Zootopia 2 Learning Curve
by Irual
Summary: Are they rookie cops? Yes, yes they are. Will that stop them? No, no it won't. Judy and Nick may have solved the biggest criminal conspiracy to hit Zootopia in decades, but that doesn't mean they know the ins and outs of the ZPD they have to learn like every other officer, by having trainers and making mistakes. What's so hard about that? Apparently, quite a bit. [Nick X Judy]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Disney owns all the characters they invented and all rights to Zootopia and it's universe. I LOVE this movie and HAD to write this just to get it out of my head. I am only getting feedback and satisfaction no money so please Disney let it go okay? (Sorry movie reference LOL)

Due to some excellent constructive suggestions and feedback I have decided to edit this and repost it in smaller chapters and to fix some complex sentences if I can. I do not have a beta or anyone to bounce ideas off of so IF anyone wants to PM or review with help please do.

Please enjoy and let me know what you like, don't like or want to see more or less of. Also I have a habit of making my stories long and complex and I tend to expand from the source material which includes the book the art of Zootopia, the theatrical release of the movie and the junior novel so far and will delve into the backgrounds and futures of the characters.

Also in the movie Hopps and Wilde seemed to be just best friends and working partners and I am fine with that but I DO ship them as a romantic couple since reading all the awesome fics people have written before me and while I truly enjoyed the awesome humor and lighthearted parts of the movie; the more serious aspects are likely to emerge in this and become sort of an alternate universe as it continues. Now on with the story!

* * *

The bustling city of Zootopia was home to twelve unique boroughs that also included large areas of untamed land that surrounded its purposefully designed ecosystems, districts and infrastructure. These areas were meant to provide places for goods and services as well as mimic the natural habitats of nearly any known mammal species to make their lives here in one of the largest and most densely populated settlements on the continent more comfortable. For one of it's citizens though comfort was the last thing on his mind. Downtown City Center, The Savannah or heck even The Burrows where most smaller mammals lived and worked were more to his liking than Nocturna but where criminals ran the ZPD followed and there was no way he was letting his partner go into the night district without him to watch her back.

Newly minted ZPD Officer Nickolas P. Wilde; a slender, well muscled, red fox with muted brown and grey undertones in his pelt, that contrasted attractively with the darker accent markings on his limbs, paws and tail and the lighter areas that highlighted his face and chest narrowed his vivid green eyes and paused in his attempt to keep up with his partner. He glared unhappily to his left at a rather shapely bobbing white tuft of a tail that was in front of him as he adjusted the fit of his rather bulky armored vest under his police uniform and picked up his pace.

His fellow Officer Judy Hopps was far lighter on her feet than he was but he had longer legs and was faster over a longer haul, usually anyway. He hated how much the extra weight of the body armor seemed to drag him back and the vest was not really suited to his slender build but there was no help for it. This was the closest to his size the ZPD had so until and unless someone got around to requisitioning him something closer he was stuck with what he had.

Unfortunately for him Judy was technically his training officer and she had decided that if he didn't wear his then she wasn't going to wear hers and there was NO WAY that was going to happen. She was literally the smallest ZPD officer on active service being about 2/3 his size and injuries larger mammals like rhinos, elephants, zebras and even wolves or the big cats could shake off would be catastrophic for a rabbit and if he was honest for him too to a slightly lesser degree. She had in fact used that self same point all the while they were getting ready for patrol and had refused to relent even a little which was actually typical of his best friend Carrots but that didn't make the vest any easier to move in.

It was a little after four in the afternoon so Nocturna was almost as ordinary as any of the daylight districts. Soon though it's residents would be much more active and Nick very much wanted to be gone before that happened. Nick realized that he was grimacing and forced his lips back down over his teeth. He reflected unhappily, even without his becoming a cop this district was NOT healthy for one Nicholas Piberius Wilde and he knew it. Aside from his own past with this section of town it was a well documented fact that chasing anyone in the night district was always risky even if you lived here. Which logically meant that it was practically suicide for a couple of the cities newest police officers without backup and neither of them had called in when they entered this area... a fact he intended to point out to Judy as soon as he got them out of here.

The slender, grey furred and violet eyed figure of the ZPD's first bunny officer was focused almost entirely on catching up to the weasel they were trying to apprehend. Even so part of her was actually still listening to her partner's efforts so they could coordinate with each other and stick together. Her sturdy hind legs and well muscled arms were moving in a blur as she worked to make up the distance the suspect had opened between them when he had dodged into this borough but he was running full out and using the streets and alleys like he had a map memorized so catching up to him was no easy feat.

Despite her excitement and adrenaline rush she also was feeling a little apprehensive about being in this area. She had been on the force for nearly seven months now and she knew that this was a very bad area for any police officers to be in without direct orders and backup much less the two smallest rookies on the force.

Nick's attempting to object had been something of a shock as well. She had learned her lesson the hard way from their earlier adventure and knew Nick was exceptionally observant, highly intelligent, loyal and far braver than he wanted people to notice so she was actually very glad for his presence. Judy was also honest enough with herself to know her partner was still far more knowledgeable in the cities ways and criminals than she was and the fact that he had tried to stop her from dashing into this area was something she fully intended to get to the bottom of sooner rather than later.

She figured that the suspect had counted on the reluctance of most mammals to intrude into this part of Zootopia so he could escape but there was no way she was letting anyone get away with those bulbs! The Night Howler crocuses were now considered a class 2 poison which meant that their uses and possession of them was highly regulated. Anyone trying to steal them was likely up to no good and it was their job to stop things like that from happening.

Nick knew that it was useless to try and change Judy's focus now that they were here. She was so stubborn that once she decided something it would take far more time than they had to even make a dent in her determination. Rather than waste his energy trying again he turned his attention to the alleyway they were being led down and snorted to himself. If this wasn't a set up for something nasty then he'd eat the foot paw protectors he was wearing and smile while he did it!

Releasing the call button on the radio affixed with a Velcro holder to the shoulder of his uniform Nick wished for a free breath to use the device but there was no time to do so now. He needed to get them out of here and fast. Judy was clearly caught up in the chase but his well honed instincts as a reformed con man and street hustler were gibbering at him that it was no coincidence that they had happened on this guy stealing those particular bulbs. A small persistent voice in his head also whispered that they were being lured into this particular area on purpose but for what purpose he didn't want to guess.

Bracing himself Nick gathered his strength before dodging up part of the brick wall of the alley and using his agility and speed to move past the now heavily panting weasel. He hadn't tried this sort of maneuver while wearing a full patrol uniform and body armor since the finals at the academy. Fortunately for him, the extra push from his fears and the adrenaline rush of the chase made up for the differences in weight and mass. It wasn't pretty and for a heart stopping second he thought he was going to fall short; but by using a sturdy window ledge as a hand hold he made the temporary transition from vertical to semi-horizontal.

Momentum helped him vault smoothly over the trash recycler next to the wall and using it's closed lid as a launching point he leaped down at their suspect from the front as Judy closed from behind.

The weasel growled and tossed his bag of swag at Nick's midsection which threw him off balance as he landed. The paw pad protectors he wore were just this much too wide a little too long to really fit which was why he usually avoided them. However it was really hot today and Judy had insisted he wear them to protect his sensitive foot pads from the hot concrete and asphalt as they patrolled since they had been assigned a combination vehicle patrol and walking beat today. This meant the shifting of his feet from his landing and the impact of the bag combined to rob him of his balance.

The gym style tote was awkward, heavy and had just enough give in it to be hard to grab unless you somehow caught it by the handles. The fox was taken out of the direct confrontation for a precious few seconds by this and the perpetrator reacted immediately.

The light brown weasel wearing a plaid shirt and dark brown pants currently cornered in the alley grinned and spun on his foot paws to face the rabbit. He narrowed his eyes to slits, barred his teeth in a grimace and turned to leap directly at Judy hoping to make a clean break and get away when she flinched. He wasn't getting paid enough to risk an actual fight with two cops, in fact he wished he had demanded more money up front. These two were much faster than he'd planned and they were nowhere near the right place for his back ups to show and unfortunately for him even though she was a prey animal this bunny wasn't the flinching type.

Judy on the other paw was just as nervous as Nick albeit for different reasons, so when her sensitive hearing told her that Nick had diverged from his place just behind and to her right as they went down the alley; she knew he'd seen or sensed something and had drawn her Taser as she ran after their suspect. Her paw hands were steady on the release as she aimed at her target and her white muzzle, bib and black tipped ears shown clearly in the afternoon's fading light as she reacted to the sudden changes in the situation.

Firing at the weasel as he jumped, she stated calmly, "ZPD you are under arrest."

The weasel jittered and drooled as she attached handcuffs to his wrists and dragged him upright with his hands secured behind his back. As she pulled the groggily protesting mammal towards the head of the alley she noticed that Nick was still struggling with the bag of stolen goods. Nick staggered a little and then seemed to get his balance before hurrying after them towards the sidewalk.

Glancing around with an uncharacteristically nervous look in his eye, Nick said, "come on Carrots. We got the bad guy but this neighborhood is nowhere we want to be especially not in uniform okay?"

Surprised since Nick had a well earned reputation for being calm, cool and collected at least on the outside and seldom allowed anything to show past this façade while on duty Judy hurried her pace a little as Nick hustled them to the squad car.

He bundled the weasel inside the prisoner transport area behind their seats before locking the doors and almost begging, "I'll explain later I promise just get us out of here."

Catching a little of his urgency she nodded and offered, "Okay but after we file the paperwork on this bust I want some kind of explanation and I want it to include showing me how you did that in the alley Nick. I didn't know you could do those sorts of moves."

Hoping to lighten his mood she teased, "preferably one I don't have to decipher or translate from Dumb Fox to Clever Bunny okay?"

Relaxing into the muscular squad car's passenger seat Nick put on his aviator shades and nodded with the gentle smile he only showed to her before reaching into his other pocket for a handful of smoked fish chips to munch on. He knew eating animal protein around Judy made her a little nervous and he really tried not to do it very much; but after the extra effort they had put in chasing down this guy he knew he needed the nutrients or he'd pay for it later.

Glumly the streetwise and emotionally battered fox added in his head, 'If that really was some kind of trap then I'd better be prepared or there might not be a later for me or Judy.'

Ignoring the stab of panic that cheerful thought evoked Nick donned his comfortable and habitual smirk and breathed a sigh of relief as they left even the outskirts of Nocturna and approached City Center.

Judy focused on getting them back to the precinct and ignored the smell of the protein chips as best she could but a slight shiver she couldn't quite suppress went up her spine as Nick chewed his snack. The quiet sound of his teeth and jaws devouring the meat reminded her uncomfortably that he was a predator as well as an omnivore and even though he usually tried to be discrete about it he ate meat as well as plant protein. She knew he needed it to remain healthy since he was now so physically active and he really trusted her since he tended to be much more relaxed around her than anyone else but….

* * *

Police Chief Bogo glared at the innocent looking bag on his desk. The Night Howler bulbs in question sat innocuously rolling slightly as he zipped the tote's opening shut and turned his attention to the two officers standing before him. The large cape buffalo styled mammal ignored the urge to rub the throbbing between his horns and decided that the best way to do this was just to get it over with.

Glaring at what was rapidly becoming his best and most versatile team of rookies even though they had only been officially paired for a little over a month he sternly suppressed his feelings over having to manipulate them and said, "Before I begin, Shut it Wilde! And Hopps I Don't care so you shut it too. Now, I'll have Clawhauser finish securing these and file all the paperwork for the animal protection action committee and the reports for the poisonous substance control office."

Both smaller mammals grinned at the thought of getting out of some paperwork but seeing Bogo's expression they remained silent and their smiles quickly went away. Bogo shuffled a red folder to the bottom of the pile on his desk with regret and picked up a teal colored one. Turning his gaze on Officer Wilde in particular he pinned the fox in place with his stare and he had to reign in his feelings again as he saw Officer Hopps move just a little bit closer to her partner as her protective instincts kicked in.

Even though he had passed the background check and had no official blemishes on his records Officer Wilde had been basically a CI before joining the academy and that was likely to be a problem once it came out. His somewhat shady background had proven to be a huge asset already and despite what the operatives in Internal Affairs said Bogo knew that Wilde was completely sincere in his efforts to become a law abiding and respectable person.

Granted that was because Nick had agreed to being drugged and questioned at length by himself and two others before being admitted into the Academy's curriculum but after today no one would ever know about that.

He grimaced as he admitted to himself that this was the main reason he was agreeing to allow his two smallest and most vulnerable mammals to be used like this. He hadn't wanted to allow those interviews at all to be perfectly truthful but Wilde had a HUGE problem with his self esteem among other things and the physiologist who had overseen the procedure had insisted that Wilde needed to be medically and mentally cleared and that this was the only way to guarantee results that anti fox bigots would have a very hard time disputing and as much as Bogo had hated it he had had a point.

Bogo snorted, Wilde had signed off on the testing since he had been willing to do damn near anything to allow him the chance to be Judy's partner and the badger that had done the job was at least good at his profession and knew to keep his trap shut. For once patient/doctor confidentiality was working like it was supposed to which was the only reason Bogo didn't feel worse about that. The lawyer was also bound by the same sort of agreement so the only other possible leak was his new boss Mayor Kalak but she too had signed the legal gag order to protect Wilde once he graduated and Judge Paulus had sealed Wilde's records that day so that was seen to as well. Wilde had indeed passed all the requirements and the only copies of the interviews and the medical data were secured in a safety deposit box that Wilde was going to receive the key and pass code to anonymously once he reached command level.

Bogo rubbed his head between his horns again and made another notation to call his lawyer and have an annotation made to his personal will today before he left for home. He wasn't going to leave anything like that open to mistakes. This public campaign should seal the deal permanently IF these two could pull it off, no politician would risk exposing anything about what had been done to the first fox to successfully join the ZPD and his newly expunged records meant he was stating with a clean slate legally so he could freely use his past to expedite cases and educate the ZPD which was a huge bonus on both sides.

The fox had an almost encyclopedic knowledge of people and places in every district in Zootopia that Bogo had been able to bring into a conversation or have others bring up since his graduation and even though Officer Hopps was his training officer she was learning far more from him than she realized and so were others in the precinct.

What surprised the Chief of Police most about Wilde so far wasn't his smart mouth or even his fairly irrelevant attitude. Those attributes actually fit in with what most people thought of when they thought about a fox's personality even though fox's personalities were as actually diverse as everyone else's.

It was the sheer guts and direct honesty Wilde had displayed when he confronted them in the rainforest district during the Night Howler case when he had defended Judy and openly called out the Chief of Police no less on his preconceived notions and mistakes in handling the Otterton case that stuck out in Bogo's memory.

Chief Bogo mentally sighed as he admitted to himself, he hadn't had much interaction with foxes unless he was interrogating them as suspects and he hadn't given their reputations as dishonest and dishonorable creatures any thought. Bogo had even bought into those ideas until meeting Nick, because even though he had been nothing more than a lowly hustler and a fox both of which traditionally tried to avoid cops as far as the Chief knew it was Nicholas P. Wilde who had stepped up to stand against a wrong unlike everyone in the ZPD and that had stung.

Watching Wilde closely he admitted to himself that the brazen mammal also had an apparently effortless ability to learn regulations, rules, and procedures, mainly so he could skirt the edges of them at every opportunity so as to cause his new boss headaches.

Bogo actually didn't mind Wilde showing his spunk as long as he kept it in the squad room but that was something he's going to be sure the fox understands explicitly so he added that to his mental list for after this meeting along with another debriefing for Wolfard and Delgado.

Fortunately, unless Bogo missed his guess entirely Nick Wilde's ability to keep copious notes on current cases in his head, notice at least as many details as Officer Hopps albeit different ones; and keep up with Officer Hopps mentally was evidence of what was likely Genius level intelligence. He also knew from various reports that it was the fox who tended to plan for contingencies while it was Hopps who was tenacious and focused in solving their cases which made them a very effective team.

The sheer guts and ability it took to pass the rigorous curriculum of the police academy in such a short time had honestly impressed more than just his instructors. Like his partner before him Wilde was a HUGE headache but the effort to develop their potential was paying off for his whole precinct.

Even those of his Senior Officers who harbored doubts about Nick and/or Judy were learning first hand that nothing was safe to assume about those two and that could only be a good thing. Unfortunately Nick and Judy also seemed to be greener than grass about politics at the governmental level and both of them needed seasoning when it came to the media. That was something Bogo needed to change and their education was due to start immediately.

The huge, well muscled, bovine styled mammal sighed as he admitted to himself yet again that Unfortunately he didn't have a choice about this anymore than he had had when Officer Hopps had been assigned to Precinct One. The new Mayor had been firm and very specific but Bogo held out hope that things would turn out well. After all, these two really did embody the spirit of cooperation and fellowship that Zootopia was supposed to be founded on; not just between different species but between predators and prey and that was why he had to do this despite how much he wanted to keep them busy doing useful police work and away from the kinds of ugly backbiting and media exposure this was likely to be.

His own world view and mindset had expanded a lot since the inclusion of the first Rabbit and Fox into the ZPD but he knew that altitudes about stereotypes weren't changed in a few months and if this went pear shaped it could change things drastically and not for the better. Regardless they were his officers and he'd do what he could to protect them.

* * *

Alrighty Sorry for another note but I wanted to say that I am editing this and adding a little content as well as splitting up the chapters so IF you have already read this then THANK YOU but you MIGHT want to reread the previous chapters again just to get the details, or not…. But in any case I hope this is a better read and that people enjoy it


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Disney owns all the cannon characters, backgrounds, source material and etc…from Zootopia and I am making this up for fun and feedback so please DO enjoy and provide me with said feedback if you so choose. Thank You

* * *

Speaking briskly Bogo stated as he stared at the fox, "Officer Wilde I have been requested to deliver you and your partner to the Mayors office for a special closed door meeting and I think it would be best if you keep your trap shut unless her honor asks you something directly. A wrong remark from you could result in drastic changes that I don't want to have to make."

Nick was far from stupid and even though his pride was a bit hurt at what he suspected the Chief was implying his early training and personality made him much more comfortable in a background role. Nick was a realist after all and had grasped what he thought Bogo was driving at and honestly he DID understand. After all he had spent almost ten years on the streets and was a reformed pawpsicle hustler and a fox not some squeaky clean country bunny like Judy. Staying on the force and being partners with his best friend was more important than pride at this point. Nick put on his thickest mental armor and ordered himself to keep his expression calm and interested nothing more no matter what. He straightened to academy attention before giving the Chief of Police a salute that was entirely devoid of his usual snark and sarcasm. Tucking his aviator sunglasses into his breast pocket he waited on the center pads of his foot paws for the Chief to finish.

Encouraged Chief Bogo continued looking directly at Officer Hopps as he spoke making sure she was also paying attention. "Her Honor has expressed a great deal of interest in both of you as the first of your species to become ZPD officers and partners. Unfortunately for all of us she is my boss in these matters so come on."

Judy gulped she hadn't missed the exchange between Nick and Bogo and something about it didn't sit well with her at all. Uncertain for the first time since booking that weasel she asked, "What's this about Chief?"

He sighed and glared as she added with what she hoped was a game smile, "you wanted me to be our spokesperson so I figure I had better practice now with you before we get to the Mayor's office."

His glare bounced off the twosome as Wilde moved beside his partner and put a comforting paw on her shoulder to add with a smirk, "No Worries Chief. You can count on us."

Ignoring what was sure to become a headache of epic proportions he added with just a hint of smugness, "You got it in one Hopps. Now let's go we are NOT going to be late and I want you both to remember the two of you are NOT going to be an embarrassment to me or this department Am I CLEAR?"

Both of them glanced up at him and he added gruffly, "This isn't a reflection on you Wilde, Officer Hopps IS your training officer who has seniority over you. and you are still even more of a rookie than she is. A rookie, I might add ;IF I was feeling shall we say observant, who needs to learn to follow procedure much more closely and who is six months her junior. Her taking the lead role in this conversation will reflect that and hopefully we can get back to actual police work sometime today. Now MOVE."

To his pleased surprise they moved obediently after him without so much as a wave to Officer Clawhauser at the reception desk to mar their academy perfect quick step at his heels.

* * *

Across the central plaza at city hall the bustling building carried on its business of running the biggest and most complicated city in the hemisphere but in the huge office used by it's head politician there was silence for a moment as Judy, Nick and Bogo stepped inside. As they moved to the large desk in front of the windows the current mayor of Zootopia turned in her chair to face them. She recalled all to well the late night meeting she had had with Bogo and she too actually regretted having to manipulate these two into doing what she needed them to do but this was too important to risk them saying no to.

Without saying anything she took a good look at the twosome she was hoping would provide at least some degree of healing for the still fractured culture of the city. She saw two surprisingly young mammals and hid her shock as she realized that the fox was nearly as young as the Rabbit although he hid his youth well in an air of calm that was belayed by his scent. That was an unexpected twist, well no doubt it could be worked around. That was what this meeting was for after all. She HAD thought he was much older, the transcripts from those interviews and tests that he had agreed to certainly sounded as though they had come from a much older animal but this could be even better if it was handled correctly. As they approached she took a better sniff just to confirm her assessment of them with her nose. It had always been her keenest sense and it had served her well in helping to read other mammals emotions and health which helped her know how to approach a situation and she wanted all the advantages she could get to make this work.

Suddenly even more nervous, Judy wished with all her heart to be anywhere but here, even parking duty with Nick would be better than waiting in front of this person who she suddenly realized had some sort of agenda in place for her and Nick. After the last time something like that had come up Judy wanted no part of such things. Her heart rate sped up and she felt her fur puff a little especially around the scruff of her neck and along her back but she maintained her stance. She just wanted to be a simple patrol officer and enjoy Nick's companionship for a little while, but life had other plans.

Nick meanwhile was having his own problems since being hauled before the civilian leader of the city was something he hadn't really had a chance to mentally prepare for. As he took a deeper breath Judy's scent hit him much harder than usual and for some reason he refused to acknowledge it triggered a fairly recent and disturbing memory.

It had been right after the Missing Mammal case had been resolved and Judy had been taken away in the ambulance. He had wanted to go with her but Police Chief Bogo had instead insisted that he come to the station and give a statement to the department as soon as possible. The cape Buffalo had said that since Judy had been taken to the hospital Nick was the only witness that wasn't currently under arrest so he had reluctantly agreed on the condition that he be allowed to go see Judy in the hospital when they were done and much to his shock the otherwise skeptical and hard muzzled bovine had readily agreed instead of locking him up afterwards.

After Judy had recovered a little, he had gone to see her and since he was distracted he had failed to notice the second pair of cops tailing him which come to think of it had been Wolfard and Delgado. It had been humiliating and nerve racking to say the least when he had been picked up and the Chief's deal had seemed to be a sign from above since he'd been offered a chance at a new start but…the drugs had stripped his control and he'd had no way to know what he'd said or what they had recorded until he'd awakened in the same hospital room as the recovering Miss Hopps and seen the signed contract and acceptance letter from the police academy by his bed.

He still didn't like having anyone take a great deal of interest in him especially not those with the kind of power the new Mayor seemed to have. He also could admit that he was more than a little paranoid about what had happened since he didn't remember anything coherent but he hadn't really had much of a choice once he arrived at the academy after he and Hopps had been discharged. Ever since he was fourteen or so his survival and success had depended in no small part on blending in and only having people see what they expected to see and Nick had no idea what this newly elected Mayor expected to see or what she knew but it was to late to back out now. All he could do was brazen it out and hope that Chief Bogo really did have his back and Judy's.

The Mayor's dominate fur color was a pleasant golden orange. She was a vaguely canine looking female dressed in a simple dark grey power suit with a white dress shirt. She had on no jewelry that Judy could see but she had very even and pleasant natural markings so maybe she didn't feel the need to accessorize. The lower half of both her front and back limbs and paws and the crest of fur that stood up like a short spiked mane along the back of her skull and a short way down her well muscled, slender neck was a much darker blackish brown and it framed her body well.

The nameplate on the desk said simply, 'Mayor Kalak' and Judy swallowed hard as a sense of Deja vu hit her. Next to the nameplate was a stack of flyers and pamphlets that had her picture on them that looked like the one that Former Mayor Dawn Bellwether had wanted to use to make her the public 'face' of the ZPD. Judy's ears slicked back against her skull as her sense of dread grew. She stood at the corner of the desk and drew in a breath as Nick moved up just behind her while Chief Bogo stood beside the other visitors chair.

Seeing those media samples made Nick wonder what was going on and suddenly a lot more concerned for Judy and himself he flicked a quick glance at the Mayor and noticed that Judy's nose was twitching, a sure sign of emotional distress. Telling himself to get a grip he waited to see what was actually going on before letting himself act but it was suddenly a lot harder to act calm than it had been seconds ago. Judy's nose wasn't nearly as keen as Nicks but she did use her sense of smell and much to her surprise the Musky scent of fox that was suddenly much stronger than it had been was in no way alarming instead it was…almost comforting but she knew something was really off with both Nick and her own perception, she just didn't know what to do about it.

Speaking in a quiet voice Mayor Kalak said, "Please be seated if you like Officers".

Neither younger mammal moved and to her surprise Chief Bogo crossed his arms over his chest and remained standing as well. She knew Chief Bogo was extremely reluctant to use his Officers for political gains but this continuing fracture dividing Prey and Predators was an issue that needed to be addressed before some other crisis made things worse.

Continuing her remarks, Mayor Kalak added, "I know this may seem distasteful to you Officer Hopps but just as I am a compromise between the predators who rightly fear persecution from recent events and prey species which are still terrified of those who are traditionally more; shall we say aggressive, I need you and your partner here to help me with another compromise to encourage our culture heal."

Confused Judy asked cautiously, "How are you a compromise?"

Chief Bogo sighed and after looking at Mayor Kalak for permission to explain he said quietly, "She's an Omnivore Officer Hopps descended from Maned Wolves and as such politically she is neutral as far as the recent troubles between predators and prey are concerned. She's lived here in Zootopia all her life and is from the Savanna District."

He looked grim and continued, "Even though it's been almost eight months since the Night Howler case, every time there is a mugging or an assault people are still leaping to conclusions and bringing up that serum and we need to do something to quiet everyone's fears."

At the word Omnivore Judy's ears perked and she stood taller, she knew Nick was an Omnivore and as usual thinking of him made her feel better. Judy remembered all too well how former Mayor Dawn Bellwether had tricked everyone and tried to use Nick to kill her and she knew Nick would be proud of how cautious she felt especially since her speaking without thinking about the consequences had been so nearly disastrous before at that stupid press conference. That mistake STILL haunted her and she was determined not to make that kind of mistake again.

Her gaze sharpened as she looked directly at Mayor Kalak and obeying some unspoken instinct she pushed aside the flyers beside her paws to ask very firmly, " My partner is an Omnivore who was born here in Zootopia too. Why are we here?"

Mayor Kalak looked intently at the small mammal before her and glancing at Nick to include him she remarked, "I have to admit I am blatantly plagiarizing the idea from my unlamented and deranged predecessor. I had intended to showcase you and your partner as a way to show cooperation between Predator and Prey since you and he are an obvious example of what our culture is supposed to be founded on."

Leaning slightly forward to emphasize her position of authority she added, " As an added incentive I HAD hoped his…how can I phrase this…. Unique status so similar to your own was one of the reasons behind his being assigned as your partner being the first fox in the ZPD as an Officer I mean. How long have you and Officer Wilde isn't it? Been partnered? Honestly I had hoped you two were you partnered so his police experience would offset your lack thereof?"

Chief Bogo looked a little surprised at her immediate inclusion of Nick into the equation and knew there was about to be hell to pay as she asked about Nick's experience level. Determined to head off the disaster of Officer's Hopps and Wilde losing their tempers and having to fire his brightest recruits he shifted the conversation and the Mayor's attention to himself as he answered her questions, "You asked for our first Rabbit and Fox Officers; the ones who broke open the Night Howler case and found those missing mammals, but you never indicated that their lack of experience would be a problem. Officer Wilde graduated the academy's accelerated curriculum in a record six months and was Salutatorian of his class. He has been on the job for about a month and they are developing into a very good team."

Mayor Kalak looked a bit thoughtful and asked, "If he has only just graduated then how was he involved in the relevant case? I had assumed that he had joined the force before Officer Hopps and that you partnered them to give her a mentor close to her size to facilitate her acclimation into the ZPD. Granted that whole situation was…disturbing and at first I didn't pay much heed to the details of the case once it was concluded."

Looking a little flustered she admitted, "I am afraid I may not have read the entire file you provided as thoroughly as I should have. I was under the impression that He was her partner during that whole event. The coverage from Bellwether's trial mentioned his being so…of course I should know better than to rely on media coverage but surely there is someone you could pair her with for this campaign that would be entirely suitable Chief Bogo."

At this Judy started to interject after all she and Nick had actually been partners after a fashion during the Night Howler case and had known each other for much longer than a month and there was no way she was letting this politician hurt her best friend or make her work with someone else.

Mayor Kalak paused as the fox who until this time had remained silent and looked vaguely relaxed and laid back for lack of a better term as he stood beside his partner seemed to snap himself into focus and placed a paw on the suddenly enraged and somehow dangerous looking bunny who had opened her mouth and drawn in air to speak.

"Wait just a carrot pulling minute! First I am NOT just a token bunny you can trot out for some ad campaign without even asking me. I help protect this city and it's people every day and no ad campaign is going to change that. Second MY PARTNER is a fully qualified ZPD officer and without his help on the Night Howler case…."

She was interrupted in mid tirade as Officer Wilde spoke for the first time, "Actually Officer Hopps the contracts we signed DO say something about us being obligated to fulfill the directives of City Hall as decreed by the Mayor or other representative of authority to uphold Law and Order or otherwise protect and serve the citizens of Zootopia if I remember correctly but I don't think this is what the contract writers had in mind. Now that she's had a good look at me I figure I'm not exactly suitable for whatever the plan she came up with is."

Looking suddenly just as dangerous as the Rabbit but speaking in a smooth, calm, articulate tone without a hint of fangs or outward aggression but a hard gleam in his eyes he stated, "I started as Officer Hopps confidential informant on the Night Howler case and as it progressed we discovered that we worked well together both physically and mentally. In fact she recruited me to the force with the intention of my becoming her partner."

Mayor Kalak could have sworn for a brief second his eyes flicked ever so slightly in the direction of Chief Bogo's face on which temper was showing openly for the first time in her acquaintance with him; but she couldn't be sure since she was watching the reactions of the smaller officers.

Mayor Kalak's attention had focused for a second on the grey furred dynamo that looked as though the only thing keeping her on the floor and not on top of the desk were the dark brown paws on her shoulders but the barely contained fury in the foxes voice was there for those with the experience to hear it. Even though his facial expression and voice tones never changed she knew she had somehow alienated them especially since his scent now carried fear as well as anger and so did hers.

Kalak wondered what she had said wrong and why they were so upset, it wasn't as though she expected them to do anything unpleasant or…. Never having been around rabbits or foxes much she couldn't be certain of the subtleties of their body language but the solidarity was clear and so was her mistake as her brain processed the fact that the fox had been some sort of informant and she knew he had a less than shining past before joining the ZPD which was why his records had been expunged . She smiled to herself and mentally licked her chops, used properly this angle could make them even more appealing since he had evidently turned his life around completely to be with the Bunny and from the looks of things she was just as committed to him.

Never taking her eyes off the fox's face she stood and waited while he finished quietly breathing in the complex mix of pheromones and other scents they were putting out. Internally she smiled as she realized the two somehow elephant sized personalities in front of her desk were going to become ratings magnets and as long as they made a positive impact the city would benefit as well. The media were going to eat them up like candy. They were adorable and photogenic and devoted to each other and even if they really were oblivious to the romantic overtones they were giving out the media was sure to pick up on them. They were perfect!

Then Officer Wilde added, "With the permission and tact support of Chief Bogo. Who witnessed and signed our city service contracts and partnership oaths himself."

Looking suddenly a lot less confident he added, "I'm Sorry sir, I…."

Chief Bogo gestured sharply with his right hand and the fox fell instantly silent while the Rabbit fairly vibrated under the paws of her taller compatriot and clamped her mouth shut. Mayor Kalak took in a deep breath through her nose into her Jacobson's organ to analyze the emotions in the room and detected the subtle scent of fear as well as anger and to her surprise resignation and a grief so deep it nearly made her look away from the duo beside the seething water buffalo whose rage had suddenly chilled. Even though it was an impossibility she could swear the temperature of the room dropped a few degrees as he glanced at the two smaller and suddenly submissive mammals beside him and began to speak.

Ignoring the blatant disregard for his orders from Nick, Bogo stood beside his officers and said in a calm and deceptively mild tone, "The last time I checked, the way the city ordinances and regulations are written state that the Chief of police, that would be ME decides which personnel get assigned to each district and precinct after they graduate from the police academy barring special circumstances such as those associated with Officers Hopps who was assigned to Precinct One by former Mayor Lion-heart. In addition, the senior officers of said precinct within each district assign jobs to the mammals under our authority within the force. This statement pertains to this situation because the personnel assigned to Precinct One which I command directly answer to me, which these officers will no doubt remember presently."

Wilde's ears flattened against his skull and his tail wrapped around both himself and the now small bunny leaning slightly back into his body as the cape buffalo continued.

With an almost smile he added icily, "And I, of course; answer to you and the city council as the head of the department. I can also assure you that even though Officers Wilde and Hopps here forgot themselves in what I am certain was a temporary bout of stupidity. I am still the Chief of Police for the city of Zootopia…. Unless of course you honor wishes to change that?"

Startled at this Mayor Kalak shook her head and backpedaled mentally as he continued, "Not that I should have to brief you again since I sent over all the relevant records last week but, to be fair…you are busy and this project is scarcely a huge priority other than our being obedient servants of the city and answering you promptly as agreed so we can hopefully begin to calm the fears of the citizenry…."

Gesturing to each mammal as he spoke Chief Bogo recited as though reading from the teal file folder he carried in his left hand instead of from memory. "To begin with, Officer Hopps graduated as Valedictorian of her class in the accelerated curriculum in eight months and has the attitude, determination, seniority and respect for regulations to match his more shall we say optional ideas."

"Officer Wilde on the other hoof graduated the accelerated curriculum of the academy in a record Six months as the salutatorian of HIS class and has extensive background in areas Officer Hopps doesn't including knowledge of the city and it's shall we say more…colorful aspects which balances them both. And while it IS unusual for someone with his background to even attempt to make such a radical change in lifestyle, I expedited his acceptance into the academy and assigned him to Precinct One because of the character he showed working with Officer Hopps during the case in question."

Glaring now at both Officers who were now standing at rigid attention he added very dryly, "In addition, although you can't tell it from this performance they both possess a keen intelligence and drive to excel which has been exceedingly beneficial to the morale of my precinct and the ZPD as a whole and which USUALLY keeps them focused on their duties which include OBEYING ORDERS. In addition to this they have both received positive evaluations from the senior personnel they have worked with and have demonstrated the kind of trust and cooperation with each other you told me you needed for this…project.

Granted, Officer Wilde's outburst does undermine my assessment of his maturity and Officer Hopps tends to be more…emotional in her responses than is prudent on occasion but…I happen to know from unfortunate personal experience that if he hadn't opened his muzzle, she would have continued and I really don't want to have to suspend her or have her resign AGAIN. He's actually the more reasonable of the two about almost anything related to their duties as officers, However as you can no doubt tell; neither of them is reasonable about threats to each other or their partnership. As I recall I noted that specifically in the dossier I prepared for you and sent to your office last week along with my budgetary requests and species specific requirements for the quarter. If however you feel that Officer Wilde's background will be an issue…?"

Mayor Kalak regrouped and offered, "I meant no insult to you or your officers Chief, and I can assure you that the needs of the ZPD will be speedily addressed at the council meeting next week. And I must say seeing their readiness to incur your formidable ire to defend each other confirms your initial recommendations and eases my mind over their inexperience. Besides their being young and attractive will help since many people will focus on them just because they ARE young and attractive. And if as you say he joined the ZPD as a result of Officer Hopps example well then that just proves how much of an inspiration she is. I'm sure we can spin his past if we have too, I have one of the best PR firms in the city on retainer for this project and it will be Assistant Mayor Lynette's job to make the best use of them for this campaign after all."

Toggling a switch on the intercom on the desk she summoned the assistant mayor of Zootopia before saying, "If as you say they have been on the force for so short a time then I'm sure it will be no trouble for you to spare them for city promotions and public safety and community service calls in addition to ads and propaganda appearances to promote interspecies cooperation and civic pride and duty for the next oh say six months or so minimum."

"The city council and I have already approved the budget for a media liaison to be permanently assigned to each of the six largest Districts and to work with your precinct houses. These individuals will be joined by counterparts in all twelve districts eventually meanwhile though the one assigned to Precinct one, pending your approval of course; will work with Officers Hopps and Wilde to prepare them so these sorts of incidents don't happen again."

Both smaller mammals actually paled a bit under their fur at this but Chief Bogo nodded slowly with what looked suspiciously like an evil smirk lurking where anger had been as he agreed, "I think that this will be an excellent chance for them to learn about the ins and outs of politics and policies as well Madam Mayor, you may consider them so assigned for the next six months. Send me the schedule and I will approve all that I can. Keeping in mind that they must continue acquiring experience in other aspects of their jobs and that I will be enforcing discipline and obedience for all my officers within the department and that must take precedence."

Mayor Kalak made sure to hide her smile as Chief Bogo's expression shifted into its habitual grim look and at his glare both Officers Hopps and Wilde moved apart and nodded once a piece before snapping straight and standing at parade rest with the fox now slightly further to the side of the desk and further forward as opposed to being spooned together as they had been. Both animals were clearly embarrassed at having been caught in an unprofessional stance and were now in no position to object to her plan which suited her fine.

Just then the door to the adjoining office opened and her right hand mammal came into the room. The slight patter of pawed feet was the only sound the newcomer made until he stepped up to the desk with a large stack of binders and placed them on the already crowded workspace. He was smaller and stockier than the tall and lean and nearly elegant Mayor. He is clearly feline with large black tufts of fur sprouting from the tips of his ears and a very thick full coat of lightly tan fur with white accents and a distinctively spotted and striped pattern molting his pelt.

Judy felt another twinge of embarrassment as chief Bogo glared at her again and she gulped and offered a trembling paw for him to shake while Nick swallowed hard and offered his hand paw in turn.

The newcomer offered a reassuring smile saying, "Officer Hopps it's a pleasure to meet you. And this must be your partner?"

Nick managed to clear his head and introduced himself, "Officer Nickolas Wilde at your service."

I am Assistant Mayor Arturo Lynxetti. Officer Hopps, I know that my predecessor wanted to use you to inspire faith in the ZPD and her and I have to confess that it's still a good idea. Especially since you are now partnered with a traditionally predatory mammal. You are a courageous officer of the ZPD, and you stood up for the predators at former Mayor Bellwether's trial. We need to show the citizens of Zootopia that species doesn't have to define or divide us and the media campaign I have planned is the first step in trying to build public support and confidence in our government."

Judy sighed as her blushes faded and said, "We will be honored to help in any way we can."

Lynxetti noticed that both police officers seemed embarrassed but he chalked that up to the fact that he was planning to use them in a citywide campaign and grinned to himself, they were good looking and evidently modest as well as a predator/prey team he couldn't have asked for a better set up.

Rubbing his paws together he said, "with your permission Chief, Mayor I'll just get started then. Just come with me officers and I'll show you the media prep area and have a few test shots taken before you return to your regular duties for the day."

Chief Bogo was pleased that neither Hopps or Wilde reacted other than to offer him a quick salute and move after Lynxetti and he waited until the door shut to say, "I hope you know what you are doing. I want to go on record as being against manipulating them into this. But…I have to admit, being up front with Wilde's past is probably smart and Hopps isn't likely to have agreed under other circumstances. I still don't like it though."

Mayor Kalak nodded, "So noted Chief. I have everything on record here including your objections to manipulating your officers and you have already received a copy of my signed affidavit as well as the court order for the sealed files. I'll try and increase the equipment budget for Precinct One a little so you can get the proper set ups and equipment in place. Let me know if you need anything specific once you have assessed the new batch of recruits which should be in about what four months?."

"It's almost five actually," He corrected quietly, "The rest of the accelerated class was absorbed into the other precincts except for Wilde, Shaw and Myers."

Standing and gazing out the window for a minute she added in a explicitly neutral tone, "Just so you know; I plan on continuing this campaign well beyond this initial phase and IF it's as successful as I think it will be they are going to be in the public eye for most if not all of it and likely well beyond that. And Chief Bogo, I'm sure a perceptive mammal such as yourself has already thought of this but…. Personal relationships off duty are officially no one's business but, if they become more than they are now they will need to be very…careful until relations between Predators and Prey are solidified again at least on the surface. I am pushing for the Mammal Inclusion Initiative to be expanded to provide more protection for ALL mammals but the prejudice and stereotypes against foxes in particular run generations deep for several large segments of the population."

Knowing a dismissal when he heard one Bogo sighed and nodded before leaving the teal folder on her desk and returning to his office.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Disney owns all of their characters and the Universe of Zootopia but I am playing with them for fun and feedback. No monetary profit or copyright infringement is intended only a delighted fan having fun because I want MORE.

I hope everyone enjoys this story, it will likely become sort of an alternate universe but since it happens after the movie I can go wherever until a SEQUEL(please?)

* * *

Later that afternoon Desk Officer Benjamin Clawhauser the pudgy bordering on unhealthily plump receptionist cheetah who ran the dispatch section of Precinct One smiled broadly at his favorite pair of 'adorable' officers in the precinct.

Curling his tail over his back and leaning onto the counter while putting his chin in his upturned paws he cooed, "HI you two, Soooo….How'd it go? O.M. Goodness! I can't WAIT to hear all about your photo session. Did you get any proofs that I can have a sneak peek of?"

Nick's eyes flicked to the box of cereal perched beside the dispatch console on Clawhauser's desk and then he glanced up at the balcony entrance where Chief Bogo's office was and flinched a little in spite of his determination not to react when he realized that the cape buffalo was in fact just coming out of his office.

The reading glasses perched on his muzzle did nothing to distract from his dominant and powerful presence as he looked over the railing and shouted "HOPPS, WILDE my office NOW!"

Judy winced and together they straightened and marched up the stairs but not before Judy whispered, "We'll talk later Clawhauser."

Clawhauser grinned and mused to himself, " Awww Those two are just too CUTE. I can't for them to admit their feelings so I can collect on all the bets I made."

Turning on his music app he listened to Gazelle's most popular hit 'try everything' while he sorted the reports from the night shift and absently ate some Prey O's cereal straight from the box as a snack. Usually he preferred doughnuts and sugary treats but…the yearly physical fitness exam was only eight months away so he had decided to switch to a high protein cereal to help get ready for the test.

Chief Bogo was seated at his desk when his two officers knocked on the door, "Come."

He didn't look up until they were in front of the visitors chair and then he held up two sheets of hard copy from the top of the stack of forms in an open folder and froze them both as he said, "Officer Wilde, Officer Hopps, do you know what these are?"

As he spoke he turned the papers around so the writing showed and Nick felt his vision swim but he held onto his hard won calm and answered without a blink. "they are personnel review sheets."

Bogo nodded and continued in am almost conversational tone, "when I filled these out with the review of your behavior from this mornings little debacle, they included insubordination, conduct unbecoming an officer and a distinct lack of professionalism on BOTH your parts."

Both smaller mammals tried to say something but for once Judy was shocked into silence as the implications of those forms registered. Any one of those charges was grounds for suspension and two negative reviews in a twelve month period would trigger a review board and administrative leave and three such would be automatic grounds for permanent dismissal if they were proven true.

Nick's mouth fell open but no sound came out as Bogo calmly ripped the two forms in half and dropped them into his office shredder.

Ignoring the fact that the fox and rabbit were now both gaping at him he spoke calmly, "Now I want you two to listen to me because I, won't repeat this. For the next six months you two will be working two jobs. It's not fair and it's not going to be easy. You are both under a microscope AND a magnifying glass as of this moment. While you are on duty I expect nothing less than complete professionalism especially when dealing with the media, the public and city hall."

He put both his palms together and continued, "If I hear of even one quote, sound bite, tweet, post or blog entry coming from either of you that even HINTS that you are less than THRILLED being the faces of the ZPD then I will make both your lives so miserable that you will look back fondly on the days when you were assigned to parking duty. And YES I am aware that those sorts of things are completely likely to be faked for ratings but…it's what you two say and do that I am concerned with. Do NOT talk to any media reps without clearing it first. 'No Comment' and 'The Department's prepared statement has all pertinent information available at this time' are your new catch phrases until and unless you are told differently by me or the Mayor's office."

Closing the file folder he stood and glowered at them as they both started to try and say something.

Chief Bogo was on a roll and he bowled them over verbally and continued matter-of-factly, "In addition to all the appearances and various meetings and lessons from the public relations people and the media liaison you are both going to be working your tails off doing what rookies are actually supposed to be doing, meaning learning all aspects of your jobs as law enforcement personnel, peace keepers and most importantly mammals under my direct command."

Pointing at Officer Hopps and then to Wilde he added, "This means that in addition to any assignments from me at roll call, you will be given a list of any necessary coordination with the mayors office and all the associated paraphernalia that requires and I expect you to keep up."

I admit I initially underestimated you Hopps, and Wilde after that little speech in the Rainforest district I know that there's more to you than that annoying smirk and I expect to see that more at every opportunity as well as the smirk no doubt.

"He sighed and admitted much more quietly, "You two are going to have to excel just to be considered competent and unfortunately there isn't much I can do about that and most likely that will hold true for as long as you are public figures and as ZPD officers."

Judy gulped in shock as she realized exactly how intrusive the Chief expected this scrutiny to get and Nick winced and flattened his ears, he was now anticipating yet another round of being reviled in his future. Nick thought he was resigned to such treatment but the thought of Judy being upset and being treated unfairly bothered him far more than he realized until he forced himself to relax beside her and look as calm and unmoved as he could which was actually an excellent mask. Chief Bogo had seen their initial reactions to his briefing though and he knew now was the time to make sure they understood his stance on the matter.

"At the risk of undoing all my efforts at putting the fear of my wrath into you, I called you in here to make sure you understand something else that is even more important…. You are MY officers and I won't set you up to fail no matter what political pressure city hall pulls. As long as you do your best and don't screw up intentionally I will do everything I can to make sure we all get through this and that the two of you become the very best officers you can be."

Judy managed not to react as Chief Bogo looked a little embarrassed and added, "I also don't expect either of you to do anything that goes against your personal beliefs or the code of conduct you both signed when you joined the ZPD. IF anyone tries to pressure you into anything you are to report it directly to me immediately. For that reason I am giving you both permission to add my personal cell phone and this office's extension to your phones."

At this Nick actually lost his trademark calm and his mouth hung open a little until Judy noticed and nudged him.

Ignoring this outwardly but inwardly gleeful at having shaken the fox, Bogo continued, "Do so and then report to Lieutenant Waters downstairs in the Mammal Resources section. She is in charge of physical training and conditioning for all rookies that are not weeded out in the first six months and I want her to assess each of you in preparation for writing the fitness guidelines for Rabbits and Foxes."

Without even looking up from his paperwork he added, "Shut it Hopps! I waited until she could assess you both to be more efficient NOT because you are a Rabbit! Every ZPD officer is expected to pass these assessments or they are placed on administrative duties or even suspended so I don't want to hear anything about you two giving her a hard time. Dismissed!"

They managed to turn for the door despite feeling numb and more than a bit shell-shocked after adding both numbers to their contacts and Bogo added one last bombshell so he could get back to running the ZPD while they got used to the new and frankly surreal turn their lives had taken.

"What you two decide to do Off Duty is up to you but keep anything touchy feely out of my sight. As I'm sure you are aware, the ZPD's policy on workplace relationships is quite clear. As long as neither of you is in a position of authority over the other you are free to make your own choices. But…given your extreme lack of seniority I strongly suggest you keep whatever as discreet as possible and for the sake of my blood pressure DON'T use social media for anything dicey without clearing it through the media liaison or at least Clawhauser."

They both stopped dead and frankly stared at each other, Judy's hand was on the doorknob about to open the door but Nick asked in an almost normal voice, "Sir?"

Bogo sighed, Nothing was ever going to be easy with these two. He was going to have to spell this out too drat it all! "Listen Wilde, Hopps…Officer Clawhauser is one of the most non judgmental and kindest mammals ever to graduate from the academy and he has a HUGE heart. He won't steer you wrong and from now on anything you two put on the internet or any electronic device for that matter will be found and scrutinized."

He paused and added thoughtfully, "I better have you go down to security and have the chips changed in your phones. I'll have Special Ops contact Carrot electronics and have your accounts modified to match the new chips. If you plan on using any computers or other devices that aren't department I'll have them changed too. The last thing I need is for some idiot to hack something that you two mean to stay between you."

Judy managed to gasp, "We are best friends and working partners…not…."

Bogo waved them out the door and shouted, "Don't care! Tell yourselves whatever you want just get it DONE and report to roll call at six A. M. tomorrow."

Racing down the stairs they continued to chatter, Nick said cheekily, " We still have our privacy and I know someone that can do a discrete check on these security measures and this way you can tell your Mom and Dad that your Boss is looking out for you when they hear about this. Come on Officer Hopps, hop to it before our fearless leader's horns turn gray!"

Judy punched his arm and said, "That was bad even for a dumb fox Nick! Besides I think he's overreacting. We are just friends!"

Pausing by the reception desk to chat with Officer Benjamin Clawhauser Judy failed to notice that Nick had fallen slightly behind her at this statement but Clawhauser had been watching for them and he saw the fox falter as Judy made it up to the counter and exclaimed, "Wait! Roll call starts at seven?"

Shaking his head as he hung up his extension Ben said kindly, "Not for you two. You have to report in early to meet with the media liaison and the Chief has to decide how to work things into your assignments so from now on your shift starts at six A. M. in the squad room. I'll take your phones to security myself. You will have to go down and oversee the change over and reset your security protocols after you see Lieutenant Waters but…."

Ben glanced up, grabbed the phones they had held reluctantly towards him and shooed them hurriedly toward the stairwell that led towards the precinct gym and locker areas. Locking the phones in the secure drawer that usually held potentially sensitive documents before they were taken to records or the special security areas of the ZPD he added, "GO on! I've got this. Make yourselves scarce If they hear anything from either of you the chief really will fire you both after he locks me up!"

Just as a small crowd of what was unmistakably reporters of various species and venues rushed in shouting, "There they are! Officer Hopps! Wait, we would like a statement. Are you being coerced by City Hall into working so closely with a predator? Officer Wilde! How will this affect your relationship with the other officers on the force?!"

Nick was a streetwise fox and knew when to make a strategic retreat so he turned tail and ran for the stairwell taking Judy with him. Judy gave a small and breathless squeak at the tug from Nick but she too understood the stakes and was right beside him as they ran for the stairs. Once they made it past the doors to the Mammals resources section the reporters would need a pass to follow them so the gym was the place they needed to be….

* * *

Sweat pooled unpleasantly under the Neoprene bodysuit Judy wore as she stopped the unmistakably brand new cardiovascular machine that to her amazement was actually rabbit sized. Evidently someone somewhere was finally getting the word that not everyone in the ZPD was Large, Extra large or Huge now because next to it was the equally new slightly larger one that Nick had used earlier along with several gradually larger and even smaller sized machines that could accommodate everything from an elephant to a giraffe to a porcupine to a ferret. The rest of the gym area held a similar range of equipment as well as benches, weights and weight machines of varying sizes.

Judy panted and wheezed and wished she could have removed her Kevlar body armor and equipment belt but this was a full cardio workup and had to be done in full uniform.

A white, polar bear about the size of Mr. Big's hench-bear Kevin in a ZPD issued workout shirt and shorts who looked uncannily like the instructor of the physical requirements at the police academy but who had an even deeper voice for a female bear stopped beside her after noting down several things on the clipboard she carried in her massive paw hand. With the other she offered a towel and a bottle of the nutrient rich ZPD approved drink called officially Mammal Ade but unofficially called liquid mud by any of the personnel who drank the stuff.

Nick was already seated on a weight bench that fortunately was the proper size for a medium sized predator like him. He shifted uncomfortably in his body armor and loosened the tie of his standard uniform with his left paw. His bottle of mud was in his right paw and he eyed it with distaste bordering on refusal until a look from Lieutenant Waters made him brace himself and lift his drink in a casual salute to the no nonsense senior officer.

He grimaced and swallowed the stuff as quickly as he could and to his great surprise he kept it down but now his tongue felt fuzzy. Ignoring Judy's equally disgusted look as she finished hers and sat next to Nick, Waters handed them each a bottle of water and sat across from them.

While they drank the water and Nick absently toyed with his towel Waters laid out her plan, "Alright, according to the Chief I have to set up the guidelines for your species but I don't have anything to go by except you two so here's what we are going to do. You are each going to come by a minimum of three times a week and we are going to work together on different movements and scenarios while I get a feel for what is easy for you and more importantly what pushes you. I have been briefed on how unusual your situations are but I won't tolerate skipping out on these sessions."

Judy looked a little excited and said, "Isn't this great Nick? We get to set the standards for every Fox and Bunny who joins the ZPD after us!"

Nick winced as the muscles in his lean torso complained but all the extra exercise he had been doing and the academy training had evidently increased his endurance and pain tolerance since the deep aches and the pinched feelings that typically accompanied his older injuries were quieter than he had expected.

"Nick? Are you even listening?"" Judy demanded.

There was a polar bear sized snort and he felt a gentle tug on the ear from a very large paw that was actually not nearly as painful as the whack to the arm Judy gave him.

"Ow! Bunnies are a lot more violent than people think. That hurts Carrots!"

He snapped his attention back to the conversation as Lieutenant Waters got up and said, "I'll clear a two hour window with the Chief as often as I need you so you can work out, clean up and change into whichever uniform you are going to need first. It will be scheduled along with the other assignments and you'll get the list every Monday at roll call."

This reminder of their earlier meeting made both Nick and Judy flinch a little and thinking they were dreading the conditioning training she was planning Lieutenant Waters laughed and added, "Aside from the importance of the information I need, you two ARE smaller than we are used to and you need speed, flexibility, stamina and as much muscle as I can get onto you to make up for it."

Now that they were done for the moment she relaxed a little and admitted, "I have to admit, I thought you two would wash out by now or that the Chief would shift you directly to the Admin side permanently. Most rookies either burn out and ask for desk duty or screw up so bad that they get shuffled out before they finish the two year mark."

Giving them both a calm look she added with another snort, Usually I don't even see them until they have made it six months, It's more efficient that way so congrats on impressing the Chief.

It's my job to see to it you are as physically ready for the life of a ZPD officer as your bodies can handle and then some, so you have two options…either you work with me with all that you have or I'll sign off on restricting you to admin level for good and I will so don't push me. Oh and I'll need to know your food intake so I can plan how hard to push without injury so keep a food diary starting with the Mammal Ade until I say different."

At this Judy whipped out her notebook and carrot pen and jotted down the drink and to his surprise she glared at him until Nick heaved a theatrical sigh and took his notebook out and started a page as well.

Smiling at the now obviously amused polar bear she bounced off the weight bench she had been seated on and demanded, "Oh come on you big baby I didn't hit you that hard. Don't worry Officer Waters, we'll be here even if I have to drag Nick in by his tie, and we'll write down everything for you too."

Nick snorted as he too got off the bench, His movements were as smooth as he could make them but he knew he hadn't completely hidden his pain because for just a second Nick thought there was a look of concern on Judy's face as she saw him get up and after a quick glance at Lieutenant Waters he knew for sure he had slipped up.

He was getting careless and that was BAD but he knew Judy tended to distract him and honestly sometimes he almost forgot to guard everything now and that was really strange. Nick made sure his expression didn't give away anything else, if he hadn't been around Mr. Big's 'employees' so much he might have missed the flicker on her face but he KNEW he'd been found out; this was going to be a lot more complicated if she decided he couldn't make the cut….

Hoping to lighten the mood and to test out Judy's reactions he grinned his most charming smirk and scoffed, "By my tie? Really Carrots you don't need to get all physical just to prove I'm yours you know."

She glared at him and just to show him she could she grabbed him by the tie and hauled him off towards the showers. She let him go at the door and started towards the ladies side but he could tell she wasn't really mad, more like embarrassed since he saw the insides of her ears turn a little pinker than usual.

He pulled dramatically on the loosened tie and slipped it off his neck to say, "You KNOW you love me."

At this she laughed a little and as she disappeared into the ladies locker room his ears swiveled and heard her reply in a teasing tone, "DO I know this? Yes, yes I DO."

The bear hid a laugh at the satisfied grin that spread over the foxes muzzle as he disappeared into the showers and went to her office to fill out the records on Officers Wilde and Hopps as well as beginning the standards she needed to compile for Rabbits and Foxes in general. The Chief had insisted that they would make the cut and from the looks of things he was right.

Even though Wilde's records should have waited another five months she had a feeling in her gut that that Fox was even more determined than the Rabbit he just hid it better. Well from now on it would be up to her and them to make sure they could keep up; at least until they gained enough rank to shift to command and went to admin on purpose instead of by default.

Surprised at that thought Lieutenant Waters stopped and sat down at her desk. She had been doing this almost ten years and she had learned to trust her instincts and impressions but it wasn't often a pair of rooks made that kind of impact at the six month mark or in Wilde's case even earlier.

Still musing on the strange surprises those two seemed to just shove into the ZPD at every turn she went back to her extra paperwork as she pulled out the hard copy of sheets the Police academy had sent when Nick had been transferred to Precinct One.

Most Officers tended to let their physical conditioning slide but with that little dynamo of a rabbit it wasn't likely, the fox now he was a bit more of a puzzle. He had done everything she had asked with a kind of offhand attitude that at first had been irritating but after seeing his range of motion and the slight tell tale signs of pain Waters strongly suspected he was coping with some older injury.

It hadn't kept him from completing his training, in fact one of the reasons she had been so interested in assessing them even though it meant making an exception to her usual policy was because of the records that had been transferred from the academy. Judy had invented her own ways to compensate for her tiny size and had gotten through on sheer guts, practice and determination while the fox had used some sort of training that no one at the academy had heard of to outmaneuver every obstacle and physical challenge which was part of the reason he had graduated in only six months. After seeing exactly what he could do and testing his cardiovascular fitness and strength Parks had signed off on his physical training completely so all he had to prove was the mental side and the certifications.

When Drill Instructor Parks had questioned him he had been clearly unhappy but he had divulged a few particulars, it was some sort of environmental assessment technique he called JUMP and if Parks had her way the Predators and the smaller prey were going to become proficient in it as soon as she could get it added to the curriculum. She had been so impressed in fact that Officer Parks had already started the process of making it a necessary course for graduated Officers that could learn it as well although that would take more time to implement than simply adding it to the new recruits assessments and both scenarios would have to wait until they found at least one instructor.

One of the goals Waters had been tasked with was to see if she could find out if Wilde had a mentor or instructor that could be enticed to go out to the academy for each form in order to do so but that would take time and trust. Time they had but trust not so much, Waters hadn't missed that Wilde had tried to hide his physical problems and she had allowed him to think he had done so successfully today but maybe….

She was just finishing the file for Hopps and had opened another file to start her planning for that officer when there was a slight tap on the doorframe. She looked up and saw it was Officer Wilde standing there looking like a recruitment poster in his dress blues and a pair of highly stylish sunglasses perched on his head.

Surprised but professional she didn't comment on his choice of uniform instead she set down her pen and asked, "Is there something I can do for you Officer Wilde?"

Taking a slightly deeper breath Nick walked into her office and glanced around. He looked very uncomfortable but he got right to the point saying, "I…I know you saw out there and I want you to know that I CAN do this. It won't affect my performance in the field."

Ignoring his statement she gestured for him to close the door and asked, Well…why don't you let me be the judge of that?"

He paused as he shut the door and she continued, "I am not your enemy Officer Wilde. I figure that must be an older injury since Officer Hopps was surprised and according to the scuttlebutt around here you two are pretty much joined at the hip 24/7 and have been ever since she moved to Zootopia."

At that he sighed and admitted. "it's not quite like that but yes this is something from before I joined the ZPD and I have learned to compensate for it. That's what I wanted to tell you."

You impressed Drill Instructor Parks enough that she signed off on your physical readiness for duty and she's no fool. So I DO believe that YOU believe that. I on the other hand have to keep you in shape so you can not just do your job, but excel in it according to my orders from Chief Bogo. Show me exactly what we are dealing with and let me help you."

Sighing Nick debated in his head, he had really been lucky with the other bear at the police academy she had been eager to learn about his…unusual training and had signed off on his abilities but this one wasn't going to take any of his evasions well and IF she decided to she could chain him to a desk (not that he'd stay long if she did) because that would take away his partnership Judy and he didn't want to risk that. Without saying anything he unbuckled his belt and un-tucked his dress shirt from the waistband of his pants before turning to face the door, taking a deep breath and standing with his hand paws spread above his head holding onto the sides of the door jam as though he was tied in place.

"I can't promise not to move so you'll need to be quick but take your paw hand and run it under my shirt."

Thoroughly startled she stood and did as he asked. To her shock the ridges of scars under his thick pelt she felt were almost a perfect match for her own claws. They ran from just under his waist on the sides of his torso to almost his hips and across his back from just below his shoulder blades to just above his tail. She was very quick but as her claws lightly brushed the fox's torso she felt him tense up….

Remembering his rather cryptic statement Waters didn't say anything just then instead she moved back to her desk and sat on the corner of it to give Wilde back his personal space.

As the bear stepped back, Nick shook off his memories and swiftly tucked the shirt back in as a pattering of softly pawed feet came to their ears.

Quickly he said almost too softly for Waters to hear, "It's not that I don't trust her but…That story isn't one she needs to hear. She's too bright and happy for some of the stuff I see when my eyes are closed. I swear though I CAN do this I just have to work out the details."

Ignoring her feelings she watched as the fox spun in place and looked directly at her. "Alright Wilde, we'll keep this between us for now…but you should tell your partner the truth if she finds out. You won't be shielding her you'll be hurting both of you. And Wilde, I don't know yet if I can help you but I am going to try."

He didn't seem to react to her statement but Lieutenant Waters was sure he was thinking hard. He nodded to himself and then to her surprise he offered her a rather jaunty two fingered salute before turning to open the door. He opened the door just as Officer Hopps's hand paw started to knock on the panel which meant she actually knocked on Nick's chest which made him step back with a slight oof.

Officer Hopps was wearing a uniform identical to the one she had been wearing to work out but she saw what he was wearing and asked, "What's the occasion partner? Suddenly she got a panicked look on her face and frantically grabbed him to demand, "Nick did the Chief contact you? Am I supposed to be in dress blues?"

As she started to panic Officer Wilde grabbed her hand paw and said with a smile, "NO, NO! It's all good Carrots. I just don't have that many uniforms yet and I have already worn the two sets of my regular one I have here so I had to put on my dress blues or be out of uniform and well….I Didn't want to risk wearing my civilian clothes in case something comes up before we are allowed to go home."

He smirked and offered, "I LOVE pushing his buttons, Bogo makes it too easy. But I know when to ease off and after this morning I didn't want to chance it. I have both sets of uniforms all packed and I'll drop them off at the dry cleaners on the way home."

Judy grinned and said, "Dry cleaning your uniforms? O-kay but you KNOW you are going to be teased for wearing that in the squad area."

At that the fox dawned a cocky expression and lowered his shades to say, "They just need to appreciate my sense of style fluff."

Growling in a surprisingly deep tone for a bunny she grabbed him by the tie and demanded, "FLUFF? Really Nick? Come on we need to finish our reports and get our phones from Spec ops."

Nick's grin widened as he said with a barking laugh, "You have been wanting to say that forever haven't you?"

"Oh! You are just jealous that I said it first! Come ON!"

Despite her head coming only to about the level of his chest and his being stronger than Judy due to being male and about twice as heavy as she, Nick offered only a token resistance as he was dragged bodily towards the elevators.

As soon as the bell sounded signaling the elevator had taken them well out of earshot Lieutenant Waters laughed to herself and thought, 'that fox is a goner and that poor bunny hasn't a clue.'

Shaking her head slightly she reflected that it looked as though Clawhauser might be on to something after all. Interspecies relationships weren't common but they weren't unheard of either but this was the first time she had heard of a Predator X Prey combo being so close personally as well as professionally. Then again Ben was actually extremely perceptive, an excellent judge of character and something of a sweet older/younger brother to everyone in the ZPD and he was usually right on the money about people's feelings.

Thinking of the portly cheetah made her sigh. Even though he had been reassigned to Admin years ago he still had to pass minimum physical fitness requirements and he had barely passed last year. He needed regular workouts but she just didn't know how to motivate the contented cat. Well at least he had promised to eat more protein and that was bound to help. If he didn't make more effort though there wasn't much she could do.

She sighed and made a note to drop a word to Chief Bogo so he could try and get Clawhauser into the gym. The Cheetah was the best admin the precinct had and made sure that every shift was covered and he ran dispatch with a laid back style that belayed his competence. He filled in himself if others couldn't and he made sure all the personnel under him were well trained and motivated. EVERYONE loved Clawhauser and he was a vital piece of the machine here in Precinct One acting as friend and confidant as well as a partial administrative assistant to the staff of the Precinct and head dispatcher but…her duty was clear. He's have to be medically suspended or forced into early retirement if he didn't pass…Sometimes she hated this job.

* * *

Here is chapter three and I am already working on chapter four Just in case it's not clear Furbook=face book, tweet= twitter and Instagrowl= instagram and I do not claim to have made up any of these I actually have read other fan fictions in this section and borrowed these because why reinvent the wheel(thank you btw if you have these in your story because I am NOT good at making up animal analogs to call stuff and I was stuck).

Although I consider my story to be unique I apologize if anyone thinks this is similar to another story or plot idea. If anyone has any suggestions, ideas or feedback please do leave a review or PM me and thanks in advance for reading this. Next chapter we get to hear about a District that WAS made up by Disney but didn't make it into the film The Canals. OH BTW The Night District was made up by me but I figure there would be one since there are supposed to be twelve Districts and the movie only shows four or five depending on how you count them and lots of animals are either nocturnal or mostly or partially so.


	4. Chapter 4

It was early the next morning just getting light in fact when Officer Judy Hopps bounded into the lobby of the Precinct wearing ZPD issued workout wear that was almost the right size and carrying a rabbit sized herbivore smoothie that had added Alfalfa and fiber as well as bean protein since she was planning on working out twice today. She paused in surprise just in front of the doors as she saw that there was a rather harassed looking Zebra manning the reception desk where Ben usually sat.

She had forgotten how much earlier it was but this was the chance to meet one of the night shift so that was cool. She started forward again as a strangled grunt from her irritated partner told her he was having problems.

Nick for his part narrowly avoided running into her and groaned mentally. Shifting and bobbing he managed to avoid spilling his slightly larger fox sized protein smoothie loaded with grubs, beans, nuts and crickets and lots of plant fiber on her but since he was only partially awake it was a lot harder than it should have been.

Now much more awake he reminded himself that she was his best friend and it was his fault she had noticed something yesterday and as the saying went 'foxes who got caught deserved what they got' so he only had himself to blame. Now it was up to him to fix this.

She was only trying to help but since Judy had decided they were going to get a jump start on their workouts his life was now officially a train wreck. Pulling at the neck of his ZPD workout t-shirt that he had layered over a grey tank top he sighed again but looking at his partner who's matching shirt was just enough too big to need the tank under it to keep her satisfied with her level of modesty he couldn't stay mad.

Nick Knew calling her CUTE or anything like that was considered an insult since he wasn't a rabbit but sometimes there just wasn't any way to avoid it in his head and this was looking like one of those times. Ignoring the warm fuzzy feeling in his chest that the sight of Judy evoked he decided a distraction was in order. Without thinking about it he took a drink of the smoothie and got that icky feeling in his mouth AGAIN which was a enough of a distraction for him that he felt justified in complaining a bit so he could avoid getting caught being 'emotional'.

Barely functional and NOT looking forward to this Nick grumbled, "Come on Carrots! If you are going to get me up at four in the morning and get us in here an hour and a half earlier than we HAVE to be could you at least let me eat something that tastes good for breakfast?"

Startled at this complaint since Nick had been a half asleep zombie until now she turned to ask, "What do you mean Nick? I got you a Carnivore workout special so you'd have energy but…you can have some of mine if you want."

"Ugh, I HATE the taste of crickets in drinks they are bitter and make my mouth feel dry."

"I'm sorry Nick I'll remember that you only want crickets fried or covered in Cacao liquor from now on."

He yawned and sighed before starting forward again hoping to get to the gym area and get this whole experience over with but Judy wasn't a Bunny for nothing and kept right up with him. "Just so you know Carrots crickets are good toasted as a garnish on Metabolic too."

She looked a little surprised and asked, "What's Metabolic Nick?"

"It's a plant based protein pasta that I eat a lot since its cheap and filling. I just have to season it or it can get boring."

Suddenly he smiled and decided, 'if Carrots was going to make him get up early and eat healthy then the least he could do is make her pay in teasing remarks.'

He stated to put his smoothie onto the counter of the reception desk and then changed his mind handing it to Judy instead which occupied her enough to give him the chance to take the lead in the conversation.

He offered a smile and a wink to the Zebra seated there. His name tag said Officer Talbot and he did not look happy to see them. Of course he knew who they were, the entire ZPD knew of them and the whole day shift was already full of stories and rumors about these two but he was a professional and waited while Nick introduced himself and his partner.

"Officers Nickolas P. Wilde and Judy Hopps signing in early. My Bunny buddy here want's to get a jump on the day."

Judy gaped at him as the Zebra struggled not to laugh at the smug look on the fox's face and the stunned look on the smaller gray Rabbit's face as her ears snapped fully upright and her eyes blazed with shock. Nick was pleased that he'd gotten a little teasing in as revenge for his lost sleep and the cricket laced breakfast but Judy looked like she couldn't believe what she had just heard.

Snapping her mouth shut she demanded, "What was THAT all about Nick? It's too early for dumb fox humor. And he doesn't even know us! What kind of first impression is THAT?!"

At this the zebra smiled and leaned over the counter to offer a hoof shake to each of them saying, "A pretty good one I'd say actually Officer Hopps. This shift has been quite a pain in the tail so I'm glad to see new friendly faces before I clock out at six. It's not often anyone clocks in early so I seldom get to meet the day shift in person."

Handing Nick his breakfast after he shook Officer Talbot's hoof so she could properly greet him she offered, "Thank you for understanding, His humor takes some getting used to."

Seeing that Officer Talbot was trying to smother a tiny smile Nick grinned again and offered, "Only for country bunnies Cottontail."

At this Judy lost her patience, whirled to face the fox with a stern look on her face and a now rapidly thumping right foot paw and said, "NICK! I get that you are not too happy about my plan to get an early start on this and I AM sorry I got crickets in your smoothie but no matter how much you tease we ARE doing this."

She added to the now somber faced zebra, " Nick and I are going to get in a quick…."

Just then Benjamin Clawhauser came in the front door looking around rather furtively which was quite unlike the kindly and outgoing cheetah. Surprised to see them Ben stalked carefully over to the desk and attempted to start a conversation but he was clearly puffing a bit as he leaned in the counter and this frankly worried all three Officers since this meant he was very out of shape.

Officer Talbot offered a greeting to his supervisor saying, "Good Morning Sir."

As Judy and Nick exchanged glances before smiling at the cheetah.

Judy had turned to face Clawhauser and Nick was naturally quick to take advantage of her distraction so still holding his drink he started to put his arm around Judy's shoulders hoping to keep her from remembering she was kind of exasperated at him.

The portly cheetah had gotten his breath back and had waved at Talbot but as he turned to face the shorter pair of officers he suddenly squealed and for once moved with the innate swiftness his species was known for to whip out his phone and demand with a huge smile, "OOOOO this is JUST what I needed to perk up my day! You two are JUST TOO SWEET. I HAVE to save this moment!" Before snapping several pictures of Nick and Judy.

Remembering Chief Bogo's warnings from yesterday Judy asked, "you aren't going to post that anywhere are you Benjamin?"

At this Nick looked concerned too but Clawhauser smiled reassuringly as he saved the picture in his Photo Locker app. "No worries you two. That was just for me and I have it pass code protected."

Nick decided to step in before Judy or Ben could start talking…they were actually on a tight timetable and he KNEW Judy. If they somehow missed out on this chance to jump start their workouts she'd make him do it after shift and he wasn't one hundred percent sure he would be able to hide anything from Judy's prying looks if they did that.

"Do you usually clock in this early?"

Looking a little embarrassed Ben answered, "Noooo…But I need to go down to the Mammal resources section before my shift starts and."

Brightly Judy volunteered saying, "That's quite a coincidence Clawhauser, Nick and I were JUST headed that way. Why don't you come with us?"

Judy took Nick's drink from him and put hers in his paw and said very carefully, "Here Nick drink mine and I'll drink this one. I can metabolize some proteins and the green plant base will be fine. It's not good to work out on an empty stomach and we really DO need to do this. A really light cardio session and stretches will help us both loosen up."

Clawhauser stuttered at that but Judy was already pulling both males along with her in conversation as she headed to the elevators and hit the down button. "Really we'd LOVE the company wouldn't we Nick?"

At this he sighed and took the carnivorous smoothie back. "I'll finish it Carrot's. There's a reason it's called a Carnivore Workout Smoothie and even if it doesn't hurt you that doesn't mean you ought to drink it, especially since we are going to be working out."

She looked surprised as he took the top off the drink and began to chug it down. Getting in the elevator Clawhauser watched with his head going back and forth between them like an observer at a tennis match as they continued to verbally spar with each other. Judy decided that a piece offering was in order so she took the top off her smoothie and began to chug hers too.

"Look Judy, I KNOW you are trying to be helpful and really I DO appreciate it…but. Look, If I drink this disgusting smoothie and do the stupid cardio will you please, PLEASE listen to me? I really AM fine but if you don't ease off some…I am going to go a little nuts. I know traditionally foxes are more nocturnal but I intentionally became a day walker years ago and I am running on five hours of sleep here."

Not even glancing at Clawhauser Judy countered with, "We are supposed to be setting species standards here Nick. We have to give it our best effort and besides…."

Cutting her off since he DID remember the large and avidly watching cheetah in the elevator with them, Nick added, "Look I'll go to bed early enough to get up this early as long as it takes to convince you but you need to trust me. I have been taking care of myself for a LONG time and I really AM fine."

She didn't SAY anything but knowing that he was trying to hide being physically hurt from her made her feel terrible. She had managed to ignore what she had seen until they clocked out but she had worried all evening before deciding on this plan and honestly she knew how well she would have taken being managed like this; which was not at all well really.

Taking a deep breath she tried to resign herself to pretending she hadn't noticed anything yesterday. She really DID try but knowing there was so little she could do to help made her eyes start to water a little. Especially since he was really being very patient particularly for him and even though she didn't want to admit it she WAS being really bossy. He was a grown fox and she was treating him like a sick kit instead of her best friend and partner.

If Lieutenant Waters stuck Nick in the Admin section she didn't know what she'd do but she had spent several awful hours last night imagining what Nick would do and there was NO WAY she was letting him quit!

Turning towards the stairwell by the elevators as they got off to try and hide her face she quickly managed to say, "I'm Sorry Nick. I didn't mean to boss you around so much. I just…."

Sighing Nick offered as they moved down the hallway of the mammal resources facilities, "Come here Carrots, you bunnies always so emotional."

Catching her in a casual one armed hug as they entered the gym area of the floor he added, "It's actually nice that you care. I'm not used to anyone fussing over me you know…."

His smirk changed to a much more sincere expression as he added in a whisper, "It's nice, I NEED sleep but nice okay and there's no way I am going to let anyone keep us apart."

At this Clawhauser let out another "Awwwww" And simpered, "You two are JUST SO cute together I can't stand it! You almost make having to be here worth getting up early for." Which clearly embarrassed both of the smaller mammals.

Judy started to object to the term 'cute' but a Nudge from Nick distracted her.

Dropping the now empty cups, lids and straws into the trashcans by the door they turned towards the cardio section of the gym with Clawhauser but Lieutenant Waters greeted them all saying, "Well well this is quite an occasion. To what do I owe this honor? Rookies being overeager I can see but what about you Clawman?"

Clawhauser sighed and admitted, " Well, The Chief has put his hoof down and…I don't know how I am going to be able to come in and work out. Getting up is SO hard for me and I already miss my doughnut fix but I don't want to lose my job and…."

Just then his phone went off with the special ring tone he had programmed in for the front desk extension and he said quickly, "This is the desk line I'll be right back."

Before moving a little ways away to see what was wrong.

Waters looked at the two smaller officers and said, "I hope I don't have to tell you two to keep what you just heard to yourselves."

They both shook their heads and moved to the cardio machines they had used yesterday to begin warming up as Officers McHorn, Fangmeyer and Grizolli glanced up from their workouts and then apparently dismissed the two newcomers.

Nick and Judy noticed Clawhauser going into the locker room and coming back out in a set of workout gear that was WAY too tight but it was his struggle

to even walk on the stalking machine for more than a couple of minutes that worried both of them. After managing to make it five minutes Clawhauser was wheezing and panting and had to stop the machine.

Panting he wheezed, "I can't DO this! I'm too out of shape. It's hopeless!"

Lieutenant Waters stepped up then to offer a paw saying, "come on. Cardio is only one part of passing the assessments. Lets do some light weights so I can see where we are really starting from. Muscles burn fat after all."

After about 15 minutes Nick slowed his machine and waited until Judy noticed. He jerked his head and stepped off the stalker to offer, "Come here a second Judy. I have an idea."

Fangmeyer noticed the two smallest ZPD officers huddled by the hall that led to Waters office but other than grinning at the sight he didn't think anything of it at the time. Waters moved past him with a very discouraged Clawhauser and the grin faded.

Clawhauser was very sad as he muttered, "I don't even know if doing this will be enough but…I love my job and I'm good at it If only I didn't love doughnuts and pastries so much.."

Waters offered, "Go into my office Ben and we'll talk after you calm down we have nearly eight months so there's time but you can't get discouraged and you HAVE to make an effort; that means showing up and eating right. That is what will make the most difference I promise alright?."

Benjamin nodded looking very distraught and disappeared into the polar bears sanctum closing the door behind him. As she started into the office Officers Hopps and Wilde stopped her, "Not now Rookies. I Do want you to think about this though. What you are seeing is what happens if you let your conditioning go for too long so unless you want to be medically mustered out or out right fired you show up and put in the work I tell you to got it?"

Officer Wilde nodded and gave his partner a nudge and Officer Hopps said, "Actually we wanted to ask if you'd be open to an idea to help Clawhauser."

Wilde added quietly, "The Chief said he could decide what social media we post but we thought since he thinks we are SO…adorable". Glancing at Judy he changed the smirk in his tone to one of seriousness as her nose twitched and said, "We will let him post on Tweet, Instagrowl and Furbook about us out of uniform and off duty if he wants but only on the days he shows up and works with us to improve."

Judy offered, "You can set up goals for him and if he meets them we will pose for him and let him caption us as # Team Wilde/Hopps to compliment the official line from the Assistant Mayer's office. We don't mind being his motivation and the Chief said he was the one to ask about keeping the department's reputation and ours intact while this ad campaign is going on."

Lieutenant Waters was surprised to say the least but before she could say anything Clawhauser burst out of her office suddenly not upset at all to squeal "I'll do it if you will OH! This will be FUN."

Looking at the threesome she agreed, "We'll try it and see how it goes but no doing anything until I talk to the Chief. Meanwhile I want all three of you to use the next half hour to stretch then get cleaned up and change into your regular uniforms. You two are going to have to learn to have the fastest changeover times in recent memory with all the different responsibilities you are going to have to meet."

Gesturing to Hopps and Wilde she added, "You two better not be late for roll call so get MOVING! Clawhauser I'll let you know what the Chief says."

* * *

Chief Bogo stomped toward roll call in a thoroughly grouchy mood. He had just spent half an hour arguing with Assistant Mayor Lynxetti after talking with Lieutenant Waters and now HE was late! Opening the door he glared at Wilde and Hopps who to his surprise were still sharing the oversized seat they habitually used even though they were the only ones in the room. Wilde looked up and slid his phone into his pocket before a smirk replaced the look of concentration he had been wearing.

Clearly the fox was getting ready with some sort of smart remark but Bogo cut him off saying, "Shut it Wilde! Before the rest of the bullpen shows up I want to say something."

Looking much more calm and speaking in a much quieter tone than usual he added, "Thank you for thinking of Ben. He NEEDS to pass this year with better marks than last year or even I can't keep him from losing his job. I have tentatively approved your harebrained scheme. Shut it Hopps that was an unintentional pun! And since City Hall kept me overtime I will have to give you your assignments with the others today so I don't care what you want to say."

Just then the rest of the morning shift came in so neither Officer got to reply until after Chief Bogo handed out the assignments. Wolfard you and Delgado are taking Hopps and Wilde with you to The Canals. I have reports here that barges are being loaded with contraband and that the Nip dealers are getting ready to move some new product called MIX. The details are sketchy at best and I want more information before we assemble a task force. Bogo pretended not to notice but he saw Wilde stiffen slightly in his seat at the mention of the Canals and nodded as he saw Hopps look at her partner in surprise. Something in his reaction must have tipped Hopps off because she didn't respond by jumping up and saying , "Yessir Chief" or anything but considering that she was about to enter one of the roughest Districts in the city he was glad she was paying attention to her partner. Unless he missed his guess The Chief figured that Wilde probably knew far more about that area than he wanted to and that was Bogo's only comfort at the thought of having those two involved in this case.

Fortunately for Bogo's blood pressure Wilde didn't have time to spout any of his witticisms because he was clearly thinking hard about their assignment. Quickly handing out the other cases he dismissed the shift and went to his office. Mayor Kalak was sure to call soon if she hadn't already and he wanted a few minutes to think before he talked to her. Wilde and Hopps were police officers NOT puppets and they needed to work with more of the senior officers so that ad campaign was just going to have to wait.

* * *

Wolfard was a lean grey wolf whose amber eyes had grown up watching the mess and jumble of Zootopia's streets in The Canals before he had been scooped up by a police raid and shipped off to his grandsire's place in Downtown City Central and decided to become more than another statistic. He was a five year veteran so he had seen many rooks come and go over the years but he had to admit that this pair was one of the most unlikely he had ever seen species not withstanding.

His habitual partner Delgado was in fact slightly senior to him and was a much lighter coated wolf with a more muscular build and a much softer touch than people suspected. His dark brown eyes hid a sharp mind behind a lazy façade and while his upbringing was far less harsh than Fangmeyer's or Wolfard's he too understood the streets so being assigned to a case in The Canals wasn't too surprising. What HAD surprised them both was that the Chief had decided to let them have first crack at the two Rookies, the rest of Wilde's class was due to officially join the ZPD in about five months and everyone had assumed that the Chief would wait to assign them to senior teams until then.

Delgado had no intentions of ever letting them know it of course but he and Fangmeyer had campaigned vigorously for the last two weeks for the chance to mentor the cities most unique pair and he was not so secretly reveling in this opportunity. Trainers were highly thought of if their trainee's did well and a successful assignment like this would likely lead to bonuses which he could surely use since his mate was likely to be expecting soon.

He sauntered up to the corner table where Hopps and Wilde were and offered a greeting to his partner pretending to ignore the two much smaller mammals.

Both senior officers were actually already assessing the two and making decisions but part of the package that came with training younger less experienced officers was the chance to mess with them a little and see how they responded.

Grinning mentally as Hopps's foot started to bounce under the table Delgado started in, "Hey Fleabag looks like we are stuck with the Chief's pet project on this one."

Nodding Wolfard agreed snickering in his head as he nudged Wilde lightly. "Yep. Well come on you two…crimes won't solve themselves and gathering intel takes more time than the brass usually want's it to."

Wilde slouched a little after getting up from the chair he shared with his partner before straightening up and sauntering out the door after opening it for Hopps then pushing it shut. Officer Hopps meanwhile had whipped out a small notepad and what looked like a carrot shaped pen and was already writing something so she failed to see the door was shut which was likely why Wilde had hustled to open it.

Both senior Officers looked a little surprised at having the bull pen door shut in their faces before it swung immediately back open to reveal a certain Officer with a brightly colored pelt who looked at them innocently and inquired, "Oh, I'm Sorry did you want to go first? How RUDE of me not to hold the door for you two elderly gentlemen. PLEASE Allow me."

His emerald green eyes sparked with what could have been either mischief or anger as he bowed elaborately and held open the door but it was Officer Hopps standing outside the bullpen tapping her foot who scowled and demanded, "Are you TRYING to antagonize them?! Stop being a goofball Nick!"

Waiting politely beside his partner Nick said quietly, "you know you love me Officer Hopps. And besides they are going to be hazing US unless I am entirely wrong and I want them to know that I know that and now so do you so calm down okay?"

Looking faintly embarrassed Officer Hopps offered a tiny paw and said, "I'm…"

Wolfard grinned and added, "Officer Judy Hopps we know. Don't get your tail in a twitch Bunny he's right we are going to be hard on you. But…you two are ZPD and that's good enough for us to take a chance on you."

Delgado added, "We don't give up on the Officers we train but if you screw up intentionally or we find out you are less than one hundred percent honest cops we will bury you and no one will know."

At this Wilde's ears shifted slightly although his politely indifferent expression didn't change by a hair but his mutter was clearly heard by all three of his companions, "Lovely, I'm SO glad we had this little pep talk aren't you Carrots?"

She on the other paw looked surprised and a little upset at this not so veiled threat and looking uncertain for the first time since she had gotten up from her seat she tucked her notebook away and waited for the bigger Officers to lead the way.

* * *

Just in case here is a general disclaimer: All cannon content belongs to Disney and I am playing in this universe for fun and feedback and practice only

Please enjoy and review if you can thank you


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Disney owns all the cannon content of Zootopia and its source materials and I am only getting feedback and happiness from this fan fiction so please DO let me know what you think and if you want anything in particular to happen or if you think I am not writing the characters in character. In this chapter there is drinking of alcohol by adult animals, the payment of money for information and reference to smuggling. There is also slight reference to being mistaken for a prostitute (petting companion) and some really nasty degradation of a certain fox and an explanation of why Mr. Big let Nick live after the insult of (Maybe) selling him a skunk butt rug although knowing a certain clever fox that might not actually be the incident referred to but this story IS rated T so….

In my head cannon Judy only left the force for about a month before returning to the city and her reinstatement as a ZPD officer was when her seniority begins. I Think regular police training for ZPD takes 2 years and the accelerated course takes half that. Judy had been studying and preparing for most of her life so she graduated faster than they expected even with the accelerated curriculum. Nick On the other paw (heh) is a career con-fox and he had all the proper licenses and permits already in paw when Judy called him out on them in the movie and he had a counter for her every objection. He had thought out everything he and Fenrick had done that day which tells me he STUDYS the law and what he needs to get around it and since he only had to learn the police procedures and certifications I had him graduate faster than Judy.

Also I know in the movie Judy estimates Nick is 32 years old and she is about 25 or 26 when she 1st graduates but in my head Nick is about her age say 27 or so simply because he is a street wise fox well used to being abused and mistrusted which would age a person. In several early drafts Nick is even stuck in a truly horrendous living situation which I am going to use but honestly I can't see him being THAT much older than her physically at least. Mentally she is still very much younger but she's one smart cookie, she'll catch up and keep surprising everyone I'm sure.

* * *

The subway line leading to The Canals was as well maintained as the others Judy had ridden but for some reason as they got closer to their stop she got the feeling that the car was getting grimier and more covered with graffiti even though the car was actually clean and spray paint free. Unlike the ultra modern Zootopia Express passenger train she had ridden when she moved here or even the cars on the other lines of the subway this line was clearly using up the older equipment before it was recycled. It was still in perfectly good working order but…the seats were scuffed, the lights were a little dingy as though the bulbs were close to needing replacement and it was also empty except for the four ZPD officers who were dressed in civilian clothes and talking over the hiss and rattle of the wheels clacking down the tracks.

Judy knew that there were times when being in uniform was going to be more hindrance than help in doing police work. She also knew that being rookies meant they were supposed to obey the more experienced pair of officers that they were assigned to but being out of uniform felt strange since they were still on duty. She was also very concerned because as far as she knew, undercover assignments had more preparation than a simple change of clothes but…. The Rabbit couldn't help touching her badge that was secured in a pocket cleverly sewn into a fold of her pant cuff as she knelt to adjust it and she took the opportunity to settle the tiny one shot tranquillizer hold out gun that was strapped to the small of her back under her layers of shirts while she pondered this strange trip. Also the way they were treating her and Nick was really getting to her, she had never really thought about how the other officers would treat Nick or that her status as a Rabbit would really be a problem once she proved she could do the job but….

Judy was watching Nick from the corner of her eye even though she was facing Delgado and she could tell he was tense. He looked like he was engrossed in his phone but the set of his ears and tail told her he was just using that as a prop. Judy doubted anyone else would see it though, he was a consummate actor and he'd been on edge ever since the briefing in the bull pen this morning. Unfortunately there hadn't been any time to talk to him without the others around and Judy knew she was missing a lot of the emotional subtext since she really was only picking up a little from Nick and didn't know much at all about wolves and next to nothing about Wolfard or Delgado.

Nick was far more used to being looked down on or outright ignored than was fair or healthy as far as Judy was concerned but he also had a lot of practice reading his fellow mammals. Just like his not so subtle warning back at the Precinct he was still clearly trying to help her adjust since he was letting her pick up on his body language and she appreciated it even if she wished she didn't need such pointers.

Sure her parents had never really encouraged her dreams of joining the ZPD but even with the bullying she had endured as a kit this hazing stuff was totally outside her experience and she hated not knowing what the other officers really thought. Her nose twitched a little and she sternly repressed the urge to thump her foot on the floor in frustration but it wasn't like there was anything she could do to influence them so she was trying to be patient and see what they decided but…patience wasn't something she was good at.

Nick was dressed in a pair of grey pants that came to his ankles and his yellow Hawaiian shirt with the grey palm leaves on it with one of his blue and red striped ties and he appeared completely engrossed in the view outside the glass windows as he put his phone away until Delgado spoke which made him turn to look at the more experienced Officer.

"Alright kit's all kidding aside we need to talk about what we are actually going to do. Wolfard and I have been in this area before and we have a few contacts here but…we usually go in alone unless it's an official op and this is just an Intel run. This new drug is likely bad news. Most of the 'recreational' ones are and if we can get the jump on this it will save lives and paperwork all around so lets get started. Do either of you have any experience with this District?"

Judy shook her head and glanced at Wolfard who was watching Nick closely. Nick for his part sighed and offered, "You're actually asking that about a farm Bunny who's been in Zootopia a grand total of about eight months AND who moved here to be a COP?!"

"Actually Wilde," pointed out Officer Wolfard as the shorter predator turned to watch both wolves directly instead of in the reflections in the glass. "Scuttlebutt has it that you are still connected to the underground and various…shady characters so we figured you in fact DO know your way around this district but we didn't want to single either of you out and make it harder for you to answer. If so, now would be an opportune time to come clean."

"That's VERY reassuring and surprisingly courteous Officers I'm SURE we will learn a lot from this case IF we live through this since we are supposed to be working together and all…. I have to admit, I'm not really enjoying this whole good cop/bad cop dynamic you two have decided on but that's your call and it IS a classic technique so…."

Judy moved closer to Nick as his expression turned into his con-fox mask that held no real emotions, just a neutral calm and then switched to an equally false smirk as he asked, "Neither of you are just marking time until retirement, I looked up your records along with the rest of the day shift of Precinct One and you two don't usually take on trainees. You also don't flinch from hard decisions or tough cases and you've both worked with IA to take out dirty cops in the past."

That little nugget made Wolfard pause and Delgado straighten up from his relaxed slouch. That was highly classified and he shouldn't have been able to find out about their involvement in IA. Finding out exactly what Wilde was up to had just become a major priority for both wolves but Nick was continuing on with their more public records as though they hadn't reacted.

Pretending not to notice Nick continued, "The only times either of you have been up for a negative review was when you had a termination in Nocturna about two years ago and neither of you is likely to want to risk your careers over anything dicey so I can't help but wonder why you'd bother with little old me unless you were doing some spadework for Internal Affairs… And let's not forget Officer Hopps here who I happen to have a very soft spot for since she has saved my worthless hide several times now. Let's play a little game shall we? It's called Tit for Tat."

Judy started to say something but Nick nonchalantly reached beside him to brush her hand paw with his own before leaning against the pole between the seats that were there to support standing passengers so she shut her mouth and stood beside him watching the two wolves intently. This new mood of Nick's was more than a bit worrisome but then again so was the behavior of Wolfard and Delgado so she decided to wait and see what Nick had in mind before saying anything.

Nick's eyes were completely calm and his voice held none of the humor and kindness he usually displayed even when conning someone. Unlike Carrots he HAD been expecting some kind of shakedown it just surprised him that they were going to do this in front of Judy. Deep inside he winced at the thought of her learning just how badly others thought of his species first paw but it was probably best she learn now so it wouldn't be a distraction later.

If anything she needed to stop blindly thinking putting on a ZPD uniform meant they were all saints or something; so even though he LOVED her optimism and genuine desire to serve and protect ordinary citizens this was necessary. Hopefully she would still think the best of him, he knew it would break him to hurt her or lose her friendship but…he'd known going in that he'd face this sort of thing.

At least this way she'd have some warning about Wolfard and Delgado so she could watch out for herself if IA did can him. Judy was a cop through and through but being on a first name basis with the daughter of a criminal kingpin and Godmother to his grand child was bound to raise a few eyebrows at the ZPD. This being so it was best she hear this now from him and not during some sort of investigation so she wouldn't be caught entirely unprepared if and when they came after her.

He offered in a level voice, "Now then, I'll tell you something useful first. Then you two will need to come clean about what you really expect from us; and in the sprit of cooperation with my fellow Officers I'll even wait for you two to decide what to do with the information I give you before you answer me."

He sighed and made sure his emotions were completely locked down; which took a lot more effort now than he had expected. Carrot's had really done a number on his mental walls and it took a lot to put them back but this was too important to risk being emotional about, he had to get through this and convince them he really had turned over a new leaf and changed.

Ignoring their expressions and their scents which told him they were already against him on at least some level. Nick focused on Judy's smell which lately had come to mean home and safety even more than Finnick's who had been his anchor for years although neither fox had ever said so and continued. " And I can see from your ever so pleased expressions that you think I am going to or am already lying so we'll just shelve that right now."

Turning to face Judy a tiny smirk flickered across his muzzle belayed by a flash of terror that made her step as close to him as she could to lay a hand paw on his forearm before he reached up to grasp the pole and offered, "This is something you will be able to verify with Lieutenant Waters since I had to explain to her why I healed wrong. I didn't tell her the background I am going to tell you though for fairly obvious reasons so I hope the two of you can keep your muzzle's zipped. Judy, I need you to keep your questions to yourself okay? I know you believe me it's them I need to prove myself to."

She nodded ignoring the singing dread in the pit of her stomach as he asked gently, "Reach under my shirt with one of your hand paws and feel along my back as far up as you can reach then step back so Wolfard and Delgado can do the same."

Surprised she moved to do so careful to avoid his holster that held his trank gun and couldn't stop a tiny gasp as she felt an extensive pattern of scars marring the back and sides of his torso. Looking shocked she waited while both wolves started to frisk Nick who sighed, "I didn't say to frisk me guys I said to…."

Delgado growled, Shut it Wilde." before his eyes widened as he too felt the pattern of scars.

Wolfard moved his hand paws along Nick's back before stepping back without reacting outwardly to say as Nick turned to face them, "Okay, Nick Wilde 101 is now in session we won't interrupt and when you are done we'll see where we stand."

Nodding Nick offered in a very flat voice, "I won't repeat this so pay attention. About ten years ago I may have been working as a kind of general wage servant for Antonio Roman Biggetti also known as Mr. Big. I hadn't been doing very well before then and having a regular paycheck meant more than you can possibly guess since it meant that the mammals I was supporting could afford to eat regularly among other things. Most foxes are smart and adaptable or we don't survive and my employer had already made sure I had the brains and desperation to serve him before now. He made sure I had clothes to wear that allowed me blend in and the education to be useful to him which is what gave me the idea and the means to do something very foolish. I HATED being his slave but once you're in you DON'T get out and I needed to score a large chunk of income in order to set up a way to keep some others from falling into the same trap I had. Unfortunately even though I got what I needed and was able to set up my contingency plan before his enforcers caught up to me I was cocky and I didn't think things through as well as I thought I did and I ended up offering a mortal insult to him and his family that could only be paid for in blood and pain according to him."

Both senior officers frankly lost their composure as Nick ignored their dropped jaws to continue, not even noticing that he was shivering from his reaction to the memories as he spoke even though his voice never wavered, "I honestly thought they'd kill me quickly and skin me as a trophy but…. My luck was in I guess. My now former employer decided to make an example out of me and show me 'mercy' because I was not quite eighteen and he doesn't kill kits or cubs of any kind. It's part of his personal code, so he had his goons rake me over a little at a time for what was probably hours although it felt like a lot longer. Eventually pain, shock and blood loss made me beg for them to kill me. As you can tell they didn't exactly. When they were done I had to thank him for my life, promise to never go near him or his family again or I would be dead and then they bound me and dumped me in the blood clan's territory of Nocturna so my body would be found when the clan was done feeding from me."

"Cheese and Crackers Nick, no wonder…you," breathed Judy who was now looking very emotional.

She started to say something else but Nick was continuing, "I spent the next few years eking out a very eclectic living in every district in the city and I am not exaggerating when I say I know everybody whose anybody. If don't happen to know someone I know someone who can tell me something; it's how I read your restricted files. I'm also very sure most of them will likely hate me because I'm a cop if they didn't hate me for being a successful con artist before now. I have contacts and connections the likes of which your department can't have since there's no way to pay someone to spend years learning every short cut, back alley, maintenance area and infrastructure in this city much less the mammals who use them to survive both legally and illegally. So the short answer to your question Officer Wolfard, is YES I DO know shady characters and the means and ways to use the underground but, for the first time since I was an innocent kit I have the chance to make my life something other than a lie."

For the first time since he was ten Nick ignored his learned distrust of police to try and reach the wolves behind the badges as he offered, "Foxes are no different than anyone else but the culture of the city and especially the Prey population refuses to give a fox the benefit of the doubt. We are guilty of crimes just because we are foxes and since I'm being honest we usually ARE guilty of something even if we don't want to be; how would we live otherwise?"

Judy's expression firmed as she stood beside her partner and watched several emotions flicker over the two wolves as Nick finished, "The only districts in this city where we can live, work and own businesses without the kind of hassle you can't possibly understand is in the heart of Nocturna or near the docks at Wild Times and even in those areas it's a hard life. I learned to live outside the Night District because I could make enough money to support others by being out in the city where our kind isn't welcomed but where there are so many more mammals ripe for the picking than there are in Nocturna or the Docks."

He really thought he was successful in keeping his emotions in check but he paused to still his slight trembling and continued, "I am the best in the city at doing what I used to do. If I wasn't I wouldn't have passed the background check. Even though I have had a few run ins with the law, there are no convictions because I learned to be very, very careful, smart and think about every aspect of any plan I put into motion but even for me it was tough."

Keeping his voice low but passionate he added, "There are a lot more foxes in the city than people realize but there aren't many of us who even try much less succeed in living among the other species and Districts. My joining the ZPD is going to mean big changes for other foxes if I can prove we are so much more than our stereotypes. And I am NOT going to waste this chance or forget that for the first time since I was a little kit someone besides my mother cared enough to believe in me so what makes you think I'd be pulling something shady to jeopardize that? Other than the fact that I'm a fox I mean."

The bitterness of that last statement was what convinced Wolfard and Delgado had been sold when he'd seen the pain in Nick's eyes as he'd admitted to some of his past but neither wolf let it show. They moved apart and waited but Nick was finished with his dissertation. More than a little wrung out he turned toward the window and ignored the other occupants of the car as he seemed to examine his toes.

Not looking up he offered, "What do you say? Are you willing to use a fox to get what the department needs? I really AM good at almost anything I set my mind to and there's only one thing I want more than being a really good police officer."

His expressive ears flickered and his tail gave a guilty twitch as he glanced at Judy in the glass and felt himself go hot all over but he didn't elaborate other than to say, "I want this. I want respectability and people to look at me and see something other than a fox they can't trust."

A ghost of a smile touched his face as he glanced at Judy behind him to say. "It wouldn't be the first time ZPD's finest have made good use of me after all."

Ignoring how unprofessional it would look Judy moved behind him to hug his waist ever so carefully with some tears soaking his shirt and said, "Nick I…."

Officer Delgado cleared his throat and demanded in a very gentle tone, "Stow the waterworks Officer Hopps. Officer Wilde please, stand ready."

Startled at this academy command he instinctively straightened to face the others as Wolfard grinned and offered, "I have to say kit, If other foxes have your guts it might not be a bad thing to let them run things…. At the very least we are going to show this cesspool of a city what it means to mess with our home. And teach you two to be the best since we are after all. And Nick, IA looks over every cop not just you or because you are a fox."

He was very careful as he ruffled Nick's head fur and added pointedly, " We are supposed to find out about her too since she's evidently got an in with the Biggetti's that's far more cordial than yours."

Judy gulped and said, "Anyone's would be. But it's nothing shady or secret. He like's me because I saved his daughter from being hurt or killed in Little Rodentia on my second day on the force. I didn't even know who she was and we are just friends."

Delgado barked out a laugh as he added, "If you say so Judy but…you Do need to be careful. You and Nick here have a lot of resources available to you that the department doesn't and that's bound to be a bit of a problem eventually so just be sure all your case work is on the up and up and that you keep your noses clean. The Chief has stuck his neck out for you two a couple of times already and I'd hate for you two to disappoint all of us who are rooting for you.

Wolfard huffed a laugh at the startled look on both the fox's face and the Bunny's who both alternated between watery and stunned as the subway car slid to a stop at the station in the Canals and said,

"Come on Rookies you're ours now so no take backs. And yes Wilde we can keep out muzzles zipped but we DO have to tell the Chief about the Biggetti's."

Delgado added, "It's for your protection as well as ours and just FYI we looked up your supposed records and official documentation and you're actually clean. When we asked around we found out that as far as the legal system is concerned you are a card carrying member of the law abiding sector of society.""

Managing to contain himself as he realized that the two senior officers believed him, maybe even believed in him although that was still a bit of a question mark and that they were behind Judy as well. Nick stepped off the platform and took a breath of the moisture laden air and looked around. The station itself was constructed of sturdy brick and stones with lamp sconces inset into niches along the walls and archways. The ticket machines were clearly in working order despite being wreathed in droplets of water and the light fog that was settling in made it seem far later than it was but his nose was working overtime and he could smell various water loving land dwellers like otters, beavers and muskrats most likely hiding just out of sight.

He hid a grin as Judy's ears swiveled and swayed and her nose gave a slight twitch before she settled herself and moved to say to Wolfard quietly, "We should probably move so others can board the train unless you want to hold up the people who work and live here Sir."

Wolfard and Delgado winced slightly before Wolfard nodded and said carefully, "Just Wolfie here And That's Devil."

Judy's ears turned pinker and she nodded before agreeing while trying desperately to keep from smiling, "Yes Wolfie."

Nick cleared his throat and in a completely neutral voice that fooled no one he asked, " Who are you hoping to connect with Wolfie?"

Wolfard ignored their amusement he HAD known it would happen after all and said, "My only real hope is a bar called The Cloven Hoof there are several grazers there that owe me a favor or two and chatting them up won't cost us anything but time."

Nick winced and then looked resigned as Judy asked, "What's wrong Nick?"

"It's nothing Carrot's I have heard of this bar and he's likely right about the clients there."

Snorting Wolfie said dryly, "So glad you approve. Let's not waste anymore daylight mammals." Before loping off with Delgado and Judy in tow.

"I never said I approve" grumbled the now thoroughly unhappy fox as he jogged after the threesome into the wet mess of the district built on and in the marshes west of the main river that fed the city.

* * *

The Canals were a maze of small streams, creeks and pools navigated by various bridges and marshy crossings almost all sized for medium, or smaller sized mammals although that didn't seem to bother Devil or Wolfie who were substantially larger than the fox or the rabbit. Among the labyrinth of trails were situated countless docks small watercraft and rafts as well as all the accompanying riff raff that could be imagined that tended to move and shift with the boggy terrain.

Stoutly ignoring various shady deals and goings on by weasels, stoats and other small and even tiny mammals like rats, mice, voles and gerbils, Wolfie pulled Judy along in his wake as Delgado or Devil trotted alongside Nick. Neither wolf was at all winded as they moved along the trails and other than glancing at the sign boards posted at seemingly random intervals and occasionally doubling back to check their trail Wolfie led them right to one of the larger more substantial buildings in the area.

Devil grinned as he saw that Wilde had kept up, he was panting a little but he hadn't uttered a sound of complaint at the pace his partner had set and that was fairly impressive. Most predators would have had more than a bit of trouble keeping up with a pair of wolves on the hunt through territory like this but Nick had handled the trek just fine.

Glancing ahead he grinned at the sight of the little Rabbit moving effortlessly beside Wolfie and hid a snicker at the thought of the stories he was going to have to tell for beers later, for now though it was time for business.

The Cloven Hoof was a wooden building set on it's own short set of pilings and pier front. It sported a set of swinging saloon type doors that fronted the entrance but Devil knew a far sturdier door could fall into place like a portcullis if the owner wanted to shut out the marshes and it's inhabitants. He also knew that the building was far sturdier than it looked since bits of light from cracks in the outer planks were showing as the gloom deepened but refusing to show any apprehension in front of the trainees he started to move forward as Wolfie and the rookie bunny Judy moved into the doorway.

Pausing since Nick hadn't moved with him he noticed a look of resignation on the slender, lanky figure of the fox and asked quietly, "Something wrong Nick?"

The fox glanced worriedly at the Bunny and the Wolf ahead of them and answered distractedly, "Nothing new. Look, Is it really important that I go in there?"

Nodding firmly Devil said, "We don't need to split up."

"Okay, I'll be inside in a minute I need to get in the groove if you want me to go in there."

Then to Devil's amazement the fox tucked his phone into a sealed plastic bag steeled himself for the shock and stepped off the crossing before dousing himself in the shallows beside a raft and then pulling himself out now soaked to the skin and bedraggled before shuffling furtively towards a small side entrance to the building.

Shaking his head as Wolfie and Judy glanced at him Devil moved into the building and settled at a table in the corner where he could watch the whole bar while Wolfie went to order drinks. This bar clearly catered to prey species especially sheep and goats since most of the brand signs were things like HERD liquor and WOOLIE REITHERMAN'S. The side of the building not taken up with the bar and the booths and tables where mammals sat to drink held six pool tables and a small empty open area that had a microphone stand in it.

Judy meanwhile had all she could do not to gape and stutter as several hard eyed rams gave her a once over that made her feel dirty and naked and the slightly grimy feel of the floors and look of the stained, scared tables did nothing to reassure her either. Nothing in the academy exercises had covered this but she could do this. Even though it was NOTHING she would ever tell her family about, undercover work and Intel gathering were vital parts of solving cases and it was all going to work out…. Straightening her double layered shirts and lifting her head she ducked entirely under the table and popped up beside Devil ignoring the suggestive remarks her sensitive ears picked up at her maneuver and keeping her mouth shut.

Intuitively knowing Devil needed to be able to move in a hurry and these sheep, goats and the occasional pig were anything but friendly her only whisper was "Where's…Ni?" Before her voice left her and she frankly stared at the sight that met her eyes.

The bedraggled and soaked form of her slender foxy partner slunk into the room from a small side door that was so short he had to lean down to fit through and he didn't straighten up when he got inside. He kept his head down and waited while several Rams kicked at him although they were very drunk and likely didn't mean it personally before slinking up to the bar and keeping his head lower than the bar top.

Enraged Judy started to bound to Nick's defense as the sheep tending the bar struck Nick's ear to keep him crouched on his haunches while the ram served Wolfie his order.

Devil pulled her back into a seated position and growled, "Don't move Bunny. You're ours til I say different and we're not done with you yet. Stay PUT you hear me?"

Several nearby tables snickered as Judy turned beet red from embarrassment but she stayed put as Wolfie came up to the table with two bottles of beer. Ignoring the highly embarrassed rabbit who had just realized what these lowlifes thought she was. Judy tried hard not to sink into the floor in her humiliation both from breaking cover AND from being mistaken for one of THOSE Bunny's but what was happening with Nick was what Wolfie and Devil were watching.

Turning her attention back to her partner Judy realized that he was paying the Barman money from his place crouched by the bar before accepting a bottle of beer from the black wool coated sheep and bowing and backing towards their corner.

The ram called over, "Swinging a hoof at Nick's head that the quick fox ducked the ram offered, "This worthless pelt says he has business with you. If he gives you any trouble you can kick his sorry tail out for me and I'll owe you another round Wolfie old boy. Meanwhile keep him out of the way of my paying customers and DON'T let him have any more. Foxes are bad enough sober I don't want a drunken, puking fox stinking up the place."

Cracking his hooves he leered at the fox before adding, "Once you're done with him I'll throw him out for you if you don't want to get your paws dirty."

Managing to stay in character both Devil and Wolfie waited while Nick abased himself before saying in a humble voice, "I don't want any trouble, I came as quickly as I could."

Grabbing Nick by his shirt collar in one paw hand and catching his bottle of beer in the other Devil seated him beside Judy in between Wolfie and himself before growling, "You're LATE so I'll take that FOX."

"Yes sir not a problem." Agreed Nick who was looking abjectly terrified until Judy rubbed his back under cover of Wolfie's leaning back to block anyone's seeing her do so.

Seizing a golden opportunity to her advantage since the mammals here thought she was boughten goods anyways she leaned up against Nick to whisper in his ear, "Are you hurt Nick?"

Only years of experience at hustling to feed and clothe himself kept him in character as Judy snuggled close and whispered in his ear but he managed. Nodding and then shaking his head Nick took her hand under the table and squeezed it before letting her go and leaning forward slightly in a submissive posture getting Devil and Wolfie to hunch up next to him so he could whisper, "This bar hates foxes even more than most; especially since the bar keeper over there name of Wooly has a bad habit of breaking mammals as a hobby. I sure hope you guys will drag me out of here and dump me into the creek next to a raft because even with the training I have I'm not likely to come out on top when he calls in his drinking buddies to have fun once they close."

Feeling ashamed for not even considering this possibility Wolfie nodded and said "No worries Nick we'll take care of your exit just sit here and dry out while I go hustle some pool and wait for my pal to show."

Devil grinned as the Bunny froze when a raucous cheering broke out by the older TV set on the corner of the bar but he noticed that she quickly regained her composure and even leaned against him and pretended to enjoy his stokes down her back while they waited although he was careful to avoid her ears and her trank gun. Delgado knew that a rabbit's ears were extremely sensitive and even a real boughten bunny didn't let clients touch her ears.

He had to admit though he felt more than a little badly for both of their trainees who had clearly been thrown off the deep end and were more than a little adrift. He also admitted to himself that it had been really low of them to drag a traditionally raised country bunny into an undercover Intel operation without explaining anything to her before hand but this sort of test was vital in assessing her and so far she was doing really well.

Delgado also admitted to himself that IF they had realized just what sort of treatment Nick was used to in this sort of situation he and Wolfard would have at least talked to him about it and tried to come up with a better plan but it was a bit late for that now. All they could do was wait out the situation and see what happened; but at least they showed grit, smarts and the poor country bunny was at least able to think on her feet as she took one of the unopened bottles of beer to Wolfie to replace the one he had smashed over a ram's head to make room at a pool table when his contact showed up.

Wolfie's contact was a very dirty white goat who leered at the fresh young bunny serving Wolfie his beer. Judy managed not to wrinkle her nose at the rank odors wafting from the scrawny, bearded, one horned horror but she couldn't help moving out of the reach of his grasping hooves and he was very distracted as she scampered back to the table where Devil waited.

He belched, adjusted the fit of his vest and hat and demanded in an irritated way as Devil promptly seated her next to him and began to stroke her down the back again and glared at the goat who quickly turned his attentions back to the pool table. "How come you two always manage to find fresh faced, young things like that huh? And WHY do you share with each other and not a buddy like me?"

Wolfie held in a snarl reminding himself that the nasty goat served an important purpose and he hadn't actually touched Judy before growling, "Well for one thing we bathe more often than once a year and for another Devil and I can and will kick your scrawny butt if you try to mess with our dynamic so either put up or shut up. I didn't come here for the quality of the beer after all I meet you here because you hear things Grant not to give you advice on your love life or lack thereof so spill something useful or you're buying the next round."

He handed the bottle of beer Judy had brought him to the goat who twisted off the cap and ate it before guzzling the drink inside and racking up the balls. About an hour later Wolfie stalked back to the table growling with frustration. Grant had told him a few tidbits that would be helpful later on down the road but nothing on a new drug called MIX.

Devil meanwhile had scooted the two much smaller mammals securely in the corner of the half booth they were in so they were practically in each other's laps to make room for another contact. Ignoring their now racing heartbeats, scents and their increased breathing Devil restrained himself as the newcomer relaxed into his tirade. This one was a paunchy zebra named Kyle and unlike Grant he had absolutely no interest in Judy. Grumbling he slouched over the table drinking his own glass of liquor to demand.

"What's that fox doing in here anyways? I thought you had more class than to hang with a sleazy pelt Devil."

"Class has nothing to do with any of my dealings with you Kyle and you know it. He's been more useful than you so far tonight so unless you can give me something that pans out I may have to rethink our little arrangement."

Slurring a little before straightening up to wave his hooves in a placating manner Kyle offered, "Let's not be hasty now Buddy. I have always come through for you before now haven't I? I have in fact heard a juicy rumor or two that you might find useful."

He straightened his red shirt and black clip on tie to look expectantly if a little bleary eyed at the wolf across the table.

Sighing and wishing for patience Devil encouraged him by slipping a folded bill under the zebra's glass and asked, "AND?"

"Well, I hear there's a new product about to hit the streets AND I hear it's supposed to be highly addictive, easy to make, and that it's downsides don't manifest in ways that the fuzz can track."

He looked a little doubtful at this last bit and added cautiously, "I haven't sampled any myself you understand. I don't need those sorts of, chemical enhancements but…I HAVE heard that this stuff will make bits of fluff like that."

Here he gestured to Judy who froze wide eyed as Nick's strong paws wrapped protectively around her waist and she shivered at the nearly subterranean growl that made her ears twitch that came from him before he caught himself and lowered his ears submissively as Devil glanced in an uninterested way at the two smaller mammals and the zebra continued, "want to do more than be petted no matter what sort of mammal you are or what sorts of damage you might incur in the doing IF you get me."

He laughed at his own crude attempt at subtly and added in a whisper now, "It's even supposed to overrun prey X predator instincts and increase metabolism and some such which means anyone addicted to it will need more than just the drug fix so keeping addicts dependent doesn't just depend on something like the drug."

He speculated with a leer, "you could have any number of fluffy tails and soft coats begging you for carrots and whatnot as much as the MIX and no one would think anything of the legal stuff, not until they hit the downside and need another dose anyways which is supposed to be a fairly long interval once someone has had enough of the stuff."

Devil growled at the insinuation but he and Wolfie HAD made petting rabbits and other soft coated prey animals like sheep and deer part of their cover here so they could bring in other officers and even actual paid females to increase their credibility so he could hardly blame the zebra for going there but it still stung.

He ignored Wilde's reaction since he seemed to have gotten himself back under control but before the fox could react again Wolfie returned and shoved Kyle to one side dragging a chair from the next table over to demand "Why is this striped jerk in my chair Devil? I thought we were sharing the fluffy not the stupefied."

Since Kyle had now slumped over his empty glass and was staring into its depths as though he could refill it by force of will alone it was hard to dispute the assessment of the situation but Kyle it seemed wasn't interested in continuing.

Irritated Devil admitted, "he's full of hot air and nothing else if you ask me. Not a bit of brains left in his horsey head."

At this Kyle roused himself to slur, "Not true. I saw one of the shipments and it's being shifted from the docks in a couple of days. Containers marked with the gang sign for triple stars and a slash X."

He snorted and added as he slumped back onto the table, "Think they are so smart, but I know better. Anything like that is bound to have a downside and they will all be dead anyways once he gets involved."

All four officers shivered at that last statement punctuated by snores before Wolfie winked at the two smaller mammals growled and grabbed Nick carefully by his shirt to pull him up out of the corner as Devil gave the bunny a last regretful stroke and stood up. Tossing Nick carefully into Devil's arms Wolfie gestured imperiously to the fluffy who scooted immediately under his paw. Internally he had to grin as Nick cowered convincingly while Judy waited with a cautious patience that was all too likely from a paid petting companion. They were quick and very good at improvisation he had to give them that.

Turning to shout at the Ram behind the bar he continued to stroke the bunny casually while Devil held Nick under his left foot paw.

"we'll take out the trash this time, he's got his uses so IF he asks for us again we want him in one piece."

The Ram looked a bit disgruntled at this until Devil added, "don't look so upset soft coat, there will be a tip in it for you and all you have to do is let him wait for us unharmed until we get what we want from him."

Nodding as Devil dragged Nick to the bar and handed the Ram a folded bill he grinned nastily as Nick flinched and twitched as he was pulled outside half on his feet and half dragged. Then there was a splashing noise and a strangled yip which made all the bar patrons laugh or grin while Wolfie kept a tight hold on his Fluffy and handed the Ram a tip before tucking the Bunny under his arm to pull her outside.

Judy meanwhile managed to keep her voice down as she glared at Wolfard and Delgado who were grinning like fools and hurrying away from the sheep bar before high fiveing Nick to say, "Holy jumping catfish Nick. If you are anything to go by it's amazing that foxes get caught at all."

Turning to smile at the rabbit Delgado offered, "Good job there Judy"

Glaring at the males impartially Judy Hopps was LIVID but she knew that she didn't have enough seniority to say anything to the wolves so that just left Nick as her target. Remembering his yip after he left the Cloven Hoof she was momentarily concerned enough to wonder what had made him do that so she asked and was surprised to say the least at the answer.

"They did WHAT?" She asked, sure she misheard.

Looking sheepish (no pun intended) Nick repeated even quieter, "They dunked my foot paws in the creek without warning me and the water is cold this time of year so I yipped a little which was what they wanted the bar patrons to hear."

You three morons need to GET A GRIP!"

Demanded the highly irate rabbit as she grabbed Nick by his tie and pulled him down to her level to carefully inspect his ears and head before stomping off dragging him by his tie.

He on the other hand managed to extract himself and his neckwear as Wolfard offered placatingly, "We are supposed to test your ability to improvise Hopps it's part of the training to assess your weaknesses and strengths so you can improve."

"That's our job you know or part of it anyway. And now we have a lead of sorts so we need to go to the docks next." Added Delgado reassuringly. "We are sufficiently impressed trust me. We will try and give you some guidance in all the parts of your job and we WILL keep you two in the loop from now on. It's in our best interests for you to do well and we want to solve this case just as much as you do maybe more since you two are a direct reflection on us now in everything you do including that ad campaign which we WERE briefed on before we came to the bull pen this morning."

Both the rabbit and the fox gathered themselves at this. Clearly they had hoped to be done for the night but seeing that the wolves were serious they both sighed and sucked it up. Temporarily ignoring the fact that they had to be in the Precinct by six and it was already nearing ten they exchanged a look and were suddenly off before either wolf knew what was happening. Turning on their heels the fox and the bunny moved with surprising swiftness back towards the subway station but then the fox veered off headed for one of the few large sized docks in the canals with the surprised wolves on his heels and the rabbit beside him.

Looking tired Wilde offered. "This is the fastest way to the docks from here and it will save us at least an hour. But…it may be a little rough."

Looking surprisingly dangerous especially for a truly cute fluffy bunny Judy growled, "Rough is nothing compared to what we just went through Nick. How much will it cost to cross over?"

He grinned and offered, "I'll find out Carrots hang on. Unless of course you fine upstanding gentlemen would rather make our travel arrangements?"

Delgado and Wolfard growled at him as they leaned down and huffed a little, Wolves could lope for hours when they were setting the pace but having to catch up to and keep up with a fast moving fox and an even more agile bunny through the marshes trails without warning had been something of a workout and the twosome were feeling it. Nick grinned at the sight of their senior team trying to catch their breath and then turned a serious gaze to the pier he was next to.

Looking over the various choices he waited for a minute until a barge manned by a cape buffalo that reminded him almost too much of his boss paused in his housekeeping chores and moved onto the pier to demand, "State your business or get gone FOX I have too much to do to waste the night on one of your schemes."

"Aw…Now is that any way to treat an old friend? I am hurt truly."

The large mammal snorted before gesturing rudely, "No Predator is a friend of mine."

Nick smiled and offered in a smooth gentle tone that everyone had to listen carefully to hear, which caused the buffalo to lean closer out of curiosity. "Well now I wouldn't be so hasty if I were a hard working mammal like yourself. Which of course I am."

At this the Buffalo started to turn away but Nick had moved just close enough to hold out his paw and offered a set of four travel tokens to the fellow who stared for a second before snorting again but he was now facing their group and leaning his weight on his hooves rather than trying to move back to his boat.

Looking a bit spooked he demanded, Why not just wait for one of the ferry's? Or take the subway?"

Nick smirked and admitted, "We could but we are in a bit of a hurry and my friends and I really need to get to the docks near the rainforest depot as soon as we can. We are running a little late for an…appointment you see."

At this the bovine nodded knowingly and paused before reaching for the tokens, "I am a law abiding mammal and I'm not really supposed to take on passengers."

Nick sighed and offered adding a couple of bills to the tokens, "How about we stay quietly out of the way and you accept this tip to pay for any fines you might incur while doing us this favor?"

The Bovine grinned and nodded gesturing to his barge as though it was a fancy yacht, "Right this way. We have a fairly smooth tide in about twenty minutes which will give us just enough time to get underway."

Wolfard waited until the buffalo and his three crew members were busy with the boat to sidle up to Nick and asked, "Why did you give him the extra tip? The tokens should have been enough. I thought a former con-fox like yourself would know how to avoid being duped."

Nick was seated on a large coil of rope but he glanced up at Wolfard and said calmly. "Well for one thing he wouldn't have taken us at all if he wasn't already planning to cross with the tide but since he was interested enough to listen I knew he was looking to make a little extra scratch. Travel tokens are tradable for cash but at a fraction of their value so unless he is planning to barter them or going on a trip the money will be more useful. Also barges like these really aren't passenger boats and he could get into trouble if he's caught and IF anyone happens to give him a hard time, he really will need a little incentive not to drop us overboard so….All in all it's more of an investment in our safety than an overcharge."

Delgado snickered as Judy's jaw dropped upon hearing the bit about possibly being dropped overboard and Nick finished smugly, "It's all in how you look at it really."

Wolfard shook his head and said, "Mental note…Fox and Bunny two, Wolves one"

"Wait…I get that the boat is one for me and Judy what is the second point and what one are you talking about for you two?" Demanded Nick

"The older officer grinned as he fist bumped his partner and said, " Well First the two of you are getting us as trainers which we figure counts as one for you two and second Dipping your tender widdle pawsy wazys in the cold, cold creek and hearing you yip like a kit HAS to count for something since we don't really want to tick her off and count the petting."

Judy laughed a little at the slightly offended look on Nick's face and settled beside him to say, "well then I guess this means it's really Fox two, Wolves One, Bunny Three" as she tucked herself beside the very warm and now thoroughly distracted Nick but it was Delgado who asked cautiously, "Um Three? How do you figure you scored Three tonight?"

Looking smug Judy counted on her paw, "One, I haven't gotten wet involuntarily and Nick here has. Two I didn't actually have to touch that creepy goat. And Three You two are open minded enough to give us a chance which is more than I got the last time so…."

Both Wolfard and Delgado winced at this before settling beside the rookies and waiting out the ride across the river.

* * *

Here is the next chapter and I am already working on Chapter six in which I hope to show one of the public appearances for the ad campaign and introduce a new character. Please DO let me know if I am keeping them in character, The brands in the bar are from the Art of Zootopia book. I also changed the Cloven Hoof from a central city biker bar to the seedy dive bar in the canals as well as deciding what the canals are like since there isn't any description I could find in the book just a general map. I Do hope people enjoy this and that the story is interesting I am going to try and pick up the pace a bit once I get the ad campaign appearances fixed into the scene and I am also hoping to get the Chief a little time on the page as he hears from his team about Hopps and Wilde. We shall see.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Disney owns all so please enjoy and give me feedback if you can. Thank you as this is all the payment I get

* * *

The bustling docks were never really closed and it was only about eleven thirty when they arrived at a small berth and moved quickly back towards the rainforest district's particular anchorages.

Wolfard grinned as he stepped past the spotlights and hugged the shadows. The longshoremen working the docks ignored anyone not in their way as they bustled about but there were always eyes watching since smuggling, contraband and just plain old stealing were full time occupations for many mammals. In fact Precinct Four had an entire task force dedicated to the docks and sniffing out these problems but they hadn't found out about the marking's to look for on the drugs that were supposedly being shipped so taking the time to do a little recon work before staking out the area tomorrow was smart. Especially since he knew the three star gang and their operating style.

They were a particularly vicious gang of rodents mostly weasels and ermine with the occasional rat or shrew but they were run by a nasty wolverine named Logan who was rumored to have aspirations of greatness but so far all he'd managed to do was run some of the dockside's smuggling operations. If this new drug got loose in the city though his fortunes would soar for as long as he was successful so stopping him now was definitely going to be a plus, IF they could bust him.

Moving along the shoreline and causally scanning the docks, Wolfard kept pace as he watched for the intercity boats that moved cargo from one district to the next. Just by the nature of their environments the Rainforest district, the Savanna district and the Burrows were the places most plants thrived in so IF this new stuff was being manufactured in the city it or the ingredients for it were likely being shipped from there.

Nick had finally dried out and was watching as much as he could but he wasn't used to being in a group that would watch out for him and he was feeling a lot of mixed emotions that were distracting not the least of which was the memory of Judy's sitting practically on his lap in the bar and then sitting so close on the barge. A familiar design on a shed caught his eye and he stopped cold nearly being run over by the very bunny he had been thinking of.

Ignoring his companions he moved over to the shed and began to look it over intently and nearly jumped out of his skin when Delgado demanded, "What are you trying to pull Wilde? We need to…."

Nick glared at him and then realized what he was doing. Softening his expression he sighed and gestured to the wall of the shed saying, "This is Honey's work. She was here probably within the last I don't know six hours or so since most of the design is intact and it's almost time for the sprayers to come by."

Judy asked, "Who's Honey?" giving him a hip check she added teasingly, "Old girl friend?"

Nick shook his head and began walking again looking even more distracted as he rubbed on his left wrist in a worried and most likely unconscious tell. "No, She's actually, sort of, well…. It's hard to explain Judy but she's important and if she's here then she's likely in trouble."

Wolfard looked surprised at this and asked carefully, "In trouble how Wilde? "

He debated internally for a second and then said, "Honey is a honey badger and it's a really good thing they are so tough and hard to hurt"

He looked more than a little wary as he added, "She lives on the streets and doesn't really notice dangerous things or mammals, all she usually see's are places to cover with her designs. She has a lot of trouble focusing too and IF this area is going to heat up like you think she is going to get caught in the crossfire."

"Unless we can get her out." Finished Delgado with a smile for the now stunned fox and beaming bunny.

A little hurt at his reaction Wolfard offered "Come on now Wilde even before you joined our ranks you HAD to know that at least SOME of us take our duties and oaths seriously right?

And we DID sign the oath to serve and protect just like you remember?"

"Besides" Added Delgado, "We ARE the senior pair here and helping out a fellow officer takes precedence over scoping out our future stake out area as far as we are concerned."

A warm and unfamiliar feeling spread through Nick as he saw that they were serious and he found he had to take a deep breath before nodding and offering them a fist bump which made all four of them grin before setting off to find Honey.

* * *

A short time later Nick was hustling over the tops of yet another set of containers while his fellow officers waited below and he paused as he saw not just a familiar figure in the next row over who was using her chalks to paint a beautiful sky on the cement. He also saw a small spray painted tag on the corner of the container that he was on that made his blood run cold.

A design of three stars in a triangle with a slash through them over an X. Now that he saw it he could see that it was repeated several more times always on the right corner of the tops of the containers which most likely meant that whoever was spotting these things for the crews picking them up was either a Giraffe or Elephant or was using a high vantage point to direct the cranes.

Leaping down he told Delgado and Wolford about both finds who gave him congratulatory whacks on the back hard enough to stagger him before telling him to take Judy and see to the civilian while they arranged for Precinct Four to put this area under surveillance.

Nodding he offered, "Come on Carrot's I think it's time you met someone besides Finnick from my checkered past who's actually a friend."

Judy tried not to look surprised or jealous as they approached a very unusual mammal. She was shorter than Nick but a little taller than Judy and MUCH heavier, not much of it fat. She had a floppy wedge of white fur on her head that ran in a thick stripe down her back along the top of her short brush of a tail. Wide hips, fairly long arms, a short coat of grey fur and a lighter grey muzzle and underbelly from what little that could be seen of it. She was dressed in a motley assortment of colorful clothes layered all over themselves in an eclectic pile. She paid them no attention as they walked up concentrating solely on finishing her drawing and scurrying around picking up her thick chalk sticks in her claw tipped fingers. Her paw hands were covered in many layers and colors of chalk dust which she kept wiping absentmindedly on her clothes but it wasn't until Nick picked up a chalk stick and tapped her with it that she seemed to notice they were there at all.

She smiled in delight and asked, "Nick?! Did you bring me that chalk?"

He shook his head gently and answered, "I was just picking it up for you. Honey, You need to come with me to a different place for a while."

She grabbed the stick and bent over to finish putting them into a brown tote that she slung over her shoulder before turning to face the fox again.

"Why Nick, This place needs color and life to match it's energy and I'm not done yet."

He sighed and said in that same soft voice, "Honey…pay attention for a bit."

She was already losing track of the conversation but she saw Judy and waved enthusiastically at the shorter mammal.

Standing directly in front of Honey he asked, "What are you?"

She looked surprised and then thoughtful as she noticed Judy now staring at Nick and went to offer a smile and a paw shake to the bemused Rabbit. "I'm Honey and I'm A Wilde one. Are you one too? I bet you are! You look and smell like one. And Nick has picked you out hasn't he? He does that don't you worry he's a great guy and he'll look out for you."

She beamed good will and delight at them both as she picked up Judy and set her next to Nick quite gently before continuing, "This is SO cool! AND I remembered right didn't I Nick? What's your name?"

Judy looked more than a little surprised at being picked up bodily not to mention the strange comments by this mammal but she managed to reply, "I'm Judy Hopps and I'm a friend of Nicks."

Honey bent over the bunny and sniffed her carefully before grinning and saying, "Okay Bunny I'm Honey I'll be your friend too okay? Not like Nick but a friend and I'll show you my drawings."

Honey's stomach growled loudly and she smiled a little before asking, "Do you have anything on you to eat?"

Shaking his head Nick offered, "Come on Honey I'll take you with me and Judy and we'll get something to eat before I set you up somewhere new to draw for a while okay?"

Looking disappointed "Honey nodded and walked off with them towards the nearest gate to the docks where there were now several cruisers waiting to pick them up. The lights were off and the officers driving were not at all hostile but Honey froze when she realized they were headed for the cars and uniforms.

"Did you get caught Nick? Why are we going near them?"

"Don't worry" soothed Nick "I have a pass that means they will give us a ride to the Savannah District and we'll have some berries and honey and some of the pasta you like with the toasted crickets but we have to use the pass while it's good okay?"

Looking doubtful she settled unhappily in the backseat of the nearest cruiser with Nick and Judy who all fit since Judy was smaller than they were while the grinning Delgado and Wolfard got into another car for the ride back to headquarters.

* * *

Judy managed to wait out her curiosity while Nick got the strange mammal settled at one of the tables outside an all night café on the eastern side of the marketplace in the Savannah district. It was a busy place that sold protein heavy options as well as salads and smoothies, but after he brought her protein pasta and a fruit bowl covered in Honey and Honey settled down to the serious business of eating Judy asked, "Can we go check in now Nick?"

Looking more than a little worried he nodded as he said, "Sure Carrots. Just let me chat with Honey for a second. "Honey, listen…."

She glanced up from her bowl and looked beyond Nick to wave at Judy enthusiastically. "She's nice Nick. I'm glad you picked her out…. You should explain about the Blues though, she could get stuck in the bars and doors and then she can't come see my designs."

Nick leaned closer and said carefully, "Honey, this is important. I need you to stay away from the docks for a while. I'll ask Finnick to bring you some chalk after moonrise next Sunday, but he needs to know where you are."

Honey took the opportunity to sniff at Nick's wrinkled shirt and matted fur. Shaking her head she shoved her nose along the collar of his shirt snuffing deeply and nodded, "You keep that little fluff with you til she smells like you all the time Nick. She needs you."

Toying with her fork she offered looking at him out of the corner of her eyes as he shifted uncomfortably and tried unsuccessfully to straighten his shirt and tie, "You don't seem as broken now Nick. You smell a lot like a Blue as well as Red. Does that mean you are learning to be Purple? Most Mammals are one color dominant but she's like the river all swirling and rushing."

She waved to Judy again and Judy moved closer, Honey said, "He needs you fluffy Judy. You stick together and be Wilde ones. No worries Nickie I'll stay in the sand until after the full moon so Finnick can find me."

Turning back to her food she no longer seemed to notice them and sighing Nick winced at the term Nickie, offered a hand to his partner and stood up. "Come on Judy. You're right about needing to check in."

He glanced at his phone and sighed, "It's almost 1:30 and we need sleep."

Judy offered in a gentle tone, "We can crash in the crib at the station Nick. At least we will get some sleep that way. Did you restock your locker or are you going to be a fashionista in your dress blues again today?"

She added poking him in the ribs when he didn't respond right away.

He gave an absent "Ow" in response but Judy's poke hadn't been that hard and his reaction was mainly a token as he moved faster towards the squad car that was waiting for them.

Nick sighed and admitted, "I brought three regular uniforms and my dress set in this morning."

He looked at the ruins of his outfit and admitted, "This shirt needs WAY more help than I can give it. Looks like I'll be bringing a couple of sets of civvies in too. I hope I can get some sleep before roll call or Chief Bogo will have a cow."

Judy sighed but to his pleased surprise she didn't hit him at the really bad pun, instead she offered, "Nick, it will be alright and unless something major breaks with Wolford and Delgado we should be able to get a full night's sleep tomorrow."

She narrowed her eyes at him and added, "And don't think I've forgotten about your telling me about your moves Slick. And What exactly is a Wilde One? That Sounded like a title or something."

Nick sighed and offered, "I'm tired and we are both filthy, I'll tell you stuff tomorrow. We can even plan on getting something for dinner and talking then if we can't before then okay?"

At this Judy gave a happy skip and nodded pulling on Nick's arm as they settled into the waiting cruiser for the short trip through the tunnel to the connecting access road that would take them to Precinct One.

* * *

Delgado turned on his terminal so he could get a jump start on the preliminary report for the Chief and downloaded security footage from the dockside cargo area cameras so they could look them over tomorrow. It was almost too late to go home but he had Muzzle timed his mate Sharna on the way back to the precinct so he was in no real hurry. Russell Wolfard stopped by their workstations stretching and flexing his long, well muscled torso trying to get the stiffness of two fairly hard runs out of his system.

"Come on Del, let's get going before we have to crash in the crib again."

Scott Delgado glanced at the time in the corner of his screen and winced, "Well I think I am going to crash there anyway it's almost two A.M. Taking on Hopps and Wilde means we need to get organized and even though we don't HAVE to be in the bull pen at six; I think showing up when they have to will help them figure out we really DO have their backs."

Wolfard looked thoughtful and agreed, "I hope you're right Scott. After what we put them through and…what happened to Wilde at the bar we need to make some connections with them that aren't so strained. They really are going to be working two jobs with that campaign going on."

"Strained huh, I guess you're right Russell. Wilde was pretty tense and he had reason to be, but…I think we can get him to trust us; at least about the job with some time and effort. He's certainly had it bad til now and after seeing what happened at the Cloven Hoof I can't really see him wanting to do anything less than making the most of this chance. Officer Hopps is pretty transparent when it comes to the job, teaching her to be less straightforward will be a chore But…. They are quick and smart and it's not like they haven't handled themselves pretty well on their own with the petty stuff they were assigned while the Chief made his decisions on assigning the new grads."

"Yeah, Well nothing really worthwhile is easy Del and it's not like the Chief wanted to leave Hopps and Wilde as loose cannons for as long as he did. What happened to Shaw and Myers? Did you hear anything about their assignments?"

He sighed as they continued down the elevator, "Given how many smaller mammals there are in Zootopia We need more smaller mammals in the street side of the force."

Scott Delgado grinned at his partner and said, "Not really, I know Francine and Theo were also gunning for our pair so maybe they got the other two. Myers is a Clydesdale and Shaw a Leopard after all and usually the brass tries to put like with like at least in size."

Russell added as they stepped into the corridor, "I hope the more senior officers and brass feel the way we do Scott but at least we get to work with these two and until recruitment figures a way to get more Medium, and Smalls interested we are going to be envied and cursed."

"Too true", laughed Delgado. "Say, how typical do you think Wilde really is? Hopps is definitely one in a million, but…."

"At least. Come on let's get some shut eye. I set my phone for 5:30 so we won't be late."

Setting the computer to auto download and then hibernate Delgado and Wolfard went downstairs as they talked. Went past the echoingly empty gym and stopped dead in the doorway of the area known as 'the crib'.

This was a small dorm like series of rooms that interconnected with open arches to accommodate any size mammal. It was only dimly lit and held beds that officers could use to catch a few winks if they stayed late at the station or if they were feeling to tired to safely make it home. On rare occasions it was also used as a kind of infirmary if someone had a minor accident until paramedics could arrive but what held Delgado and Wolfard motionless and silenced their good natured chatter was an unaccustomed feeling of intruding.

On a tiger sized bed about two feet from the far corner of the room was none other than the very fox and rabbit they had been speculating about. They each took a quick sniff of the area smelling only clean laundry, and the musk of fox and Bunny. They started into the room and their ears pricked as they heard a fairly low rumbling and a much lighter purring noise that together sounded like nothing so much as contentment. Sleeping face down on Nick's stomach with one leg dangling off the side of the bed they grinned as they saw a clean and slightly damp Judy dressed in what was clearly a too large ZPD workout t shirt that most likely belonged to her partner turn into his thick fur and the purring got slightly louder.

Smothering an almost involuntary "Aw" at the sheer cuteness they were seeing the two wolves tip toed closer as the rabbit determined to live down and change the stereotypes about her species cuddled closer to the lanky fox as they slept on top of the sheets. He had clearly showered and was dressed in a clean set of workout gear that fit more or less but what made the two wolves whip out their phones and take some pictures on a low light setting was when they realized that the rumbling was coming from Nick and that he had just curled his fluffy tail over himself and the slightly shivering bunny like a blanket as he turned slightly on the bed and wrapped his paws around her to snuggle his muzzle between her ears.

They moved towards some beds by the door but a slight noise stopped them, Officer Fangmeyer, a buff tiger with about six months seniority on them grabbed them and dragged them out into the corridor. "You guys know not to post that right?" He asked in a harsh whisper.

Saving the pictures in their Photo Locker apps on their respective phones the two wolves grinned and nodded, "It's all good Fangs." Offered Wolfard.

While Delgado added, "We won't share with a single soul except the Clawman."

"If he want's these little babies he'll have to give up the pastries for at least the rest of the week." Agreed Russell.

Fangmeyer grinned and nodded snickering very quietly , "Great! We are all on the same page then,." as he gave his own phone a pat. "We'd best be quiet though or they will wake up. I have to admit," he added, "I'm glad you two got that pair even though I really wanted the chance to mentor Wilde. Wolves are more pair and group oriented than tigers and I doubt they would be focused if they were split up for more than a few days."

Wolfard and Delgado nodded and admitted, "The Chief isn't nearly as unfeeling as he lets on. I doubt he'd split them up unless it was a disciplinary thing, not with them basically becoming partners all on their own and solving that case with the Night Howlers.

Fangmeyer Nodded in agreement as he settled into the bed right by the door, "I have to say that fox comes up with brilliant ideas. If we can all work together Ben will pass for sure."

"He's bright all right." Grinned Scott.

"and motivated." Snickered Wolfard as the two mammals in the far corner cuddled and slept unaware that they had been photographed and were actually part of the growing conspiracy to get Benjamin Clawhauser in top shape. (or at least better shape)

All three senior officers grinned again and settled in for some shut eye. Tomorrow was going to come sooner than they wanted and they had all put in long shifts.

* * *

Dressed in his regular patrol uniform and seated beside his partner, Officer Wilde had to admit that today was looking up. Compared to sloshing through the canals and getting the usual poor treatment from drunken and otherwise socially uncool sheep this was great; even if they were headed into the district where he had been born and spent the first 8 or 9 years of his life before he and his mother had had to move to the Night District. Nick smirked as he peeked at Judy through his sunglasses but was careful not to look happy whenever she glanced his way.

Beside him in the driver's seat of their specially modified, armored and powerful SUV Judy on the other paw was frustrated to say the least. "Stop smirking NICK!"

Driving along the roadway to the district known as The Burrows she whined, "We are being pulled off our drug investigation to do an Officer Friendly visit to a middle school and I….""I can see your tail wagging too!"

Stilling the errant appendage and removing his stylish sunglasses Nick soothed, "Judy you know as well as I do what the Chief said. Besides, This IS important. We will be helping kids decide to do what's right by inspiring them."

Looking surprised at Nick's somber tone and suddenly serious eyes she stopped to think before replying. "You're right Nick. I'm just anxious to get back to our other case but this IS important."

They pulled into the parking area of the school about forty five minutes later and Judy leaped out of the patrol car. As she started for the front steps of the school she realized that Nick hadn't gotten out yet. She went back and opened his door intending to drag him out and get inside but the look on his face stopped her. He was staring at the notice board on the side of the entrance to the school as his breathing became very shallow and then just as quickly as she could have wished he seemed to snap out of his strange behavior and leaped to the ground.

Moving briskly Nick got their duffle bags from the luggage compartment behind the prisoner containment area and said in the most cheerful and fake tones Judy had yet heard from her best friend, "Come on Officer Hopps we don't want to set a bad example by being tardy now do we? We don't want the children getting the wrong impression of the ZPD after all."

Before he moved to the front doors of the school and got out his official ID to show the older badger standing as security just inside the entrance.

Looking around, at first Judy didn't see anything out of the ordinary but then she really read the message on the sign and she blinked back tears, "Oh Nick."

The sign said 'Home of Junior Ranger Scout Pack 914'

Moving after her partner she tugged him to a stop as she showed the badger her badge and whispered, "I've ALWAYS got your back Nick. We will get through this and it will be okay."

"I hope so Carrot's but you don't have to worry. I've got it all locked back down. They won't see anything to make them upset. Besides this is my chance to make good right?"

The principal a vibrant possum in a pale pink suit whose name badge said Principal Farthing scurried up to them to say, "OH! My, this is so exciting."

Without any time or privacy Judy let it drop for now but she could tell Nick was far from fine. After they were done she and Nick were going to have this out so help them both. He was NOT going to lock this all away and torture himself, not if Judith Hopps had anything to say about it and she would!

Principal Farthing chattered on as the pair moved after her, "The children are ever so excited to meet you Officers. And of course we have everyone in the assembly hall already so if you'll just follow me."

Swallowing his nerves and his memories Nick moved like a fox on a mission but he had to admit that being able to glance to his right and see Judy beside him made him almost think that things really might be okay; as long as he could keep it together anyway.

* * *

I did not make up Honey the Honey badger. She is a character from the book Art of Zootopia that didn't make it to the big screen. I DID change her to a street artist though. With this story I am going to try and post chapters close together and shorter so people can read them in an easy manner. Please let me know if this is satisfactory and thank you for reading


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Disney owns all cannon content for Zootopia and it's characters and I am SO grateful they made this movie. I am telling this plot with NO intention of doing anything but bringing some reading pleasure to folks. Please DO tell me if there is something you would like to see or if I can improve somehow thanks and enjoy.

* * *

Sighing Delgado and Wolfard continued to scan the surveillance footage they had been sent from the task force assigned to the docks. They had requested footage from the last two weeks since the digital files were kept in compacted form for years in case an officer needed to look at something for a cold case. However, since the Chief had indicated that this new drug was a really recent tip they had decided to start from there and move back further in time if they had to.

Fortunately for their tired eyes and stiff bodies they had already found some evidence. Watching in fast forward from a week ago now they found out that it was a couple of sable coated ferrets with spray paint cans that had marked the shipping containers Wilde had spotted. After that though all they found was a glimpse of Wilde himself moving over the long rectangular metal and wooden crates a couple of days ago. Wolfard hid a grimace as he admitted to himself that it was likely that they wouldn't have even noticed him if he hadn't intentionally saluted the camera before leaping down to join the rest of their group.

"Well fleabag, I guess we can try and shake down random sable ferrets but that will take forever unless we can narrow down our search more than this."

"Tell me about it." Agreed Wolfard. "They are both wearing three star colors but, it's not like we have an in with any of the rodent gangs on the docks."

Scott Delgado sighed, "Well, we can try and make a few inquiries but…we stick out like Rhinos at a goat convention in small and tiny circles."

"Chief Bogo isn't going to be happy." offered Wolfard as he drained his coffee cup full of cold coffee.

"Nope" Agreed Scott, wincing as his partner drained the cup, "Russ! How can you DO that?" He asked with a shudder.

Russell grinned as he went to toss the double sided paper cup into the trash, He knew that his habit of guzzling cold coffee bewildered Delgado since the pale furred wolf was far pickier about what he ate and drank than he was and it sometimes tickled him to do so just to freak out his pal a bit but…it was almost eleven thirty and it was time they chased down some more leads since this one was a something of a bust.

"Well at least we are caught up on the footage so we can go to a live stakeout if we can narrow down exactly where to look. According to our brothers and sisters at the Fourth Precinct there are seemingly random containers marked the same way in at least two other areas of the docks. Come on Scott let's go check on our pups shall we? They should be back from city hall by now."

Scott Delgado nodded as he shut down and secured their workstation the Chief wasn't going to let this slide. They needed a definite direction and soon. At least the fourth was watching for the three stars gang now and had agreed to keep them updated if there was any activity around the marked containers but they couldn't just sit and wait tomorrow was the start of the weekend and someone was bound to start passing samples at the clubs soon IF the rumors were true. The Chief wasn't going to authorize the mammal-power for multiple stake outs without the evidence to back them up after all.

Moving towards the weapons lockers they checked out their tranquilizer guns and Tasers before heading to the reception desk. Clawhauser would know when Judy and Nick were due back and it was time those two learned more about digging for and following up on possible leads and other frustrating aspects of being part of a team of officers. Those two had been stuck with the media liaison and a photographer since they had finished their briefing at seven this morning so they had missed out on the last of the video reviews, but there would be other times to acquaint the rookies with the realities of police work as opposed to the cop shows.

Del snorted and reflected that at least they had put the time to good use while they waited.

"Hey Russ, want to bet a five that Hopps and Wilde haven't eaten anything yet?"

"Naw, that's sucker bet. Hopps won't think to eat and Wilde won't have the authority to ask for a break from that antelope even though I bet he's the one who asks us for a food break as soon as we get them away from here."

Delgado chuffed a laugh and added, "M-Kay I'll take you up on that BUT…I want a side wager, Wilde will ask for a food break first BUT, he'll do it because Hopps needs food more often than we do. And I'm betting that he's used to going hungry."

Wolford winced a little and nodded before he raised a brow and cocked a hip at his partner who continued, "She's Prey Russ and a grazer. She metabolizes food differently than we do. I looked it up, really physically active rabbits need regular meals to keep their energy output stable or she can have a sugar crash. Also as a prey animal she's subject to vitamin and mineral deficiencies that are different from Preds. Unless she eats a lot of different nutrients she can end up with all kinds of nagging issues. That's one of the reasons why grazers eat so many different veggie and fruit combos as well as the grains that we have adapted to."

He continued, "EVERYONE knows about rabbits having keen hearing and speed and I've seen the footage of Hopps on the traffic cams when she has parking duty, she's got moves when she gets to use them. Her personality aside, all her energy needs fuel. We predators tend to seem lazy but it's really our biology, we tend to save our physical efforts for short bursts when we need them while busy prey types like Judy tend to barrel through a day pretty much in motion."

"Really? Aren't you the thorough one. Anything else you happened to pick up in your research?"

"Yeah, and this is the kind of worrisome part for me, Wilde is a fox and foxes ARE predators, BUT…they are among the more fragile Preds in that their immune systems are substantially weaker than say ours as wolves as well as being so small and slightly built."

"Well Del, Wolves ARE among the hardiest and strongest of the Canines but what does Wilde's immune system have to do with anything?"

"It means Oh partner of mine that even something as simple as a cold or flu virus or a common bacterial infection can kill him easier than us. Unless he has very prompt and consistent care to give his body time to fight it off he can shut down before his body can help him. If he's hurt or run down the added stress will suppress his body's defenses more than other predators. In a nutshell he's a pred with all the senses, instincts and survival mechanisms preds have without our stamina or our strength. Supposedly Foxes are really agile thanks to their lighter, more flexible structures and their reflexes are second to none among Predators. They have a fairly keen sense of smell, not up to our standards but…they are a branch of long snouted predators and of course they have night vision and they can go without food for quite a while just like us, but we need to keep an eye on both of them."

Wolfard nodded and added, "Okay I'll take your side bet, but…according to scuttlebutt Wilde is older than Hopps and they are both grown mammals, don't you think they know about these…Umm downsides?"

Delgado gave Wolford a shove before giving up on the elevator since the last two cars had been full and headed for the stairwell saying, "I'm sure they do. But no fox or bunny has had to put up with the constant stress and physical rigors of police work not to mention that ad campaign as what's basically a second job before now Russ."

Continuing his points Scott added, "If they are anything like the younger wolves in our pack they won't think to take that into consideration until they get sick or hurt so it's up to us to think of it for them especially since I don't think Wilde is getting enough sleep or enough protein. I've been keeping an eye on him and if he has a choice he tends to eat fruit."

Wolfard looked thoughtful and then grinned as he moved after Del, "You really will make a good parent Scott. You are already thinking like one."

Delgado snorted as Wolfard added, showing Scott he too had been looking into things for their charges, "This took some digging, but from what I have been able to find out; for a fox it really IS true that their biggest advantage IS their brain. Since Wilde graduated the accelerated curriculum in record time that means he's no slouch mentally or physically. Say, Isn't fruit a good thing for a fox? If I remember my history classes, way, way back Foxes were supposedly among the first preds to become Omnivores and some family lines can go months with only plants to eat as long as they are the right combination of plants."

Delgado snorted and agreed, "Yeah but I'm betting those foxes don't work two jobs AND have to please Lieutenant Waters OR try and outpace a determined Bunny like Hopps."

"No Bet there and you're right. But that's why we make a good team, I'm the handsome, muscular player who gets all the single ladies and you are the intellectual, steady married one so together we cover all the bases."

Glancing across the lobby of the precinct building, Delgado took out his phone and placed the order for their usual at Torres' Deli and after a few seconds thought added a second order to take care of the rookies. Granted, it wasn't subtle, but…Wilde was understandably cautious already and anything less than straightforward honesty was likely to backfire, not to mention that Hopps seemed oblivious to most personal subtext so straight up and direct was most likely to get through to her…and hopefully Wilde would follow suit.

"Oh Shut your pie hole!" He added good-naturedly as Wolfard began to hum the Gazelle tune 'She wolf'.

By this time they were crossing the lobby and saw that the duo of Hopps and Wilde were in fact chatting with Benji. Moving casually up to the desk Delgado and Wolfard grinned at Ben and offered, "Hey Clawman." "Ben"

Judy turned looking a little guilty to say, "Nick and I were just going to…"

Nick flicked his shades up to show his eyes and looked up at the two taller more muscular wolves. While Judy looked flustered he didn't, even his scent was calm but they both noticed his tail gave a slight flick as did one expressive ear before they spoke to Judy interrupting her explanation.

"It's all good Hopps." Offered Wolfard, "We were just coming to find you two."

Del added, "We are all caught up on the tapes from the Docks and as of yesterday at six A.M. no one has gone near the marked crates except us. We did see several sable ferrets in gang colors marking the crates three days before we showed up but nothing else. That means we need a new angle."

All three predators heard Judy's stomach rumble and Nick took this as his cue to ask, "Can we get something for lunch? Even a to-go smoothie would work. We haven't had a break since we got to roll call and Judy here doesn't keep snacks in her locker."

Judy looked a bit boggled and demanded, "How would you know what I keep in my locker Officer Wilde?" as she suddenly turned on him looking more than a bit upset. "WHAT have you been up to Nick?"

Nick took a step back and raised a paw defensively to say "Nothing stalker-ish Officer Hopps, you were the one who told me you don't keep snacks with your uniforms a couple of days ago. When you were telling me how I need to do my own laundry instead of sending my uniforms to the dry cleaners remember?"

Judy's ears turned pink and her nose twitched a little as she realized just how angrily she'd reacted to her partners comment, "Sorry Nick. I guess I'm feeling pretty off this morning after all."

At this Nick's signature smirk replaced the caution on his face as he wagged his paw at her and said gesturing to the trio of Clawhauser, Delgado and Wolfard, "See, Carrots! I Do pay attention. And Now I have WITNESSES!"

Grinning Del said, "Oh NO you don't Wilde. We ARE NOT going to go there on an empty stomach. Thanks to you, Russ here owes me a drink so I think we should take our lunch break at the deli over on Elm."

Wolfard hid a grin as Judy spun to face Delgado and said, "Lunch? What about looking for a new angle on this case?!"

Delgado turned her towards the door and gestured to Wilde with a raised brow and a casual wave toward the front door, "LUNCH no one thinks clearly distracted Officer Hopps and since you are hungry and WE are hungry I'm betting Officer Wilde is hungry too. After we eat the two of you are going to update us on your extra duties and then we are going to brainstorm for ideas on how to find some different leads."

Wolfard grinned and fist bumped Judy gently, "We really ARE a team Hopps give us a chance okay?"

Nick blinked before flipping his sunglasses back down over his eyes and waving to Clawhauser before moving out the front entrance of the precinct closely followed by Wolfard, Delgado and Judy.

* * *

Wolfard led the way down Elm headed for a very busy looking Deli that was run by a family of ocelots at the edge of the Central District and Savannah Square. Wolfard moved confidently up to the counter and received his usual order of a smoked salmon hoagie and Delgado's double order of seven bean salad before gesturing to Hopps and Wilde making sure both the fox and the bunny were seen by the counter workers.

Wolfard made sure to point out the family members and said clearly, "These guys have some of the best quick service food in the Central district. You like Smoked fish Wilde?"

Surprised, Nick nodded before being handed the salad and sandwich. Wolfard waved to the younger Ocelot behind the counter who glanced at Nick and Judy before handing Delgado another package, and a drink carrier holding four drinks before waving off the pale colored wolf.

"No Worries here Officers. We processed your order earlier from the online ordering system."

Delgado pulled the surprised pair of rookies with him while Wolfard paid and headed across the street going towards a small park that had benches, picnic tables and a small fountain as well as shade trees and what looked like a bicycle path along it's perimeter.

Handing Judy the drinks Delgado peeked in the bag he held and grinned as he said, "This should do for now. Come on Kit's we have a lot to do before we clock out for the day and an empty stomach won't help at all."

Looking sideways at Nick he added, "The Torres' are some of the strongest supporters of the ZPD in the Central District and they aren't ones to quibble over species. They welcome everyone especially cops on or off duty and they don't gouge mammals with their prices either."

Nick made sure nothing showed on the outside but inside he was as confused as he had been when he had realized that the instructors at the police academy had been running interference for him so he could sleep NOT guarding him so they could catch him up to something so they could throw him out.

He WAS smart enough to know that Delgado was being obvious intentionally but…WHY was the real mystery. Deciding to try and open up the situation a bit and see if he could garner anything in the way of information he offered, "Well, well he intoned smoothly, "What's this all about?"

Gesturing to an open table Scott Delgado set their lunches down and said, "All in good time Pup."

Nick grimaced slightly as Scott opened the bag and handed Judy a warm bowl of roasted vegetables over some kind of grain and a side of sauce before seating himself at the table and taking the bowl of seven bean salad from Nick.

Handing Nick the bag he had gotten Scott offered, "We don't know each other well yet, but I figured spotting you some lunch would be okay with you so I ordered you a Waldorf salad and a small order of Metabolic to go with your desert."

Looking inside Nick couldn't entirely stop his grin at the sight and smell of the warm blueberry turnover that was in the bag or the slice of what smelled like zucchini bread that was likely for Judy. Temporarily ignoring the fact that Delgado and Wolfard were always referring to him as if he was much younger than he was; calling him kit or pup or even cub he started to lift out the dessert, but Wolfard handed him half of his salmon hoagie saying, "Help me finish this first Wilde. I got a slice of peach pie for my dessert and I won't be able to eat it if I finish my sandwich."

Nick snorted to himself, they were being about as subtle as Judy and Clawhauser at a Gazelle rally. Playing along he nodded and bit into the sandwich, careful not to emphasize his fangs or the fish in the sandwich since Judy was right across from him.

Judy meanwhile was surprised to say the least at this development. Granted it HAD been a couple of days since they had been assigned to each other and both senior officers were acting much more relaxed around them and even she could tell they were feeling a bit…guilty maybe since their trip into the canals two days ago but, she had to admit that it had been really exciting being undercover like that even if it had been without a lot of preparation.

Tucking into her bowl she snuck looks at the wolves and Nick while they ate and she noticed that all three predators were being…careful even though they appeared to be relaxing. Her ears swiveled as her instincts kicked in but the ambient soundscape of the park was entirely normal as far as she could tell.

In between bites she asked, "Sable coat is the most common coat pattern in ferrets and even IF they are wearing gang colors to help us identify them it's not like they will want to talk to us no matter how we approach them So… What do we do now?."

Sighing Nick set aside his pasta and picked up his turnover. I know you Carrots, at least eat your dessert before you drag us all over Zootopia."

Judy's ears stood straight up as she glared at the now snickering wolves who were trying to turn their gasps and chuckles into convincing coughs before turning her glare onto her foxy partner. He meanwhile appeared unaffected although both Wolfard and Delgado saw that Nick had moved out of easy punching range and that he had placed the fragrant zucchini bread onto her napkin in what was clearly an attempt at a diversion. Hastily sucking down the last of his drink he took another leisurely bite of the pastry having already eaten his fruit salad and looked smug as Judy spluttered. Wolfard took the opportunity to eat the rest of Nick's protein pasta as Judy ate her dessert in quick neat bites, pausing to fume a little at Nick every so often.

Moving to head off another entertaining but time wasting spat Delgado interceded saying, "Wilde has a point Hopps, finish your lunch and let's throw around a few ideas while we walk for a bit and see if we can figure a new way to go about this."

* * *

A little while later the four officers were moving past Oak Avenue and headed toward the Savannah District when they paused by a public fountain. Unlike the fairly crowded area around Elm and the little park where they had eaten, this place was fairly deserted right now. Most mammals had finished lunch and were either back at work or hurrying along on their own business which made being overheard by anyone fairly unlikely.

Sitting on the rim, and causally crossing his ankles Nick offered, "We are going to need an in with someone who is part of the distribution side of things since there's no real way to blend in with the smalls or tiny mammals unless you are one and well, we aren't.

"Yeah, So?" inquired Wolfard.

"Well, you remember when I said we'd play a little game of tit for tat before?"

Both Wolves nodded cautiously and Judy stood very still with her ears straight up as Nick offered, "I figure since I said I'd go first this is a good way to prove just how useful I can be. If we are going to find out anything before we turn old and gray or Chief Horns pulls us off the case and turns it over to the drug task force because it's already a mess, then I guess it's time for me to show my colors. Follow me and I'll take you to see a guy who might know where a pal of mine is who can get us an in with someone."

Wolfard and Delgado moved after him while Judy paced beside him and asked, "Where are we going Nick?"

He smirked and said, "You'll see Officer Hopps. Just…do me a favor and relax the by the rules attitude a little Judy. These mammals are just trying to make a living and for the most part they don't hurt anyone. Not unless they feel threatened anyways so just watch and listen okay?"

He glanced at Delgado and Wolfard and added in a very careful tone, "That goes for you guys too. I KNOW you are senior to us and all and I AM NOT trying to mess with your dominance or anything. It's just being in uniform is going to make things a little more complicated but we need an in and the guy I want to find sometimes hangs out in a place near here."

Russ and Scott exchanged a look but both of them nodded reassuringly and followed along. Still walking toward an alley in the eastern edge of the Savannah Marketplace Nick dodged a few pedestrians and went towards an industrial styled metal door inset into what looked like part of the support infrastructure between a shopping mall and the massive wall that divided the Savannah District from the Sahara Square District. He flexed his paw hand and his claws extended a little so he could scratch lightly on the lower left corner of the door before relaxing his hand paw so his claws retracted slightly again. In response a piece of the door slid aside to show sunglass covered eyes at about the level of Nick's thighs.

The eyes shifted up and a deep, melodious, baritone voice demanded, "What the…. You got a death wish Fox? You are too blue for this joint especially bringing your new pals along."

The sliding peep door started to close but Nick had inserted one of his paw cuffs into the opening which held it open enough for him to speak.

"Now Now let's not be hasty Paul. We are not here to cause trouble. My pals and I aren't even here unless you want us to be and prefer to think of myself as being a particularly lovely shade of lavender actually."

He grinned and continued as the smaller mammal kept trying to force the round paw cuff out of the way so he could slam the peep shut. "Just ask Diego if we can step inside for a few minutes."

The voice sounded even more unhappy at the name Diego and the eyes flicked to Delgado and Wolford before lingering on Judy who had moved up beside Nick wide eyed and alert as usual. "It's your funeral Slick. I'll be sure and ask Finnick if he'll speak at your wake."

Leaving the peep open since he couldn't close it anyways he touched his earpiece and muttered something before the larger door slid open long enough for all four Officers to step into the building before it shut again almost on Delgado's tail. What they saw was a strange mix between extreme dessert and more temperate Savannah climates since half the space was actually desert themed complete with a thin layer of sand over the concrete floor and half was more grassy plains and rolling hills kind of colors and textures with potted shrubs and trees creating nooks and spacing between areas on that side and cactus and palms doing the same on the other.

The lighting was fairly dim all over which made Judy squint but both wolves relaxed a little since the dimmer lighting didn't bother them. Just inside the door was a stool that was clearly meant to be the tiny predator's seat while he was waiting to open the door, and just beside that was an awning that could fold out over the entrance but was now folded up with it's support poles along the wall.

Judy was a bit surprised to see the door mammal was about the size of Finnick, maybe a little bigger but built on a similar body type. Unlike the fennec fox's golden pelt, this mammal sported a rusty brown pelt color and a black tip on his otherwise fluffy tail but the attitude was such that they could have been brothers. He was wearing a desert tunic styled shirt in a dingy off white that went past his knees and a red fez styled hat between his ears which surprised her so much she couldn't look away quickly enough to avoid an issue.

He noticed her looking and replaced his dark glasses with a sneer saying, "What? You looking to expand your experience Fluffy? Slick Nick here not enough fox for your kink?"

At this Nick stiffened ever so slightly before moving Judy along towards the bar saying in a smooth voice, "You looking to scavenge now Paul? That's not like you. Better be a bit more careful or you'll have more trouble than you want for sure. I always pay my debts. You KNOW that and you know what currency foxes keep."

At this the Desert fox flinched and stepped back but Wilde glanced at the bar and moved towards it with the others following apparently done with him. But before Paul could do more than adjust his glasses and draw in a breath, Nick's left foot paw 'accidentally' shifted the canvas awning causing it to fall over the stool and the now fuming fox.

Judy meanwhile had gathered herself and was going to give that RUDE fox a piece of her mind but before she could Wolfard shook his head in a sight 'no' gesture so she decided to bide her time and see what happened next. They were in uniform and on duty after all.

Moving to the bar Nick stood just behind the row of stools and asked the bar mammal a rather rough looking jackal in a barman's apron and a white button up shirt, "Where's Diego?"

"I'm right here Slick. You going nose blind as well as numb between the ears now?"

Not moving at all as the lean and larger than him pale furred coyote leaped from his hiding spot behind the bar and landed crouching on his foot paws and one hand paw, Nick saw that the coyote was dressed in his usual black and white striped t-shirt that mimicked old time prison wear and loose brown pants that left his ankles bare.

His other hand paw was tucked behind his back since he had used the jackal's shoulder as a kind of springboard to help him land nose to nose with the red fox but as far as Nick could smell he hadn't pulled a knife yet which he chose to think of as a good sign. Wilde felt Wolfard and Delgado stiffen and move up beside him but he was careful not to show anything, even when Judy bounced onto the top of the bar stool to his right although that move put her MUCH to close to Diego for his comfort.

Nick offered in a lazy tone, "Aww Diego don't be like that. I don't owe you any Zoomoleons, or anything else…yet."

Laughing a little in a cruel way Diego shifted so he was seated on the bar top and asked, "Yet being the operative word huh Slick?"

He cast a fairly jaundiced eye over their group and absently leaned back to accept the piece of fish jerky that the jackal handed him. Brazenly biting off a piece and chewing, Diego intentionally ignored pred protocols to see what the bunny would do openly showing off his fangs and longer than usual muzzle as well as his claws.

Judy tried and failed to stop her nose from twitching slightly but refused to let this rude idiot get to her. Taking a page from Nick's handbook she settled onto the barstool and sat leaning slightly forward even though that put her and her nose closer to the smell of the dried fish.

Knowing he was trying to trigger her prey instincts made her a little reckless but she was in uniform and with three other officers so she offered calmly, "At least it's climate controlled in here even if the mammals here are rude and useless."

As he chewed Diego held back a snicker at the bunny's sass and contemplated the fox in the ZPD uniform before him whose only reaction had been a slight widening of his eyes at her comment. One thing was for sure Nick never showed his cards until he was ready to and now was no different damn it all.

Diego waited another beat before asking, "What's in it for me?"

"That depends on whether or not we can strike a deal of course." Nick offered with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Almost casually he shifted Judy one stool down and seated himself closest to Diego placing both handpaws on the bar top.

"Your boy Paul seems to be up on all the gossip but I AM HURT that you think I am putting on airs like some high society dimwit Diego. I know what I am, I'm a cop and I'm still a fox. I was born a fox and I'll die one, sooner rather than later most likely but I can still deal in the kinds of information you need. IF you care to help a fellow Pred out of course."

Diego looked more than a bit skeptical and slanted a glance at Nick's companions. Delgado moved to flank Judy who looked as though she was going to slug Nick while Wolfard shifted his weight back on his foot paws and asked in a calm voice, "Mind if I sit down with my friend Nick here?"

Diego paused in his staring match with Nick to really look at his companions and was taken a bit aback at what his senses were telling him. Both wolves scents were picking up in intensity but neither one was at all aggressive other than the fact that they were wolves and pack and evidently amusing themselves by backing up a fox and a bunny, which was just weird no matter how you saw it. But Diego was far from stupid, he knew Nick had to have a good reason for showing himself here in that get up and sheer curiosity had gotten him in the door but enough was enough it was time to put up or shut up.

"Friend is it? Since when do wolves pal around with foxes and Bunnies all dressed in blue?" asked the tiny fox Paul who had sauntered over to the bar by this time.

Flicking his eyes down for a fraction of a second Nick shifted so his weight was slightly towards Wolfard and lifted his muzzle exposing a little more of his neck above his collar to the larger predators and tilted his ears forward slightly while loosening his regulation tied tie.

His scent was still calm and his voice was smoother than an otters ice slide as he offered, "We are all being friendly here and we don't want anything that will come back to haunt you."

Both Diego and the bar keeper shifted uncomfortably as Nick suddenly said in a stronger and more strident tone, "Come on Diego I need to get a message to Quick or Deft and you can't possibly think I would bring cops here like this to cause you trouble."

Diego took another sniff before leaning forward and asking, "You mind?"

Nick shook his head acquiescing to the suddenly non aggressive coyote and lifted his chin a little more. Diego's barkeep moved back studiously now ignoring the proceedings and busying himself with the bottles of liquor on the shelves as the tiny fox disappeared behind the bar.

Judy wanted desperately to understand what was going on but she knew that now wasn't the time to draw attention to herself. Even if she hadn't felt Delgado's careful touch to her shoulder that even she knew was him trying to tell her to remain quiet her instincts as a prey creature were suddenly as strong as her training as a cop and she was stuck in wait and see mode.

Much like Honey the strange badger had done a few days ago the coyote drew in deep whiffs of Nick's scent from around the collar of his uniform before leaning back to say in an almost awed tone, "I'll be damned Slick. I guess the rumors ARE true."

Nick huffed as he pulled back and lowered his muzzle, "Some of them usually are you know, and as much as I'd LOVE to clarify things for you; I need an in with Quick or Deft and I need it soon."

She tore her eyes away from the strange tableau as slight movement caught her eye and she noticed a very timid group of prairie dogs using push brooms to sweep the sand over onto the side of the floor where it belonged and several scantly clad bunnies with their ears tied back with scrunchies eyeing Delgado who was focused on the jackal. Diego leaned carefully towards the Bunny cop and sniffed again but the damn wolves were so overpowering he couldn't tell for sure how much of each predator was actually on the bunny. But Nick sure smelled as though he was marked at least a little, then again it might just be his nose playing tricks on him again. O. D. ing on Loco weed as a teen had messed him up more ways than one and an iffy interpretation of what he smelled on occasion was just one of his reoccurring problems.

He grinned as he glanced away from the cops and offered suddenly, "You missed Quick she hasn't been around since last week but Deft is just coming in the Sahara side so it appears you usual luck is intact Slick."

Nick didn't turn to look but Wolfard spun to face the desert side of the room just in time to see the tiny fox Paul shutting another door in the western side of the building. As the door shut and the smaller mammal shook his coat free of sand, Wolfard got a whiff and had to stay very still as he realized that this other mammal was a red fox like Nick.

* * *

Semi obligatory authors note time… Zoomoleons is my take on Zootopia's money (which anyone is free to use if you want) and Diego is a southeastern coyote and Paul is a kit fox I hope my descriptions are enough but if not the Wikipedia has pictures and descriptions galore

I also made up some of the supposedly researched differences between predators and prey species for my head cannon and mixed it with a little actual facts but since this is a fictional universe to start with I figure it's all good. I don't mind people pointing out things that stand out as too different from cannon or that don't seem to fit though.

I am hoping to post my next chapter soon and I hope that people are enjoying this. Please PM me or review if you have any suggestions or ideas. The people who have given me feedback have helped me a lot so thanks and remember to be kind and that this is strictly for fun.

thank you and I will try and post again soon

Irual


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Disney owns all cannon content and source materials that they made and I am using them to tell this plot for fun and feedback only. No copyright infringement is meant by me or monetary gains of any kind. I Do look at fan made pictures on the internet that have inspired parts of my head canon and I would LOVE to use some of them as pictures for my story but I don't have permission so I don't. IF anyone wouldn't mind my using a picture of yours (or drawing me one) then that would be ever so generous and kind (just saying)

I also LOVE reading fan fiction stories by others and I have tried to avoid copying anything unique to any particular story but I have read so many that I have used a few things like furbook and instagrowl for example. If this is in any way offensive then I apologize and IF my plot(s) seem to mimic anyone else's story (which I don't think this does) then please DO contact me via PM and we can try to work things out. Please enjoy and let me know what you think

* * *

Looking around at the slight pause from Wolfard Delgado too caught the scent and sight of a red fox who wasn't Nick. Figuring that this fellow was at least as quick to catch on as Nick and that he was probably going to be defensive, Del figured on being as non threatening as possible. The last thing they needed was to alienate these mammals after all, but they WERE wolves AND cops so he mentally braced himself for disaster.

Not moving at all Nick stayed looking calmly at the coyote who was surprised enough at this to ask, "What? You always HAVE had the luck Slick. I took too long stringing you out and he showed up. It's just how things worked out this time."

Nick relaxed slightly at this, "That's unusually gracious of you Diego."

At that the Coyote actually burst into a real guffaw and slid off the bar to stand behind it and the jackal behind the bar barked a laugh into his armpit trying desperately to be quiet.

"You always HAVE been silver tongued even for a fox. I have NERVER been accused of being gracious in my LIFE! You are STILL smoother than glass Slick even if you ARE what was it again? A lovely shade of LAVENDER?! Really?"

Chuckling he added, "The amusement value of that alone makes my day Slick. Go on…. We're done for now. Unless you four plan on drinking?"

"Just bottled water today. We are on duty."

At that Diego nearly lost it again and pushed four bottles of water towards them shoving Nick's offered money back to him at the same time.

"Tell you what Slick, Just for that I'll spot you fine public servants a bottle a piece. I haven't had a laugh like this in WEEKS!"

He lost his smile and the laughter in his eyes died as he added, "I'm legit and I want to stay that way. I'm too old and messed up to tango with both sides anymore…but you are still you Slick."

He glanced at the other four Officers and added reluctantly, "They are Okay too as long as they are with you."

With that he turned and opened a hidden door behind the bar and disappeared into the room beyond.

Judy's eyes bugged at that but Nick was already turning to face the fox who was still standing just on the edge of the sand covered area watching the four Officers. He was dressed in a loose, hooded, pale tan robe that was belted around his waist with a sash and his dark brown eyes were bright with curiosity as he stepped over to the bar. Nick slid off the bar stool, handed each of his companions a bottle of water leaving his Zoomoleons on the bar so he wouldn't be accused of accepting anything while on duty and nodded to the other fox.

Nick shifted his stance slightly and Judy noticed that his tail was flicking to and fro and to her embarrassment she realized that she was staring at it instead of watching the newcomer.

"Deft, I need a favor."

Nick's smooth, cultured articulate voice dragged her back from her inner fantasies and she turned her attention to the matter at hand.

The other fox raised his paws to his hood and lowered it to show his large ears. His pelt was slightly redder than Nick's in the dim light and his facial markings were darker. His eyes flicked over Nick's uniform and without saying anything he went to the bar and got his own bottle before following Nick to a large table. He sat calmly while Nick opened his bottle and took a sip before handing it to the other fox whose eyes widened as he accepted the drink.

"What do you need?" he asked in a quiet, level voce.

"There are rumors of a new drug that's about to be passed and I need an in with a distributor."

Deft raised his brow and looked sideways at the other officers seated at the table before his hands flicked and twitched slightly in a complex series of signs and motions. Nick's ears twitched back and forth as his own clever paws flicked in response before he glanced at Judy and added another sign before tapping his left wrist and relaxed into his usual laid back stance.

Judy realized that this was similar to what Nick had done outside of the hospital where they had found the missing mammals back when they first met and wanted to say something but she was interrupted by Wolfard who asked, "Sorry, but what is that?"

Nick answered, "It's a fox thing."

As the other fox drank from Nick's bottle and sat his own on the table he said quietly. "Juno owes me. I can get you in but…not in THAT get up. He'll be really pissed at me if he find's out you're the fox cop Nick."

Nick tapped his left wrist again, leaned back and said, "I'm not solo anymore Deft."

His glance around the table included the other three ZPD Officers and ended with him looking back at Deft who actually bared his neck slightly before shifting in his seat his scent fading into Nick's.

Nick continued, "They are smarter than you think and they are giving me a chance. I have to work with their rules but that doesn't mean I forgot who I was, Who I am OR what I am now. I became a day walker to live outside the fox quarter and the Night District intentionally and you KNOW what it's cost me."

Deft sighed and nodded once before getting his phone out, drinking the last of the open bottle of water in one long drink and walking towards the restrooms.

Judy asked, "What did you say to him Nick? And what did he say?"

Nick instantly stopped looking faintly bored and rubbed his left wrist as he slumped a little. His scent spiked again since he was now being watched by all three of his companions, fortunately only Judy looked as though she was going to say anything more about that now.

Realizing that he was likely developing a tell if he hadn't already he sighed and said without much hope, "You were right here Carr…Officer Hopps. You heard the whole thing."

Attempting to distract her he added teasingly, "You're supposed to be the one with the super sense of hearing, should I be worried about your health partner?"

She looked even more determined and started to say something more when to Nick's gratitude Delgado stepped in, "What's your plan Nick?"

Wolfard added, making sure to sound non accusatory "It's nice to hear that you intend to follow the ZPD way there Officer Wilde."

He emphasized Nick's title slightly causing all three of his companions to look at him. "We ARE a team Nick, and not just for this case. You are ZPD, our coworker and I for one hope our friend eventually at least."

Del added quietly, "We DO understand that you have your past and your secrets, and we haven't earned the right to any of them…yet. But Wilde, We want to earn that right, give us a chance if you can."

Nick froze for a second but before he could say anything Deft returned and flicked his paws in a few signs tapped his left wrist and leaned causally on Judy's chair. His robes sleeves were a little baggy and brushed her arm but other than leaning towards her he didn't act any more or less differently than any other mammal would as far as she could tell.

Deft sniffed Judy carefully respecting her personal space and after lowering his head in a bow from the neck at Nick he leaned cautiously onto the table and set his phone down to say, "Juno is having trouble enforcing his deal with Three Stars and he wants some extra muscle so that's a go for tonight. And you were right Nick, They are moving something new starting this weekend unless this deal goes south."

Deft picked up his phone, nodded casually to each of the wolves; turned and left through the same door he'd entered by. As he turned to go Judy noticed his expression, he wasn't nearly as good an actor as Nick and she had been learning to read fox body language for a while now. This Deft, whoever he really was, was worried. About what she wasn't sure but from the way his gaze flickered from Nick and then to her and then back to Nick before his eyes went calm pulling his hood up to shield himself from the heat of the Sahara District and probably prying eyes as well, she was betting it was Nick and the company he was keeping.

Wolfard looked shocked and demanded starting to get up "What in the name of the ever loving full moon was THAT?"

Judy grabbed his belt and gestured to the water bottle that the fox had left on the table. Beside it was a small card that he had most likely left there when picking up his phone.

"That…my dear colleague is our in with Juno who it so happens runs an establishment downtown that supplies more than a few items of questionable repute to entertainment venues in our fair city." grinned Nick who picked up the bottle of water that Deft had left there since he had taken Nick's.

Nick offered, "Juno is…kind of like a cog on a gear wheel. He adds certain things to his shipments that enterprising mammals contract him for and that's where we want to be if we want to track a new add-in."

"Add-in huh? I've never heard of that term before."

Delgado gaped his jaw slightly and got up along with the rest of their group. "Well it looks like we are going to get a bit more investigative experience under your belts this week than Russ and I planned on. And this time you two are going to be in on the prep work so let's stroll along and keep the Savannah side aware of the ZPD so we can plan our next move."

Wolfard noticed that the tiny fox Paul moved pointedly aside and lowered his ears and head as Nick pushed on the lever that opened the door but didn't comment on it instead he asked, "So this Juno, anything else we should know about him before we make plans?"

"Tucking the business card in his inner pocket Nick offered in a quiet voice as they left the bar, "We will need to ditch the uniforms just like last time but you two should probably keep your weapons and maybe your pawcuffs. I'm not sure about communications, He will probably have us searched though so I bow to your more experienced selves there."

To both Wolfard and Delgado's surprise he actually did bob his head in a minor submission display and then, taking a deep breath; he addressed his partner.

"Judy,"

At the sound of her actual name instead of one of Nick's ever present nicknames Judy paused and really looked at Nick who was actually looking a bit well…embarrassed.

"Don't take this wrong okay? But…Juno specializes in being a go between for mammals who want a certain degree of separation between them and anything dicey. I can get in as one of the day wagers, no one will care if I am doing the worst of the dirty work and they get to pick on me. I have what you might call natural camouflage in the kind of crew that is likely going to be showing up. I can follow along and see where they go on their deliveries and maybe see where they are picking up the stuff if they make me load any of the shipments.

Gesturing a bit hurriedly to the others he added, "Wolfard and Delgado here are big, well fed Wolves. They are Pack to each other and everyone there will get those signals. They can observe as patrons once we find out where the deliveries are if nothing else or even as security for Juno depending on what he allows new hires but…. Well, you're not just Prey, you're what they would think of as a Soft-coat or even a Fluffy and…."

Eyes blazing like lavender lava Judy interrupted in a savage whisper, "Nicholas Wilde don't you DARE try and leave me out of this!"

Both wolves backed a cautious step away from the suddenly scary rabbit who had backed the fox into a corner next to a small clothing shop in the plaza they were passing by. She punched his chest with every sentence hitting harder and harder as she continued until Nick was actually yelping and trying to dodge her strikes.

"I AM NOT sitting idly by as the token prey bunny in this group. I CAN contribute! And IF you'd stop being a dumb, MALE fox and start being the clever partner you usually are we could get on with this."

Snapping around as Nick winced rubbing his chest she demanded, "AND what about you two? You keep saying to give you a chance well HERE IT IS! Either you start showing me you can get past our being physically smaller than you and Nick's past being so different from what you are used to and start thinking about what we CAN do instead of what you think we can't. If you don't then I'm going to file papers with Mammal Resources and the Chief to be reassigned to seniors who have enough imagination and initiative to really teach me something. And I'm taking Nick with me."

Spinning back to face Nick who took a breath and stood straight again she added in a very quiet tone, "If he'll come with me that is."

"Carrots, What kind of question is that? Get in here you emotional bunny you."

He nuzzled her head placing his muzzle between her ears as she thumped her head against his shirt and added with more than a hint of teasing as he rubbed the bottom of his jaw along her head.

"You know I never really realized how violent Bunnies get around their best friends and partners 'til I met you Carrots. Fortunately for us both I'm tougher than others think just like a certain Bunny Cop.

Clearing his throat Wolfard offered, "Well, IF you don't mind my butting in."

He grinned gaping his mouth slightly in a canine gesture of camaraderie, careful to minimize his fangs as he did so since Judy was prey. He and Del both recognized that Nick had scent marked Judy and honestly neither of them were surprised until Judy reciprocated by grabbing Nick's tie and pulled him down to her level to rub her cheeks under his jaw and neck.

"I DO in fact have an idea that should net us results on several levels with this case.'

His amusement faded a little as he added quietly, "Just so you know we were in on the betting pool but since we are your mentors now we can't collect so you can count on our help. And It's not just us who have noticed you two so you don't have to be upset over the day shift's reactions Hopps."

Judy pulled away from Nick with her ears burning from her embarrassed flush as she realized that their coworkers had been aware of her feelings and evidently Nick's. Suddenly she froze as her ears went perfectly straight and her nose stopped it's frantic twitching only to speed up again as she asked in a small voice that got even softer as her humiliation set in.

"Wait?! Betting Pool? What are you talking about? Nick did YOU know about this?"

Delgado added calmly as Nick rubbed the back of his neck self consciously and started to stutter…. "NO! I-I-Mean…well I kind of figured that there WERE betting pools sure. But…not about US."

Judy pulled his tie again clearly she was about to give him a piece of her mind as quietly as possible since they WERE on the street when Delgado overran her saying calmly, "Relax Officer Hopps, Officer Wilde is in the clear on this. No one is ever IN on a betting pool if they are the ones it's about! Conflict of interest you know."

Wolfard snickered as the pink flush went up her ears again and Nick's muzzle clearly warmed as did his ears which flicked back and forth before he stilled them in his own display of emotional turmoil.

As Nick struggled to pull his tie from the bunny's now even tighter grip and finally managed it, Scott added reassuringly, "I for one think it's about time you two did SOMETHING, putting off facing how you feel will just make things worse for both of you once your biology catches up to your emotions."

Both of the smaller mammals winced and skittered a step or two apart but Wolfard was having none of THAT.

Intentionally using his larger size and innate strength he pushed the fox gently into the rabbit who looked up in surprise as Russ added, "The only way this will be a problem is if one of you is promoted into a position of direct authority over the other. Regs are clear about dating, and ummm…seasonal issues too. The ZPD is deliberately neutral about off duty relationships both physical and emotional because of things like the rut and heat cycles just other city and government departments."

Delgado added putting what he hoped was a supportive paw on Hopps' shoulder, "As long as you both stay professional on duty and it doesn't affect your productivity you should be okay. If it DOES affect your work performance the Chief will likely reassign you to other partners even if you guys make it official and become mates so you are going to have to learn to keep your work partnership separate from your personal one IF you really want to do this."

Nick's scent spiked as he realized that both wolves were not so secretly enjoying this since Delgado's expression now matched Wolfard's. But it was surprise that made him pause to really look at the wolves who were acting as though this was something they had in fact planned on addressing at some point. He shook himself mentally back into focus, clearly the senior officers had done their homework too and it behooved him to remember that even if Carrot's didn't.

Russ continued, "Most wolves learn that kind of thing early on in our families and pack structure and we are willing to help IF you let us; at the very least we can run a little interference for you while you work things out."

Judy thought for a moment she was going to actually die from embarrassment as her heart thumped and pounded and the burn in her ears made her wish she could jump directly into the fountain they were passing by. It happened to be the same one where Nick had made his offer earlier and that triggered an idea to hopefully change the subject before she passed out or said something she was really going to regret.

"Why would you do that? Is this your turn in Nick's stupid predator game?"

Wolfard and Delgado stopped and looked at each other before turning to face both Nick and Judy.

"No games Judy." "We aren't unfeeling brutes you know."

Delgado asked sounding a little hurt, "Predators ARE different from prey, but we are all mammals."

"Is it really so hard to think maybe we WANT to help you?" Wolfard took his life in his paws and patted the stunned bunny's shoulder adding while Del nodded to show he agreed, "Besides, it's never been the Predator side of the mammal tree that has had issues with interspecies dating OR life mating."

Clearing his throat and getting back to the case Wolfard added, "Nick and I will head for the distribution points and try and get an in with the work gang to find out where they deliver the goods and see if there is anything new in the deliveries. If there is, we can let the drug task force know and they can put those places on the watch list. That way we can keep the rest of the force informed so no one goes around reinventing the wheel and wasting time. Meanwhile, Scott and Judy will trail us and split off to trace the actual products and see if you can get a line on what it's made of and where it's being made."

Delgado added, "We all know how it was you two that traced the Night Howlers and exposed the fact that it was basically poisoning the predators and causing them to go savage so granted it's not an original idea but it's still a good plan. SO IF it's alright with you two hot shots, after we see how this lead pans out we'll meet back at the station and compare notes and write up our reports."

Wolfard continued without missing a beat as Judy and Nick both looked distinctively uncomfortable about the case now and their personal blushes faded as they winced at what was now looking like another long day. Both wolves were glad to notice that neither Nick's nor Judy's scent was overly intense once they focused on police work and not their feelings.

That was an excellent sign, so Russ finished with a nod to Scott, "Even if this doesn't pan out with any new drugs our following a distribution channel IS a great idea and will help on other cases. And you are right we need to be in plain clothes Nick, but since Del and Judy don't have to change we can let them watch for us from a vantage point near the pick up point then they can follow anyone who split's off to see what's what while you and I follow whatever directions you got from your buddy and join the crew to figure out the other end."

Delgado grinned openly and added as he bowed and gestured to Judy to follow him, "To paraphrase two of our brightest and most prolific colleagues, "It's called a Hustle sweethearts so lets go put it over on these Perps."

Wolfard added laying what he hoped was a reassuring paw on Judy's shoulder for a second as Del did the same for Nick and added, "If thing's don't work out just go along with whatever happens until we can extract you two and we'll regroup after we coordinate at the station."

Nick snickered and Judy grinned blushing again as Nick offered trying to distract himself from the effect Judy's actions and her emotions had had on him, "That little phrase was close enough for a boy in Blue Officer Delgado, but you need to work on your delivery."

"Noted, let's go."

* * *

Russ shoved his way past a couple of sheep in work overalls, shirts and trucking company hats who muttered but didn't dare say anything too loudly since they were the delivery drivers of the trucks being loaded. This particular loading dock was actually just off of Boxwood street in an unassuming alley and these two trucks were already partially loaded with what looked and smelled like liquor for either restaurants or clubs as well as some other supplies. He could smell sugar, salt, several kinds of flour and in one truck the distinctive odor of metals and plastics that usually meant electronics or other complex powered machines. Parked next to them was a dingy, grey pick up truck that likely had been stolen for this occasion but that wasn't his problem today.

He glared in an irritated way at the disheveled looking, dwarf sized, white tailed deer in a pullover and jeans that was busy yelling at a capybara who was flanked by a weasel and two ferrets, one of which was in three stars colors. Wolfard was joined by a large, male leopard, and three elk who had what he suspected were illegally sharpened edges and points on the racks of their horns.

"Look! I don't care WHAT your gang wants. We have a DEAL and unless you want to end up on the wrong side of it you will bring the rest of the goods to the rendezvous point before I need to send these trucks out and stop messing around!"

Nick was now dressed in what looked like an ancient pair of tan pants and a black and white plaid shirt that had several rips and holes worn in it as well as his red bandanna around his neck. He was carrying a sealed crate that said it was from Red Stag Bourbon distillery complete with inspection and tax labels and what looked to be official customs seals but was too light to be full of bottles of whiskey and smelled wrong for it too.

Granted, he was no wolf but he DID have a keen sense of smell as well as hearing and this box didn't clink with glass bottles as he carried it nor did the weight shift much which told him he was onto something with Juno even if it wasn't this new drug. The crate was almost too big for him to carry by himself even though it wasn't as heavy as it should have been and he took advantage of this to stagger towards the confrontation and act as though he was having more trouble with it than he was.

Wolfard was wearing a plain gray t-shirt that showed off his muscular build and a pair of low riding jeans and Nick had to admit as he stole a glance at his partner that the wolf could pull off bad ass when he needed to.

"Is there a problem Juno?"

The deer glanced at the wolf who was clearly spoiling for a fight and more than willing to back him and actually calmed as the smaller rodents backed down.

"Maybe,"

The Capybara sneered, "We want ten percent off the top Juno. That's straight from our captain and unless we get it up front nothing else is going through the docks we control this weekend and that's final."

Deciding to see just how effective his new hire was Juno offered, "Well I guess that's a yes then."

Wolfard recognized his cue and jumped onto the Capybara and growled, "I joined this crew to make money and you're not going to screw this up." as he batted away the weasel who was thrown off the loading dock and into the bed of the small pick up truck they had used to bring the crate Nick had unloaded here.

The two ferrets pulled knives and started to get involved when Nick staggered up and 'accidentally' dropped the box and trapped one ferret's tail. His yowl was enough to distract the other ferret who was dancing up to where Wolfard and the Capybara were huffing and shoving.

Turning to check on his back-up he saw the cringing fox trying to pick up the crate while his buddy tried to pull his tail from under the box. Nick intentionally leaned on the box making it heavier to slow down the ferret which meant only one moved towards the confrontation between Wolfard and the largest rodent.

The ferret stopped short as he was be met by the leopard who simply grabbed him and bodily threw him into the back of the pick up truck as he took the ferret's knife where he landed heavily, a bit dazed and for now out of the fight.

Two of the Elk moved to threaten the ferret and weasel shaking their horns aggressively while Wolfard shook the Capybara who was now stuttering, "Logan Won't budge no matter what you do to us!"

Nick meanwhile finally let the other ferret's tail out from under the crate, but before the rodent could dash towards his buddies; Nick fell on him by pretending to trip. Nick also managed to pin his knife hand to the ground and used his larger size to keep the fight one on one by sitting on him. The ferret by this time was cussing up a storm and threatened Nick with all sorts of outlandish consequences. Nick wasn't that worried, they were basically being ignored since everyone who was conscious except Nick was now watching Wolfard.

The wolf was busy shoving the Capybara into the back of the pick up truck with the other two from the dock gang. Breathing deeply but otherwise seemingly unaffected, he stepped over to the fox and the ferret and twisted the knife from his paw before picking up the ferret and tossing him unceremoniously in the truck with the others.

Ignoring the fox who flinched and tried again to pick up the crate he was supposed to be loading into one of the trucks, Wolfard asked, "What should we do with this stuff? We were supposed to have four more crates in order to finish the route."

Juno looked even more angry and hissed as he thought then decided, "Stupid useless FOX you better be grateful this wolf vouched for you. Put the crate in this truck and go with Wolfie here to unload and remember your place to your betters or I'll stiff your pay."

"Wolfie this is your chance to prove yourself. I need another smart, capable guy to supervise things so you ride with this crate to the Pussycat Club downtown. It's on Bearberry street Savannah District about six city blocks east from City Central. Make SURE you get a receipt from Jayne Tolliver and call me if you have any trouble. The other places will just have to wait while me and my crew go reason with these idiots and keep an eye on that fox, I don't need any trouble with the special deliveries."

Nodding and casually shoving Nick aside as the fox sat on one of the crates of booze, Wolfie shut the tailgate door and shifted the latch before locking the fox inside the box truck and gesturing to the sheep driver. "You heard the boss. Let's go."

Inside the box truck Nick clung to the crate he was on and eyed the stacks of liquor and other supplies uneasily as the truck moved off into the late afternoon traffic. As soon as he was sure that they were not stopping anytime soon he opened his phone apps and turned on the flashlight function. Carefully examining the crate that was too light and smelled of dried plants as well as paper and the remnants of what was likely a broken bottle of whiskey he took out a small set of tools and set to work….

He suppressed a grimace as he carefully peeled the seals back and pried a slat of the crate loose to reach in for a paper packet. He wasn't a true thief and never had been but, a good con often required things like paperwork and lifting inspection papers and seals was something he had done often enough to remember the tricks of.

Once he'd figured out the rules and the laws he needed to keep in mind for a con he'd tailored things accordingly…like the Pawpsicle scam which he still looked on with fondness. Nick had actually found it easier to actually obey the law if he could find a way to do so and even as a hustler he had felt badly if the mark's were hurt so he'd come up with ways to make a living that didn't have much of a downside for his marks.

Other's weren't nearly as picky OR tolerant so he'd learned many skills like this along the way but he had to admit using them as a cop was going to take some getting used to. So was being officially authorized to do so which he had to admit had taken him a few minutes to wrap his head around.

But to his amazement Wolfard and Delgado had been firm about this part especially when Judy had waxed eloquent about how his scam hadn't broken any laws when she'd tried to arrest him when they had first met. Wolfard and Delgado had filled out and filed everything before they left the station and had gotten him permission to keep these tools until the Chief or IA said something different which had surprised Judy and silenced her. They had also shown both of them how to fill out the forms for replacements of items lost or damaged in the line of duty when he'd shown up in this outfit and explained about his shirt and tie from before.

Carrot's had looked stern as she had admonished her foxy partner not to try and scam the department which had made most of the bullpen laugh and caused the wolves to offer to check up on him but even he could tell they had been teasing. As usual the thought of her made him even more determined than ever to show everyone that Foxes' were trustworthy, loyal and brave like it said on his badge.

Shaking himself back to awareness from his woolgathering he opened one of the packets that was actually just a folded screw of paper. Opening his re-sealable evidence bag he carefully tipped a minute portion of several of the papers into the bag and twisted them shut before putting them back.

Balancing as the truck swayed he held his breath to make sure nothing was breathed in as he saw that this stuff was actually some kind of fine powder.

It might have been easier to just take a packet but it wouldn't have been smart. If HE was running something like this he would know how many of these were supposed to be in each crate and since Momma Wilde's little Tod was the only one in here it wouldn't take a cop to suspect him if one or more went missing. By tipping in just a little from several packets he had enough for at least one analysis test and that was all he dared without an official op to garner more. Tucking away his tools and the little bag back in the various concealed pockets and slits in his worn clothes he sighed as he felt the jolting and jouncing continue as horns blared and brakes squealed. Carefully he replaced the slat and all the disturbed seals and then settled in to listen since his other senses were being blocked. He turned off the flashlight function after carefully inspecting his work but the damage to his night vision was just going to have to wear off which meant leaving his phone on silent.

He faintly heard the sheep complaining about having to cart a fox around until Wolfie had growled, "SO YOU want to unload all that stuff back there by yourself then? It's no skin off my muzzle, I brought him along to do the dirty work but I'm sure the boss won't care if you want to do it yourself."

Nick sighed, this was definitely going to be another LONG day….

* * *

Not much of a note here but I wanted to reassure all you wonderful and kindly readers that I am already started on chapter nine and it starts with Judy Hopps and Delgado and their end of this.

Please DO let me know what you think and enjoy regardless

Irual


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The great and powerful Disney owns all cannon content of Zootopia and I am playing with this universe for fun and feedback only so please feed my need for responses if you feel so inclined. If not then just enjoy anyways, thank you.

* * *

Delgado watched from his vantage point in the window of the Snarlbucks just across the street from the alley where the suspect's trucks were being loaded. Judy was impatiently tapping her right foot as she waited in line for their drinks but Scott suspected that she was pounding the floor tiles more from worry than impatience. Honestly those two might as well have a blinking neon sign hanging over them that said MINE and have it pointing at each other. Careful to hide his amusement he kept watching to see if the trucks had pulled out yet and sure enough, just as Judy got to him with their cold drinks the two box styled delivery trucks that were labeled Prong and Sons delivery service pulled out into traffic. A short time later Del and Judy had finished their drinks when they saw the pick up truck leave the alley followed by a dark blue van.

Del nodded to himself and quizzed Judy as they got into their unmarked car and he steered them into traffic. "So Officer Hopps, if our two targets split up which one should we follow?"

Hesitating only for a second Judy answered confidently, "We want to find the actual drugs if there are any and we know the dock gangs are bringing the stuff to that Juno guy so we should follow the pick up truck since we only have one car and we aren't authorized to ask for more officers without more probable cause."

He nodded and then added, "Right and not so right."

He waited but she didn't protest although he heard her draw in her breath sharply.

"I haven't gotten any communications from Russ so if everything went even close to plan then Officer Wilde and Officer Wolfard are actually in one of those box trucks. Also we are always authorized to request backup if we are on duty and encounter more trouble than two officers should handle Officer Hopps. Over time the ZPD has developed our procedures and regulations based on our history serving and protecting our diverse population."

Scott held in his feelings as he got a whiff of her scent and realized that she was tense as she could be. From the careful peek out of the corner of his eye he stole she was nearly vibrating from stress. Her expression was all prey until she took a breath and steadied herself becoming Officer Hopps again as she breathed.

Careful to sound completely neutral he added, "Unless there are extraordinary circumstances no ZPD street personnel ever goes out on duty alone. Did you ever wonder why after the Night Howler Case the Chief assigned you to evidence, records, lab correlation and then reception and only gave you traffic or parking duty or occasional public appearances with other officers and security details that involved at least four or more officers before Wilde graduated?"

Judy flushed a little and then admitted, "Well, I DID but I thought that well…. I was waiting for Nick to graduate since he told me he was going to try and be valedictorian so he'd be assigned to Precinct One and…."

Ignoring her embarrassment Del interrupted, "And after Nick graduated and the Chief gave you two assignments, they were basically the same thing except you and Wilde were only on each one for a few days or a week at a time instead of the month or so you spent doing those things by yourself with the occasional walking/vehicle patrols in city central and the savannah district thrown in. Or why you two weren't assigned anywhere else in the city over the last month and a half or so even though most of us from precinct one are usually scattered through all 12 districts?"

Judy was starting to wonder where this conversation was going, "Well now that you put it that way…I actually thought the parking duty and stuff was because Nick get's on Chief Bogo's nerves and at first the Chief thought of me as just a token bunny so…."

Delgado nodded to himself, this explained a lot and he made a mental note to have a conversation similar to this with Wilde as soon as they got back to the station.

Carefully watching the pick up and van both of which seemed to be headed directly back to the docks, Scott said, "Well first off Officer Hopps, traffic and parking duty are not officially punishments even though the Chief uses them as such especially for the street side cops. And everyone works evidence, lab correlation and records at least some of the time until you show those aren't where you excel but even then everyone still has to stay competent at those areas of admin to be eligible for street duty."

She flushed all the way up her ears which flattened against her neck as she stuttered, "I-I"

"Relax, You aren't in any trouble I promise. We are recording with the outside cameras but I have the sound muted for the inside ones. Unless something drastic happens this will be erased after forty-eight hours anyway and I am taking the time to explain things so let me talk and you listen okay? Unless you notice a change in our targets or anything like that you just sit and take in a few things while we have a chance. And don't worry, you can take notes and ask me stuff after we are done. Just try not to interrupt now."

He hid his amusement as she whipped out a notepad and her orange carrot pen and glanced out the windshield before nodding, clearly she was ready! With a capital R.

"The way the ZPD operates is a little different in each precinct and district especially since each precinct house has their own captain and each district has it's own unique quirks but…basically we are all supposed to be able to generally fill in wherever we are needed. Also traffic and parking duty are good at teaching new cops general geography and it helps officers learn about the neighborhoods we work in each district as are walking patrols. Those assigned to Precinct One have City Central and the Savanna District as what you might call our home territory so all our rookies are started in that area first."

He grinned a little and kept going as Judy bounced a little in her seat, "The environments of those two districts are generally the least likely to complicate things like foot patrols and interacting with the public. For rookies especially it's important to learn these sorts of things first hand and as long as you follow the heat and cold protocols for when the temperature swings over the course of the day the Savanna is actually the easiest for most of the mammals in the street side of the ZPD to adapt to."

He could tell without looking that the rabbit in the passenger seat had her mouth open, mainly because he heard it snap shut.

"Also while we are on the subject I wanted to tell you that USUALLY Officers don't get assigned a permanent partner right away let alone get to hand pick one from Zootopia's general population. The Chief actually approved recruiting Wilde AND assigned you two together because of how well you two worked together to solve the Night Howler Case. BUT that's the only concession any of the brass has made or will make for you or Wilde Hopps, anything else you will earn by excelling at your job make no mistake about that. The department does tend to try and keep similar sized mentors, recruits and partners together as much as possible though to make it easier to use equipment and teach each other."

He could hear her breath catch at this and the scratching of the carrot pen on the paper as she wrote something but she didn't interrupt which pleased him.

Keeping his tone light, he continued as the van and the pick up pulled off towards the ramps that led to one of the smaller dockage areas. "Yes Hopps that means WE are learning from you and Wilde too. And honestly not just because you are the first of your species to serve as Officers in the ZPD.

Ordinarily new recruits are paired off with mentors right away, but due to your…unusual circumstances the Chief waited to assign you to a mentor. There was literally no one to assign you to at first, and then you went and got yourself on his bad side and THEN cracked open that whole conspiracy and THEN you had to recover from your injuries and physical therapy and THEN went on leave.

So being assigned to us is actually a good thing for you and Wilde even if you don't always think so. Now you two have mentors to help you and hopefully keep you from screwing up yourselves or your careers. You can and should consider that a sign that the brass takes you seriously and thinks you are worth investing time and effort in. It also means that Admin and the medical assessment team thinks you and Wilde are past the initial hurdle of burning out from the stress and juxtaposition of boredom and heart pounding terror that is street police work. Granted that can still happen no matter how long you are on the job but it happens a lot more often at the beginning and end of careers statistically and it happens a lot more often to Prey than to Preds in case you are wondering."

He risked a more obvious glance at the honestly appealing little figure beside him who was alternating between scratching notes on her pad of paper with her pen and sitting there uncomfortably clearly thinking and not at all happy about it.

Hoping to ease her mind and to get her to open up he added, "A lot of rookies don't make it past the first six months and even then some of them are directly assigned to admin and shuffled into the kinds of support positions that mean clerk work for the rest of their careers if the brass or the senior officers don't think they can hack street work."

Judy flushed remembering her tirade earlier and offered quietly, "I'd like to apologize for my earlier outburst sir."

Ignoring her attempt at interrupting Scott continued, "While you were getting patched up after that whole Night Howler case the Chief had us pick up Wilde. According to scuttlebutt the Chief had a couple of fairly heavyweight discussions with city hall, some judge and a couple of lawyers and Wilde disappeared for almost two days. Russ and I were assigned guard duty for the two of you once he was tucked in there with you and we were supposed to keep an eye on both of you 'til he recovered from whatever happened to him. Bogo figured you were going to try and get up early and as soon as you were conscious you'd be up to your ears nosing around but with Wilde there you were actually fairly easy to distract."

He smiled but the humor didn't reach his eyes, "Keeping you in that hospital room was actually the easy part of our involvement, You remember Bellwether's trial right? Well trust me on this Hopps, if the two of you hadn't been isolated in the secure wing of Savanna Central hospital and then shuffled off to a safe house because of the media the Chief would have found a way to pack you off to some private facility or military base just to keep you safe."

Unable to keep silent at this Judy asked, "Safe?!"

But Del ignored this interruption and added, "I probably should let you find this out for yourself, but after he was discharged from the hospital Nick was sent directly to the academy and in the accelerated program at the Chief's own recommendation and according to my own personal Intel from the Academy the defense trainers and the security personnel were very busy working with him."

Judy stopped writing on her notepad and looked at the wolf beside her whose voice now held a note of respect, maybe? It was hard to be sure but something was there.

He continued, "According to the Commandant at the Academy he blew through most of the testing on the mental side even quicker than the instructors thought he would, in fact the only reason he didn't make valedictorian was because one of the instructors gave him demerits that weren't retracted in time for the tally since Wilde graduated in only six months. His graduating so quickly was the subject of MUCH speculation within the precinct and the department once the scuttlebutt caught onto who and what he is but after chatting with my contacts I wasn't surprised and neither was Russ or the Chief. He's got the potential to be good Hopps and so do you."

He glanced at the bunny beside him as her breathing changed again, "Anyone can be good at class work and pass a few tests, but you and Wilde solved the Night Howler Case in two days with no support from the department. A lot of mammals were caught red muzzled by that but Russ and I have made it our hobby to keep tabs on you two ever since Bellwether was arrested and we were assigned to protect you two."

Scott glanced at the now silent bunny who had stopped taking notes and was now staring out the windshield, her nose was twitching and her scent was now much more worried than excited. He pulled off into a parking space at one of the administrative buildings that bordered the actual unloading areas and paused his lecture as their targets pulled ahead onto one of the holding areas filled with shipping containers.

"Let's go Hopps, we need to be careful since we are in uniform. We don't want to be seen. Radio in and let Clawhauser know we are leaving the car. We will finish this discussion later and I'll be sure you have a chance to ask your questions but right now we need to focus on the case okay? And listen Kit, we put extra effort into looking out for you before now because Russ and I like you and Wilde, not because the Chief assigned us or told us to"

She jerked a little at that and seemed to snap out of her mental daze, Delgado adjusted his own personal transceiver that could clip to several places on his uniform and made sure the setting was on silent. To his delight and surprise Judy also checked hers and put her phone on silent. After radioing in their position she got out of the car and waited bouncing on her toes looking and smelling as focused as he could have wished but as Delgado looked around he suspected that Judy was even more unsettled by his hints than he'd feared she would be.

The wind shifted and he nodded as his nose picked up traces of deer, capybara, elk and leopard very faintly. "They are this way,"

Peering out from the vantage point of a small, wooden shed that had cracks they could look through between the boards Scott split his attention between watching as Judy filled her notepad with various notes and the rodents scurrying around the container spray painted with their gang sign.

Judy became more and more excited as they observed the three stars gang pulling bags out of the nearest shipping container and tossing them carelessly towards the van. After it was full the dwarf deer and one Elk got in and drove away while the leopard and the other two Elk went after the group of rodents who were headed east towards the crane station that unloaded the barges from the rainforest and had it's own system of warehouses nearby. Very faintly they heard the powerful cat snarl as he talked demanding to see Logan and finish this business but for now the shipping container looked deserted.

Moving cautiously and smelling everywhere Delgado offered, "It seems as though we are alone for the moment Hopps."

He pulled slightly on the carelessly chained shut door in the end of the shipping container and opened it as far as the slack in the chain would go. It was way too tight a fit for him but Hopps slipped into the crack and he grinned as the light from her Carrot Phone showed her busy inspecting what was left inside. He saw her taking pictures and muttering but he couldn't pay much attention because he needed to keep watch so he could warn her if those thugs came back quicker than they expected. Her ears swiveled and twitched and she looked up frozen in place as her most acute sense set off deeply buried instincts.

He huffed quietly, "You hear something? Then that will have to do. We don't have a warrant and we need to be gone."

In answer the tiny rabbit slid back out of the opening in the doorway and darted towards the shed where they had been hiding. Racing after her, Scott concentrated on keeping up and keeping quiet and blessed the fact that the wind was still blowing almost directly off the water.

With the wind at their backs they had a decent chance to get to the car before being tracked by smell. Granted most prey didn't think to go there, but these were a fairly diverse group of rodents and some of them DID think to use their noses on occasion. Granted gangs were usually species specific but he didn't want to take the chance on one or more of the bigger more scent oriented predators becoming involved. Especially not the large leopard who likely worked for that Juno. If they got caught it might endanger Russ and Nick not to mention how much it would ruin their day.

As he drove back toward City Central he saw Judy remove her evidence gloves and nodded as she tucked the used pair into an empty evidence bag.

"Find out anything useful Judy?"

At the use of her given name Judy started in surprise and her nose twitched a little in what was likely an instinctual tell like howling was for almost all wolves.

"I took pictures of nine different plants in various states of preservation and some of the bags were torn so I took a couple of samples including some kind of fairly fine powder that is in one of my bags and some kind of pollen but I didn't dare sniff it to try and identify it."

She showed him a few snippets of plant matter sealed in evidence bags and continued, "This one has edible fruit but the leaves' oils are considered poisonous. If I remember right the oil can cause feelings of euphoria in tiny doses and everything from unconsciousness, to nausea and even a coma if it's overdosed and combined with this one…."

She flipped through the photos and muttered scribbling notes in her book all the while, "I don't know exactly what this stuff is for but…it can't be good. This one is a fertility inhibitor. We grow some on our farm and in rotation all over the tri burrows to sell for use in birth control formulas for both predator and prey species. It's effective for both males and females but according to one of my cousins who works for Jill and Jack pharmaceuticals it can affect performance levels of recreational sexual activity."

Still muttering she continued, "WOW, three of these are outright banned in Bunnyburrow except under controlled growing conditions for pharmaceutical contracts and medical research. Of these legal ones, this one can cause arousal and rut for males and this one it's actually a natural heat inducer for females, and this other one I'm guessing is some kind of opiate. It's in that family, but…I'm not sure and I would have to look up these other two. I never paid much attention to the actual scientific details beyond what we grow and how to use it's natural qualities to improve either the plant or it's useable parts. Also I'm not entirely sure I got pictures of all of them since we left so quickly…."

Delgado had parked their car in an empty slot just inside Sahara Square and was staring at the bunny beside him who trailed off uncertainly and stuttered to a stop.

Sheepishly she offered, "I wanted to be a cop since I was six years old but…in our family plant husbandry is kind of a BIG thing and I had to fit my interests in around doing my share on the farm and my parents always thought being a police officer was a phase…."

Scott made sure his fangs didn't show much but his approval did as he smiled and said, "Looks like you must have paid attention, that's good and we will be getting this stuff back to the lab guys and see what they say. Just from your guesses though I'm figuring that the rumors are right about this being some sort of sexually oriented recreational thing. And don't feel ashamed to use your background or share it Hopps. Any cop who doesn't use every reasonable resource available to crack a case isn't a good cop."

Her blushes faded and her scent calmed as her emotions shifted like quicksilver and she fairly vibrated with enthusiasm at his praise.

He added, "Did you write down the license number of the van Hopps?"

She flushed and said, "No Sir."

Hiding his amusement he offered "That's okay, I got it, the van is a late model savannah blue Impala and the license is 67BRD16. She scrambled to write it down as he added, "Call in a check on it and see if anyone reported a grey pick up stolen in the last 3 or 4 days while I get us back to the station. After we file our reports and drop off this stuff at the lab we can check to see if Wilde and Wolfard have anything new before we clock out for the night."

Judy looked surprised and asked carefully, "When can I ask…." Before stopping uncertainly as Delgado glanced at her.

"Well you could start in now if you really can't wait, but…from what you said Wilde should have questions too so I figure on setting him straight about his status when they get back too. The Chief does make mistakes, after all most of us underestimated you Hopps, and some still do. But, Bogo is a smart and dedicated cop and Russ and I weren't picked out of a hat for this."

"A big part of our job is to make sure you and Wilde not only follow the ZPD rules but that you understand why they are there and how to get around them the right way. You two basically went maverick on your first case and got away with it because of the repercussions and politics that happened during and afterwards. That won't fly if you two are going to stick with the force. And Wilde will have to be extra careful just because of his…background and species."

At this blunt admission Judy objected, "But…Nick I mean Officer Wilde."

Scott interrupted gently, "He's a fox and he has criminal connections and skills as well as being one of the smallest predators ever accepted for ZPD training for street side work. To my knowledge until Wilde foxes weren't even on the payroll except as confidential informants or maybe the occasional janitor. And you Hopps are a cute, little, female bunny and yes I am aware that you consider cute to be an insult but it's the plain truth Hopps. Most of the department will eventually accept the two of you IF your results are better than other personnel with your rank and experience but even then there will be detractors and Nick is right to be wary of Internal Affairs. I'm not telling you this to upset you."

He added as her scent now carried shock and more than a little pain but he needed to get this all out there so he finished determinedly, "If Russ or I felt that way we wouldn't be here. Russ and I are pack mates Wilde's nose told him that but you being prey don't have a clue what that really means and I'm betting that Nick doesn't either, not really."

They pulled up to the parking garage of the precinct and Scott added, "The intricacies of predator sub culture and wolves will have to wait for another day. But I wanted to tell you about IA because it is vital that we cover Nick through the department for his protection. His skills and background are not just useful they are a part of him and it's not like he is just going to be able to ignore his past. No one can, just like you with your knowledge of plants and such. By telling us how he obeyed every law and rule he could think of when he did that pawpsicle selling routine you opened the door to Nick's being able to use his past without being condemned by it and that's a very good thing."

Judy was very confused by this point and was silent as they made their way through the maze of the precinct and made it to the main lab area.

Judy didn't say anything else instead she took refuge in the routines she had learned over the last few months and went to the racks of forms and began to fill out the ones for biological flora samples and the different analysis tests as well as looking over her notes.

Delgado grinned and waited patiently letting her take control while he assessed her until one of the lab weasels collected their trays and gave them copies of the case numbers and receipts, then he gestured to the stairs leading back up towards the upper floors where the cubicles and squad rooms were.

"Come on officer Hopps, we are going to start on our reports while we wait for our comrades and I need to stop by the break room and get some water and a coffee."

He checked his phone when it dinged and grinned, Russ had sent him a text.

Russ : Hey Fleabag, I am headed to home-base. The Pup is pretty worn out so order us a carnivorous special at our usual place and I'll pick it up on the way in.

Del : Sure thing and since I am the sensitive and caring one of this partnership and the senior member of the squad, I'll add the veggie plate and salads to the order. I already filed the paperwork to have this meal put on our monthly expenses. We will have to explain the pertinent regs to our kits after the weekend, so don't plan on any long term hook ups on Sunday :P we need to be here by 5:30 if we are going to catch Hopps and Wilde when they leave the gym area before roll call for them.

Russ : Darn it! I'll make sure and keep my schedule open. LOL At least attending the Howl this weekend will give us a good workout so we can skip the extra ones Hopps is putting Wilde through.

Del : We can skip Monday and Tuesday if you really want to be a lazy wolf but…I'm going to show up on Wednesday and see what Waters has cooked up for them. She was muttering yesterday about Hopps being a tiny terror and the curiosity is starting to really bug me.

Russ : LOL I'll do a side bet with you on that! I'll even tell you what I heard from Wilde over a couple of beers before the Howl.

Tucking his phone away with a chuckle Scott filled one of the clean mugs with black coffee and got his refillable water bottle out of the fridge beside the counter in the break room and went to check on Hopps who should be settled into her cubicle and working on her electronic filing. To his delight he saw her expressive ears pointing straight up just over the divider that separated her and Nick's work stations from the rest of the work area. He didn't know a lot about rabbit's body language yet but he did know they tended to express a lot of their moods through the set of their ears and Judy looked to be in full Officer Hopps mode.

Then he heard the tell tale signal of a Muzzle-time call and heard Judy say in a falsely enthused voice as her ears swiveled all around checking for sounds, "Oh! Yea, It's my parents!"

Bonnie and Stu Hopps appeared on her phone screen and began talking all at once as they usually did when they called. "Hi Hun!" "Hey Jude the Dude."

"How are you doing Judy?" "Where is your meter maid vest Jude?"

Judy winced and answered, "Hi Guys. I told you I don't do the same things every day especially now that I have a partner. We have lots of different duties."

Bonnie asked gently, "Well, umm…How is that Nick fellow? Is he watching out for you?"

Stu added, "Yeah you know you need to be careful around all those ummm bigger animals Jude."

Judy resisted rolling her eyes but at least her Dad had said bigger animals and not predators specifically this time. Knowing that Delgado was in earshot made her even more uncomfortable than usual but her parents WERE a lot better about their paranoia so she decided to look on the bright side.

"You know Judy Hun…you Mother and I are still not too sure about you being around so many predators."

And there went the bright side, Judy winced visibly and both her parents noticed.

Realizing that Stu had likely been rude if anyone else could hear Bonnie tried to fix his mistake saying, "OH Stu! What your father means Hun is that we were hoping you would be meeting some nice prey mammals as well by now. The Borrows District is full of Rabbits and Hares and you really ought to at least try and be around someone other than your work partner…."

"Dad! Mom, Look…. Nick is an amazing partner and he watches out for me just fine. He's quick on his feet and his brain is always thinking. He sees a lot more than most mammals and he is very motivated to be a great cop and I know you find this hard to believe but he's a good friend and fun to hang out with."

Ignoring her mother's not so subtle hinting Judy continued, "I'm NOT interested in meeting bunnies or hares off duty unless they are willing to support my being a police officer and you know how well that has turned out so far. And as for the other prey on the force well…. Most of the prey species here are WAY to slow on their feet and in their brains to keep up with me, even with police training hoofed, herd mammals think differently than individual minded pawed ones. Sure there are Zebra and sheep and antelope and lots of others but, they don't have a lot to say to me outside of cases and such. You know it's true even in Bunnyburrow The sheep and goats there are perfectly nice mammals but they tend to keep to themselves a lot more than us bunnies."

She offered a change of subject hoping to ward off more offers of blind dates from her Mom and said, "I am really making progress in the department now too. Since we talked I have been assigned to a squad with two senior officers to look out for me and Nick and teach us so you really don't need to worry. But you should know by now that I can watch out for myself, I am a trained officer and I've been on the force for almost nine months remember?"

Judy jerked reflexively as her Mom commented with a little knowing gleam in her eyes, "You are with other mammals besides that fox? I'm surprised your ears aren't droopy Judy."

Stu looked a bit panicked and added, "Well that's probably a good thing Bon,"

"Stu we talked about this, Judy's happiness is what's most important remember?"

"MOM! DAD! I am still at the Precinct and other mammals can here this! PLEASE can we change the subject? Or better yet I can call you back when I get to my apartment?"

Her Mom hastily interjected before Judy could disconnect, "Sorry Hun we'll be good I wanted to talk to you about the Spring Festival coming up and ask you if you can get time off."

Scott decided that as entertaining as it was to hear the bunny being grilled by her parents he ought to give her a little privacy so he made sure to make a little noise as he went to his own work station and settled in to do his own report so she'd pick up on the fact that she had an audience. Judy seldom took her required breaks so he figured on letting her finish her phone call before he butted in again.

* * *

Here is the more Judy centric chapter I said I'd do and I hope I did her justice and filled in some more about the ZPD and the city itself and that her parent's are in character. I hope you all enjoyed this and that I am being both entertaining and fairly believable.

If anyone has any suggestions or ideas please feel free to let me know. I have some of the next chapter already done so here's hoping I can post again soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I am only writing this for fun as a fan of all the great work Disney has put into this movie and it's universe. This chapter has references to disturbing abuse towards foxes historically but no actual acts of abuse. This is a plot point for an O/C that appears later. Please enjoy this work as a token of my fan appreciation and leave constructive and kind feedback if you are feeling able to. Thank you for reading this, enjoy.

* * *

Russ and Nick were just getting into the station and Wolfard could tell that Nick was really dragging despite the fox's attempt at hiding it. His scent carried exhaustion as clearly as his stomach's growling told of his hunger but honestly that was only to be expected. It was almost six o clock and he had been here since five A.M. thanks to his ever enthused rabbit partner. Nick was carrying several takeout bags and Wolfard decided to flex his seniority a little and take some of the weight off the rook. It was one thing to make sure they could cut it but it was another thing entirely to let a fellow officer overwork or neglect themselves.

"No Worries Wilde, those samples you got should be enough to prove those rumors to the Chief and maybe get a few more mammals assigned to tracking and hopefully getting a jumpstart on this thing."

He grimaced as his jaded, more practical side chimed in and he added, "At the very least, the analysis will help vice and the drug task force to get a handle on exactly what this stuff does which will likely save lives since we seldom completely eliminate recreational drugs. They just keep getting replaced with different ones."

Wolfard waved to Clawhauser who was just getting ready to clock out and let the night shift take over and the rotund cheetah paused and leaned casually on the counter to wait for the wolf.

Gesturing to the elevator and then to Wilde he added, "We are about done for the day and we all have the weekend off unless the Chief calls us in for mandatory overtime which doesn't happen too often unless there's a citywide crisis."

The taller male reached out and slid his hand-paw along the fox's shoulder in a careful gesture of approval and to his not so secret relief Nick didn't flinch or tense up this time.

"I just want to get a preliminary report filed and then we can clock out. Take the food on up to our work stations and get started. And by started I mean eating, It won't take long to do our side of the paperwork. You did a lot of heavy lifting today and you need food."

Nick would have protested just on general principals but he had to admit he was totally wiped. Back in his con-fox days he hadn't been nearly as physically active as he was now. In fact he had spent most of his time resting and thinking up ways to either implement a new con or use an old one in a new way to make money. And unless he was working out a particularly unusual scheme that required lots of physical labor the only times he could remember being this tired was either after something went very wrong with a scheme or when he'd been ill and forced himself to overdo it before he'd finished recovering. Fortunately neither of those scenarios had happened often, but The truth was the truth and he didn't just need food he needed rest but at least dinner would be a start.

Nick sighed to himself as he breathed in the scent of the take out and Wolfard, the Lupine was fairly energized even now and even though it was taking some getting used to, working so closely with the other two predators hadn't been bad so far. Wolfard hadn't been a jerk about enforcing his dominance and neither had Delgado which was something to be grateful for. And for once his being a fox had been more of an asset than a hindrance…maybe that was why Wolfard was actually being unusually decent about his smaller companion's physical shortcomings.

Swallowing his ego and his pride, Nick had to admit that once again being a much weaker predator than those around him was coming back to bite him, admittedly not as hard as it would have on the street, which was a welcome surprise but still…. He DID wonder when the other foot-paw protector was going to drop and the anti-fox coalition in the ZPD was going to get more blatant.

Since his graduation, most of his coworkers had been…tolerant or even concerned for him as opposed to being concerned about him which he STILL had trouble wrapping his head around. He'd kind of expected that from Judy but the other Predators on the force and most of the Prey he'd met on the Admin side had seemed to accept him too and his cynical side had to wonder how long that would last, but he squashed that part of him and decided to enjoy it while it lasted.

Wolfard gaped a grin at Clawhauser and went to check them in while Nick went to the elevators and punched the up button. After chatting a minute and signing them both in, Wolfard said quietly, "Ben I need a few minutes with the Chief before muster tomorrow. I'll have a complete report filled by roll call but he needs a heads up before he approves anything for Hopps and Wilde for next week."

Concerned for two of his favorite coworkers Clawhauser asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not unless you can duplicate them. This drug thing is looking as though it's going to be messy and complicated and…. Well I want to let the Chief know that I think our case should take priority over the other stuff he has them doing at least for this next week."

Clawhauser nodded and then said, "I'll put you on his schedule but…it's not likely that will happen. At least they will be able to rest up over the weekend, all four of you are off right?"

Wolfard grinned, "Yep there's the monthly Howl this weekend too."

"I hope you have a good time and get some rest afterwards, if you are right about this case then Nick and Judy won't be then only ones overworked before this is case is done."

Wolfard nodded and went to join his squad, if he didn't hurry he'd be stuck with just salad.

* * *

Judy had just returned from tossing their trash in the recycling bins in the main hall and was now watching while Wolfard and Delgado finished having a chat with Nick that sounded a lot like the one Senior Officer Delgado had had with her in the car. Unlike that one, this one included more body language on their parts as far as she could tell and almost none on Nick's except for his ears, tail and scent which kept shifting. Then again, all three predator's scents were rising and falling so much even she could tell they were being intense about things even though they were acting very calm towards each other and speaking in low, conversational tones.

Glancing at the waiting bunny, Wolfard gestured for her to come closer and offered, "So, Nick here says One, he doesn't mind if we call him Nick instead of Wilde or our nicknames sometimes and Two, that he want's to process what we said for now and ask us more later. So now it's your turn for a Q. and A. session Officer Hopps. Do you have any questions you wanted to ask about the case or about our being a squad now?"

Del offered as Judy hesitated and glanced at Nick who shrugged, "This isn't a test Hopps there isn't a wrong or a right. And we figure it might be a bit intimidating being the smallest all the time as well as prey when we are traditional predators of your species and Nick's so we wanted to clear the air with you two before you go for the weekend that's all. We don't want any instinctual misunderstandings to interfere with our personal or work relationship."

Startled Judy switched the question she was going to ask and gasped, "Wait, I get what you mean about me but what did you mean Nick's species? He's a predator too and…I guess I'm being a dumb country bunny again Oh! Sweet Cheese and Crackers!…."

Her ears slicked back against her skull and her scent carried flashes of embarrassment as her voice got softer but what got to all three males was the unmistakable trust in her eyes as she glanced first at Nick and then at the wolves. Clearly on at least some level she was adapting to them and wanted to understand what they meant and none of them wanted to hurt or scare her.

Both wolves looked a little uncomfortable but settled back in as non-threatening a posture as they could and nodded to their fox companion, clearly they thought she would be most comfortable hearing this from him but his ears and tail twitched as he braced himself.

He was not happy about being nominated for this, still he knew Judy better than the larger Preds. And thanks to his years surviving in the streets, he knew how to be submissive and accommodating to dozens of species.

He had practiced ways to maximize a prey's comfort level and usually managed to pull it off which had saved him more times than he could count. Of course being one of the smallest Canids meant that he had tons of practice with other larger Predators too but he was used to that, it was Judy he was worried for now.

Inwardly he cursed his spate of candor with Wolfard earlier but thanks to Carrots he was finding it almost impossible to maintain his trademark emotional and mental isolation. His instincts had told him to offer that explanation to the larger male just as they had encouraged him to take a chance on Judy on that fateful sky tram ride almost a year ago. He knew he'd be better than the larger naturally dominate wolves for this so in the interests of helping his best friend he bit the proverbial bullet and explained the short version as best he could.

Nick leaned forward a little and took his sunglasses out of his pocket to toy with them as he said, "Do you remember back when we first met and I was such a jerk? I said something to you about how 'Everyone moves to Zootopia where predators and Prey live in peace and sing Cum-by-ya and everyone gets along except they DON'T all get along?'

Judy nodded and sat carefully into her chair closer to Nick than the wolves and waited while he took a deep breath and continued, "Well you already saw how most prey species treat foxes."

Judy remembered that awful bar and how the elephant ice cream parlor had refused to sell Nick the Jumbo Pop and nodded slowly.

"Well predators have a kind of subculture too. It's nothing BAD necessarily, a lot of it has to do with our relative sizes and the numbers of us in a particular situation. Our subculture also has a lot to do with our getting along with Prey and each other and all predatory young are taught this stuff usually by our parents while we are fairly isolated from prey or other species. Before we start formal schooling with prey animals it's pretty well habit that we enforce all through our growing up years and beyond.

Each species has it's own variations and culture that we use with each other as well as our history and legends but for now I'm just going to explain the day to day stuff. He saw Judy's nose start to twitch just a little and paused to smile gently not showing any teeth and waited for her to breathe.

His voice went just a little smoother and quieter, he knew she was even better with sound and intonation than they were and wanted her to pick up on his concern and sincerity, "Most of the rules and customs for interactions are things like being careful of our claws and fangs in public areas or in mixed company and ways of showing respect to more dominate predators and how to interact with different species of Preds."

Judy was now staring at Nick but to his relief she was very calm and her nose wasn't twitching now so he continued, "Remember when I told that guy you were a mime and you couldn't speak because you were a mime? Back when we were on our own and were stuck trying to follow the lead you got to find Mr. Otterton?"

Judy nodded and remembering what Delgado had said about IA she didn't elaborate, instead she waited hoping Nick's rather obscure reference would become clearer.

Nick continued clearly pleased and surprised when she didn't blow his attempt at not mentioning Mr. Big by name, "Well the whole lowering my head and kissing his ring when those polar bears were strong arming us was part of that actually. Granted he's actually a whole different level because of who he is and what he does as opposed to just being a Predator but it still applies."

Looking openly uncomfortable for the first time in this situation he added reluctantly. "And so was trying to keep you from talking actually since you are Female and Prey and you have NO survival instincts to speak of especially when you are in Officer Hopps mode."

At this Judy glared at him and grabbed his arm saying, "What is THAT supposed to mean Nick?"

"It means I was trying to protect you and ME in spite of yourself! If I HAVE to state the obvious and with you bunnies that's usually the easiest way to get you to understand, so chill Carrots!"

He tensed hoping she wouldn't slug him or get too angry but to his shock other than tapping her right foot against the floor for about thirty seconds and swiveling her ears she was quite calm.

"What else have I been missing Nick? I didn't grow up here and even though we have a small population of predators in all three of the tri burrows I am clearly even more ignorant than I thought."

He cleared his throat and took a deep breath and continued, "Anyway Predatory Protocol isn't usually that formal but…Wolves are among the most numerous Preds, and not just in the city either. Way back in the bad old days, before predators had completely evolved there was a lot of deadly competition between species over food, territory and sometimes even over mates if our legends are anything to go by."

Both Wolfard and Delgado made sure to use submissive body language and make no noise except even breathing as Judy's eyes widened and she actually shifted in her chair a little.

Nick was careful to keep his voice smooth and even and continued, "Wolves with their pack structure and cooperation were very…successful and tended to drive smaller, weaker predators out of territories and even kill and eat them. Historically Wolves are as much a threat to me as they are to you, the only difference is that smart, healthy wolves tended to leave other predators alone when picking their meals if smaller easier prey were available."

Judy's eyes widened and she shifted her gaze to the pair of wolves sitting at their workstations. Neither of them looked comfortable exactly, but her most basic instincts that usually interpreted her senses and screamed of danger at the weirdest times were quiet for now. For the first time since they had been paired up she actually looked at them only as the mammals they were as opposed to seeing and smelling wolves too.

The intelligence in their eyes wasn't a threat, and they clearly were showing their feelings much more openly than Nick usually did. There was calm and kindness there and that was almost as reassuring as the unmistakable scent of Nicholas Piberius Wilde, the one mammal in Zootopia she trusted as much as the blood kin she had left behind in Bunnyburrow.

Nick could tell she was relaxing on the rolly chair and felt safe for the moment so he touched her paw-hand and brought her attention back to him. Watching her reactions and breathing in her scent as subtly as he could, he continued, "A strong healthy wolf pack could take on almost anyone or anything and we foxes have always been small and family oriented. Historically we mostly stuck to mated pairs and kits working together as opposed to grouping up and cooperating outside of that until we learned to band together to carve out places for us to be tolerated by the larger Preds. That's mainly why Wolfard and Delgado or any pack wolves can trigger the same kinds of instinctive responses in me that most Preds do in you even though I'm a predator too."

She gasped in shock and Nick hastened to reassure her, "They don't usually. They are actually very careful not to but…it IS there for me with any wolf or any predator larger than me or even ones that just outnumber me really."

Wolfard spoke quietly, "If it's any consolation to you Officer Hopps, Fangmeyer and Grizzolli do the same things to us occasionally. We actually think they are subconsciously reassessing the threat of several wolves together and we KNOW It's not on purpose. Big cats like lions and tigers killed wolves regularly just as a precaution so we wouldn't have the numbers to pack up and be a threat to their food or young back in the day. Our legends say that's one of the reasons we developed pack structure and cooperated before we evolved and it's the same thing for all Preds up and down the line from lions and bears to shrews on at least some level."

Looking over at the two wolves who were clearly uncomfortable with this but just a clearly trying very hard she came to a decision, "I can't help reacting it's part of being born a bunny and Prey. I trust Nick for lots of reasons. If it wasn't for him Chief Bogo would have killed my ambitions and sent me back to Bunnyburrow a failure and Nick has saved more than just my career he's saved my life just like I saved his. If I can say that about a mammal whose ancestors survived by eating mine then the least I can do is give you guys a chance. After all you two are giving me the chance to learn and become a better cop. And for the record I really don't mind if you call me Judy, I just have to get used to it since almost everyone here calls me Hopps except Nick."

She yawned as her adrenaline faded from her earlier high and added, "I do want to know a couple more things like why you two usually refer to Nick and I by nicknames usually used for predatory babies or young like cub and pup as well as calling us kit which is the proper term for young for either of our species. And I also want to know more about why you two needed to keep us 'safe' before Bellwether went to prison but I am SO tired that I don't think I can stay awake for the answers even if you guys were to give them to us tonight. And I have a condition to our being squad mates, No calling me CUTE for any of you! If you do I reserve the right to slug you even if you do outrank me! GOT IT?!"

All three predators shifted back a little away from the bunny and nodded, "Sounds fair Judy." Offered Russ and Scott agreed, "We can respect your culture as long as you explain it to us and we will do the same for you okay?"

Both wolves paused and waited for the smaller duo to go towards the elevator and Russ nodded to Scott from behind them so the older and more muscular wolf said, "If you ever have questions or want to talk about anything, you can ask us when we are filling out paperwork at the end of shift and if at all possible we will stay and talk for a bit. My mate is very understanding, she knows what our hours and schedule are like. She is on the Admin side here in Precinct one and works in records if you ever need to contact us and I'm not available."

Nick paused but the slight hitch in his step was almost unnoticeable. Delgado had to hand it to the slightly built male, if he wasn't a trained detective and hadn't been watching for it the fox's reaction would have been too smooth to see at all.

Nick was having so many shocks today that his brain was feeling melted, or maybe it was just the exhaustion and the soft, trusting bunny beside him causing him to react this way.

Either way he was anxious to get home and feel safe and quiet for a bit and getting Carrots home and rested was definitely on the agenda too since her ears were drooping and she was making an adorable kind of purring noise as she leaned against him while they waited for the elevator. Sternly suppressing the urge to croon back to her he decided reluctantly that she needed a wake up call or she'd never make it home on the train.

Nick braced himself and grinned his trademark smirk, "It's all good, I will try too Carrots, really but I can't promise not to slip up. Your natural cuteness is just too much for this poor fox sometimes, it's like a superpower all you bunnies possess to some degree. You should get a mask and cape and wear it with your uniform the Perps will fall into our arms to surrender!"

Judy woke up enough to glare and demanded "NICK don't you ever stop?"

He grinned and offered as they went downstairs to catch the subway home, "You know you love me and my charms Carrots."

She sighed and admitted, "Do I? Yes, Yes I Do but tonight am too tired to really appreciate you or your half-witted witticisms."

Delgado and Wolfard relaxed and loped after the bickering twosome subtly guiding them to the garage exit which was actually pretty easy since they were not only tired but very distracted by each other. With the Howl happening this weekend they had checked out a squad car to drive out past the Meadowlands District and up into the more mountainous terrain where the packs met for formal events.

Both Nick and Judy paused when the Russ opened the back door and gestured for them to get in. "What gives?" Nick asked.

"Well, we are going to be doing wolf things this weekend which I'm sure aren't nearly as mysterious and semi-creepy as the foxy sorts of deals you were kind enough to explain to me earlier Nick so we checked out a squad car and we are offering you and Judy a ride so you can save yourselves some time and money. But IF you two would rather ride the ZTA trains or a bus and be another what hour at least, then be our guest."

Nick shook his head and helped Judy into the backseat with only a slight flick of his ears and tail to betray him. Russ shut the door and got into the front passenger seat and hid another wince as he heard Nick mutter quietly, "Well at least this time I'm not wearing pawcuffs or bleeding and the company is infinitely better. So Thanks."

Scott winced openly and said as Judy ignored the subtext from the others and snuggled next to Nick already nodding off again as Nick's scent wooed her. "We hadn't intended that to happen Nick."

Russell added unhappily, "We were under orders to stay at the hospital to guard Judy and Smith and West were NOT supposed to cuff you or hurt you."

Nick sighed, he was doing very badly at keeping his emotions in check and his only excuse was the way Judy was making him crazy. Her warm, body was pressed against him as she dozed and it was all he could do to focus on the wolves especially since they weren't setting off any of his usual cautionary vibes.

Reluctantly he offered, "I am trying to get past what happened okay? And from what you said earlier I am grateful…really, but it's going to take me a little while. I really DID appreciate not getting beaten or anything even though they were mad about my almost getting away. Heck, if you two hadn't caught me and they hadn't dragged me to that interview with Bogo I WOULD have escaped and things would have worked out very differently."

Nick looked up and made sure both wolves could see him as he lifted his chin exposing his vulnerable neck as he added, "If it wasn't for you two I would probably be dead now so thanks."

He smiled down at the now fast asleep and purring rabbit beside him and admitted quietly, "I couldn't ask for a better outcome than this right now so just forget it, My control is bad because I'm tired and really sore. That truck driver was a real jerk, if you hadn't stepped in Officer Wolfard he would have made me unload most of that truck by myself, and I'd have been another hour at least."

Scott and Russ decided to let the fox have his illusion, They could both pick up the not so subtle cues those two were giving off but calling Nick out on them would only make him defensive and that was the last thing they wanted "On that note, we should get out of here and get some sleep. We will meet you two on Monday at roll call." Offered Scott as he got in the driver's seat and typed in the address for Judy's apartment building.

Nick couldn't quite stop himself from putting his arm around Judy and added quietly, " After I get Carrots settled in her apartment I intend to sack out 'til I wake up tomorrow afternoon…."

* * *

Russ Wolfard liked to think of himself as a simple guy. He was healthy, had a good start on his chosen career, a strong, stable, pack to keep him grounded and a work partner who had his life even more together than he did. He also had his fair share of success with females who were just starting to get a little possessive and commitment oriented since their urges to life-bond and have pups were kicking in but so far no one had struck him as 'the one' and he was still enjoying the single life.

Despite this, he had to admit that life was a lot more complicated than he wanted it to be just now. Ignoring his feelings he moved smoothly down the sidewalk and flattened his ears to dull the sounds of traffic. He was early, they weren't due to leave for the Howl for at least another hour but….

Scott Delgado came ambling out of the row house he lived in and began to stretch limbering himself up as a lovely she wolf with the same light coat as his, bright amber eyes and subtle touches of black on her extremities slid up behind him and began to nuzzle her mate's neck just under his jaw line.

She was dressed in a pair of well worn jeans and a ZPD t-shirt, from her position just behind Scott she smiled at Russ showing her fangs and offered, "Hey Russell."

The breeze chose that moment to shift carrying his scent to the pair and they both moved apart.

Noticing his unhappy body language Scott asked, "You okay brother?"

"Not really, but I think I will be. I know I'm early but…You think we could talk for a few minutes?"

"Sure, come on in and I'll grab us a couple of hard ciders."

Sharna smiled at Russ and offered as she saw the cider, "You fellows relax and I'll drive us to the Howl in a bit."

Russ nodded gratefully and acknowledged the couple's dominance by lowering his ears and lifting his chin. Sharna stroked Russ' ears gently and rubbed her muzzle against his neck, paying close attention to the tension in his muscles. Worried for him now she scent marked him before moving back to her mate and leaned against him while he set the drinks on the table and settled down to hear what was bothering his pack mate.

"Scott I need to tell you about…the foxes and about Nick. I…I asked him if I could tell you and he looked at me like I grew another muzzle, tapped his nose and told me Quote You two are Pack and even a fox knows that part of your laws. A wolf's strength is the pack, A wolf alone is weak. Ect…. I figured you'd tell Delgado and Sharna even if you didn't tell anyone else. Which I would appreciate, but I understand if you have to tell the rest of your pack. Unquote.

Opening one of the bottles of cold drink Scott poured the hard cider into two mugs and handed one to Russ. "O-kay, What exactly did he tell you?"

Russ looked at the mug in his hand paw then looked directly at his pack brother, "After we left the Pussycat Club I made sure the sheep driver and the employees sorting the deliveries saw me berating Nick and I set the seed that he owed me and was working off a debt by being my indentured slave which pleased them and let us leave together. Once we were in the clear he was dragging pretty bad so I took him to one of the plaza garden fountains and got him to sit down.

He got the strangest look in his eyes for just a second when I told him that if he didn't rest I would carry him back to the station then he went totally calm and that stupid smirk flashed into place like he flipped a switch. I thought maybe I'd pushed him wrong but, out of nowhere he told me what that whole paw signing and the currency business was about back in that bar with the other foxes."

Drinking from his mug Russ began, "The signing stuff is a silent way to communicate that the foxes developed as a second language at least 100 years ago. Every fox kit that survives weaning is taught that language along with Common and vulpine. Those three languages are the MINIMUM they learn Scott not just Nick."

"I reacted pretty strongly towards the end of our conversation and from what he let slip I think he is native in at least two more and fluent in even more and that includes reading and writing at least five of them."

"I made a stupid remark about it being easier to sneak around if you don't talk to add noise to give you away. I didn't mean it to come across badly, but it must have stung because Nick lost it for a second and told me WHY they invented that and force all foxes to learn it and keep it current all their lives…."

Russ looked sick and drained his mug looking down at the table until Scott forced his head back up and scent marked his brother. "He told me…Because other species think all foxes lie and cheat it used to be commonplace for them to be driven out of settlements just for being foxes, but sometimes, if a place had troubles happening then the natives would blame the foxes and punish them even if there wasn't any proof or reason for the foxes to be blamed. And…it was a fairly common thing to…disfigure them. Usually by cutting off their fingers or a hand paw if they were suspected of stealing or their tail or a foot paw if it was trespassing and…their tongue or an eye if they were 'convicted' of lying or cheating. The foxes made a language that they could use so they can still communicate if they get…punished in the old ways."

Sharna flinched and muttered, "Sweet full moon. But…that doesn't happen now?"

Russ looked directly at the dominate couple and then looked slightly away from their eyes so he didn't accidentally challenge them and said quietly, "Well it doesn't happen officially, we are too civilized here in Zootopia, but…I strongly suspect that vigilante style punishments happen pretty often to foxes and other mammals still."

Scott drained his mug of hard cider and got up to pace. "That's about as terrible as I have heard but that's not all that's bothering you. We are Pack and we have your heart in ours. You'd look at us if you could. What else did you find out Russ?"

Sharna offered, "It WILL help to share the pain my brother."

Russ shuddered again and admitted, That was the worst for me I thought anything else would be simple and then I asked about the little fox and how he'd been so submissive towards Nick in particular when we left that bar."

He told me that foxes use Zoomoleons just like everyone else for most transactions but…Paul was wary because foxes take their honor very seriously. It's all they have to cling to in their culture that hasn't been belittled by the rest of us. When honor is at stake in their culture the only currency that can pay a debt is pain and/or blood and by insulting Hopps, Paul was insulting Nick's personal honor. It was getting late and I wanted to lighten his mood so I got us back to the station and you know the rest, but…I can't get that out of my head about their history of being disfigured and paying each other in pain and blood to prove themselves."

Scott shuddered too and admitted, "I'm glad I wasn't born a fox. I don't think I could take it."

Russ relaxed at this comment and added thoughtfully, "I bet that's why Biggetti let Nick live. According to Nick he commissioned a very expensive wool rug for the matriarch Biggetti's grandmamma and the Biggetti's received a skunk butt rug instead. Nick never broke or wavered even under the punishment he received as a fox so at least on some level Mr. Big believed him….I wonder who set Mr. Big up to kill Nick."

Scott offered filling their mugs with the rest of the second bottle of cold cider, "It's certainly something I'm going to keep in mind now that we know about it."

Sharna got the keys to the cruiser and demanded calmly, "We should get going, we have a lot to think about at the Howl and when we get back you two should talk to Nick again if he'll let you."

* * *

Here is the next chapter and I am already working on the chapter that happens next. I am actually referencing the sign language Nick actually uses in the movie and putting my twist on what it is and why he knows it in this chapter (I hope they address this in the dvd extras but IDK)

Have fun and thank you for reading this

Irual


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: This story's cannon content belongs to the Disney corporation and I am playing with them for fun and feedback only. Please read and enjoy Also, things will be happening in their drug case so there will be mentions of drug use and various crimes but Nick and Judy are cops so there have to be crimes to solve right? Also this story is rated T because of the sexual tension and romance as well as the crimes but this story and this chapter will not be smut or overly explicit at all so read on with confidence. But IF for some reason you believe I exceed the T rating please DO let me know and I will try and fix things. (These warnings do not necessarily involve this chapter but the overall plot yes indeed)

 **Chapter 11**

Judy Hopps was much more comfortable than she usually was. Her rickety bed was suddenly soft and warm and there was a rhythmic thudding that was soothing to her sensitive ears. For once her noisy, and nosey, neighbors were silent. Drawing in a deeper breath she smelled the distinctive odor of a familiar musk that had violets entwined with...a fruit medley soap?!

Her eyes snapped open and she saw the unmistakable sight of a ZPD issued uniform shirt in front of her eyes. Confused, she glanced up to see the chest of none other than her partner resting his head on the pillow next to her. A startled EEP escaped her lips as the fox's ear flicked. He jolted awake and his slightly open mouth shifted immediately into a slight smirk as his eyes darted towards her own. The darker, rusty brown fur of his hand paws stood out against her own grey furred paw as he quickly removed his arm from around her and sat up against the wall.

"Hey Carrots, I have to admit I'm glad you didn't let me go home last night."

Judy blushed all the way up her ears and demanded, "What?!"

Before putting both paws over her mouth in embarrassment and splitting her glare between the wall where her neighbors usually shouted at her and the now openly grinning fox. Much to her surprise, and relief she saw he was fully dressed in his rumpled uniform and she was too, but still, _how_ had they ended up sleeping together last night?

His distinctive reddish orange pelt was ruffled by sleep, but his green eyes brightened with mischief as he expounded, "Yep, When I tried to leave you on your bed, you latched onto me and the more I tried to pull away, the less I could move."

The two pictures on the wall between her one room box and her neighbors in the next apartment rattled one after another as the Oryx-Antlerson brothers spoke through the thin dry wall. "Yea for a sleepy rabbit you got quite a grip!"

"Either that or the fox is a complete Wuss!"

"Maybe he didn't _want_ to leave!"

Nick's muzzle warmed at that last comment, he glared at the wall and stated calmly, "You two _do_ realize you are deliberately antagonizing _two_ police officers. One of which is entirely capable of making your lives miserable. Right?"

"OOOO is the FOX making a threat?"

"We aren't going to apologize for being ourselves you know," came the other voice, most likely Bucky.

"Not at all." Nick said as Judy started to say something. From the look on her face he wasn't sure if it was going to be defending him or them.

He continued, smooth as butter, "I was just warning you that your lovely, and very strong, neighbor Judy Hopps is sweet, kind and tolerant but, she's also got 600 brothers and sisters who I'm betting all played pranks on each other and well." He elongated the last word, letting it sit in the air.

"IF you make her mad, she has FAR more experience at personal, embarrassing and probably legal revenge than any of us."

At this and Nick's wink, Judy smiled a little and visibly relaxed.

Bucky and Pronk were silent for a minute before saying, "We will be back later today."

"Meanwhile you two have fun. But we are still not apologizing!"

"You Shut UP! You'll make the bunny mad!"

"NO! You shut up!"

Judy waited until they heard the two leave down the hall and then she started to apologize for being so…well…embarrassing for lack of a better idea. Nick stopped her with a grin that was somehow sincere instead of annoying, "I mean it Carrots. I was just as tired as you were and I am really glad you let me sleep here."

He made sure not to push her personal space, after her initial reaction she relaxed against him again. Even though he didn't want to admit, it part of him didn't want her to move. His brain was much clearer than it had been last night. From the angle of the sunlight coming in her window it was a little after noon, and from the grumbling in his stomach it was definitely time to eat. Judy giggled as her own stomach answered his and got off the mattress to get some of her civilian clothes from the drawers built into the bed.

She offered, "I'll only be a few minutes using the bathroom at the end of the hall and then we can go to your place so you can change," she darted out of the room and disappeared into the hall. Her head suddenly popped back out she was smiling at him. "Oh, and we can go get some lunch then. If that's okay?"

Nick went very still for a second but then he relaxed and slid off the bed. It was actually a little lower than a fox sized bed would be, but it was quite big enough for several bunnies. He had fit on it well enough last night, even with Judy's small form tucked next to him. "Well Fluff changing into something a bit less, official, sounds like a plan and so does grabbing some lunch with my favorite mammal in all of Zootopia." He noticed her smile widen.

"But," he continued. "It might be quicker if we just meet at the restaurant. I'll just get freshened up and text you where to meet, alright with you Carrots?"

Doubtfully Judy offered, "Okay then. Ummm is something wrong Nick?"

He paused at the foot of the bed, He had been reaching for the doorknob and at the tone of her voice his ears flicked and his tail tucked down towards the floor. Turning slightly, he opened the door and gestured her through gallantly. "I'm fine Carrots. Really. I'll just get cleaned up and into my civvies and I'll meet you at…let's see," he brought a paw up to his chin, tapping softly. "Cosmos is more of a night spot."

He snapped his fingers together and a delighted _AH HA_ sort of expression lit his muzzle as he added, "I got it…there's a little bistro over in the Savanna District. It's called Taki's. I'll text you the address and meet you there."

Judy was no dumb bunny, as Nick often liked to jokingly call her, and knew he was up to something. Anytime she tried to see where he lived he deflected like this, but…she HAD evidently forcibly kidnapped him for the night and part of the morning so she figured he just wanted to use his own shower and take a few minutes for himself. She nodded and pattered down the hall with her apartment key in paw to clean up.

"Alright Nick, I'll meet you for lunch and we can hang out for a while if you want to."

He offered a slight wave and went as quickly as he could, he was going to have to hurry…. Arriving at the apartment building at 1955 Cypress Tree Lane Nick hurried inside. The Super, a large well muscled and short tusked boar was seated in his usual spot behind his security cage dressed in a white muscle shirt and jeans.

"Listen Wilde, you owe me another 200 Zoomoleons before the first of the month or I'm sealing your door and selling anything that will bring in something before throwing your useless pelt into the street."

Nick ignored his anger and said calmly, "I've already paid you in full for this month. I registered the receipt and you aren't getting any extra. And that threat is getting old. At 200 Zoomoleons a week no one else will live in that room. It's why you rent it to me. You can't sell ZPD issued uniforms or equipment and if you DO try and sell my other clothes I'll just buy them back from the thrift store."

He ran past the now drop jawed pig and rushed for the basement stairs. Moving with practiced care and speed he made it safely to his home, a small area tucked away in the boiler room of the building. Opening the door took some effort. It tended to stick from the moisture of the pipes and from the vents he couldn't seal off in the wall opposite his tiny window that overlooked the sidewalk outside the building. The window was actually the feature of the room that he liked the most. Granted it had only about an eight inch space between the sidewalk and the top of the window but watching tinys walk by as though they were on a tv or movie screen was part of the appeal and being both nocturnal and used to shadows Nick found the lack of natural light easy to ignore most of the time.

Avoiding the various chipped bowls, pails and old buckets he had set out to catch the drips from the exposed overhead pipes and the occasional actual dripping leak, and ignoring the rattle of the vents that lined the opposite wall from the window, he opened the extra large animal sized wardrobe set in the northern end of the room.

The huge rectangular box was the only furniture he had in the room since ' _someone_ ' had taken everything else including his bed and TV while he'd been at the ZPD academy. The wardrobe had been there before he'd moved in and was so heavy and sturdy it wasn't likely that the cheapskate of a super would pay to have it moved even if he made good on his threat to evict his extra tenant. Nick honestly doubted the boar would do so since the pig pocketed most if not all of the rent he charged the fox as a kind of bonus to his income. Nick was actually glad of this though because if the property owner found out, Nick would lose his living space, but the greedy asshat would be lucky to avoid jail which gave him some leverage, especially since he had a legitimate job now.

Nick rummaged through the wardrobe, first on the rod holding his clothes were three sets of ZPD uniforms pristinely wrapped to keep them clean and dry. Next to these were a dozen shirt/tie/Khaki pant combos hanging in ordered sections by color on the rack each one in a water resistant wrapping from the Li Fu Panda dry cleaners down the block. Grabbing one, he absently shoved the large beanbag he slept on back into the bottom of the clothes chest and noticed from the smell that it's water resistant cover needed cleaning again.

He grimaced, it was a job he hated to do, but would have to suck it up and do it before he slept on it next.

"Nothing like waking up to the smell of mildew in the morning," Nick groaned.

Resolutely he locked the wardrobe with a ZPD issued lock and ignored the familiar frustration over how much he had to compromise between what he wanted, and what he actually had. He grabbed his toiletry kit and the gym bag he had purchased when he got back from the police academy. He dumped his rumpled uniform into the bag and carefully tucked his badge and wallet next to his phone charger. Nick then set the bag next to the door and made sure the door was locked while he was indisposed in the shower.

He really didn't want to come out and find _more_ of his few belongings gone...again.

Moving quickly he went to the space adjacent to the inner wall where his shielded and insulated electrical outlets were. This was where he had been allowed to install a tiny shower, grooming station and toilet after he had shown the super the city ordinance codes, _and_ agreed to pay an extra 50 Zoomoleons a week, on top of having to do all the work himself. Granted the shower only had cold water but the space was fox sized and he was glad to have it since before he had to use other, far less convenient, places to stay clean before he had built this space.

While he showered, Nick reflected wryly on life. He had never been shy about earning his way and he enjoyed learning things like how to install plumbing, electricity, carpentry, and do other construction and maintenance tasks as well as his other less respectable skills. The knowledge had come in handy for lots of cons, and even the occasional legit job over the years. He grinned to himself as he recalled his certifications. Carrots and the rest of the ZPD would have litters of kits if they knew just how much effort he put into being a successful con-fox and earning his way outside Nocturna.

His resolve firmed, now that he had someone like Judy in his life it was more important than ever that he be a really good cop. Mammals had depended on him before now of course, but this was a whole different level of responsibility and much to his shock, he had discovered that he liked it a lot.

Stepping onto the drying pad and fur dyer he had next to the toilet he began brushing himself while he waited for his fur to settle. Slipping into his civilian outfit he locked his door again and waved cheerfully to the now thoroughly ticked off mammal behind the security cage. Granted it was petty pay back but acting cheerful and smiling at the pig made him feel a little better since he knew how much the other mammal hated it. Whistling merrily he opened his phone and texted Carrots.

Dumb Fox : Taki's is in Baobab Plaza about ten minutes from the underground train station. Just get on the train east of your apartment and get off at stop number three. When you come out of the station go left about four blocks and the Plaza will be on the left. I'll meet you there.

Sly Bunny : Sure thing Nick. I've never been there. I can't wait to try it. Judy

Seating herself on a bench just in front of the restaurant Judy waited patiently and sure enough about twenty minutes later Nick rushed up.

"Sorry I took longer than I meant to, I had to drop off my uniform."

Judy looked a bit perplexed but let that pass. Instead she asked, "What sorts of things are good here?"

Relieved that Judy wasn't going to push about his living conditions, Nick led the way and opened the door to Taki's. The restaurant was nice but not extravagant and the host, a fairly small zebra took in the sight of a bunny and a fox together without a single reaction to betray him.

"Welcome to Taki's, I am Shagru. Party of two?"

"Yes, Please." Agreed Nick ushering Judy along behind the Zebra. They were swiftly seated next to each other in a booth in a grouping of seats meant for small and medium mammals. The waitress was a cheerful otter whose eyes widened at the sight of the pair but her smile was warm and genuine as she took their order and left them some cheese and crackers with their drinks.

As they ate Judy couldn't help but notice that several mammals were sneaking peeks at their table. "Nick," She whispered, "have you noticed that those impala over there are watching us?"

In a stage whisper but still quietly Nick answered, "Yes, also the koala's on the right _and_ the Cheetah's behind you if that helps."

Judy blushed and demanded, "What makes you think it helps for you to point out MORE mammals that are looking, Nick?"

He grinned as he ate his sandwich, "We were warned, Carrots. And since we are _technically_ off duty it's not like we HAVE to say anything. Especially since no one has approached us. Let's just eat and we'll go to a movie, one with action and explosions. No one will see us in the dark."

His heart rate sped up right after he finished asking about the movie and Judy couldn't help but hear that as well as the hopeful tone in his voice.

Judy flushed a little at the thought of being alone in the dark with Nick and then caught a hold of herself to tease back, "Think a lot of yourself don't you Slick?"

"Ouch! You wound me Carrots!" Nick clutched theatrically at his chest and grinned to cover his nerves.

Judy ate her soup and added with a little smile, "Okay and I'll pay for the tickets, but, I get to pick the movie and I want to see a bunny flick."

"A bunny flick?" Nick whined, before realizing she had agreed to his suggestion and wanted a romantic movie. He froze inside for a second before his brain kicked back on and he started to nod.

She shot him a look and added a little louder, "A romantic comedy with _KISSING_." He acquiesced hurriedly, "Okay, okay you win. Bunny flick here we come. Can we have popcorn?"

"Har har," she laughed, then smiled at him and added, "What's a bunny flick without popcorn?"

Much to Judy's surprise and Nick's amusement when the waitress returned with their check she asked shyly, "I am sorry to be nosey, but…are you Judy Hopps, the rabbit police mammal?"

Judy's eyes widened but she nodded and added, "Yes and this is my partner Nick Wilde. How can we help you?"

The otter blushed and added hurriedly, "My second cousin is an Otterton, and she told us all about how you were the one to find Emmett and I was wondering...if I could have your autograph?"

Judy KNEW her blush must have been visible from across the restaurant and she started to stutter when Nick stepped in with a smirk. He whipped out the notepad he usually carried now since they had to record their food intake for Lieutenant Waters. "Aw Carrots you are so modest, here you can use this to sign with," as he handed her a pen he got from his shirt pocket.

Realizing that she had been a little rude to the fox who was clearly much nicer than she had thought he'd be, the waitress added, "And your partner's too. Please Mr. Wilde?"

At this Judy smiled and quickly glanced at the nametag the otter wore. She wrote, 'It was a pleasure to meet you Kelly, Judy Hopps', before passing the paper back to Nick who couldn't hide his pleasure as he added his name with a flourish and carefully ripped the paper free of the pad to hand it to the Otter. Judy noticed that Nick made sure that he ripped the paper so that all the extra paper stayed on his pad and she started to ask him about it but the happy, muffled squeal from Kelly distracted her. This attracted the attention of the manager who quickly realized who they were and promptly invited them to return at any time.

Judy asked as they went out the door, "Why did you keep half the paper Nick?" to which the clever fox replied very quietly, "Lets just say that if someone other than a sweet young otter gets a hold of that paper, I didn't want anyone to have room to add anything to it, Like extra words or an I.O.U."

"An I.O.U. ? Nick you're being paranoid!"

At this he huffed and gave her a playful nudge as he added, "Maybe so Carrots but it's better to be safe than sorry. We need to find out how we are supposed to handle things like that before it happens again."

Seeing the wisdom of this, Judy finished writing her lunch in her journal and added a note to ask the liaison about that on Monday. "Write your lunch down Nick, I am NOT going to do it for you!"

The two smaller mammals left the bistro and seemed to be oblivious to any watchers as a giraffe snapped pictures and video with his carrot phone, grinning at the thought of his editors reaction. It had been pure luck that he'd seen them in their day off clothes. Although he had to admit the fact that they were a fox and a bunny together was rare enough that he'd followed them just on a hunch, before he'd heard them and recognized who they were. He followed them at a discrete distance before calling in his back up. They were a team for a reason and places he would be spotted were no real issue for Janet.

At an exclusive salon in City Central a dark brown rabbit with hard brown eyes glared at her phone in annoyance. She KNEW she should have turned it off when she first got here! "What IS it Reggie? I'm due for my fur appointment!"

"Your going to want to cancel Jan and get your fluffy tail in gear. I need you to track and record a couple of hot properties."

"This salon is booked months in advance. This better be good!"

"How about the first fox cop, and the first rabbit cop, the faces of city hall, the ZPD and interspecies cooperation for all of Zootopia on a DATE with exclusive footage of private time broadcast by ZOOTV first?"

"O. M. Goodness! I'm already there text me the location!"

Clawhauser gaped and played the video again. He was sitting at home eating a bowl of Metabolic pasta with homemade sauce and binge watching Ewe Tube while he waited for his pal Sheila from records to show. He and the Kangaroo had been planning to go shopping but it looked as though his plans were about to be changed.

Quickly shooting off a text to let Sheila know she could let herself in with his spare key Ben thought to himself, 'that Nick and Judy were SO CUTE and FINALLY making some progress in their off duty relationship.'

He was a little surprised at just how comfortable Judy was with Nick being so pawsy and putting his scent on her so much but then she marked him back and Ben couldn't contain his squeal of glee.

Barely able to restrain himself he read the post from his angel with horns Gazelle, and felt all the blood rush from his head as he nearly swooned. Gazelle was JUST WONDERFUL truly an icon and her hips swayed so…. Wincing at his thoughts, Clawhauser wrenched his attention back to the task at hand.

The Chief had made him the unofficially official online guardian of Nick and Judy as well as the ZPD and it looked like it was time to put in a few mammal hours at his second job. If he played his cards right, this would earn him a few new cutie pie pics to post on his blog and furbook without having to give up another day of baked treats. BONUS! Getting paid in pictures, gossip and favors from his friends for doing things he liked to do online was FUN and he had to admit that he felt better since he was making healthier choices most of the time now.

Stabbing his plump fingers frantically at the touch screen of his phone he managed to call the Chief. "What IS it Clawhauser? It's Sunday and…."

Clawhauser interrupted, "CHIEF! I am about to post a few things to the ZPD message boards and Furbook for damage control. You'll never guess what's gone viral since yesterday!"

Bogo sternly resisted the urge to curse and rubbed his head, "What are you…. What have they done now? I'll kill them both after I separate them and make them PAY!" I warned them and…."

"NO! NO! Chief it's not Hopps or Wilde, well it IS but, they haven't done anything wrong. It's the reactions you need to see."

Just then Bogo's phone beeped again and he demanded, "Hold on Clawhauser as the number popped up for the media liaison for the Precinct, "Yes? NO! I can't dictate how my officers spend their off time or who they spend it with. What exactly got posted and by whom?"

Interrupting again he added, "We knew this would happen at some point and spinning this is YOUR job not mine. And for all our sakes you'd better be good at it."

There was more from the now frazzled antelope but Bogo's house phone rang and his answering machine picked up to reveal the voice of the Assistant Mayor Lynxetti. "Chief Bogo, you should be getting a call from Mr. Argyle and the PR firm very soon and I wanted to give you a heads up. When you get to your office on Monday please contact my office before assigning Officers Hopps and Wilde any duties that will bring them in contact with the media or the public until after they are briefed."

There was a pause and the Lynx added, "If possible you should probably contact them before they attempt to come to work in case they don't use the internet. From what my daughter is gushing I doubt they are at all interested in electronics at the moment."

THAT was enough to send chills up and down his spine and he growled silencing the Liaison. "Get in touch with the Mayor's office and the PR firm and leave me and my officers alone until Monday."

Hanging up he returned to the call on hold and demanded," What exactly is going on Ben?"

"Look on Ewe Tube boss and type in ZPD date it's trending with over eight million views so far and if I am reading our website traffic right we may need to contact tech support for the ZPD website. It may crash"

Dreading what he was going to see, Bogo did as Clawhauser said seating himself at his desk nook by the kitchen where his laptop was. After typing in the address and the tags a video popped up showing what appeared to be pictures of Hopps and Wilde dressed in civilian clothes and eating at some restaurant. Then it cut to footage of some movie playing on a theater screen and in front of the camera were rows of seats holding several mammals.

Unsure of what he was supposed to be seeing, Bogo snorted and started to close the window until he saw the outline of fox and rabbit ears outlined against the light coming from the movie screen and the phone or camera being used to record this.

Faintly the sound picked up and he heard the distinctive purr of a happy rabbit with an occasional male croon that was even quieter than her sounds. Bogo realized he was looking at Hopps and Wilde cuddling together in an elephant sized seat while watching the screen.

They didn't do anything risqué. In fact, other than Wilde's having his arm around Hopps and occasionally looking down at her beside him, instead of at the screen, and that Hopps seemed to be enjoying the attention while sneaking looks at the fox occasionally, the video looked fairly innocuous to him.

Bracing himself for something he was going to have to reprimand them for, he watched the entire thing which had clearly been edited to only include moments when they physically interacted. Sharing popcorn, Wilde occasionally resting his chin on Hopps' head, him touching his palms against her shoulders or back, and once rubbing his jaw between her ears as they got up to leave the theater. Judy nuzzling his cheeks and neck fairly vigorously in return when they got up and holding paws as well as her tugging on his tie. But other than that they didn't do anything that could be interpreted as other than friendly.

He looked in surprise at the comments, there were literally thousands of them and they ranged from what HAD to be teenagers gushing to bigoted trolls since they ranged from OMG How Cute! To How Do I get his/her number! And You should be fired! Unnatural! Stick to your own kind Rabbit/Fox! Shameful/How sweet! The spirit of Zootopia IS real! GO Wilde/Hopps! Love conquers all! As well as tons of short initials and symbols that indicated support from younger mammals.

As video ended, he dialed Clawhauser back and demanded, "Alright Ben, What am I missing here?"

Bogo's eyes bugged a little as he exclaimed, "What do you mean they are unofficially official now? Alright, evidently I need a refresher course on Predatory behaviors and Hopps seems to be reciprocating his feelings but…."

Bogo's eyes popped and he went silent as he glanced back at his computer and read the caption that had been inserted by a paid ad on Ewe Tube popping up right below the video box. It then appeared on the banner above the box and advertised an online campaign on Tweet, Furbook and something called Equality between Preds and Prey as well as a link to an interview with ZNN. #Support Wilde/Hopps and the ZPD! Our first responders deserve our support!

He caught himself and resisted the urge to fan boy as a picture of none other than his not so secret celebrity crush Gazelle showed up next. The caption on her photo read 'These heroes deserve our support for showing us how species doesn't define us. Join me in showing all of our citizens that Predator and Prey are only labels. We are all Mammals together, Diversity is our strength! I will be donating all the proceeds from my next concert to the charity organization, Together we Stand, to show my support for interspecies cooperation in all its forms.'

She was truly a treasure of Zootopia, that kind personality, such progressive thinking and generosity and those divine hips...and that voice! Getting control of himself, Bogo shook off his woolgathering and gave this situation serious thought. Clawhauser's explanation was a little on the bizarre side, even for him but after watching the edited bits of the video again, Bogo sighed.

It looked as though his investment in the betting pool was going to pay off, but that wasn't going to make this any easier. 'Alright, first thing Monday I'll contact their squad and make sure they are aware of the problems this will cause their investigation.'

Getting up from his desk in his desk nook and pouring himself a coffee he added out loud to Clawhauser, "At least…. No, No Ben…I am NOT running a dating service Clawhauser. FINE! YES! Of course I am going to make them squirm. What other fun do I get out of this? No, nothing they did violated ZPD policy or the personal conduct code. They were off duty…. BEN, Ben…. I'll see you in my office in the morning Officer Clawhauser just…do what you think will help on that front and coordinate with the official line from the mayor's office as much as you can. The city needs everyone to get along and they are our best shot at getting people behind the issue of Pred/Prey relations."

He lowered his voice and intensity as he added, "I am not blind or unfeeling Clawhauser. As long as they do their jobs I don't care! You probably should warn them what will happen if they let things spill over on the job though. I actually thought they'd tip toe around for a bit longer given how much of a country bunny Hopps is."

Ben laughed and Bogo was once again puzzled, "What do you mean I should go out to the country more? I KNOW Bunnies are known for multiplying! That was a horrible joke Ben…."

Bogo sighed and then he smirked as a little part of his heart he refused to acknowledge at work nudged him. Those two were going to drive him insane…but they WERE cute together and he had seldom seen any pair of mammals work so well together so quickly. He also had to admit that it was a good thing this was all coming out now while city hall was behind them, as long as they did their jobs, the official ZPD policy would work in their favor, but Monday was going to be hell….

Blissfully ignorant of any of this, Judy woke on Sunday bright and early ready to do her usual weekend run. Getting her water bottle and phone, she tucked her keys in her pocket and started for the small park three blocks over where the fitness trail had options for mammals her size. Racing easily along the path and bouncing up, down, around and through the obstacles set up for this purpose, Judy hummed along with her play list, not noticing a group of male rabbits and hares following along behind her.

The five Leporidae were dressed in loose, dark blue hoodies emblazoned with the symbol of a rabbits paw print in white on the back and matching smaller symbols on the front pockets. They also had dark glasses and form fitting running shorts that made them seem fairly normal as they followed the trail but they weren't acting like ordinary fitness buffs. They appeared to be listening to their phones or mobile music devices but they didn't split off to use any of the off trail obstacles nor did they chatter among themselves like other groups did.

The other users of the trail this early were smaller ungulates like Thompson's gazelles, several family groups of bunnies a couple of lively goats, sheep and rodents that moved along the trail in small groups or pairs, as well as singletons like Judy. These mammals, some of which were moving in the other direction moved around the group of three rabbits and two hares and the rabbits in particular got nervous as they passed, the mothers calling their kits in close and marking them before hurrying away.

Judy meanwhile HAD by this time noticed the rabbits behind her as she moved along the trail. Obeying her instincts as a prey animal that said she was being hunted, and as a cop that said something was off about that group of males, she dialed her first contact 'Dumb Fox'.

"Hey, I'm at the fitness park by my apartment. Can we meet up earlier than we planned?"

Nick meanwhile was surprised to say the least. He had been curled up on his beanbag in the wardrobe and suddenly his phone had gone off with the ring-tone Judy had programmed in for her contact. Naturally it was Gazelle's Try Everything but when he'd answered the whole thing was off. This conversation wasn't at all like Carrots. No Hi Nick or Dumb Fox comments and her voice sounded like she was nervous and even though they had hung out yesterday, he hadn't made definite plans to meet….

Then his brain clicked and he was already out the door. "Sure thing Judy, I'm on the way."

Keeping to the most populated areas of the park, Judy stopped at a public drinking fountain to refill her water bottle and looked around for something to do while she waited for Nick. Those suspicious bunnies were nowhere to be seen and she felt bad for panicking but a lingering sense of doubt made her glad she had been cautious.

Feeling a bit like a Dumb Bunny she almost called Nick to apologize and tell him not to hurry but the thought of spending time in his company was enough to stop her. Besides it had been nearly forty minutes and Nick was probably already almost ready to exit the train at the station about three blocks from her apartment building.

He had admitted under pressure that he lived in the Central District, the same as she did, and that his building was three stops away on the train, but he had clammed up on any other details. That meant he was about forty-five minutes away from her neighborhood and the park was another ten or fifteen minute walk so he would be here in less than half an hour.

Glancing around, her ears still perked up and alert, she found a bench near a family play area and sat down. She could wait here until he arrived.

* * *

Nick's poor living conditions were going to be cannon in an earlier version of the story but as the plot and details were changed his living conditions were dropped by Disney. I am NOT good with social media or the internet so please do forgive any glaring errors. Enjoy and I'll post again as soon as I can

Irual


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Zootopia and all it's cannon content including the original concepts and characters used in source materials belong to Disney and I am taking them out for a spin in my head and on the internet for fun and feedback only. Please Enjoy, Irual

* * *

Nick was glad he had grabbed his extra set of paw-cuffs, as well as his badge and wallet as he had dashed out of his room even though he was dressed in his day off outfit from yesterday. He was definitely getting some ticked off looks as he maneuvered towards the park Judy usually used for her Sunday workout and being able to prove he was a cop might be necessary if someone got physical.

Running the last block he panted a little as he entered the fence that separated the park from the rest of the neighborhood. There were entrances cut into the fence all along the perimeter to accommodate all sizes of mammals but in his hurry Nick had simply dashed to the largest and closest gap instead of going to a smaller entrance. Because of this, he had to dodge several Elephants and Rhinos while he tried to simultaneously catch his breath and open his phone.

The huge mammals were usually aware of smaller creatures but having been born in and lived all his life in the most diverse, technologically advanced and populated settlement on the continent Nick knew city protocol. He automatically dodged and bobbed to avoid injuring himself or interfering with the others nearby but he was still getting glared at….

Zootopia had been designed from the start to support and accommodate all sizes of mammals but this was a vital skill he had learned almost as soon as he could walk and he never forgot that a fox was fragile, and usually a target; especially since he was out of uniform.

Teaching that awareness and caution to Carrots had been one of his goals ever since he had graduated and returned from the ZPD academy. So far she had done very well, being flight oriented prey and a very sensitive, observant bunny she had already had most of the essential skills it was keeping her focused until it became automatic that had taken time and still would….

The next step in turning her into a true city dweller would be to teach her how to Jump and he had to admit he was of two minds about it. After she had seen him dodge up the wall in Nocturna to get ahead of the weasel suspect they had been chasing a couple of weeks ago she had been relentless in her curiosity and he had finally agreed to show her about his training yesterday.

Ignoring his habitual unease, Nick reflected unhappily as he looked around for a sign of the bunny; explaining about his past wasn't going to be easy no matter how well it went. Ignoring his nerves he realized that the breeze was wrong for him to scent Judy so he used his ears while he opened his Carrot-phone.

Tapping the contact that said, 'Carrots' he panted a little as she answered. "Judy, where are you?"

"I am on the Eastern side of the park in the family play area for small and medium mammals. I wanted there to be witnesses in case….Well that group of buck rabbits and hares are gone now but."

Every hair on Nick's pelt stood up even more and he interrupted, "Wait…" He glanced around and began to trot along the path leading East. "What happened? Are you alright?"

Judy meanwhile was seated on an empty bench keeping her ears peeled while she talked quietly into her phone as a family of ocelots and a young tiger played together with a couple of antelopes and zebra colts. "I'm fine now and I'm almost sorry I woke you."

Just then Nick saw her ears standing up and he slowed to a fast walk to say, "Almost sorry? It's all good Carrots. But now I think you owe me the whole story." His stomach growled and he added, "And breakfast!"

He was going to keep talking and walk up to her before hanging up but her ears swiveled and she turned around to see him before he could cover the rest of the distance. Granted his daylight vision was good but not nearly as good as her hearing and he had only caught a glimpse but for just a second as she turned he could swear she had looked like a small bunny, prey…and not Judy Hopps determined rabbit and police mammal and he nearly staggered as he felt a strange feeling in the region of his chest. Ignoring this he tucked his phone away and sat next to her on the bench trying for his usual smooth demeanor.

The other adults gave him and Judy a few cautious looks as the fox sat down but Nick was used to it and he really couldn't blame parents for being careful. Once they saw that Judy was glad to see him no one seemed to pay them any real attention and as usual Judy didn't seem to notice the scrutiny at all.

The other mammals nearby didn't look or act as though they were bothering anyone and a quick sniff didn't reveal any trace of another leporidae within at least 50 yards up wind so he relaxed on the bench and asked with a gentle smirk, "So, couldn't stand to be without your favorite fox huh?"

Judy flushed a little and admitted, "I haven't felt hunted since we became partners Nick and this morning that group set off the same instincts as being trapped in Cliffside did, and not just for me. The mother's in the family groups of bunnies on the trail were scent marking their kits."

Mention of the old hospital where they had found the original Night Howler victims made Nick's ears flatten and he shuddered along with Judy before standing to offer her a paw when she didn't elaborate. "I take it that's significant?"

Startled at the realization that Nick needed more information Judy blushed just a little. She had actually expected him to understand like another bunny and that was a huge surprise. His scent and size should be warning her of danger but her instincts were categorizing him as safe.

Her chest tightened a little as she explained, "Mother's scent mark their kits so they can find them in crowds or so relatives can track them if they get separated as a kind of first defensive reaction since our fight or flight responses are almost always flight first."

Judy glanced up and noticed that Nick's shirt and tie were a bit rumpled even for his laid back, day off outfit. Taking a breath she sternly resisted the urge to bring his head down to her level and nuzzle him, there was no way she could explain that to him and she wasn't ready to try. Still standing close to her taller companion and putting an arm around his slender torso was almost as good.

She added softly, "I called you because….Well. Having you around to watch my back makes the whole city feel safer."

Nick smirked but somehow it was more sincere than sly as he answered, "I'm glad you did, Judy. Listen it was smart to call for backup and I KNOW I want to know more about what you think was going on now Carrots. You may be a bunny born and bred but you have the instincts of a cop. If your instincts were telling you those males were trouble then I believe you. Let's get some food over on Maple Boulevard. If we cut through this park and stay East the little place I want to show you is just a city block away. It serves food for nearly any mammal and it's not expensive."

Judy smiled at his suggestion and his heart sped up again as she babbled, "Gee Nick, you are even better than Zoogle Maps! Not many mammals would be this nice even to their best friends after being awakened on their day off. The least I can do is buy you breakfast. I really AM lucky to have you…. And thanks for believing me."

She glanced down at her running outfit and asked, "Do you think I should change?"

Nick replied without thinking since he had been looking at the smaller rabbit now tucked close and was more than a little distracted by her rich, earthy, sweet smell and her blueberry perfume? That was new and definitely adding an edge of confusion to his senses. "Never Judy."

He flushed and blessed his natural coloring as his muzzle and ears warmed and he cleared his throat moving briskly towards the park exit. Now that he knew she wore that he could think past it if he tried, 'yea, right Wilde Just keep telling yourself that' he groaned mentally and struggled to keep the conversation going but his usually glib tongue was tied. "Ummm."

To his surprise and not so secret delight Judy placed a paw on his wrist and said with a sunny smile, "You either Slick. I don't know what I'd do without you."

* * *

As they left the park, a single brown furred and brown eyed bunny followed them and behind her was a hare dressed in a dark hoodie with the white paw logo. Jan was following the famous duo in hopes of getting more footage and maybe some new information to sell, while the hare was hoping to use her for camouflage. Looking like he was checking his Carrot-Phone he text-ed his compatriots:

'She called him and he came running just like we thought….'

Grimacing with distaste at the sight of the two holding paws and of her leading the fox along as she moved faster than his usual ambling pace the hare snapped a photo of the brown bunny following them. She was clearly as interested as they were, maybe she could be useful as more than just a scent lure to keep that fox off their trail.

He noticed the brown bunny's behavior as her ears stood up and she paused since the passing traffic and the environmental systems sent the breeze swirling which made him pause too. He hid a shiver of his own and ignored his body's warning as the not so subtle scent of predator wafted from the play area just visible from the street in the park where some cubs were innocently chasing some prey children in a game of freeze tag. The breeze shifted again, and the scent of predator became stronger all along the block…not noticeably so but all the prey creatures on the street downwind of the passing fox and the few other Preds shifted a little or otherwise became just that little more alert.

The Buck hare noticed that several Zebras looked up from their Carrot-phones as they passed an impeccably dressed bear couple who were clearly dressed in their Sunday best before returning to their games and social media. He frowned but didn't think anything more about it 'til he saw a small herd of wildebeests that parted before a passing porcupine on the wide, well maintained sidewalk and then shifted again as several wolves trotted past them.

The wolves sniffed the air and moved together down the sidewalk watching some tinys rushing to their special, access-ways before the group of Canids dodged into the local Snarlbucks. The bears seemed to ignore the prey animals they passed and as usual it was up to the smaller mammals to keep their wits about them as larger ones passed by, but to the mammals that lived here it was routine.

The hare frowned as his phone chimed with a response,: 'trail them and don't get caught. We need to find out more details about them and their routines before we can move forward.'

Passing one of the underground stations, he noticed one of the many new advertisements that the city was putting up since the new Mayor's election and he shied away reflexively as he recognized the two he was following on it. He swallowed as he realized that the fox and bunny were BOTH ZPD officers unless the ad was a sham of some kind since both of them were dressed in beat uniforms on the poster.

Glancing ahead he saw the fox's taller shape and the distinctive black tipped ears of the doe moving ahead and sped up a little as he hit the phone icon and spoke rapidly into it. "YOU ARE NUTS! That video you showed us didn't say what they do for a living Sam!"

Another voice came over the phone sounding irritated, "You haven't been living under a rock these last few months. You know who that doe is!"

Harold exclaimed, "Yes! But the fox is a COP too! How can a FOX be a cop?"

The rabbit on the other end of the call replied calmly, "Sigh. Look! I TOLD you yesterday that the fox was her PARTNER didn't I? What exactly did you THINK that meant?!"

The hare caught himself and spoke much more quietly into his phone as he walked along trying to keep one eye on his targets, "I thought it meant exactly what the video showed! It's one thing to teach an uppity doe her proper place, especially since others are looking up to her now what with all the media attention the city is putting out about her, and it's only proper for her to stick with her own kind. But…taking on a PREDATOR COP is different from getting rid of a shifty, perverted pelt who stepped out of line and you know it."

His compatriot admonished him carefully, "Harold, calm down. He's a cowardly pelt not a pack wolf or one of the bigger feline Preds and we aren't the only ones who feel this way. We are just doing the legwork and once we have our plan in place that fox won't be a problem anymore and Officer Hopps will fall in line without HIS influence, I'm sure of it."

Remembering his shivers and knowing that he was on his own following the fox; the hare admitted, "I Don't know about this Samuel."

The rabbit sounded confident as he answered, "Look, I'm sure once Hopps is bred and preoccupied with a litter or three she'll be like any other doe….Regardless of her supposed LOVE for police work, no mother bunny is going to ignore her kits or her duties as a mate."

Harold was NOT convinced and objected, "She will STILL be the first rabbit cop and with all this political campaigning it's not like the powers that be are going to just let her fade into the woodwork."

Sam was getting exasperated now and hissed, "Keep your voice down! I have a sister who works for the PR firm handling that campaign promoting her and the ZPD. Once Hopps breeds the ZPD won't want to risk the bad publicity of her being hurt or killed especially not if it means a potential law suit on behalf of some innocent kits and a grieving mate. The firm and the city's lawyers will make sure that buffalo sticks her in some clerk job to cover themselves. Then the public will forget about her once she's a mom with a desk job."

Samuel calmed himself and added, "Jason has even hacked into the applications to the ZPD academy and added a couple dozen more Leporidae including himself. Once he gets in and there are more rabbits or even the first hare street cop and they start getting noticed she will be an obscure footnote at best. Heck without all the praise and fame Hopps might even quit on her own once she's stuck doing clerk work and having to be a proper mate and mother."

Harold grimaced and added, "Even if you're right about that we have already tried getting our candidates into the ZPD and so far none of them have made the cut…. That part of the plan is going to take FAR too long; especially if more mammals support that doe in her obscene goings on! What makes you think she will just tamely submit to one of our supporters or even that she will agree to breed at all?"

Thinking past his hatred of foxes a little now since the scent of Predator had made him much more alert, even if he didn't consciously realize it the hare added, "Even if we DO get one or more of them into the ZPD there is no guarantee that she will be attracted to them and it's not like any Buck can force a Doe to keep an unwanted litter."

Sam sighed, "You just let me worry about that Harold. I was raised in Bunnyburrow and I KNOW her parents will be thrilled to have their problem doe finally behaving like a respectable and traditional bunny…."

Harold stopped dead in his tracks and demanded, "WAIT what?! You KNOW her family? No wonder you wanted someone else to trail her. Granted she's female and not a trained detective but…she DID pass the ZPD training and she's been seen in the company of several other Pred officers doing street patrols not JUST with that fox off duty. What if she recognizes you?"

Sam cut him off to say, "She won't! She never even looked at bucks in high school and I haven't spoken to her or any of her litter mates in at LEAST eighteen months. Even then it was just one of the younger litters in the crowd at the Carrot Days Festival and there are literally hundreds of rabbits and other mammals there at any time."

Harold was far from stupid, he had been raised in Zootopia and like most prey he thought foxes were the lowest form of mammal but when he'd agreed to follow Judy Hopps and find out more about her and her relationship with that pelt he hadn't known about this little detail either.

He looked up and cursed to himself as he realized that he had gotten distracted and didn't see either of his targets or even the brown Doe now. "I'll call you back and YOU HAD better tell me everything you have planned or me and my guys are NOT getting more involved. We are NOT taking on the ZPD for you Samuel. We have lived here all our lives and our families are here. You can go back to carrot farming and hide but we are not leaving our homes."

Samuel snorted and growled, "I am NOT going back there. I am making something of myself here and I am NOT stupid enough to take on the ZPD. I plan on being a successful business bunny and going to jail isn't part of the plan for any of us. Everyone knows that foxes are no-good and I'm sure that the other ZPD mammals will be just as glad to be rid of him as they will be glad that the first rabbit officer is off the streets. Once she's out of the picture and no longer making mammals sympathetic to those Preds with her 'partner' the Pelt we can go on to the next part of the plan.

Samuel continued with a rather frightening degree of zeal, "We smalls need to be represented more in this city and getting Preds like foxes and weasels under control is going to be vital if we are going to succeed especially when we start targeting the larger Preds and getting rid of them so we Prey can finally be safe. The Tinys have political clout with their influence in banking and the money market as well as the bosses that run Little Rodentia but all we have are numbers."

Harold sneered to himself and hung up. His family didn't trust the smaller Preds or any Pred really, anymore than Samuel or his ilk did. The Greypaws were smart and well educated though and well placed in finance and media and according to his oldest brother's ambitions due to try and break into politics. But unlike these fanatics, the Greypaws didn't want to eliminate the Predators.

The Predators were vital in keeping the prey species healthy, and he doubted keeping a few token small and medium species around was going to be enough to stave off an ecological disaster. Given how many Prey there were in Zootopia and it's surrounding territories the proportions of Pred to Prey was barely healthy as it was. Many Preds had gone on extended vacations or outright left when Bellwether's trial had ended and the Prey First and other organizations that advocated Predators being controlled for the safety of the public had continued to gain momentum.

At least they had been until Mayor Kalak and her government publicity campaign had started gaining favor with celebrities like Gazelle and major stores like Mousies in Rodentia and Targoat and Herd in Savannah Square. He glanced up at one of the billboards showcasing Koslov's Palace in Tundratown as it's sponsor and sternly suppressed his reaction at seeing another ad that MUST have gone up overnight since he hadn't seen it before. This one showing Judy Hopps holding her badge proudly as the fox crouched well behind her in his uniform smiling at a wolf cub standing between several wildebeest calves holding his paws and looking at the fox with friendly expressions.

Harold snorted and adjusted his hoodie he didn't want his ears to show and give him away as he reflected moodily. It wasn't like these militants could actually kill off all the Preds after all. The best they were going to be able to do if they DID try and supposedly succeed with this cockamamie scheme was to drive them away to another city and that would be bad enough.

Harold knew that historically in a healthy population of mammals there should be at least ten to fifteen percent Pred to Ninety to eighty-five percent Prey. There was a reason for every for species even if no one wanted to remember that now.

Wiping a paw over his eyes and ignoring his suddenly tumultuous feelings, Harold continued down the sidewalk, automatically dodging larger mammals and watching out for smaller ones as he continued to think. Father had actually convinced him to continue on with his graduate studies instead of being a part of the political plans until after this mayor's term was up since he was part of the second litter and not as visible as a first litter son.

Harold admitted that that had stung a bit, but he was headed back to the campus scene in a few weeks which would cover his involvement in this little defiance nicely. As long as he could keep that hot headed country bumpkin from setting off things too soon and once he could tip off the ZPD, he ought to be able to parlay that into convincing his family to let him have that gorgeous amethyst eyed, gray furred rabbit as a reward for saving the city and their fortunes from the disaster of a civil war.

He wasn't a history major for nothing, and teaching was a noble profession that would make his family proud, even if it wasn't what he wanted. Thanks to his classes Harold Greypaw knew that trying to single out any particular species or even just one side of the mammal tree for legal action would go against The Accords that were the cornerstone of society not just here but everywhere but his oldest sibling was determined to try and make the city safer for Prey and he was convinced that this registering and collaring of Predators idea was the key to doing so.

Mammals were better than they had been, but particularly after that whole Night Howler debacle he didn't think anyone was going to allow a coalition of prey to upset the balance of the city or society itself so soon. Even so he doubted Samuel or any of the other activist cell leaders were going to welcome him as the voice of reason for their ideas either.

He winced at the thought of any of these supposed agendas actually going active. Harold knew just how much clout the tinys wielded and since he had relatives living in Tundratown he also knew about Mr. Big. Granted, all he knew was general gossip and rumors, no one in his family was stupid or desperate enough to actually work directly for the crime family that ran the Arctic themed district after all.

But…now that he knew there was more to this than just getting rid of that nasty fox, once he had enough evidence this hare was going straight to the ZPD. Just because they said he couldn't join them didn't mean he didn't care about the city, or Judy Hopps. She really would be better off in a safe desk job until she settled down like a proper Doe.

He grinned to himself as he relished the idea that he had been very careful to hide from everyone, even his family. Given her unusual behavior and attitude Judy Hopps would likely welcome a hare as a suitor even though it would be a bit of a scandal.

Inter-species couples had far fewer kits than same species ones and there would be talk of course, but he was okay with that. His family was conservative to be sure and his grandfather would take some convincing before approving his second litters oldest grandson pursuing her. But since he had buckled down and agreed to his families plans for him, Harold was confident that a handsome, well off hare like him especially one with a good steady future ahead of him like tenure as a teacher to support a litter or two of kits would appeal to the untraditional Doe.

The light brown hare in the dark blue hoodie walked right past the intersection of Maple Boulevard and Third Street and kept going not realizing that his targets had gone into the midsized restaurant just down from the intersection and disappeared safely into it's depths.

Janet, the brown eyed and brown furred Doe that had been following them on the other paw was delighted to see the fox and rabbit sit at one of the two-seater tables and pick up menus. She was starved and this place had wonderful prey food options. Picking up her own menu as she slid onto a counter top stool, she hid a smile. The reporter couldn't record anything with all the busy background noise and the angle would be obvious if she tried to use her phone for video but with her excellent hearing those two might just as well have invited her to lunch. Her editor was going to give her a bonus for this!

* * *

Officer Benjamin Clawhauser had just finished his latest round of the bigger social websites and had settled into gossip mode with Sheila while she looked up the sales online when he figured that he ought to let Delgado and Wolfard know about the video and the Internets reaction to their trainees day off.

He also wanted desperately to warn Judy and Nick about all this if they hadn't seen it all first paw but…the Chief wanted them for himself and Ben knew better than to interfere with the little fun the Chief was going to get out of this. His commander was already stuck having to shuffle them between city hall and actual police work and the political side was dodgy even before this had hit.

Sighing a little at having to miss seeing Judy and Nick's reactions when they found out Ben reached for his phone to try and call Scott Delgado first. He was the squad leader and the senior cop so it would only be appropriate to inform him first...

Russell Wolfard was relaxing against an expanse of sun warmed meadow grass with a very willing and attractive group of his female pack mates when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He started to ignore it when his sense of responsibility kicked in, after all he was a cop and even off duty he left his phone on just in case the department needed to contact him. Everyone did now especially since the Night Howler case. He pulled the device out of his pocket as he sat up and frowned as he saw the contact was Clawhauser.

"Hey Claws what's up? What!? I'll find it and we'll watch it. Okay…but let the Chief know that it would be best for our squad for him to keep us all on the case or all off. Our working relationship is at kind of a delicate point with the rooks."

"O.M. Goodness!" Squealed the plump cheetah, "Is everything going okay with you guys? I know being around their sheer cute factor must be a strain what with their denying the obvious chemistry and all and you not being attached but…."

Suppressing a groan Wolfard interrupted, "No Claws it's nothing so dramatic or creepy okay! It's just that Scott and Sharna both think Wilde needs time to settle into a team mindset and you KNOW how competitive Hopps is. If she thinks She's being downgraded for something speciesist or sexist then it will take a suspension to keep her away and a SWAT team to contain her. The brass might not care but the politicos will and if this IS all coming out now then the Chief doesn't need more fronts to watch in this battle, not if we want to win the war. Hopps and Wilde have too much potential to risk and you know it as well as we do am I right?"

Ben calmed himself as Sheila showed him the list of sales she had compiled, "You're right of course. I am off to do some retail therapy and I'll be in early so you and Scott can contact me anytime after 5 am. I have earned some cutie pie pics today so you had better have at least one for me or I'm having a second bowl of Prey O's after my workout!"

In spite of what was happening Russ barked out a laugh, "No worries Claws. I'll find Scott and let him know. He probably didn't answer 'cause his phone died or something. Did the Chief say we need to clock in tonight or anything?"

Ben's cheery voice answered, "No, I just wanted to give you two a heads up so you could let Nick and Judy know to come in the back way or with one of the undercover units on Monday and to avoid any reporters until after they talk to the Chief."

Russ finished his conversation and hung up, "No Worries Benji we will submit the paperwork on our leads for the new drug before muster tomorrow in case he assigns someone else to the follow up and see what the Chief want's to do before we make any plans."

Gaping a grin at the females he bounded to his foot-paws and offered to help them up as well. His Mom had raised him with manners after all, but Jadia just laughed and rolled luxuriantly in the sweet grass while Tess and her litter mates all assumed posses they hoped were both provocative and independent while waving him off.

Tess offered in a kind but firm tone, "Go ahead Russell. Being a cop sucks for you and any female who might choose you. But don't take it personally, we aren't ready to settle down for good yet and you ARE fun. If we haven't hooked up with anyone when the moon rises we will come find you, promise."

Hiding a wince Russ moved off sniffing the air for a clue as to where his partner might be. To his surprise he caught a whiff of Sharna over in the tree line above the grassy meadow and knowing that mates could often tell where each other were through their bond he went to ask for her help.

As he approached he froze realizing the reason that Clawhauser hadn't gotten an answer from Scott. His partner was currently crouched on his haunches before the pack council and his head was almost on the ground as he bowed before their Akela and Raksha.

These two were an older mated couple and they were the formal leaders of Zootopia's first ranked pack in the Savannah and City Center Districts. They had been elected to their posts almost thirty years ago and their wisdom, experience and devoted care for each other and all their pack members was renowned throughout all the territories Zootopia held sway over. That was only one of the reason's Russ was having a hard time processing what he was taking in.

Ordinarily they were kind and when there were disputes it was words and deeds of service that swayed the council and under the auspices of the Akela and Raksha the pack seldom insisted on traditional, formal displays of obedience or submission unless it was a matter of discipline or an actual ceremony and for the life of him Russ couldn't think what Scott could possibly have done to warrant being formally chastised. The Akela, a black coated and now silver streaked wolf named Taylor; bit on Scott's ruff at the base of his skull before the rest of the council dispersed scattering over the meadow and forest to wait for moonrise. Then their Raksha whose actual name was Brenda Whiteruff didn't say anything he could hear but she did lift Scott's jaw and mark him before moving to do the same to Sharna as she moved towards him.

Getting his brain in gear, Russ dropped to one knee and offered her his neck before lowering is eyes and flattening his ears back. To his surprise she stopped and said gently, "Those selfish young females aren't good enough for you Russell. Don't be fooled by a saucy tail or a sharp tongue. I can feel it in my bones, somewhere there IS a female worthy of your service just keep looking with your heart and you will find her." Before marking him along his snout and moving towards the campfire to watch over the preadolesent pups for their parents. Their Akela marked him too before moving back towards the meadow where most of the pack was gathering for the nighttime picnic.

Shaken and more than a little confused Russell sat heavily on his tail and yipped before moving his abused appendage aside and panting while he tried to figure out what exactly was going on. Scott and Sharna settled beside him and abruptly Russ remembered the original reason he had gone looking for his partner.

Russ took a breath and then nuzzled Scott carefully which made both senior wolves blink as the younger grey wolf spoke quietly saying, "Scott I hate to be the bearer of more bad news, and whatever happens I've got your back. But…Clawhauser was trying to reach us and…we have got BIG trouble brewing on the job."

Sharna asked, "Is it confidential or can I help?"

Wolfard looked surprised and thoughtful before deciding, "You will know soon enough anyways and we need all the help we can get. It seems that our Kits have been turning the World Wide Web on it's ear and we may be pulled off the drug investigation entirely since it is likely going to be too dangerous for Nick or Judy to try and pull street duty for a bit."

"What?" Scott asked. "How could they do anything like that in just one night? Everything was fine yesterday wasn't it?"

Taking out his phone Wolfard cued up a video on Ewe Tube and the threesome watched in silence as the fox and the bunny were displayed. Sharna looked confused as she and the males read through the comments. "What exactly is the problem? Neither of them has violated the code of conduct for the ZPD, they are both of age and they are off duty. Why are you all going to be pulled from your case?"

Wolfard smelled guilty and admitted, "I don't KNOW that Scott and I will be pulled but I asked Clawhauser to put in the word to Bogo to either pull us all or none of us."

Sharna looked startled but Scott looked pleased, "Good thinking partner, the last thing we need is to have to dig our way out of another hole with those two. Especially if the council grants my petition."

Russ goggled at the white wolf before him as though he'd never seen the male before and asked, "you made a formal petition that required a full council and didn't SAY anything to me? What could you possibly have had to ask that you had to keep from me?"

Scott looked surprised and huffed a laugh before tackling his pack brother and rolling them down the hill. "You already know all abut it Russ, You are the one who told me about the fox's holding onto their honor and still keeping the Accords even with how they have been treated for what the last three or four generations? We wolves are just as guilty of mistreating them as everyone else is. Preds don't treat them badly in the same ways as Preys do but it's still our responsibility to bring this to the pack council and it's our honor that will suffer if the council doesn't act and they know it."

Russell felt his sight go dim as he thought out the possibilities. "The council members So hate us right now don't they?"

He sighed but it was Sharna and Scott's rumpling his pelt and grooming him that brought him back to reality just as he realized that he needed to sniff out his phone since it had been dropped somewhere along the roll down the hill. "Really?! I just GOT that phone and all my contacts are in it!"

"No Worries Brother we'll help you find it before the howling starts."

Just then the rest of the adults and pups of the pack lifted their voices in an ancient song of rejoicing "Awooool!, Awwwwl Awwwwl AwoooooL"

Sharna laughed as all three of them lifted their muzzles to the moon. "Too late! We will have find it afterward."

* * *

Authors note, Yes I DID use a jungle book reference for the leadership titles for the pack and yes this next chapter is likely almost all action so I hope you will all stay tuned and tell any online buddies about my plot. I hope to have everyone on the edge of their seats next chapter

Please let me know if there is something you would like to see or if you think any improvements can be made thanks

Irual


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: All cannon content of Zootopia belongs to the Disney corporation and is used without permission just for fun and feedback as a fan of their work. Only the plot is mine and I freely admit to eagerly reading many other fan fictions about Zootopia and that many other ideas and plots influence me as I write. I DO try to respect others ideas and not plagiarize anything, however IF anyone has any complaints or objections to anything I write please contact me via PM and we will try to work things out.

I DID copy various animal analogs for internet sites and such from other stories which I freely admit and so far no one has cared and I feel that keeping consistent names makes it easier for people to read and enjoy stories without having to translate things(also I am not great at that and I feel it's a tribute to others imaginations and ingenuity IF however anyone has constructive feedback or suggestions I am always open to and appreciate all such responses). Now on with the story.

* * *

Adrian Bogo sighed as he finished his second cup of coffee. He had intentionally come in early for his shift but it seemed he wasn't the only one. Standing in front of his desk were Detective Wolfard and Senior Detective Delgado. The Chief was unsurprised that they had not only come in early but they seemed fully prepared for today's unpleasantness.

He shifted aside the completed reports on their squads progress in tracing the new drugs being set up for distribution in the city and the assessments and progress reports on their trainees even though they had been off duty all weekend. Wolfard and Delgado tended to be two of the biggest pranksters in the Precinct, but these two wolves were also nothing if not thorough and meticulous, traits he knew they would need to keep up with Hopps and Wilde. Their work ethic and stable partnership had also been deciding factors in his assigning them to rein in his two hotshot rookies as soon as he had been able do so.

Chief Bogo knew his mammals and he was betting the two of them had already prepped some sort of response to that…travesty Ben had reported to him as soon as he'd come in at five as well and he really needed to hear it before he spoke to Wilde and Hopps. Ignoring both of the Detectives for a moment he flipped idly through the drug case again before looking at the two Officers across his desk. First things first, he needed to address the case then the rest of this situation.

Setting down his reading glasses beside the reports he had just finished reviewing on Hopps and Wilde he demanded quietly, "You're tellin' me you made THIS much progress in just under seventy-two case hours and you want me to PULL you ALL off this case?"

Stiffening to attention and then baring their necks both wolves looked away from their Chief so as not to challenge him before Wolfard answered, "Yes Sir. We feel that we will be far less effective on the street with this new focus on our squad members happening."

Bogo started to interrupt but Scott continued calmly,"Unless it is your intention to keep our entire squad on the case we feel that it is in the best interest of our working relationship with Officers Hopps and Wilde to focus on the other situation."

Bogo kept his temper, carefully straightened the paperwork on his desk and demanded,"I take it this means Ben got in touch with you again this mornin'?"

Scott nodded, "We warned Hopps and Wilde after Ben spoke to us and told them not to talk to any reporters on the way into work. Wilde said they would avoid all further contact with civilians and be on-time for muster. We didn't say anything to them about the online stuff yesterday but…Last night Wilde called me."

Scott opened his phone and continued, "Wilde said he and Hopps had been followed by a female Bunny yesterday that he thought he recognized from the day before. His nose isn't exactly on par with ours, but he's no slouch and he pays a lot of attention to his surroundings. He wasn't sure about the bunny being a reporter until this showed up on ZOOTV and Hopps got about three dozen phone calls from different members of her family before she finished talking to her parents and shut off her phone."

Handing his phone to Bogo with an article already cued up Detective Delgado waited while the large bovine started to read it. Snorting with irritation as he placed his glasses on, Bogo paused after the first few sentences and a glance at the cross-linked ads that covered the site in sidebars and banners, handed the tall, pale wolf back his device and moved the desk blotter aside. Sliding the protective top out of the way, he removed his computer keyboard from the shallow compartment underneath and flipped the screen up so he could see it easily before seating himself and reading aloud.

'Inter-species Romance sparks trouble for first Fox/Bunny duo in ZPD history'

 _'In a ZNN exclusive we have learned that the recently publicized footage of ZPD Officers Judy Hopps and Nicholas Wilde, the public 'faces' of the Zootopia Police Department has triggered more than just rumors about just how close the pair are on and off duty. Our exclusive source close to Hopps and Wilde has discovered that while they really are inseparable apparently personally and professionally there are those in our society who find their relationship to be_ _far too close for comfort. These civic minded mammals are calling for them to be not just removed from the public eye, they are calling for the ZPD to take steps to remove these two from the street side of the force as well. This reporter has heard in Officer Judy Hopp's own words that she now feels hunted by mammals unknown and….A source close to the duo learned yesterday that the Predator X Prey couple are discussing MOVING IN together?! ….'"_

Looking up from his screen Bogo started to speak when Wolfard spoke first, "I spoke to Officer Hopps after we read that. She and Wilde were together yesterday because Hopps called him for off duty backup, just like other partners do. Delgado and I back each other up on a personal level and other pairs…."

Bogo held up a hoofed hand that stopped the gray wolf and Delgado added determinedly, "Hopps told Wilde about a group of mixed leporidae that set off her cautionary instincts and he offered to guard her for the night until they could report the incident to you today. Then her family called her which is when Wilde called us to try and clarify what had happened."

Finishing the current ugliness he told Bogo quietly, "Her family is how Nick and Judy found out about the hate sites for inter-species relationships that now have them featured. Ben told us this morning that there is rampant speculation on those sites that the city government is forcing them to work together and faking their getting along."

Scott added reluctantly, "Including what looks like poorly enhanced and edited security footage from the Museum showing Wilde and Hopps falling into that diorama pit with him falling in from above her so it looks like he pushed her in then followed her."

Bogo winced at this and sighed as Delgado continued, "Fortunately nothing shows him pretending to go savage or anything since there was no camera angle pointing into the pit. But we might want to post the footage showing him trying to carry Hopps out of the Museum and her carrying the briefcase just to try and counteract some of the backlash."

Russell added, "There is also no posted footage of the Rams or Bellwether in that. So there is no way to prove they were pushed into that pit, unless we release the rest of the video that shows those sheep inside."

Bogo snorted and interrupted, "You KNOW we can't do that. Those sheep are in ZPD uniform and the I.A. investigation is still ongoing into how deep the rot spread and not just with sheep officers. The public records of the testimony from the trial say that they were pushed of course and so did the news articles at the time but…that is going to have to do until we finish cleaning house."

Scott chimed in "Evidently Judy's family handled the first video on fairly well since it was some of her older siblings that brought it up to her and her parents once they heard about it. According to Wilde, her parents even admitted that the first video wasn't anything that bad once they watched it."

He grinned in spite of the seriousness of the conversation as he added, "With a little more, coaxing…. Wilde DID admit that her Dad gave him the stink eye on Muzzle Time last night too but Nick figured that was just a Dad thing and not necessarily and anti-Pred thing even though the buck was pretty panicked."

Wolfard chimed in, "From what Judy said last night most of Hopps' siblings, cousins and other relatives were willing to give the situation a wait and see approach; and since her parents are business partners with some fox back in Bunnyburrow they didn't react badly at first but…. The hate sites really freaked out her whole family especially her Dad. Judy and her Mom aren't much calmer especially with the video on that site and all the suggestions on how to 'cure' Hopps of her unhealthy mental issues and 'get rid' of the sleazy pelt that is perverting the impressionable doe. Hopps was trying to initiate damage control with her family last night and we didn't get the chance to ask her any other details."

Hurriedly Scott added,"But Chief, Wilde and Hopps both swear that they didn't say anything to anyone and after they saw the video on Ewe Tube that showed them cuddling they were careful not to…."

Bogo waved his hoofed hand and Delgado stopped. "I'm not going to assume anything about the situation Detective. I made that mistake with them before and I knew something like this would happen eventually. I Did hope it would be a while longer though to give Wilde more police experience and seniority."

Bogo sighed again and rubbed the throbbing between his horns admitting, "I was also hoping that we could prep her family somehow for the media reactions before they found out about Officer Hopps and Wilde's personal feelings. The Hopps' seemed to be handling the whole First Bunny Cop thing fine but…this, it's just going to get even worse before we can make it better."

Delgado and Wolfard looked stunned at the Chief's admission of the two smaller Officer's feelings since Bogo had deliberately downplayed and ignored their chemistry for weeks. Ever since Wilde had graduated and been assigned to Precinct One the betting pools had escalated, as had speculation all over the ZPD. The Chief had routinely assigned them together doing the usual rookie stopgap assignments and kept them until last at every muster but this was the first time he had admitted anything out loud.

Chief Bogo's eye twitched slightly before he got himself back under control as he sighed, "I'm not a complete Moron or unfeeling you know. And I have eyes and while I'm not a predator I DO have a nose and ears. Just tell me exactly what is going on since you two have evidently hashed this out in detail before commin' in this mornin'."

Both Wolves looked and suddenly smelled a bit guilty but Bogo ignored their body language to add pointedly, "I WAS a certified Detective for YEARS and the two of you are NOT known for subtlety in regards to those two even though you CAN be discrete about cases. It's actually a good thing probably since Hopps seems to be selectively oblivious to reactions and consequences and Wilde is likely to see subtlety as either a challenge or a set up but that's neither here nor there right now; other than needing to teach those two that kind of control."

Scott offered hesitantly, "What about putting them in a safe house maybe in one of the other districts where they haven't been assigned active duty yet? That would get them out of the public eye and give this time to die down since there wouldn't be any new footage or anything to fuel this."

Bogo started to scoff and then he paused as he thought through more of the nuts and bolts of the situation. "That's…not entirely out of the question. But they can't stay hidden indefinitely and I can't justify the budget for that kind of expense for very long so we'll keep that in reserve. Anytime they are seen together it will fan this so I don't want to use up that option just yet."

He continued with a sigh in a much less sardonic tone, than his first admission about the fox's and bunny's personal feelings, "We have to deal with this and it's not like I didn't warn the Mayor's office on the record before they started this whole public campaign. Mayor Kalak knew about them the minute I took them to her office so it's not like she is going to be able to deny having at least SOME idea that this was going to come out, although I'm sure SOMEONE at City Hall is going to go there to try and leave them twisting on the gallows of public opinion. Wilde just because he's a fox and an already easy target and Hopps because she'll be labeled as a Pred Chaser or worse."

Chief Bogo looked a bit surprised in spite of himself as both Wolves suddenly let out low sounds that he felt more than heard. These bass vibrations made the fine hair covering his hide stand up before the Canines sensed his reaction and stopped. Ignoring his reaction, he was used to being Prey around Predators and working with them when they reacted; and had done so for years after all.

Bogo continued firmly, "They are Officers under MY command and our comrades and it's up to us to help them deal with this and right now city hall has no real option but to support them so that's a plus."

Deciding it was time to change the subject and get the day started since it was almost six AM he offered, "I'll get that Mr. Argyle to work on setting up something to counteract that article and do situational control for the public. It IS his job after all."

He made sure to look directly into both wolves faces and avoid direct eye contact until they initiated it and added gruffly, "I am a bit surprised that the two of you have bonded with both of them so personally though and very quickly too. I always thought that only happened with other Wolves and took a lot longer unless there are blood or pack ties?"

Both Canines looked surprised and glanced at each other before Scott stepped up to the verbal challenge and asked carefully, "Uh Chief. How much about specific Pred Protocols do you know exactly?"

Bogo smirked inside, but outwardly he stayed stoic and made sure to keep his ears and tail still. His diversion had worked and both wolves were not only focused on him and his questions instead of the threat to their smaller squad-mates, but this was an excellent chance to try and make sure that his information was accurate and current about Predator Protocols. He was all too aware that he was Prey and that all the Predators in the ZPD from the Ferrets, Otters and Weasels in the labs and coroners office all the way up to the Canines, Felines, Omnivores and Ursine on the street side basically allowed him to command them by honoring the oaths they signed when they became police officers.

The mayor wasn't the only one fishing in murky waters hoping for a break while trying to promote the Ancient Accords either. These were part of the covenant Preds had made to acknowledge Prey as both sentient and not food several millennia ago and were the basis for every society on the planet but the two sides were further apart than they had been in generations. Bellwether's plotting was proof enough of that, as was the shock of realizing that some of his own Prey species in the Precinct he commanded had sided with her to try and destroy what trust remained between the two sides of the mammal tree. For the last few generations the gap between the sides had been widening and IF Bogo wanted to be honest the Predators in particular had good reasons to be so wary. Predators were still stronger, faster, and born with natural weapons designed by nature to make them dangerous. But after the whole T.A.M.E. collars fiasco and the accompanying persecution of Predators about three generations ago no predator fully trusted prey (not officially at least) and Zootopia had been trying to recover ever since.

Now-a-days, it was seldom that any Predator offered species specifics to Prey other than what had been allowed to be generally known and taught when the Accords had been written and amended over thousands of years and later expanded to found Zootopia and this mistrust couldn't be allowed to continue. Prey had always harbored a fairly understandable caution around the Predators and with their faster birth rates and plant based diets they tended to 'forget' that they needed Predators around. Bogo knew better, he had been quite the history buff before he had decided on a career in law enforcement and after the last few weeks he had direct proof right in his own bullpen.

Softening his look just a touch and gesturing to the visitors chair Bogo offered, "I know the basic body language each branch of Preds uses to interact with Prey of course and I have taken Predator protocol and awareness courses just as you two have taken the Prey lessons required to be a city employee."

Bogo allowed a small smirk to cross his muzzle as he added,"And I also know you all act, interact and react differently when it's just Predators around and that all of you consciously minimize your physical and mental strengths around prey whenever you can almost from birth."

Both Wolves exchanged cautious glances as he continued in a serious tone, "It's one of the reasons I seriously debated on breaking up Hopps and Wilde even though they appeared to work so well together before he joined the force. I can't let any of my officers perform at less than 100% it compromises them too much. But after seeing the two of them work the dreck cases I gave them and comparing Hopps' productivity, mental and physical assessments now to the ones when she was on her own I just couldn't justify it. Especially not once I reviewed the surveillance footage of Wilde's behavior around Hopps on duty. He only holds back physically when they are actually touching to keep her comfortable and the fact that he's literally brilliant doesn't phase her at all. They challenge and compliment each other so well, the only thing holding them back is their actual physical limits."

He continued, studiously ignoring the wolves spiking scents and concerned body language that even he could read,"I seriously considered some sort of Prey mentors after I decided to keep them paired, but...none of the street side Prey on the force would have given Wilde a chance and Hopps would have been up on charges defending him in a week."

He looked directly at Scott Delgado and admitted, "Your stepping up and asking me about Wilde and Hopps was almost too good to be true and I suspected the timing since Fangmeyer dropped his bid for the fox so easily once I approved your being permanently paired with Wolfard and the two of you were accredited to assess Prey mindsets and Physical problems as well as Preds and became eligible for trainer status last month."

He stood calmly and demanded, "I don't suppose you'd care to elaborate on my suspicions would you?"

Delgado admitted, "We have been working towards being accredited for a while now and we wanted to be able to accept Prey as well as Preds to give us the best chance of winning a plumb assignment. We didn't know about Detective Fangmeyer's bid at first but once we all talked it over we figured it was best to give you some options in case you decided to split them up and Hopps is a very social creature in spite of her career choices and moving so far from most of her species so we figured more social canines would work better than the more solitary felines or Ursines."

Wolfard admitted quietly, "Except for Clawhauser, a couple of the tigers, an ocelot and a leopard in I.A. we couldn't think of any cats that would have the patience to train themselves to accommodate a Small with Hopps' personality and drive. Most of those mammals are Precinct House bound and an active Prey like Judy would be crippled by that kind of training regimen as well as being completely unsuited to lab or tech work since her educational choices were all geared to Law Enforcement outside those perimeters."

Delgado added, "After that whole Night Howler case and we interacted with her, the Predators all figured that unless she is forced into it she wouldn't be able to function in that kind of role for long anyway."

Both wolves relaxed their stances and Wolfard continued respectfully, "Once we realized you didn't intend to try and break them or split them up we began our campaign with you since we'd already convinced the others."

Bogo snorted before glaring at the wolves and asked dryly,"Are all the Preds on the force in on this little scheme or am I actually in charge around here?"

Scott Delgado growled low and deep echoed by his Pack brother and Bogo paused, for the first time in recent memory he was struck by the bone and soul deep fear of a Prey species confronted by the life and death threat of strong, healthy, Predators. Then Scott and Russell dropped to the floor offering themselves as though he were a dominate wolf.

Chief Bogo frankly stared unable to think of anything to say as Delgado spoke from his place crouched on the floor, "Every Predator in Zootopia who interacts with Hopps and Wilde can tell they are the best shot we've had at renewing the Accords in this city since my great-grandfather was a pup. We all either remember the dark times personally or were meticulously taught all about having to try and survive them."

He and Wolfard sprang upright and stood relaxed at parade rest before saluting him and Delgado added, "Even if they weren't we'd be on their side and so would you sir, and all of us respect you for that as well as your years of service to us and our home. You signed the same Oath we did and you follow it just as we do. You are also one of the Prey in a position of authority over Preds in all of Zootopia's territory who treats us with respect."

Clearing his throat Bogo nodded and looked back at the article on his screen as the wolves relaxed while leaning casually against each other. Bogo demanded as he read the rest of the article and sternly ignored the thudding in the region of his chest.

The names of several Prey First oriented and anti-predator groups were prominently referenced on the page, and in the links as well as in the political contribution solicitations that popped up while he read, "Have either of you heard anything from Hopps, Wilde or any of your contacts about these detractors to Prey X Predator relationships before now?"

Both wolves shook their heads before Wolfard offered reading from a small notepad that had appeared in his hand-paws, "Not anything specific before this morning Chief and nothing so blatant. The editor of that website, Lana Loy actually spoke to us about it directly this morning. She didn't have to, since the freedom of the press act protects them and their sources, but...she's one of our pack and Loy thought we should have a heads up in case Hopps or Wilde decide to downplay the dangers of this. She also wanted to try and give the ZPD a head start with the Anti-Pred factions behind this since these groups are openly escalating their efforts now."

Continuing with his report, Detective Wolfard said, "According to Lana, she wanted to put something less...inflammatory online and heavily edit this to be more neutral but she was overruled by the ad-stream revenue since the owners and management of ZNN had accepted payment for those ads and the sponsors wanted the article to compliment their agenda. Evidently the mammals atZOOTV and ZNN were made aware of pending legal action that had been filed ahead of time to ensure that this was published in it's entirety."

Delgado put a file on the desk and gestured to it as he continued, "There is also some sort of Television coverage planned in this whole thing but that has been postponed by ZNN and outright refused by two other telecommunication companies due to the different regulations involved in television broadcasting so they were able to stymy that much. According to the affidavit that we were e mailed from the owners of ZNN and they are NOT anti Predator, in fact at least one of them is a leopard named Jacob Sharp and he is livid over having been forced into publishing this."

Both Wolves fur was puffed slightly from the tension in their bodies as Scott offered taking a small notepad from his back pocket and reading from it, "Loy says that several of her smalls have been infiltrating lobbying groups making serious efforts to influence city hall against Preds. She also says that the small preys in particular are agitating for more political power in the legislative body this cycle and that's why the owners of were pressured into posting the article and links skewed toward Pro Prey when the groups behind this effort put up the revenue."

He continued worriedly, "Lana claims that the owners plan on doing a Pro Pred piece to try and counter this as well as several unity articles but…. Without advertisers to sponsor promoting the predator side in the media that's not likely to have much impact since the population is so prey heavy and these groups are actively promoting this.'

Russell offered, sounding calm until Bogo really looked and sniffed at the wolves and realized they were actually barely holding onto their composure as they reported, "Scarily enough Boss, this coincides really well with the other tip Loy told us. Chief, this is the information that sent shivers up her spine and chills through her fur and convinced her to offer to be my C.I..

"She sent us word as soon as she finished posting content for the morning updates at about four this morning. Loy said she debated resigning but…that would only have put her out of a job and she's female and a Predator so good paying jobs aren't on every street corner. She has four really young pups to support too and her mate died in a car accident a few months ago so she decided to keep her job and stay on top of the information for us."

Wolfard's scent shifted to accent some emotion Bogo couldn't identify since he one wasn't a wolf, and two wasn't as well versed in interpreting those subtleties as a Predator would be. Delgado on the other hand-paw clearly got what was happening since he shifted his weight against the slightly smaller wolf in what was clearly a position of support and opened his mouth slightly as an almost silent rumble sounded from his chest. Bogo noticed then that both wolves were actually looking a bit tired which was almost unheard of for two males in their prime unless they drastically overtaxed themselves so the buffalo revised his planning on the fly while he heard the rest of the account.

Wolfard straightened and clearly more confident he continued with his report, "Lana has heard rumors and filed some preliminary stories from several other sources outside of ZNN saying that the worst groups of these small prey are violently anti-pred as well as well funded and organized…. And Boss, the rumors include bring back the T.A,M.E. collars and permanently segregating Predators in specific areas of the city for 'safety' reasons to insure the health and well being of the prey population."

At this the cape buffalo stopped reading and looked at his Officers before saying, "My grandfather told me about those dark times and how it nearly destroyed Zootopia. We are just now regaining the trust and respect of all the other City-States. No wonder Mayor Kalak is so insistent on showcasing Hopps and Wilde."

Going back to his computer screen, Bogo paused in his search of the website and the accompanying series of links to other sites and absently clicked on one of the anti-predator sites Delgado had highlighted on his phone. The ZPD filter would automatically block his IP address and prevent the site from tracking him IF the darn thing worked, so his terminal was unlikely to be hacked or tracked and he wanted to see for himself what they were dealing with.

Paling beneath his blue/black hide Bogo muttered "Sweet Alfalfa, these mammals are sick! You say that the EDITOR told you about this? If these hate posts are anything to go by Bellwether's influence is far from gone. I need to get the Cyber teams started on this, as well as the mayors office and the city attorneys office as well."

He stopped and then added, "You say Hopps' family saw this dreck? Wonderful, We'll be lucky if they let her stay off the farm or even in Zootopia at all after this. Is there anything else?"

Both Wolves started to shake their heads when the Chief's intercom went off and Officer Talbot the graveyard shift's dispatcher and receptionist came on the line.

'Chief, Officers Hopps and Wilde are here and….'

Bogo toggled the switch that cut off the Zebra and barked out, "Send them up NOW Talbot and when Clawhauser finishes correlating the files from the graveyard shift have him come up too."

"Yessir,"

A couple of minutes later there was a knock on his door and the fox and rabbit stepped inside his office. They were fully dressed in their beat uniforms and to their credit, other than the emotional aura and very strong scents they were emitting; neither officer looked or acted anything but calm and professional, at least on the surface.

Placing his hooves together Bogo asked in a deceptively calm voice, "Officer Hopps, Officer Wilde, when exactly were you planning on informing the department about this development?"

They both stiffened to attention as Wolfard and Delgado started to say something to defend their trainees.

His eyes flicked to the wolves and he barked, "Shut it!" stopping them cold before turning back to the fox and rabbit who were still standing just inside the door.

The cape buffalo gestured to the visitors chair before his desk and the two scrambled into the seat, sharing it the same way they did the chair in the bullpen. Even though the seat was slightly smaller, they fit since this chair had no arms to pen them in. "Well?"

Bogo was glad to see them apparently ready to work. However he wasn't born yesterday and he didn't need a predator's nose to tell that Judy in particular was still feeling the emotional aftermath of dealing with her family and the blatant hatred her family was so worried about. Nick on the other hand-paw looked calm, cool and collected at first glance until you took into account his body language. His ears flicked occasionally and the set of his tail was far less confident than it usually was as well as the fact that he was wearing his sunglasses over his eyes indoors again. Glancing at the pair of Wolves now beside them Bogo read them well enough to know he was missing several levels of this but that was fine for now. He planned on debriefing the senior officers later, after reading Hopps' and Wilde's accounts of this whole thing.

Bogo made sure not to show any sort of positive emotions towards them while he held the two smaller mammals attention with his stare.

Hopps braced herself and said, "We were going to tell you when we got here sir."

Bogo interrupted, "I thought I told you to inform me about this sort of thing when I gave you permission to add my number to your phones."

Wilde looked disconcerted which as far as Bogo was concerned was an improvement over his usual smirking cheekiness but the fox was made of pretty stern stuff and he spoke confidently as he offered, "We thought it would be best to stay out of public places and away from electronics once we realized that Bunny from the restaurant had followed us again.

He adjusted his sunglasses that were now perched on his head between his large upright ears and continued, "Officer Hopps had to explain things to her family. It took longer than we hoped, since many of her six hundred siblings are as old or older than her they all called just like her parents. We were sorting them out since some of them wanted to talk to me too and…."

Bogo ignored the fairly impressive number of immediate family members Hopps evidently had, let his hooves fall to the desk and stated calmly, "Shut your tiny mouth Wilde. NOW let me be perfectly clear on this point. I am to be KEPT INFORMED of ALL these sorts of incidents and any changes to your...status shall we say AT ALL TIMES until this whole situation blows over. I Don't care what time it is OR if you 'think' you should wait. I expect you to be the ones to inform me as your superior officer and commander of the precinct. NOT some other Officer or the media! AM I CLEAR?"

Judy took a breath and said, "But sir, nothing happen…."

Bogo ran over her to say. "Hopps, Judy…. I need you to listen for a moment."

His tone softened as he admitted, "I made a mistake when you first joined the force, I underestimated you AND I was wrong about the fox too."

He glared at both the wolves and the fox and added, "NO Officer Wilde, I won't admit that again so you can forget it. Hopps, I don't want you to doubt your instincts. You are a good cop and you need to keep in mind that staying safe is just as much part of your job as keeping the public safe especially when you are off duty."

"But Sir,"

"No Buts Officer Hopps,"

He pointed at the chair holding Nick and Judy and added, "I want a complete report on my desk by lunch from both of you that explains exactly what you saw, felt, smelled, heard, did and said yesterday including anyone you remember who interacted with either of you."

The Wolves and the fox started to interrupt but Judy was too busy feeling stunned to say anything so Bogo finished calmly, "I realize that you were off duty and ordinarily your personal lives are none of my business nor the departments, but with this reporter's involvement and you noticing that group of males following you."

He came to a decision and added, "Coupled with the media coverage inflaming the situation and the public's apparent reaction. I'm afraid nether of you get to have any privacy, not for the foreseeable future anyway."

Judy's ears drooped down her back and Wilde's went flat along his skull as they reached for each others paws.

Being made of stern stuff emotionally Chief Bogo ignored their almost instinctive reaction and continued in a slightly softer tone, "Hopps, Wilde just write out as complete a report as you can while the details are fresh. I am sending Officers to keep watch on your apartments so you can expect to see your fellow officers round the clock for as long as the budget will stand it.

Turning his attention to the wolves as well he added, "All four of you hear me now, "Until I can clear a statement from the Mayor's Office keep your noses clean and your mouth's shut and stay together as much as possible you hear me?."

Nick smirked broadly and opened his mouth, but Judy's elbow in his midsection made whatever he had been going to say turn into a pained 'OOF.'

Bogo bellowed, "Hells Bells! DON'T START with me Wilde. I am already tempted to wash my hooves of this whole thing and I am NOT feeling patient so unless you can sing a little song and magically change all the mammals who want to hurt you into pacifist Gazelle fans then you had best keep your trap shut."

"And Hopps, Wilde, rest assured that later today, after I'm done with Delgado and Wolfard here; they will be joining you in the quest for clarity and detail oriented reporting. I need your input before your entire squad reports to the gym and Lt. Waters tender mercies on the situation with your family too Hopps. Lt. Waters is going to keep the four of you occupied while…."

Just then the intercom went off and a very unhappy Officer Benjamin Clawhauser said, "Chief, the Mayor is on line one and Officer Talbot is having to initiate crowd control for a group of reporters."

Bogo gestured to the door and demanded, "Get out all of you, you have your orders so until I get this sorted I don't want to hear or see any of you. Wolfard, Delgado I am holding you two personally responsible for keeping those two in house, out of the limelight and out of my horns until further notice both on and off duty. IS THAT CLEAR?"

Judy and Nick nodded while Scott and Russell barked out "Yes Sir."

Bogo glared at Nick and Judy who echoed the wolves, "Yes sir."

"GOOD, After Lt. Waters is finished with you THEN report back to me and NOT before. And hand in those reports BEFORE lunch either by electronic filing or through Clawhauser GOT IT?"

All four Officers left while they had the chance and Bogo groaned as Clawhauser chimed in on the intercom, 'Ah Chief, about the Mayor….

* * *

Huge author's note here to help clear up some things PLEASE DO READ IT as I diverge a bit from cannon sort of in this chapter.

Here's the next bit and it's not nearly as action oriented as I meant it to be because I cut it off about half way through to keep it easy to read in one sitting. As a result I am going to post the next chapter as quickly as possible and it DOES have action and plot so I hope you all enjoy this and stick with me for more.

Also I am totally aware that in the movie Judy has 275 brothers and sisters and she is nine years old when this is stated. I also know that the director for Zootopia Rich Moore has stated that the animals in Zootopia have human equivalent lifespans (and probably other human-like qualities, although that part is just me). For example an Elephant, Shrew, Zebra and a Rabbit all age at the same rate. One year per year even though in the real world lots of animals have different lifespans so mature and die differently.

This being the case, I did some quick math and figured that in order for Judy's Mom to have had 276 kits in say 10 years she had 4 litters that averaged 7 kits each. (THIS IS NOT CANNON it's my thinking though)Then we skip 15 years in the Movie and for my story it's actually about 16.(and yes I am sure that real world rabbits have a different birth rate but, just go with this okay?)I also figured that as Mr. and Mrs. Hopps have more kits to raise they would start to slow down on the number of litters per year and probably the number of kits per litter as well.

(In the real world I am pretty sure that Female rabbits can instinctively reduce their breeding effectiveness if they are subject to overcrowded conditions so I am using that as a kind of breaking system so that they have some kits younger than Judy even though so much time has gone by (it's a plot point for a future idea actually))

That is why I had Nick say that Judy has 600 siblings now AND why I figure that she has older brothers and sisters as well as ones her age. (besides the little bunny who says Bye, I love you to Judy when she leaves for Zootopia after the academy is CONFIRMED to be her 'favorite' Niece Mina (also said by Rich Moore which means her siblings are Gettin' busy))naturally that means there are some who are at least breeding age by the time the movie actually starts therefore Judy MIGHT be in the oldest or first litter but...I have her as having at least 7-21 older siblings as well as some that are her age.

until next time. Irual


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: This story is a fan fiction written for fun and feedback only so please enjoy both Disney's cannon content for Zootopia and my original characters and hopefully original plot.

Also I have slightly changed chapters 11 and 13 to reflect a plot point of my head cannon and added an explanatory author's note that would be good to read at the bottom of chapter 13 if you haven't already so PLEASE do read that or reread it if only to make things clearer. If nothing else it will explain some O/C's that will be appearing in future chapters/ plots.

I DO apologize for doing this I try not to change published chapters but this was kind of important and when I wrote chapter 13 I was really tired and pressed for time so I published the wrong copy.

* * *

Shifting his ears slightly Russell Wolfard shut his eyes for a second before opening them and bobbing his muzzle in acknowledgment of Officer Chilver's slightly raised hoof and suppressed yawn. Chilver was fairly small for a male mountain goat but he was clearly larger than his current partner. Officer Blackpaw, a female clouded leopard who looked a little tired as well but neither Officer made a move to leave even though their current shift had ended twenty minutes ago. They were parked in an undercover car outside of Officer Wilde's building and dressed in civies.

Last month's online crisis over the faces of the ZPD and interspecies relations seemed to have passed, at least in the real world. But today things had escalated dramatically. Last night several suspect preys had gone past Wilde's apartment building including a ram, two goats and one of the hares on their watch list. Nether of the shifts of Officers watching the place had believed them to be random incidents since the mammals involved hadn't been particularly subtle.

Several of the traffic cameras around the block and both sets of patrol car cameras on guard duty had recorded three different bunnies and four hares taking photos of the building over the last few weeks. But this morning, the same ram, goat and bunny from last night had gone inside the building wearing backpacks and had come out after nearly an hour acting very suspiciously.

Thanks to Officer Blackpaw's night vision and the fact that she and her partner had pulled a double shift they had observed that the suspect's movements had seemed different when they came out, as though the load in their backpack's had changed and all three mammals had acted very pleased, high pawing each other and using their phones to send off messages and photos before separating and blending into the crowds of mammals headed out for the day.

In the weeks before this, all of the various leporidae on file had wandered around the neighborhood, or taken photos and then scurried off. They HAD been bright enough (or watched enough cop shows on TV) to return at different times wearing slightly different clothes or other simple disguises but the various surveillance cameras and the traffic cams had caught all of them several times. Mammal recognition software had confirmed them as being the same small group but evidently none of them had even so much as a parking ticket since none of them had criminal records on file.

Occasionally they had been joined by some other Prey types all Smalls, and Mediums which Henry Grizzolli had speculated meant that these mammals were all actually part of the movement to discredit Hopps and Wilde's partnership and personal feelings, but other than the leporidae none of the others had repeated on the recordings until today.

The footage gleaned over the last week had shown that there was clearly escalating stalking behavior going on despite the circumstantial nature of the proof. Unfortunately, there was little the ZPD could do officially to stop the various mammals unless there was clear evidence that they had attempted something illegal but that hadn't stopped the unofficial responses.

While it was true that not everyone on the force was particularly comfortable with the inclusion of a fox or a bunny in the ranks, much less that the two were involved outside of work, no one in the ZPD was going to let this stand. Officers backed each other, especially if their personal safety or that of their families was threatened and EVERYONE had seen and heard the threats against their two smallest street cops by now. Which accounted for the 24 hour watch around both Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde's buildings as well as some unofficial overtime that the Chief was careful not to acknowledge.

Since the Mayor's office and the Judge Advocate's office were very invested in the public campaign to promote Predator X Prey Unity, there had been more than enough political clout for the Chief to get Judge Paulus to sign off on the paperwork to protect Officer's Wilde and Hopps. However, bureaucracy being what it was the budget for that wasn't due to kick in officially again until next week. The legislative office had also drafted the necessary papers to give the department legal leeway to investigate these mammals which explained Wolfard's current assignment.

Wolfard was dressed in his plain gray t-shirt and low riding jeans and was currently going to chat with to the super of Wilde's building in his undercover guise of Wolfie. His cover was that the wolf was looking for the fox he 'owned' due to holding IOU's on him. In reality though Russell was setting up a way to get inside information on the mammals who were stalking Wilde without the ZPD giving themselves away. He had already filed the proper paperwork to establish Wilde's undercover ID as his indentured mammal so this was the next step.

The building itself was in fairly good repair and was lower middle class at best but certainly not the worst in the neighborhood. The wolf noticed that the scale of the building was a good fit for small, medium and large mammals no x-large, huge or tinys which fit the few things Wilde had let slip in conversation over the last few weeks.

Wolfard repressed a grin at the memory of how Wilde and Hopps had reacted when the squad had reviewed the surveillance footage from both buildings and the cruiser cams at the precinct earlier. Wilde had been more than a little put out that he hadn't recognized the bunnies and cockily smug at the snippets of him and Judy coming and going while holding paws, snuggling and marking each other as they went about their days and nights from the past few weeks. While Hopps had alternated between fury and embarrassment as she realized that Officers from nearly every Precinct had been watching her and Nick both on and off duty but she had held it together other than punching Nick in the arm or shoulder when he snickered. Wilde HAD sobered up at that and offered a couple of possible ID's for one of the sheep and the goats from yesterday as well as speculating that the large brown hare from a couple of days ago was likely a Greypaw but they needed more than that to go on.

Wilde seldom gave out personal details of any kind, but he was extremely taciturn about his living arrangements; even for him. Over the last few days though, the Chief had insisted on pinning the fox down about a few specifics so the teams could keep watch efficiently. No one had let it slip to Wilde, or Hopps, but until next week all the watcher were volunteering on their own time now and every little bit helped when making things easier for the off duty crews. Physical things like size and layout had been easy answers that had given Nick the chance to deflect the next few questions onto Judy and HER building so he'd volunteered that much, as well as reluctantly giving them the official information on the manager of his building.

This in turn had led to the teams being assigned and rotated from the general surveillance patterns they had followed over the last six weeks and monitored through Clawhauser and a lab ferret named Darren. Most of the Officers involved were also volunteering their personal time, the blue line wasn't going to quibble over species or technicalities in the face of this sort of threat. Today it was Detective Russell Wolfard's day off but he had decided to try and get some background on these mammals as Wolfie so here he was.

* * *

Sauntering into the apartment building, Wolfie looked around and saw the lobby area was clean. The walls were papered in a tropical pattern that reminded him of one of Nick's civilian shirts and the tile floor was dull with polish buildup but in good repair. There was a wall display of mailboxes along the wall beside a large, well muscled and impressively tusked boar who was sitting in a security cage in the corner.

Beside the cage, was a fairly well maintained looking elevator and the stairwell leading upwards. Wolfard peered at the various names on the metal boxes on his way to the back of the lobby and to his surprise he didn't see the name Wilde on any of them. He trusted Nick, but not seeing a mailbox assigned to him was definitely a red flag that he needed to keep in mind.

Wolfard moved confidently over to the boar and barked out, "Some prey's are trying to get involved in my business and I'm not happy. I'm looking for Wilde, he's a fox and I expect you are the mammal to ask about the residents of this dump. I want to see where he lives and make sure that my contact information is correct. Where is his apartment?"

The large pig jerked as though he'd stuck a trotter into a light socket at the mention of his unofficially official resident and yet another mammal who was getting involved with the fox's affairs. The wolf moved towards him as though he owned the place before the boar hid his reaction.

Clearing his throat as best he could as he wiped a handkerchief along his neck and struggled to hide his panic as the wolf leaned casually against the outside of the security cage. The scent of predator that surged from the wolf triggered jitters in his gut as he realized that even though he wasn't the target, this wolf was hunting.

The Super, named Wilson Hogenson; sneered and decided to brazen it out there might even be a way to turn a profit from this if he played his cards right. Those Preys had already bribed him and sure this wolf was healthy, and well fed but he was only one mammal, this could even be a new sideline if these mammals were all reporters. That goat had certainly acted like one, asking all about Wilde's schedule and if he ever had other mammals stay in his place.

Feeling more confident since he was behind the claw resistant glass of the cage Wilson set down his phone and asked, "IF I even heard of this Wilde the fox. What's in it for me Wolf?"

Wolfie was a little surprised at this bravado but he breathed in the scents around him and mentally licked his chops as he scented the boar's fear and saw the tell tale signs of guilt at the mention of Nick. This was definitely a mixed building, which should have been reassuring but for some reason it wasn't.

There were scent traces for several species of Feline and at least one bear by the elevator. There were also weasels and ferrets in the stairwell as well as about a dozen species of prey. The distinctive odor of Canine was particularly strong going up the stairs but Wilde's vulpine variation was absent as Wolfie went towards the alcove leading upwards.

Wolfie stood calm noticing the expensive Carrot-Phone and top of the line Ipawd on the counter behind the glass of the security enclosure. He also noticed that even though the boar's clothes were perfectly in line with a middle income spending limit, the pig had had his tusks glazed with expensive decorative metal designs. He also had a gold ear hoop with what smelled like silver inlay and engraved designs that was very much out of sync with this building's middle class and slightly below average income neighborhood.

Knowing a clue when he saw one, Wolfard decided to press the issue and see how much he could make this pig sweat. Wilde was a friend and ZPD as well as a tough read which meant that it took a lot of finessing to get anything out of him. In fact, unless he was ordered to give information or he chose to do so Wilde tended to be the quintessential mystery mammal. This guy however was practically admitting to being guilty of something from his scent and body language alone so getting him to spill something should be a piece of cake; Russell just hoped that it would be a useful something.

The wolf said in a mild, conversational tone, "IF I were a betting mammal, I'd lay odds you keep at least part of your income on the down low to avoid having…lets call them, budgeting problems. Now, I like to think I'm a reasonable mammal, but time is money and you are running out of both."

Smiling unpleasantly and making sure to show ALL his teeth, Wolfie added, "I'd HATE to interfere with your comfortable lifestyle citizen. But, Wilde is MINE and until he pays me what he owes I'm not letting some jumped up Smalls let alone Preys interfere with him. If I need too I will bring my pack-mates into this, unless of course you give me a very good reason not to."

Realizing that he was in deeper than a few nosy reporters and hoping to distract what was probably a bookie's enforcer, Wilson rethought his options.

Gulping back nausea at the thought of having to deal with the strength of a pack he offered in a somewhat panicked voice. "Look, I don't want any trouble. He pays me 200 a week but I'm not greedy. I'll just throw him out and you can have him."

Wolfie glared at the pig and said calmly,"Oh no friend, I want him right where I can find him, whenever I want. Thanks. I'll be back and so will a few of my associates from time to time and I had better not suspect that you are making it hard for my little pal the fox to live here."

Sneering at the Pig, Wolfard extracted a promise that his little visit would remain a secret from the fox as well as the rest of the building before he demanded, "WHERE DOES HE LIVE?"

Shaking visibly now, the boar pointed his right trotter towards the poorly lit stairwell leading down to the boiler-room.

He stuttered as confidently as he could, "I always figured that fox would be trouble."

A sudden spike in his scent and the slight downward tilt of his eyes gave away an outright lie as he added, "I never told those bunnies about him when they asked though. They wanted to access his place and his stuff a couple of days ago but he's supposed to be a probationary cop now so I told them off."

He gulped and slithered to a verbal halt at the ripping snarl Wolfie let loose at that and added hurriedly, "Those Preys are more than a bit nuts if you ask me. Whoever heard of a bunch of Smalls and Prey at that messing around with a traditional enemy Pred like a fox anyways? You can't trust a fox any further than you can throw 'em but…. Those rabbit's instincts should have them steering clear of someone like Wilde, even if he wasn't playing cop now."

Russell debated for a moment as the super continued, "It's no problem. I'll let you in anytime. I have a master key to all the doors in the building that are attached to public areas so he won't be able to keep you out."

Realizing that the Super had likely done so for the Preys earlier Russell demanded, "Give it here and DON'T Move."

The Swine froze as the wolf grabbed the key, bounded across the lobby and disappeared down the basement stairs. Russ managed not to lose it as he shut off his emotions and began documenting Wilde's living quarters, if you could even call them that. Clearly someone had been inside and from fresh the damage to the wardrobe door SOMEONE had been inside since Wilde had left this morning.

The dripping pipes, condensation, mold and mildew made the scents nearly impossible to hold onto but inside the ransacked clothes chest there were faint traces of goat, sheep and a whiff of male bunny. Not enough to identify for a court of law unfortunately, but clearly those Preys had been inside and likely ransacked what had been Wilde's closet.

Pulling out some evidence gloves he checked for anything that smelled off like tactile poisons, booby traps or explosives and froze as he smelled something very wrong in the bottom of the huge sized chest. Glaring at the broken cache in the base of the furniture he sniffed suspiciously.

The canine growled as he caught the unmistakable scent of ammonium nitrate and molasses that was almost overpowered by the smell of very old rag paper and ink that otherwise permeated the small cavity. The hole was empty, even though the scent of old books was strong. The only thing within it was a small package wrapped in twine and brown grocery bag paper.

He froze before pulling back with a snarl. Someone had broken in here and planted this! Whoever had done this had been clever but they hadn't counted on someone stopping by so quickly. In a few more hours the traces of prey mammals would have been wiped away by the moisture but…it was enough for him to report that this was deliberate sabotage by those same Preys on the footage. It wouldn't help convict them, but it would add to the weight of his testimony and help in interrogation when they were brought in.

Officer Wolfard wasn't the bomb squad or SWAT but he had had basic explosives training. He, like all Predators, especially long snout Canines was required to maintain a basic knowledge of explosives and their odors anyway so he looked very carefully before backing away. He couldn't see any attached wires or a way to detonate the mixture that was inside the small package in the cavity at the bottom of the wardrobe though so what that meant was anyone's guess. Wary of a remote detonator hidden under the paper wrapping he rushed for the doorway and kept going up the stairs.

Calling the package in over his personal phone Russell waited impatiently for Ben and was rewarded with the gentle cheetah's swift answer. "Holy Scat! I'll clear the Admin side and tell the chief. Start clearing the building and get OUT Russell."

As he rushed out of the basement stairwell, Russell thought to pocket his cell phone and wrenched the door to the Swine's cage open. Wilson paled as he saw the wolf rushing towards him but Wolfard was now on duty and he had to protect the civilians. That small of a package couldn't have more than a few ounces of explosives in it but…it was in the same room as the boiler and had been planted in one of the structural areas of the building so protocol was clear.

Pulling out his badge, Russell demanded, "Start clearing the building."NOW!"

Stunned Wilson tried to speak but he was frozen as he realized that the wolf was a COP! Ignoring the pig's shock he growled and used his adrenaline fueled strength to pull the door to the security cage open and demanded again, "How many residents are there? Come on! This is vital and now police business."

Faint but growing ever nearer, the sound of sirens blared as his work pack rushed to help.

* * *

The next morning, Police Chief Adrian Bogo moved with a calm he didn't entirely feel as he glanced through the back doorway of the bullpen that led from there to his office and the other administrative areas of Precinct One. This door was at the opposite end of the room from where his officers usually entered from the lobby and ordinarily he left this door shut until he used it. Today though he'd purposefully left the door open from his earlier debriefing of the graveyard shift.

The cape buffalo had wanted to make a few observations of his own before making his assignments. Glancing casually up from the stack of magenta folders he had readied for assignment the Chief observed the morning shift of the precinct who had reported for duty. Unlike the usual raucous shenanigans his mammals got up to before roll call, today they were all calm and focused.

Officers Hopps, Wilde, Delgado and Wolfard were seated at the front of the room which WAS usual since they had become a squad as was the fact that Wilde and Hopps were sharing their habitual seat. Bogo was observant and had spent almost ten years as a street cop and detective before he had been promoted to Admin and climbed to the position he now held. He prided himself on still noticing details, especially since that whole Missing Mammals Case a little over a year ago had shaken up the status quo.

Bogo sighed and admitted, Hopps and Wilde had continued the trend which was at least consistent, but the publicity campaign that had been going on for the last two months or so had caused more trouble on the job than he'd hoped and the resulting publicity over Hopps and Wilde's feelings off the clock had escalated into violence much quicker and more virulently than he'd anticipated.

He noticed how relaxed Hopps stayed physically when Delgado nudged her and suppressed a smile as Wolfard did the same to Wilde's head fur. Despite events yesterday, Wilde looked very calm although Bogo was betting that facade was a mask that needed an outlet and sooner rather than later.

The fox swatted at the Wolf's larger hand-paw and Bogo knew that the fox had deliberately missed since fox's reaction times were literally the fastest of all Preds. He was glad when he saw Wilde accept Fangmeyer's gesture of support as the tiger handed him a Snarlbucks cup before giving the other three in the cardboard cup holder to the rest of the group and going to his seat in the back row.

The buffalo had to admit the squad idea was working out really well and he intended to implement the same idea with the regular graduates who were due to be assigned to precincts in about two months, as well as assigning the rest of the unpaired Officers into loose, semi permanent or even permanent teams if he could. Delgado and Wolfard looked focused and intent and they had switched sides of the room in order to sit next to the rest of their squad in what was likely a show of support.

The Rhino Officer, McHorn had seated himself at the table the two wolves had previously staked out as their habitual spot and was chatting with Francine, one of the Female elephant Officers. As he watched his mammals, he saw that Officers Fangmeyer and Grizolli were stealing peeks at the foursome from the middle row on the other side of the room but instead of the usual grins, smirks or covert whispers both the tiger and the lion looked…concerned as did Officer Grizzlikoff one of his polar bear mammals in the back of the room by the door.

This continued until Officer Higgins one of the hippos, called attention to his entrance by shouting "Ten-Hutt!"

This caused the room to settle into a tense atmosphere broken by the now expected and surprisingly comforting wisecrack from Officer Wilde. "That's right everyone, it's time for our fearless leader to inspire us to serve and protect our fair city so pay attention."

Striding the rest of the way into the room and glaring at the fox to give himself a reason to look at them closely he saw that Wilde had tipped his shades onto his face instead of perching them atop his head, and Hopps' foot was twitching beneath the table. Neither one had been late to muster even though they met with Lt. Waters and Mr. Argyle this morning but Bogo knew they were barely keeping it together after yesterday and honestly he couldn't blame them.

Bogo pounded on his lectern and demanded, "We all know what happened yesterday so let's just get on with the briefing. First up is the report on the device found in Officer Wilde's quarters. The package contained an ANFO explosive."

The room went absolutely still and just before the room erupted with reactions Bogo continued loudly, "However, It had no way to be detonated."

He continued, determinedly ignoring the various growls, snorts, roars and even the whinny from Officer Shaw. He was a Clydesdale and Wilde's advanced curriculum classmate who had been on special assignment for the last two months. The very large, bordering on huge equine was surprisingly gentle and kind.

To Nick's shock the horse cadet had been very supportive of the fox from day one so seeing and hearing from him last night had been very comforting. Judy had insisted that they stay together once their shift ended and as usual seeing her trembling (adorable) nose and huge amethyst eyes had made his willpower nonexistent. He sternly shook off the memory of how they had cuddled on her little bed last night and of how he'd awakened covered in her sweet, earthy musk and paid attention to the room again.

Bogo pretended not to notice how Nick had retreated into himself and continued, "Be that as it may, there is only speculation at this point that Wilde alone was a target. So I expect EVERYONE to follow the state of emergency guidelines and keep in contact with Central Dispatch until further notice. Those of you with family who might be vulnerable should seriously consider taking a short leave of absence which will be approved on a case by case basis through M.R. and myself."

He glared at the room which had gone quiet again as he continued in a deliberately calm tone, "It goes without saying but this once I'll say it. No one targets one of us and gets away with it! That hasn't happened in the history of Zootopia and it's NOT happening on our watch! This case has TOP priority and WILL be brought to a satisfactory conclusion. Meaning the mammals responsible will be brought to justice by this department."

The tables in the room shimmied slightly as every mammal began pounding rhythmically on the surfaces in front of them in support of their commander.

The graceful Tiger Officer, Jackson and another Wolf Officer, Snarlov whose coat was now dyed a nondescript brown as opposed to his usual pale gray colors moved to the front of the room. Snarlov had extensive experience at undercover work and almost as much street cred as Wilde although his had been hard earned in different ways than the fox's. Jackson on the other paw had far more political savvy than most street cops, his family was very highly placed with the city council and had multiple connections with other territories as well since they were networked into the diplomatic corps. These two were eight year veterans who had just transferred back to precinct one from a tour of the neighboring city-states promoting the upcoming foundation festival.

Bracing himself for the backlash Bogo gestured to Delgado whose ears went flat against his skull but he remained silent and handed over several thick file folders to the senior canine. Snarlov in turn looked sympathetic before he and Officer Jackson left the briefing room tapping about half the officers to go with them as they went.

The rest of the room made noisy objections until Bogo shouted, "SHUT IT ALL OF YOU"

Pulling his other case files from the shelf built into his stand, Bogo stated, "We still have a job to do and a city to protect so that's what we are going to do. Assignments…."

When the only mammals left were Nick, Judy, Russell and Scott he braced himself, "First off, I want to say that I am pleased with the results of your last assignments. Hopps, your deportment both on duty and off has been exemplary and I expect it to remain so."

Bogo allowed a small smirk on his muzzle as he added, "Wilde, Your handling of the press and behavior towards Officer Hopps as her partner on and off duty has been...adequate. See to it that this continues OR else!"

Nick nodded and the same smirk that Bogo and others had learned to love to hate appeared.

He offered, "Your every wish is now my very life blood Chief."

Bogo snorted and to the squad's surprise added, "Your suggestions for the additional candidates to expand the Unity Campaign are being seriously considered by the city council. Good work Wilde."

Nick's muzzle hung open a bit at that and his glasses slid down to show the stunned look in his eyes before Judy squeezed him and snapped him out if it.

Bogo grinned outright and added to Scott and Russ, "Officers, do too your handling of this whole situation over the last few weeks and the work you four have done even with all this…. I have decided to approve your earlier request."

Officer Wilde, you are hereby ordered not to return to your former quarters. All the civilian items recovered from your room were cleared by the lab as safe and uncontaminated by any harmful substances so your things are temporarily being stored in the supply closet on the mammal resources level area A since it's closest to the locker rooms."

Leaning into Judy a little in spite of himself, Nick spoke calmly now completely professional and detached, "No Worries Chief. I can fit the rest of my ZPD issued gear into my locker here at the Precinct and I'll finish storing it after shift today."

Chief Bogo wasn't fooled by Wilde's nonchalant posing, and for once he wasn't going to play the game with the fox. Wilde was fiddling with his notebook on the table before he realized it and made a point of stopping and hiding his hand-paws under the edge of the table. The most telling sign though was that the fox was leaning into Hopps' shoulder slightly as he was speaking which Bogo had deduced meant that he needed some kind of physical anchor to keep him emotionally focused.

Instead of getting angry at Nick's apparent disregard for his own safety, The Chief looked over his glasses at Wilde and stated calmly, "As much as it pains me to think of ZPD equipment being misappropriated Officer Wilde, I am presently more concerned with keeping your hide intact and keeping YOU inside it."

That made both wolves growl and caused Wilde to flinch slightly as well as Judy's ears to drop down her back before they shot straight as arrows on top of her head as she began a barrage of questions.

Bogo stopped her by looking over his reading glasses at the rabbit and stating, "Hopps, Shut it! I am NOT finished."

At his glare she went quiet, which while in character for her was still a bit of a surprise since she usually barreled along impulsively until running headlong into trouble.

The Chief wasn't one to let an opportunity slip by and took advantage of her sudden silence to say, "We have also discovered that several of your neighbors have received offers from suspect mammals to move out of your building Hopps. It is Detective Mancini's opinion that someone is attempting to get close to you by moving into your building."

Judy paled under her fur and leaned into Nick who abandoned his attempt at nonchalance and leaned back to offer what comfort he could.

Wolfard and Delgado shifted in their seats as Bogo handed out four case files from where he'd placed them in the lectern when he'd debriefed the graveyard shift. All these folders were teal colored, usually this denoted some sort of public appearance or political assignment and it was, sort of.

Bogo continued to roll along verbally to keep Hopps and Wilde quiet so he could finish, "Given this new development I am assigning all four of you to The Burrows for the foreseeable future. DON'T interrupt Hopps or I'll write you up for insubordination and put you in Admin and Wilde in records instead."

At this Judy's mouth shut and her ears drooped as Bogo continued, though her ears went upright again as she heard the details of their assignment.

"The four of you are to join Precinct Six in their efforts to shut down some small time dealers who are upping their recruitment efforts in Middle and High School aged children."

At this all four officers stiffened to attention causing Bogo to smile grimly before addressing Hopps and Wilde directly.

"I also want this district to have more exposure to you four and show more smalls that you two are willingly working together so unless it's case critical let those mammals follow you and ask questions."

Turning his gaze to the pair of wolves he added, "That's where you two come in, I want the two of you to observe who asks questions and what they ask. I want to see if we can pick out any new members of these groups and try to gain some insight into their agendas and modus operandi."

Your cover case is actually very important, as an aside I wanted to update you since the drug task force is still working to trace MIX with mixed results."

Taking pity on the fox he waited patiently for Wilde to leap in with a smart remark but when it didn't materialize he KNEW Wilde was not only paying attention but treating this seriously. Bogo was glad to know that Wilde was actually capable of being serious but to his shock he realized that he missed the expected banter.

Moving on Bogo admitted, "MIX isn't fatal so far, but it IS addictive and requires very few doses to extend it's effects. Also, the smaller the mammal the more likely it is that the mammal who takes it will become dependent and quickly. Given it's target effects I doubt that MIX will be involved in the gangs recruiting youngsters, but Nip and Loco Weed are confirmed as are Poppers and Swill so shut down these mammals as quickly as you can."

He glanced at the squad and made sure that they all were watching him as he finished somberly. "We need information on these hate crime perpetrators but NOT at the expense of losing anyone to these mammals."

Wilde shook himself and his usual smirk came onto his muzzle as he stated in a falsely innocent and awestruck tone, "Why fearless leader…You DO care."

Bogo glared for a second and snorted aggressively looking like he was going to blow a blood vessel before his expression changed to a much softer and more caring one as he said softly, "DO I know that I care Wilde? Yes, yes I do. SO DON'T screw this up!"

Judy and Nick both froze as they recognized the paraphraseing of their signature banter. The wolves both nodded to their commander as he grinned evilly, chortled and went out the backdoor of the briefing room.

His ears swiveled and he had to admit he was going to remember this day with more fondness than he had anticipated as he heard Judy ask in a panicked whisper, "Nick! You don't think that he…."

Wilde's voice held dread as he answered finishing her question, "Listened to the cruiser recordings from our first traffic patrol? Yep!"

Blushing so hard under their fur Scott and Russell thought the two of them would faint, Nick and Judy managed to get off their chair. Scott took this golden opportunity to snap several pictures of them with his phone while Russ pushed Hopps gently into Wilde. Catching the swaying bunny in his arms Wilde shot them both his best glare, which wasn't nearly as effective as Judy's since she was now almost as angry as she was embarrassed.

Scott grinned and in a staged whisper he said laughing, "Or he COULD just have heard you two at almost anytime here in the Precinct or when you are arriving or leaving."

They actually perked up and their scents started to calm as they held each other. Then Russell put in another little barb as he and Scott jerked their heads and headed towards the main doors and the stairs leading to their workspace pulling the two smaller mammals along in conversation, "Naw, he TOTALLY heard you two eyeball flirting and having verbal sex banter before you remembered the cruisers record everything for the record."

He grinned as he held up his phone and pushed play, as he added with a huge grin "And cruiser records are kept for 48 hours before they are shredded unless the manual override is switched on or it's needed for a case or personnel reviews."

To their shock the very first time they had been in their custom modified police cruiser was now playing from Wolfard's and Delgado's phones 'You KNOW you love ME. DO I Know that? Yes, yes I do.'

Making sure to nudge Nick gently and ruffle the top of his head as well as brush his paw along Judy's shoulder and arm Scott offered, "It's all good pups. We TOLD you, we are on your side and so is the Chief. If he wasn't you two would have been split up long before now."

* * *

AN: ANFO stands for (ammonium nitrate/fuel oil (explosive)and I am not entirely sure how those things work other than it doesn't require blasting caps so please DO forgive any procedural mistakes. This is fan fiction and I haven't done very much research beyond a quick Wiki search. But if anyone wants to help with the technical bits then I am very open to that.

Also I am more than open to requests and ideas so feel free to PM me or leave a review

Irual


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Disney owns Zootopia and all the characters and concepts they invented and I am playing with them without permission for NO profit other than satisfaction and feedback from readers.

I have a poll on my profile page now about this story that I would appreciate getting feedback from.

I am trying to move the plot more in these next few chapters and still show and not tell from the characters reactions and etc….while still keeping chapters to a smaller length (for me). I actually tend to write about 10000 word chapters(not including my author notes) and on the advice of several kind readers and reviewers I am cutting them about in half to make them more appealing.

I am an avid reader especially of fan fictions and I readily admit to being influenced by several of them in my plot, if you would like to read some of the referenced stories that I am drawing concepts and ideas from then read Winter Snuggles 1, and/or 2 (depending on your age and inclination) By Boney M, Apologies by Erasmusmaus and Fair Shares by Ketren all of which are here on this site. These are far from the only ones but in this chapter and the next one especially they are part of what influenced me with Judy's reactions and how focused she has always been in achieving her goals as well as Nick's influence on helping her be more...lets call it balanced now that they are partners in this plot. To these authors and many others thank you for sharing your writing.

Also I am blatantly borrowing/ stealing the concept of there being distinct languages for each species of mammal and that 'English' is the common or trade tongue that everyone learns from one of my absolute favorite fan fictions for Zootopia on any site called Fluent by the author called WildBurr on Archive of Our Own. (Man I wish I had thought of this it's BRILLIANT!)

(If you are reading this WildBurr please know that I am HONORED and I hope you don't mind, if you or anyone else has issues with anything I write or if anyone feels that I have borrowed too closely from something you have written or that I have somehow failed to credit something properly then please Do contact me on this site via PM and I will do my best to accommodate you as soon as I can)

Enjoy everyone and thank you in advance for responding to my poll and reviewing, favoriteing and following my works.

* * *

Adrian Bogo sighed to himself as he watched the last four of his officers leave the Bullpen. That had gone…better than he'd expected. Especially since he'd had to be so explicit. But at least now he could get back to running the precinct and the task force could get on with the investigation of the situation with Wilde and Hopps….He just hoped Wolfard and Delgado could keep those two under some semblance of control, once the media realized where they were the whole city was going to be following their every move AGAIN...but at least this time it was hopefully going to be part of the overall solution instead of the problem.

Judy waited patiently as Nick continued to look plaintively through the rather small collection of civilian clothes, small items and ZPD issued equipment that were in three boxes, sized so that the fox could easily get to them and their contents on the shelf in the fully stocked supply closet. Unsurprisingly the space was scaled so everything from antelope, wolves, badgers, zebra, buffalo, hippos, sheep or elephants could and did use it, which meant that the two of them and all of Nick's current possessions fit comfortably inside with lots of room to spare.

Fortunately Henry Trunkaby, Francine's husband and fellow street officer had placed the boxes on the bottom shelf so it was within reach of a medium mammal like Nick since the shelf was literally knee high for an elephant. Unfortunately, the scale of the closet only made the sight of her best friend's plight somehow even more poignant since he looked uncharacteristically small to her against the backdrop of items sized for bigger mammals. Sighing Judy made an effort to perk up her ears and put a gentle paw on his back as he crouched on his heels and moved his paw slowly through the current box he had opened after they arrived into work today.

They had spent the night at her apartment with undercover police mammals on guard, but today they were scheduled to move to a place in the Near Burrows with their squad mates to begin their new case. Judy sighed as her ears dropped again, being assigned to work with Precinct Six was going to take some getting used to. First though, they had to submit the reports on what the perpetrators had taken from Nick's former room.

She and Nick had spent quite a while last night talking and snuggling and once again her partner's quick brain and distinctive spin on how the city worked had impressed her. She didn't want this temporary assignment to reflect badly on them but, she had to admit, something about it felt really off and not just because they were being reassigned to a different Precinct.

She felt her ears warm as her body reacted to his musk and sternly squelched THAT distraction as best she could. Nick was already the focus for most of her attention off duty and unless she wanted to set a bad president for any other leporidae she HAD to prove that her 'seasonal' issues wouldn't be a problem on duty. Nick drew in the scent of his bunny and felt his own body react as he realized she was getting distracted again and now so was he.

The Chief had been firm in the bullpen at morning assignments and Nick knew that now wasn't the time to push his boss but knowing they were considered potential victims for more incidents by the rest of the Precinct had stung, as had finding out that their colleagues had been protecting them voluntarily round the clock for weeks now. Nick strongly suspected that the only reason they were being allowed out and about on a case at all was because City Hall had overruled what Bogo had really wanted to do. Nick's professional con-fox mask slammed into place as he turned to look at her, trying and failing to hide just how upset this whole thing had made him.

Judy on the other paw HATED seeing him trying to cripple himself to hide his hurt from her, and she wasn't going to let this go. He hadn't deliberately used his con-fox persona between them since she had returned to Zootopia after quitting the ZPD before they had solved the Night Howler case last year. Seeing him retreat so completely made her feel as though her heart was being ripped right out of her chest.

Her ears lowered again and her heart thudded painfully as she asked very very quietly in Lupine, "Please Nick, don't shut me out. Not now, tell me what else is missing?"

She placed her paws on either side of his muzzle and shyly nuzzled him making him whine a little as his eyes closed. Since he was crouched, kneeling on his foot-paws inside the large closet for once his head was lower than Judy's and she took full advantage of this to rub her velvety hand-paws along the base of his ears, careful to smooth his fur the right way as she caressed her partner.

Speaking firmly and much louder in the common tongue she added, "Whatever those mammals took we will get it back."

He flinched a little making her jerk slightly from the sharp, swift movement and instantly an apologetic look filled his eyes. Unable to bear the thought that he made her ears droop and hearing her heart thudding against his chest he whispered in Vulpine, "Sorry my Doe. I'm a bit distracted but I…."

Interrupting him by bopping his nose with hers and kissing him almost to fast for him to feel it clearly she spoke quietly still in common to ensure no one coming or going outside the supply closet would know that they had been teaching each other their species languages, "Nick, whatever your thinking, STOP thinking it. Listen to me you clever, wonderful fox."

Moving in front of him and looking directly in his eyes her resolve quailed a little. Whoever had planted that bomb was serious about taking Nick away from her and THAT was scarey. "I am NOT letting anyone come between us. Not these hate groups, not my relatives, not strangers on the street and NOT your fears. We CAN get past all these mammals that are too caught up in their hate to see that we are best friends and partners in every sense."

Nick HAD to smile at the look of utter sincerity and determination on his bunny's face as she snuggled into the front of his uniform. He couldn't help himself, he stroked his paw-hand along the base of her head and under the collar of her uniform to make her ears perk back up but they remained low against her back as she breathed in his scent.

Nick sighed, he knew she deserved someone better than a jaded city fox like him. One thing Nick understood after last night though was that Judith Lavern Hopps refused to let him go, and other mammals were just going to have to learn to accept it; and so was he. After hearing from Finnick and one of his old hacker contacts, Red Sonya yesterday he had tried to convince himself that the hate groups wouldn't actually hurt Judy.

Everything he'd heard and that the other ZPD Officers had added to the case over these last few weeks indicated that this was entirely prey based and they basically considered him as their target and her to be more of a victim…but Gaia take him! She was his ONE. Drawing on his past, he exerted self control, at least enough to try and speak common and not Vulpine as he breathed slowly through his mouth and nearly choked on his own musk as it combined with Judy's.

Sternly Nick quelled his instinctive reaction to THAT and his own irritation at being assigned minders since that was what Wolfard and Delgado had basically become. Nick had to hand it to Chief Bogo though, he'd tried to make it at least appear as though he wasn't hog tying the two smallest members of his Precinct and dumping them in some quiet out of the way spot.

Relaxing his stance and leaning into Judy's touch the fox rubbed his muzzle along the top of Judy's head. He knew he'd thoroughly marked her again last night just as she had him but; he was a Predator, male and every instinct in his biology was working to convince him to stay close to her which meant that when she reacted he literally couldn't keep from responding, at least not yet.

Her phone rang but she ignored it and tugged gently on the collar of Nick's uniform shirt and the knot of his tie as the mixture of their scent's deepened in the closet. Taking advantage of the fact that their snuggling sessions had given her just as much information on Nick's physical tells as he had on her, at least she hoped so; she rubbed her soft paws along the base of his ears again and felt him relax.

"What did they take yesterday Nick? We need to file the report today so we can set the charges in motion before the end of shift. The Chief let you put it off so the explosives could be documented first but…even though I know you think we are being shuffled off on this gang thing, and I DO too, now. We need to stay together and weeks of Administration and being locked in a safe house will be awful for both of us."

Her scent deepened with the beguiling mixture of sweetness and feminine lust that he found himself unable to resist since his own body was particularly primed for mating season this time of year. Nick had to exert control and he struggled with his all too familiar doubts as he realized that she was more than a little upset and her next words made his heart clinch, just before his wounded pride made itself known.

Judy continued louder and much less sympathetically, "And I can understand why you wanted to…um downplay where you lived before. But, WHY didn't you tell anyone when your furniture and other possessions were taken while you were at the Academy? I mean I can see where being a former con mammal would make things a bit sticky filing something like that before but…."

Nick's eyes opened, unable to resist entirely he drew in a deeper breath of her scent before running his paws gently along her ears and scratching carefully along the inner edges of the tops of those ever so sensitive appendages with the tips of his smallest front teeth.

He was very careful to do just enough to distract her as she shivered slightly at the feel of his claws along the sides of her shoulders. He knew she not so secretly enjoyed feeling his teeth and claws on her body the same way he not so secretly LOVED the differences between the texture of her fur and his as well as the differences in the touch of her pad-less hand-paws from a vixens as well as his sheer terror at the deceptive fragility of her body compared to his.

He was small and fragile compared to nearly any other predatory mammal his size or bigger and most prey as well. But being a fox, his ancestors had been designed to live by killing those smaller than them and prey like Judy had been a staple of vulpine existence since time immemorial.

For him, the feeling of being so much stronger and more dangerous than his partner was an unexpected bonus rush as far as their personal relationship went but….Judy was essential to him for far different but no less defining reasons than her ancestors had been for his. She had been vital since he had tried and failed to drive her away in a panic when she had confronted him over his hustling only a few hours after they had met. He hadn't admitted it out loud to her yet, but he had known on at least some level that she was his ONE from the moment she had stepped in to defend him to Jerry Jumbeaux in the ice cream parlor almost ten months ago. Her courage and determination were what had rekindled his own heart when he had realized that Bogo had been going to break her by taking her badge back when she had been trying to find Emmett Otterton with no help from the ZPD at all.

Steeling himself he said in his best professional voice, the one he used for the PR. spots they had to record, "I respectfully refuse to answer that so as to avoid incriminating myself, Officer."

Judy's foot-paw thudded against the tiles on the floor for almost a ten count before she demanded, "PLEASE Nick, Please."

Unable to resist her amethyst eyes and slightly twitching, pale pink nose he sighed and offered slowly in common now that he had calmed himself, "Alright Carrots, my bunny."

He carefully curled his tail around them both before sliding his hand-paw along the edge of her face. They were hidden in here and she could indulge so she pressed back against his touch and then to his delight pressed her own chin against his muzzle to freshen her marks from this morning. Feeling her pulse quicken and KNOWING they couldn't afford to be caught making out in the closet. Nick drew on his years of surviving on the streets and the discipline he had earned the hard way before pulling back slightly and forcing his tail to uncurl.

Calm down and come with me. I need some Coffee if we are going to do this."

Ignoring the flutter in her chest at the tone of his voice as he referred to her as 'his bunny' she shut the box and the storage closet door and replied in a sassy tone, "I will if you will Slick. These ears hear all and mine isn't the only heart going pit-a-pat."

Nick and Judy moved to the nearest break room which just so happened to be the one by the gym area of the mammal resources section. Seeing that it was currently unoccupied, Nick got himself a coffee and as he added some cream and sugar he glanced at Judy and raised a brow. At his unspoken question she nodded before settling herself at the very new table sized for medium and small mammals that had appeared in every break room of the precinct including this one about three weeks ago.

Settling himself across from the bunny and placing her coffee with cream, no sugar in front of her he offered, "Welp, I'm not really sure what to say exactly Carrots. And since I KNOW you aren't going to let this go I figure I might as well cut to the chase if you'll pardon the expression…so here goes."

Idly placing his sunglasses on the table and sipping the coffee he made a dramatic face at the taste of the brew. Not distracted, Judy thumped her foot against the floor and stared at Nick who tried and failed to to find a way put off this conversation.

Sighing Nick began, "Alright Carrots. Don't get all emotional on me right now, it's my turn for a bit okay?"

Judy nodded and sipped her coffee as Nick began to speak. "To begin with, I have been renting that room for almost two years and he's not the first mammal to take advantage of my being a fox by charging me more or...lets call it appropriating some extra income by relocating some of my stuff."

Judy winced and started to say something but Nick's soft smile didn't reach his eyes as he added calmly, "Carrots, Judy….I know this is hard for you, being an idealistic and optimistic person and a species that is viewed entirely differently from mine. But I need you to let me finish before anyone else comes in. You are right about my having to fill out reports for the department and I need to get my head on straight about this. We need to talk about US before too much more time goes by too."

She nodded and a look of determination filled her eyes as she scooted her chair closer to him and laid a paw on his wrist. "We will Nick. I looked up a lot of information in the last couple of weeks and we need to decide exactly what we are going to tell mammals before the Winter Solstice and Yule festivals. My Mom has already had one of the rooms renovated for us and she isn't going to accept any excuses this time."

Shaking off her excitement over taking her fox home for the holidays she became all Officer Hopps as she took out her notepad and offered, "Tell me about what was in your closet that Fangmeyer and Delgado didn't bring to the station okay?"

The Fox's ears flicked and his tail swished but he added in a flat tone. "Most of what I had left when I got back from the Academy was still there. But my bed, TV, and other easily moved furniture were pawned as were most of my small collectables like DVD's and books while I was away, even though I paid my rent. And before you ask, No I didn't report it as theft. The plain truth of it is that I'm NOT welcome as a tenant in most of the Districts or outer territories and when I DO find a place that will let me rent I have to take what I can get."

Judy's eyes didn't hide her feelings at this and she KNEW Nick was reluctant to say these things to her so she focused on her notepad so he could continue.

He paused a little and stiffened his resolve continuing on quietly, "Before you ask, I already I found where most of my stuff was pawned here in the Savannah District and I've been giving a little each paycheck to the pawnshops to hold my stuff as it becomes available."

Judy's head jerked up at this and she stared at her fox who for once was sporting a real smile at her reactions that swiftly faded into his usual calm look. "After all it doesn't make a lot of sense to carry stuff far if it isn't reported stolen and even stupid mammals aren't going to pawn questionable and traceable items in City Center with Precinct One here."

He sipped his coffee and wagged his paw-hand towards her as he added, "A rookie cop doesn't make enough to repurchase a lot of stuff at once, and I can't really hope for much as far as a better place to live. Besides, until I pass the probationary period and gain some respect in the department it's not like I have any real way to enforce better treatment for foxes except by proving myself on the job so others can get honest work and respect."

This time his smile did reach his eyes as he added, "And thanks to you I have that chance."

Judy refused to let her feelings distract her as she added, "YOU deserve this chance Nick. You worked hard to get where you are. And you are a GOOD cop. Together we are making a real difference...but you can't just let others treat you badly anymore. We need to file information on what was taken yesterday as well as your possessions that were pawned while you were in the academy AND you aren't getting out of this conversation so start talking Mr. Fox!"

Nick sighed to himself, he should have known that that stint as a two bit, B grade video star in the 90's would come back to haunt him, especially after those other new video's of him and Carrot's off duty had gone viral over the last few weeks on Ewe Tube. He also knew Judy wasn't going to be reasonable about this issue with his old landlord…. In spite of this, he HAD hoped to keep the fact that he'd lost the folio discrete; at least until he had the chance to send word to Soft Paws and Golden Sun. The one thing Carrot's wasn't was subtle.

Shaking himself slightly Nick sighed and stated blandly, "How Dare You Carrots."

Before he smirked slightly and added quickly since it wasn't likely they'd be left alone much longer, "Over the years I've learned not to get attached to stuff. It disappears too often. But, this is different. It's…important Judy."

At the sound of her actual name Judy went completely still before he felt her soft paw-hand caress his own. Her sharp hearing picked up the almost silent sounds of padded paws moving toward the break room and her ear twitched to let him know they would have company sooner rather than later.

Nick saw her signal but continued calmly hoping to get this over with before something else happened, "I got a gift. We'll call it a graduation gift, because I had become a police officer; a respectable mammal."

He smirked as her pen paused in it's scratching on her notepad and then continued even as her other paw smoothed the fur along his wrist. He added quietly, "Which is a thing no fox has even attempted publicly outside of Nocturna, Happy town, Wilde Times or even in Zootopia's media in a very long time. I got it the day before yesterday and once I realized what it was, I didn't dare unwrap it completely because of all the dampness in my room. I had intended to take it to one of the banks with a stock majority held by the tinys. Probably Lemming Brothers over on Oak once we got done with our shift; but…."

Judy looked startled and distinctly guilty as she recalled WHY Nick hadn't gone home until yesterday morning with just enough time to dress and get to roll call but kept her mouth shut as Nick said, "NO Judy I don't regret staying over so don't even go there. It was a large, vertically folded, scrolled style folio, about 18" wide, opened to about 20" at the center and about 6" thick made of rag paper and written in PanJin Ink."

He grinned a little despite his feelings as he saw Judy visibly curb her questions at the mention of PanJin. "It's bound with natural silk and it has a protective wrap styled cover of deep indigo silk with the coats of arms and historical symbols of three Reynard lines woven into the silk cover. It was wrapped in water resistant packaging and it has a red wax seal stamped on the upper right corner of the top cover and an ink seal also in red on the left bottom corner of the bottom cover."

Judy had been diligently noting down this detailed description and her paw continued to write as her eyes jerked up to look into Nick's at the words Three Reynard lines. Speaking very quietly in vulpine she asked, "So this is part of fox heritage then, YOUR heritage; right my Tod?"

Nick made sure not to react other than to nod as he whispered in Lupine, ignoring his body's shiver at being claimed out loud by her in his own tongue, "You are sure to pass the detective exam next year with skills like that my Doe."

With only the words Detective exam in the common tongue and an outrageous wag of his eyebrows that made her snort and smile a little before both of them focused back on the task at hand.

Switching back to common and touching Nick's leg with her foot to warn him as she recognized the sounds of a very large predator just outside the door. From the natural stealth and lack of clicking nails or clacking hoofs likely a cat she added, "Yea right Slick. Regs are clear. We have to be on the job for at least eighteen months before we can even apply to take the entry level detective test and thanks to MY mistakes, my seniority is only six months on you."

He agreed, "You only have to wait eight more months and by then you will have accumulated the experience you need. You get your year pips and stop being an official rookie in two months."

She looked up at him with a warning hum as she added pointedly, "You will be more than ready for the physical tests in less than a year as well Slick."

She added as Fangmeyer, a very well muscled tiger moved to the coffee machine nodding to the two as they sat at the (to him) half sized table.

Judy continued with a determined look at her partner that dared him to try and evade her assessment, "You are already as proficient as me or better in the mental aspects as far as academics go and we have both passed all the psychological testing the department has put us through."

She looked very angry for a moment at that and added, "I STILL think that Badger was out of line asking me if anyone else in my family had unusual 'tendencies'."

Nick forced his fur down as he bristled slightly remembering that last interview. "Well Carrots we ARE the first Rabbit and Fox on the force, and we ARE together openly off the clock which...is you know, not very likely for most mammals so he wouldn't be covering his tail if he didn't go there."

He slid a quick paw over her head fur between her ears and sternly resisted the urge to get up and rub his more potent scent over her again. The more subtle aspects of his hand-paw's glands were just going to have to do for now. They were at work and he had to maintain at least a semblance of professionalism and control or the Chief would have every reason to split them up and now with Fangmeyer in the break room he HAD to maintain control.

Nick added with a smirk, "And everyone knows the Chief will only promote mammals to Detective rank and pay grade in the Precinct if a slot opens up or if he decides to add slots to that level of the precinct's personnel in the budget. Otherwise we do the work and follow the clues without the glitz and glamor."

Anthony Fangmeyer snorted into his newly filled coffee cup and spilled some into the sink since his reflexes kept the spill off his uniform. At this both his smaller co workers looked at him and he waved to them in a friendly manner, "Please. Don't mind me. Do go on Officer Wilde. Your analysis of the ins and outs of the Admin side of Precinct One are fascinating."

Nick nodded cheekily and offered soothingly to the now pink eared rabbit who had scooted over slightly and had been going to tug on his tie again, "I'll keep up Carrots, don't worry your ears over that. But I need to get the forms from the lab and Wolfard will want us to be ready by lunchtime and we promised Ben we'd see him before we go so we'd better get moving."

Hopping energetically to her feet, grabbing her mug and Nick's and bounding from the tabletop to Fangmeyer in a fairly athletic jump, Judy grinned back at Nick from her new place in the cat's large paw. Wilde sighed and placed his aviators over his eyes to hide his expression at seeing HIS bunny so physical with another male. At least the feline didn't set him off as badly as another male in the canine family would and her heartbeat and stance told him she trusted the tiger and his mark was fresh so he forced himself to relax and wait to see what happened. Officer Fangmeyer, for his part caught the rabbit without a blink. Like Nick, he was really glad to see Judy had not only trusted him to catch her she also trusted him enough not to flinch as he placed her on the counter. She had become much more relaxed around her larger, predatory co workers after being partnered with Nick and then her squad mates the wolves.

This was just one example and one he was glad to see. The tiger reflected as he gazed down at the energetic bundle of Bunny beside him. Hopps was still driven, and had tended to think only in terms of the job until hooking up with Wilde, but now she tended to use her co workers strengths to her advantage a lot more and was far less touchy about asking for help which he counted as a win for everybody. Fangmeyer was careful to keep his claws sheathed and his teeth covered as he smiled at the now focused bunny who he knew had been in serious danger of mental and emotional burnout before being partnered with Wilde despite all the other predators and even some of the prey types on the force had tried to do to lighten her up.

The corner of his mouth twitched upwards in a one sided smirk he KNEW the fox saw as he turned innocently towards the coffee maker before giving the fox a wink and perking up his ears to show he wasn't being aggressive. The fox WAS a smart mouthed little scat sometimes but he had a good heart. Anyone who took the time and effort to get to know him could tell he wasn't nearly as unfeeling as he appeared and since it was getting very close to fox rutting season he didn't want to set off anything with the smaller male, especially not over the little bundle of enthusiasm and optimism now twitching adorably as she sensed the tension between the males.

Judy set the cups in the sink and asked,"We are in a hurry to get to over to records."

Fangmeyer gestured, interrupting her to say, "It's all good Hopps, you and Wilde need to hustle so I got this for you. But, "

He grinned as both smaller mammals paused and to his secret surprise Wilde tensed slightly before relaxing as Hopps leaped back to the table and then towards the door away from the well built tiger."I expect photo ops to bribe Claws with while the four of you are busy drowning Precinct Six in drama, paparazzi and cuddles."

Nick's scent spiked again with an interesting combination of what Fangmeyer KNEW was the beginnings of the Rut and to his slight disappointment fear before he gave the senior officer a cocky two fingered salute and added, "You forgot to add closed cases too big guy. Can't forget to generate paperwork now can we?"

The tiger laughed and to both smaller officers surprise saluted the fox back casually and added, "The Chief will have all our tails if we slack off and you four are only on loan to the Burrows so I expect you to uphold our reputations as the BEST Precinct in all of Zootopia or I'm going to kick your tails into shape myself. Got that?"

Judy had paused and glanced back at their banter and saw Nick's surprise just as Fangmeyer had but she gave no thought to the tiger's friendliness.

Fangmeyer was an experienced detective and a six year vet himself and gave no sign he had heard the two much smaller mammals conversing in anything but common. He also made sure not to give away that he hadn't been the only mammal in the hall since he knew that Lt. Waters had already moved towards her office before he'd gone into the room, but he had hoped that his body language and scent didn't give too much away as Nick paused on his way out the door.

He felt more than a little sad that something so normal for him as a little friendly banter between fellow officers was still so foreign to the fox but the tiger had to admit, at least to himself that he HAD been spying on them once he'd entered the room but he couldn't really help it.

He wasn't nearly as bad as Clawhauser, thank goodness…but those two had practically practically oozed chemistry ever since he had seen them together in the Rainforest District the night he had been called out as backup with the Chief when Hopps had reported a 10-91 back during her first case. Fortunately for Fangmeyer, just as Nick was about to say something; Judy grabbed him by the tie and dragged him bodily away scolding him as she went.

"NICK! You KNOW what will happen if we aren't ready when our squad mates are finished being debriefed and I refuse to have our assignment start off with our being late!"

Fangmeyer grinned, shaking off his lingering surprise as Lt. Waters entered the room openly chuckling at the twosome she had passed and carrying a sheaf of papers. She moved with with deceptive grace towards her usual seat and accepted the extra coffee Fangmeyer offered before asking, "So….I wasn't hearing things. She Does know at least some Vulpine?"

Fangmeyer nodded once before adding quietly, "And He knows Lupine. But from what little I've gotten from my contacts, Judy may not have been Nick's first teacher in Prey culture even though I'm betting she's the first Lupine to trust a Fox with their tongue and she's the first Bunny to learn Vulpine since well…at least since that whole T.A.M.E. scandal what forty years ago now?"

The polar bear officer raised her brows in inquiry and the tiger added, "Don't get me wrong, I never even heard of Wilde before the Night Howler case. And honestly 'til I met him, I never gave much thought to foxes or their reputations. Especially since I've busted a few of them for a pretty wide variety of minor things. But…after he graduated so spectacularly I put out a few feelers."

He shifted uncomfortably and added, "It started out because I felt bad about Hopps' first week and figured I ought to at least see what I could find out about our newest grad in case she was being too...well let's call it optimistic."

He paused and sipped his drink and Ursula glared at the cat's dramatics. She KNEW it was useless to try and rush a feline but that didn't make them any less annoying when they did this scat. "Look Fang, I've got paperwork to finish and an actual office I can do it in so either put up or shut up. I have to turn in my preliminary paperwork on the Precinct's physical readiness for the quarter and."

He held up a paw in a placating manner and offered, "Okay, Okay keep your fur on. Finding out a fox has trusted a prey and a BUNNY enough to teach them Vulpine just came as a bit of a shock okay? I mean anyone with a half way decent nose can tell they are practically mates already but…."

Waters finished her coffee in an annoyed huff and started to get up when the tiger placed his paw on her wrist and said very seriously, "Settle down Lieutenant as one of the senior brass you need to hear this. I'll be including it in my report to I.A. and the Chief too but I want to keep it from the general gossip if I can until the Chief says different. That's why I wanted to give you a heads up."

Intrigued Ursula said, "Well THAT didn't sound ominous or anything. If you have something your giving to I. A. then we don't need to discuss it here. My office is cramped but we'll fit come on."

True to her predictions, with the polar bear and the tiger seated in her office it was crowded but with the door shut they at least had some degree of privacy.

Leaning forward and placing her hand-paws on her desk Ursula demanded quietly, "No more Games Fangmeyer, Spill, NOW. I'll even make it an order if you need me too."

The male tiger leaned back in his chair and sat straight, resisting the urge to snap to attention and salute the bear as he glanced at the office door to make sure it was closed. "Okay here it is in a nutshell. I found out through an old C.I. of mine that the hate groups aren't the only ones gunning for Wilde. There is supposed to be some sort of contract out on our foxy compatriot originating in the Nocturnal district. It's old news compared to a bomb two days ago. But it specifies only being paid out if someone sets him up to be killed 'dishonorably'."

Anthony used his paws to form air quotes at the word dishonorably and then sat back in his chair.

The white furred bear straightened with a snap and stared at the tiger before demanding, "How old is this 'old news'?"

Fangmeyer shrugged and admitted, "You know what it's like getting anything legit out of Nocturna L.T.. Even our boys and girls who are stationed there have to be very careful and most who get transferred out voluntarily take any garbage assignment rather than be transferred back in or even resign outright. My C.I. is reliable under most circumstances or I wouldn't be bringing it up, much less getting I.A. involved. I LIKE Nick and he's got real potential that I'd hate to see go down the drain. And that doesn't even mention that I'm not willing to throw throw a fellow officer to the rat squad, but if someone in Nocturna is gunning for a police mammal we need to know no matter who it is that might be a target."

Ursula nodded, "You're right of course."

She thought back to Nick's rather extensive scars and wondered if that was relevant before offering, "Well Let's get this over with then. Those four will be busy in Precinct Six for at least the next couple of weeks."

She used her phone to contact the Chief before offering, "After they are safely away from here I am supposed to go over some sort of documentation for the department shrink. He's been trying to pin Hopps down to admitting her family has always been attracted to preds. He's got some sort of theory that couples like Wilde and Hopps are actually descendants of earlier crossbreeds but he can't get the funding or the legal grounds to check their DNA against the available genotypes."

Fangmeyer stared at her for a second as she continued, "I know basic work has been completed on both Prey and Pred genotypes and Leporidae are not only numerous but lots of them are in genetics and other medicinal disciplines so that particular genome is fairly complete but Canine Vulpine is another story. If he keeps messing around I'm going to recommend that he be replaced as the department psychologist though. Our department personnel are not experimental specimens and those two don't need more scat to wade through."

Fangmeyer agreed, "True words L.T.. True Words."

* * *

Alrighty here is one more windy authors note and hopefully I can shut up next time and the story will stand alone now but, I wanted to mention that the Mr. Fox video reference is a direct lift from the AWESOME story called 100 kisses by a truly wonderful fan fiction author on this site called Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps (READ HIS ZOOTOPIA STORIES they are a delight) it is also a comic Carrot Pop, drawn by Weaver but I am sorry to say I have NO IDEA where it is or how to find it. There are quite a few fan-fictions that depict Judy as being attracted to Nick's predatory 'assets' like his teeth and claws for example Fangs by Pred and Prey here on this site or Exploratory Nibbles by Forced Induction also here on this site. I feel that in order for Wild/Hopps to actually be a thing that Judy would at the very least need to not mind these things since she is attracted to the fox, so in my head cannon she DOES like his being a Pred and stronger/more 'aggressive' physically between them.

In the movie itself we are shown that Nick has a certain…shall we say attraction to smaller prey and 'fluffy' prey attributes (referencing the scene with Bellwether's wool in her office here) so I am building on these things here. If for some reason this idea doesn't fit for you then by all means feel free to PM me with your thoughts but be warned that in my version of the Zootopia universe there is very good reason for these things that should hopefully be revealed in this plot (or one of the shorter ones that will be going along with this as I get them typed so hopefully one way or another your questions should be answered.

Your friend and fellow fan fiction writer Irual


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: All cannon and copyrighted content of this story belongs to Disney, I appreciate your reading and hope you enjoy. Irual

–-

Leaning casually against the light pole next to what he could only call a quaint little market stall sized for smaller mammals, complete with a sloping cloth roof and an irritated beaver woodcarver sitting on a stool behind his wares. Detective Russell Wolfard was careful to maintain Pred Protocols as he watched a master at work and it wasn't the beaver at his six. Officer Nicholas Wilde might be only a five month rookie as far as active duty went but his previous street experience was clearly an asset as he and Hopps went about their duties as not only public servants but the current faces of the ZPD and city hall's primary media darlings.

The squad had been stuck in the Burrows District for a little over a month and this was their eighth sting so far. That fox was one slick piece of work when it came to reading mammals and finding connections that was for sure. Russ snickered to himself as he noticed a group of goats moving a bit differently through the crowd and reflected while he tracked them both visually and by smell since the breeze was headed right for him. The wolf's eyes went just a bit brighter as he thought about his little brother. Granted, it wasn't likely that the smaller predator had realized exactly how personally his fellow canines were taking his new found relationship with them or Judy yet but that was fine for now. If the past couple of moons had taught the wolves anything it was not to underestimate or assume anything about their trainees.

Still trailing the goats and keeping an eye on how far from his post he was, Wolfard had to control his expression so he wouldn't laugh out loud. He had just realized he was assessing the threat potential of nearly every mammal he passed. Granted, he had always been observant and detail oriented. Most Predators were and no ZPD officer made detective grade unless they paid attention and learned their way around the city and it's citizens.

Ever since they had learned more about the grim reality that Nick had not just survived but excelled in, as both a con mammal and as a fox in Zootopia though. Russ had to admit he was much more alert while on duty. He had to admit as strong, healthy pack wolves both he and Scott had slacked off some occasionally, but with the kits to see too now they had both sharpened up.

If you could get past the smart mouth and Nick's almost instinctive need to push boundaries like rules, regulations and even Pred to Pred Protocols if he thought he could get away with it, Nick was actually a very good teacher as well as a very fast learner. The fox was not only intelligent, he was smart and anyone who wanted to keep up with that mammal had better be too. He was just as clever, intense and inclined to mischief as foxes were reputed to be. He was also almost frighteningly motivated to acclimate Judy to the city and to defend her as well. Most of that could be chalked up to the fact that they were already very heavily emotionally attached and it was almost winter but not all of it.

Wolfard's ears twitched as he meandered along and ruminated, absently panting a little before he caught himself. Once they got enough time in on the force Wilde and Hopps were almost guaranteed a shot at taking the detectives exam.

Wolfard stole a glance at his targets who had stopped a short way ahead and casually accepted a flyer from one of the street venders. Letting his tongue peek out of his lips just a little, he pretended to look it over before stuffing it casually in his pants pocket. Sticking his hand-paws in his jacket pockets he wandered over to a store window and watched his targets in the reflection.

He also knew Scott had strongly suggested to Chief Bogo that the two smaller mammals go to the academy and teach a couple of supplementary courses when the new cadets started the training cycle in January. He grimaced and shook himself slightly to settle his fur under his clothes, if that DID happen it was likely that the squad would be split up after the Winter Solstice, at least temporarily. Wilde and Hopps wouldn't have enough seniority to take the detective exam for at least six months or in Nick's case a year so the commandant of the academy would object just on the basis of their lack of experience but…the sooner the whole ZPD adapted the better and at least that way he and Del would get a breather. Wolfard knew the Commandant Hathi was a very old fashioned pachyderm, but he had seen both Wilde and Hopps from the beginning of their careers and he was anything but a fool. The bull elephant was stubborn though, so if the Chief decided to do something like that before having Nick and Judy certified he was going to have his Hoofs full.

And that didn't even take into account politics OR Hopps and Wilde. He couldn't hold back a small whine and a snicker at THAT thought. If it wasn't for their natural advantages as wolves he doubted that they would be keeping up with the two smaller mammals as well as they were. His tail lowered slightly as he admitted ONLY to HIMSELF that was actually kind of embarrassing. Then again all four of them were getting better at this whole teamwork thing so it was all working out.

Thinking of teamwork lead him to the other area of their relationship, the one off duty. Having a fox and a bunny for friends especially THOSE two was nothing like he'd imagined. If he wanted to be honest, he hadn't even considered that he'd want much of an off duty relationship with the them but they were actually fun to be around.

Even though nether of them really understood any of the subtleties of wolf culture, Nick was a canine and he tended to smooth things over for all of them, especially for Judy. The two of them had developed a penchant for little pranks and jokes when they were off duty that had actually backfired yesterday. His tail wagged a little as he recalled what had happened. Sharna had been in the safe house when they had gotten back from the precinct and the poor bunny had been a bit overwhelmed with the whole aftermath of Scott being reunited with his mate after almost three weeks.

Wolfard smiled a little more and slouched against one of the decorative fences along the alleyway as he waited for his targets to decide where they wanted to go. Sharna had stayed with them for a little over a week when they had first settled in since the Chief had assigned her to be security for the house. Then she had been recalled back to Precinct One when Sargent Sheila Roo, the female kangaroo who headed the records department had gotten sick. Judy WAS a bunny and a country one at that. While he was sure that she understood multiplying as well as any mammal could, life bonded canines tended to be hyper focused if they have been separated from their mates for very long. That poor Bunny had been so embarrassed when she had come upon Scott and Sharna that the canines had been afraid she was going to faint but she had soldiered through it.

Wolfard straightened up with remembered pride as he recalled that Judy had even acted almost normal this morning around all her canine housemates. He focused on his task again and grimaced in disappointment as the group of goats broke up. Several of them went into a cafe that he made a mental note of while the last three continued on, all three of them on their phones. Unfortunately the ambient noise level meant he couldn't make out more than a word or two and he was tempted to give this up as a bad idea.

His hunting instincts were whispering to him that he was getting too far from his pack mates this made him pause in mid step. Shaking himself slightly and glancing around to gauge how far from the park he had actually gotten while following the goats, Russell privately figured that Nick was planning on keeping close to his bunny career wise as well as personally but that didn't mean the fox was devoid of ambitions. That reminded him of Judy again, the bunny was just as atypical as her fox. Rubbing his forearm where he had several bruises after sparing with the rabbit a few days ago. Russ added in his head that the gray furred doe was just about as far from the common stereotypes of her species as she could be and still be a bunny. She packed a lot of power into such a tiny body as well as having a quick wit and a solid grasp of police work. While it was true she was compassionate and kind, she was very ambitious so as far as her career as a cop was concerned, all bets were off.

He actually pitied Chief Bogo a little since they tended to alternate between being absolutely adorable and causing complete and utter chaos while still managing to be a really impressive team and accomplishing whatever their goals were on and off duty. Given how strongly they had marked each other it was only a matter of time until someone at city hall decided to make them a feature of the foundation festival too and wouldn't THAT be fun NOT!

He grinned to himself as he touched the rim of the hat Judy had given him last weekend while they had been stuck in the safe-house on their off days. Judy was absolutely determined to make detective as soon as she and Nick were eligible but at least now she tended to pause off duty. She was healthier mentally since joining the squad but she needed a break, maybe Nick could turn his talents to convincing the Bunny to visit her family next month on their off weekend. If he did, that would be an ideal time for Scott to arrange a meet with the Akela and the Raksha of the pack.

Shaking his fur to settle it he focused on the feed from Judy and Nick's radios since he had heard the siren from the squad car and decided to head back toward the park, speculation of that sort was going to have to wait. He made sure to take a few pictures of the neighborhood and the cafe though in case he needed to refresh his memory for his report and shifted into a ground eating lope.

Scott Delgado's eyes narrowed a bit as he kept a careful watch on the various mammals taking pictures and video while he shifted to stay downwind of the park as much as possible as he looked for their target. IF they could get a few days or a week away from the city proper or at least the media then maybe they could actually finish a case instead of digging up leads, filling out endless paperwork and doing the footwork and then handing the case off to other officers and detectives to close. Until then though it looked as though today's leads if any were going to once again be handed off to one of the detective pairs in precinct six since he recognized four different reporters in the mix of mammals around Nick and Judy as well as the regular crowd who were using their smart phones to post online.

The muscular, pale gray furred wolf shook off his discontent, they were all part of the same team after all and as long as the quarry was caught the whole force benefited. But Darn IT! He WANTED to catch that ram.

Delgado focused on his squad-mates as the younger mammals in the crowd swarmed the muscular cruiser parked by the fountain. Most of them jumped and made excited squeals and shrieks when the running lights flashed, the siren whooped and the red and blue flashing light bars went off before they gathered back around the small duo holding court in the crowd. Wolfard and Delgado knew that Nick or Judy had activated the lights and siren as their prearranged signal. It meant at least one of the rams they had been trying to get some evidence on was somewhere close since Wilde or Hopps had either seen, smelled or heard him or some combination of the three but neither the bunny nor the fox broke their cover as they continued their P.R. activities.

This was Wednesday and the weekly art walk and street market for the Burrows District was set up among the vaguely dome shaped mega-complexes of the neighborhood nearest the elevated and subway train maintenance lines. These housed literally thousands of Mammals who worked in and around the inner city and it's infrastructure and as a consequence most of them were Tinys, Smalls and Mediums with the Larges being hoofed equines and bovines although most of them tended to actually live nearer to The Meadowlands along with the sheep and goats. The sidewalks and alleyways here were teaming with prey of all descriptions as well as the usual small scattering of Predators.

Scott snorted to himself and stepped out of the way of a family of porcupines as he continued to ruminate. All that meant really was that the squad didn't stick out too badly. Other than the whole custom built Z-240 patrol car by the fountain and the fact that Nick and Judy were in full ZPD uniform including their protective gear and non-lethal armament instead of civilian gear as they worked the crowd that is.

The majority of mammals in this particular part of the neighborhood seemed to be from the Leporidae and Bovine families since there were Rabbits, Hares, Goats Sheep, Antelope and even some smaller Wildebeests, Zebra and several types of Buffalo assaulting his nose and ears from all directions; but the wolves and fox were Zootopia born and bred and they were used to the crush of mammals and moved with the ebbs and flows almost effortlessly.

Scott adjusted his Kevlar vest under his shirt, shifted his dark brown jacket and adjusted his trucker cap that to His amusement had the logo of Hopps' family farm emblazoned on it's front since it had been a gift from Judy. His two much smaller squad-mates were working the crowd like pros. His eyes narrowed a bit and his ears flicked back then snapped back to upright as he tensed seeing Judy being questioned by one of the paparazzi who were staying just outside the range that would legally be too close.

As the senior officer of the squad alternated between wanting to howl with pride or snarl with frustration he kept scanning the scene before discreetly touching the on button to his radio and checking in with his partner who was watching from another angle while they cased the park. Glancing over at them again, Scott felt a bit of pride in their trainees. Judy looked to be handling the crowd well this time especially since most of the mammals around her were kits, cubs and pups but she still had a ways to go to remember about city protocols and being so small meant that she needed to be even more careful around the bigger mammals.

He hid his teeth and grinned, as usual Nick was working every civilian around him like the pro he was, and with the cameras rolling he was being very subtle when he gave Hopps support too. Scott's ears pricked as he saw several rabbit kits tugging on the fox's pant legs and tail but the fox just crouched down and stroked their ears before bowing to the anxious doe who had frozen at her kit's actions and handing them to their mother while another pig reporter tried to shout a question and jostled the rabbit.

At this the doe actually glared at the pig and he could hear her over the open channel of the radio as she demanded, "Where are your manners? And watch your tone, the officers are here to talk to us NOT to give you a reason to trample others."

Scott Delgado glanced around again and thumbed the response button on his radio before lifting it to his muzzle and speaking quietly into the mike.

"Delgado here. What's our status partner?"

Wolfard spoke quietly "I picked up on a herd of goats that are tickling my need for action but nothing concrete. How are our kits doing? And I heard the siren What's your status on that sheep we've been tracking?"

Scott replied, "The dynamic duo is still going strong."

He nodded to himself approvingly as Judy and Nick politely asked the pig to move back with his camera and posed side by side for pictures with the mother rabbit and her now wildly excited litter. Just then the crowd behind the open area of the fountain shifted. He smelled the distinct odors of nip and poppers along with the expected ones like wool, lanolin and the musty odor he had been hoping to pick up and froze to pin point the suspect. Scott Delgado was dressed in his undercover civies but like the rest of the squad he had his non lethal weapons and several pairs of adjustable paw-cuffs hidden under his civilian disguise as well as his badge and radio.

Tapping his radio button to signal Wolfard that he was hunting. The pale furred predator switched it to send mode on silent. Then he moved away from the park staying downwind and continued to track a very small hornless ram with dingy white wool who was moving calmly away from the commotion in the park. He was dressed in dark trousers and a HERD liquor t-shirt and after shifting free of the crowds he began heading away from the street market and moved briskly down the sidewalk.

Tucking his radio into it's holder Scott moved carefully after the sheep sternly suppressing a surge of excitement. If their tip panned out this ram might lead them to the underground club they had been searching for since Bellwether's trial. Doug, Bellwether's chemist and marks-mammal hadn't been apprehended yet and his cohorts Woolter and Jessie had been distinctly uncooperative and entirely silent after being apprehended even after being offered deals to reduce their sentences.

Russell looked over the crowd and marveled at just how well Hopps and Wilde were doing. Close, multi-sized crowds still tended to make the bunny a little nervous since she had been raised without large amounts of larger mammals but you'd never know it from how she was acting and Wilde was clearly running just as much interference for his partner as she was for him.

Russell bristled slightly as an older bunny stepped out of the crowd and shook his cane at the duo and the wolf's sharp ears distinctly heard something along the lines of 'Foxes being red because they were modeled after a devil' and at that Hopps tugged her partner closer to the litter of little rabbit kits who were clearly wanting to touch him and made all of them laugh as she tickled the fox making him drop to the ground and 'beg' for mercy from the tickle attack.

What amazed Wolfard even more as he moved in closer to the squad car was just how easy Wilde made what he was doing look. Officially Wilde and Hopps were currently being besieged by a fairly large contingent of mammals who were crowding around to see the duo as they alternated between a public safety speech, demonstrating some simple police academy paw-to-paw techniques and answered questions from the gathered crowd. In reality though these kinds of shows were the setting for Nick so he could case large numbers of mammals without his activities being detected as well as promote mixed species cooperation and accessibility to ZPD street cops. It was thanks to these kinds of outings that the detectives from Precinct Six had caught those two donkeys and they had apprehended those pick picketing gazelles last week after all.

Wolfard was conscientious enough to keep his expression neutral here where all these civilians could see but darn it! Seeing just how well those two worked together and the trust between them made it hard to maintain his professional attitude when the fact that Nick was a fox was considered a problem by the civilians.

It was all he could do to remain calm as he saw yet another mother, this one a pig; try and move her youngsters just a little further from Nick. Russell sighed in sympathy. Even from this far away he could tell that Nick not only knew what she was doing; he had anticipated Judy's reaction because every time that happened Judy would move just that much closer to the mammals in question intent on proving how nice Nick was. Nick on the other paw would respond by shifting the focus of the crowd to either the cruiser, his partner or defusing the tensions by getting someone to ask something that let him make a joke as he casually teased and distracted Judy to keep her calm as much as he cased the crowd.

Russ shook his head a little and sighed to himself, it was an uphill climb trying to read Nick really. He still had a ways to go before he'd trust anyone but Judy wholeheartedly, and truthfully that was completely understandable. He, Sharna and Scott knew that Nick was far more hurt by these reactions than he let on though so he sent a quick text to the she wolf so she'd have a cold cider ready for the fox tonight. It was time that they all had another little chat, At least they seemed to be charming the civilians and that would please their bosses almost as much as getting a few more leads to follow since Chief Antilles was even less patient than Bogo and far less tolerant of the Nick and Judy show than their boss at Precinct One.

The wolf's eyes narrowed a bit and his ears perked as he noticed a now familiar looking rabbit who was moving past the tables across the street. The undercover wolf thumbed his signal button twice he set out to follow the mud colored bunny growling a little as the breeze sent a fresh wave of information to his memory banks. The traces of scent he had picked up from the wardrobe in Nick's old room had been faint but Wolfard knew his nose was among the best at the precinct and he had smelled that bunny before. This part of Zootopia's territories was scaled towards the smaller end of mammaldom's spectrum for the most part. This meant the rangy wolf was tall for the area which he actually found to be amusing since he and his partner Delgado were used to being middle range predators at best back in Precinct One and City Center.

Shaking himself, he thumbed his radio button to signal the rest of the squad and moved calmly toward the next aisle of the sidewalk market as the rabbit that had caught his interest moved with the crowd and then made a dodge behind an older ewe carrying a basket nearly as large as herself. It was stuffed with what smelled like blankets made from real wool which was surprising all on it's own since these were easily made for Medium or large animals, and that in turn made the sheep a target for thieves given how expensive he knew woolen cloth was. Suppressing a sneeze as the lanolin in the wool from the sheep and her trade goods drifted closer on the breeze, Wolfard watched as the brown rabbit made his way into the small area by the fountain and attempted to blend in with the crowd again. This time he was joined by a much larger dark brown hare and several patchwork colored rabbits all of whom were agitated.

Keeping his cool Wolfard observed the various leporidae and perked his ears hopping to catch some of their comments since they were all moving through the crowd and seemed too upset to be very subtle. His patience was rewarded as the small group dodged some of the outer tables and booths and moved away from the park entirely.

His nose quivered as he heard one of the bunnies say, "I don't care how much you want to keep that thing Harold. You need to get rid of it! If someone finds…."

Wolfard sternly quelled the urge to howl as the swirling breeze that was channeled through the domes of The Burrows to help regulate the temperature shifted. Mentally he sneered 'GOTCHA' and moved a little faster after his quarry. Unless his nose was completely off, that hare was also a mammal of interest in the attack on his little brother and the last thing he wanted was to lose them or tip them off. Besides, he needed to let Scott know that he was going in hot.

At this the hare shoved the strangely striped and splotched bunny and hissed, "Shut your pie hole you moron! You KNOW not to talk in public."

Touching his radio button and switched from the squad's frequency to the one that linked partners. "Partner, I'm going lone wolf unless you can join me."

Delgado's voice came back immediately, "Negative Wolfard. We have our orders. We need to stick together."

Wolfard kept after the leporidae and objected, "Then drop what you're doing and get your tail over to the west side of Cypress Boulevard and Kapok. This lead is hotter than Sahara Square and Brother it's PERSONAL."

Hearing his pack-mate's tone and that set of code words, Del grimaced and made sure to snap a few pictures of the building he had followed the ram to. His nose wasn't quite on the same level as Wolfard's but he had memorized that ram's scent and that was going to have to do for now. Russell's lead took priority. Even Chief Antilles wouldn't quibble about them tracking down the mammals who tried to kill a ZPD officer no matter how he felt about that officer personally.

Tugging his hat a little snugger on his head, the pale wolf ignored the civilians reactions as he shifted into full hunting mode and loped rapidly towards his partner."I'm on the way Russ just keep me updated on your location and status."

"Ten Four. It looks like we are staying near Elite Habitat Dome number 6 or 7 for now I'll meet you in the courtyard near the statue of Cornelius Codger.

Nick didn't react outwardly as the radio clipped to his shoulder strap buzzed twice signaling that he and Judy were now on their own in the crowd. Judy twitched as her radio sent her an identical signal but since she was currently hopping around with some piglets as she told them a sightly exaggerated and highly civilian friendly version of one of their interviews for Fabienne Rawley and Peter Moosebridge on ZNN before being assigned to the near burrows he highly doubted anyone noticed except him.

Focusing on his Bunny partner and the little ones scattered closest to them he offered a small group of wolf pups a smile and gestured to three goat teens and a black wool coated lamb who all found themselves drawn into his space just in front of the cruiser's grill as the rabbit doe from earlier continued to try and convince the older buck with the cane to come with her as her kits bounced around them both.

Lowering his head and keeping his ears still and erect Nick offered smoothly, "Hey, how would you all like it if me and Officer Hopps here told you all about one of the hardest parts of the police academy?"

At this Judy paused and after shooting her fox a glance offered, "You DO mean the obstacle course don't you slick?"

Nick feigned hurt with an exaggerated wave of his paws as he offered, "Madam, How Dare You. That hurt Officer Hopps, I wanted to tell all these nice young mammals all about our wake up calls."

At this Judy tried and failed to hold back a snorting laugh as her partner turned his full foxy wit on the gathered crowd of children and their parents.

He continued, "Being a fox and nocturnal I have to say that the only thing that wakes me up in the morning faster than Snarlbucks with my partner Officer Hopps here is an air horn wielding polar bear."

All the children gaped and the teens looked doubtful as the bunnies continued to argue in the background but Nick focused on the listening children and took out his I Carrot phone while he gestured. Taking off his sunglasses with his other hand-paw and squinting slightly as the sunlight hit his sensitive eyes now unprotected by his stylish and surprisingly practical eye wear he grinned to himself. 'GOTCHA'.

The wolf pups looked intrigued but the teens sneered and after exchanging looks the oldest male bleated, "Yea RIGHT!

He gaped a careful smile, still minimizing his teeth for the crowd of now intrigued mammals and offered his phone screen as he continued, "I have proof right here…just watch."

He had already cued up a video and the youngsters gathered around gaped as they watched what was unmistakably a large polar bear wearing a ZPD issued cap, sweatshirt and whistle on a lanyard yell "Your DEAD Foxtrot!" as she used an air horn to wake the two mammals in the room.

Nick's voice sounded a bit out of breath as the video played "Sir, Yes Sir!" and the shaky footage showed the fox dressed in ZPD issued shorts and a t-shirt as he straightened to attention after falling off his lower berth to the floor. The video showed a very large hoof-hand recording this as whoever it was rolled out of bed and kept recording. The angle of the shot changed as a very large pair of police blue, gym styled shorts emblazoned with the ZPD logo in white appeared. Then it was just a dark blur for a moment as a deep tenor voice whinnied slightly and a long, lush, white equine tail swished past dark brown legs that had distinctive white feathered hair swishing from his cannons to his hoofed feet. "Sir YES Sir."

The Polar bear grinned and gestured to the doorway leading outside the dorm, "The others are scheduled for the environmental obstacle course today but don't think I'm letting you off the hook Cadets! I expect you to be finished in here AND in the chow line in twenty minutes."

The fox immediately objected, "But Sir, I'm a dead mammal walking here."

The bear snorted and said, "Unless you think it's smart to be late you'd better be a dead mammal running or you'll be doing twenty laps around the track before lunch! Am I Clear?"

The video jiggled and the various youngsters jerked back as the bear's face loomed in the screen. "Cadet SHAW! Unless you want to EAT that phone put it away and GET MOVING or you're DEAD! And Wilde, I expect Prancing Pony boy there and your fluffy carcass in my office by 0700 got it?!"

The video stopped and all the gathered children looked up at the fox who smirked,"That, my fine young mammals was the renowned Drill Instructor Parks and the only thing she likes better than scaring ZPD cadets awake is making sure every-mammal that graduates from the academy is pushed to their physical mental and emotional limits and KNOWS it."

One of the goat kids asked, "Oooo were you in trouble?"

Just then Judy moved over to them and nudged Nick in a hip check demeaning in a teasing tone, "You KNOW she only does that so we can excel Nick."

Nick answered the kid with his PR mask firmly in place, "Not at all my fine young mammal. As it happens that particular morning my roommate and I had to take one of the written exams since we graduated the ZPA in the accelerated curriculum."

His smile went from professional to real as it reached his eyes and staggered dramatically, "Well, you'd know all about excelling. Right Partner?"

Judy KNEW he could smell her embarrassment as her emotions spiked when she recognized his genuine expression but she ignored that and started to retort when their radios both clicked and the dispatcher from the precinct came online. He was a very professional mammal and had never been less than courteous to any of the squad but his no nonsense demeanor was a far cry from Clawhauser's friendly and caring personality.

"Officers Hopps and Wilde report back to the Precinct immediately. Officers Delgado and Wolfard you are cleared to continue your patrol. Remain in contact with the station and each other. That is all."

The younger mammals all tried to object as the duo swiftly loaded their cruiser until Judy smiled and said, "We're needed back at the Precinct so you all need to move back okay?"

Nick bounded gracefully into the passenger side of the squad car slipping on his aviators as Judy started the engine and pulled out of the park. Both Wolfard and Delgado acknowledged Dispatch over the cruiser's radio.

Then Delgado added over the squads frequency, "We'll meet you back at base if we are out past shift. You two keep your paws in your pockets and your muzzles clean. We don't need the Chief on our cases about having to clean up any mess back at the Precinct."

Nick snorted and sent, "Yes Dad. OW! That HURT Carrots!"

Judy glared at Nick and added over the cruiser's radio, "Acknowledged Officer Delgado. Stay sharp and stay safe."

Both wolves grinned at each other when they heard this banter over their radios having just met up at the statue.

"The ones I want went into Dome 7 Scott and I'm SURE I smelled him or a close relative at the scene."

High pawing his partner Scott grinned showing all his teeth, "Then let's hunt brother. I'll send a coded text to our brothers and sisters in blue once we scout out the territory. No need to alert our kits just yet after all."

Nodding in agreement Russell added as he pulled up the city blueprints from the ZPD server on his phone. "Knowing Hopps, she'd be too reckless in pursuing this since we don't have solid evidence yet. You KNOW how they are when they think they need to defend each other. Wilde on the other paw, He'd be more apt to catch the suspects intact but the fallout would be nasty. IF the neighborhood survived."

Stifling a chortle, Scott nodded, "Yeah. I remember the whole hullabaloo over the subway lines and the demolished train back during the Night-howler case. If it hadn't been for Hopps and Wilde being responsible for exposing old ex mayor crazy pants, indirectly clearing former Mayor Lionheart of most of the blame…."

Wolfard nodded as he adjusted his vest and secured his trank gun out of sight while they approached the rounded entrance way into dome 7.

The dark gray wolf added quietly, "Not to mention providing the interim government with a way to help calm the riots what with Hopps gushing about Wilde and insisting that their working together and that his in depth knowledge of the city was key to solving the whole thing every time she could….She would most likely have been up on charges for destroying city property and reckless endangerment of a civilian since Wilde wasn't even an applicant to the ZPD yet."

Scott finished his preparations and objected quietly, "You're not entirely wrong Russ. But the way I see it she didn't actually have a lot of choices once she figured things out and came back to the city. It's not like anyone in the department would have believed her without proof."

Russell nodded glumly, "Except for Benji and a couple of the lab techs no one in the department would have even cared or listened. I know that as well as you do."

Del looked carefully at the directory and blew out a breath. "It's not exactly the ZPD's proudest moment or any of ours really."

Wolfard added, We need to be subtle, we don't have a warrant and scents aren't admissible in court. Welp, let's get started, this dome isn't going to search itself."

* * *

Just a short acknowledgment here. I got the nickname Mayor Crazy pants from another fan fiction but in that one they referenced Dawn Bellwether as Assistant Mayor Crazy pants. If this is your story, or if someone find's the reference before I can. PLEASE private message me and let me know which one it is and I will gladly give credit where credit is due. I AM sorry I haven't found it before posting this but I have almost 750 Zootopia stories favorited and even more followed so narrowing it down is taking too long. I wanted to post this now that the Holidays are over you see.

Also if anyone catches any other references to someone else's work that I have not given credit to OR if anyone feels as though I have somehow copied something not cannon too closely without permission from the original author, PLEASE let me know so I can correct the oversight it is entirely unintentional I assure you.

Thanks again for reading and enjoy. I am already at work on the next bit as well as a collection of chapters that fit between these that fill in some of the background and such that the characters reference. IF all goes well the first of these chapters/ plots should be posted before the end of the month. This story is called Flashbacks so IF you enjoy this plot and want to read more about the characters interactions, backgrounds, history and other things keep an eye out for it.

Irual


End file.
